Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Redone
by Song Of Hope
Summary: What happens when three other elements are added into the mix? And what happens when those new elements are all represented by girls? I dd it like that because we need more important female characters other than just Nya and Misako.
1. Episode 1 Season 1 Way of the Ninja

**Song Of Hope: This is my first Ninjago story. I felt there should be more elements, and decided they should be represented by girls since there's only Nya and Misako. Here's the first chapter of my version of the redone Ninjago series.**

And old man was walking up to a blacksmith's shop, where two people, a brother and sister, lived. The brother was forging a sword.

"To forge the perfect weapon, you need the right amount of metal and heat." He dunked the hot sword in the bucket of water. "Cool it off, and, presto!" He looked at his messed up sword.

"You made it too quickly Kai. Be patient. If father was here, he'd say-"

"I know, I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was." The old man walked in.

"Hm, your metal is loud and heavy, useful to slow one down. It is useless in the art of stealth. Are tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja or even a kunoichi?"

"Ninja, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man, or a kunoichi. And the shop is called Four Weapons, not For Browsing. Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else."

"Hm, too bad. Thought I'd find something special here."

"Let me-" he disappeared, "he, he was just here. Forget it."

* * *

The old man came across a girl with windblown yellow hair, wearing ripped up burnt yellow jeans and a yellow shirt with a depiction of a breeze on it.

"Hm, I have stayed here too long. I need to find somewhere else."

"One cannot find a place to stay when one has a mind of the wind." She turned to face the old man.

"I never try to find somewhere permanent. I always just go wherever the wind takes me."

"What if the wind were to stop? Then where would you go? Who exactly are you?"

"Me? I am no one. Like the wind, I come and go, without anyone caring, unless when I come it is not for the better." She turned in the direction of the wind, away from the old man. "I am just a drifter, heading nowhere, but going everywhere."

"Maybe the wind shall stop someday. When it does, I shall be waiting, young drifter." She was confused, and turned around. He had disappeared.

"Strange. I wonder if he is a drifter too."

* * *

"Kinzoku, come on, it's time to eat!"

"I know Mom, I just want to finish this." A girl with steel gray hair in a ponytail, wearing a welding mask, a gray t-shirt, and gray pants, was melding something together with a blowtorch outside a house. "Almost, there." She lifted up the welding mask. "Done." She backed up to look at her work. It was a giant metal dragon, and it looked very lifelike. "My masterpiece is complete."

"No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. You seem to have mastered this property, but where do you get the inspiration? What drives your craft?" She turned and saw an old man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"In the future, perhaps. Looks like I have found something special."

"I'm not special. I'm just a weird person who has a hobby that's not normal for girls. And a lot of people think I'm weird for it." She turned to her statue "I'm still living with my mom because nobody wants to buy my work. I guess it's not very good after all. What do you think?" She turned to the guy who had been there, but then he was gone. "Huh? Strange." Then, there were dark clouds, making it almost as black as night. "That's not right. They seem to be heading towards the blacksmith's house. As much as Kai gets on my nerves, he might need my help." A woman poked her head out of the door.

"Honey, it's time for dinner."

"Maybe later Mom. I think something's wrong at Kai's. I've got to go." She ran off.

"Why would you help Kai? Dear? Come back safe!"

* * *

The girl was watching the clouds moving.

"That wind is not natural. I do not know how I know, but something in the wind tells me that those clouds have something to do with evil. Well, I will just do what I am best at, and follow the wind." She went in the direction the clouds were going.

* * *

"Let me go first, oh please, oh please! I'm dying to go down there!" Three skeletons in a giant tank were rolling up to Kai's house.

"You nitwit, you're already dead! Try controlling yourself in front of Master Samukai! With all due respect, last time, you did say I could go down first."

"Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after, and find that map. ATTACK!" The skeleton tank and the other skeletons on bikes started going very fast, all heading towards one place.

* * *

Nya and Kai were looking from their window. Kai was dressing up.

"What are they?"

"I don't know. Stay here." Kai went outside. He started fighting with the skeletons. Kinzoku got there.

"Evil skeletons, fighting Kai. Why am I not surprised? I can't fight them with my bare hands." She went inside, where she saw Nya.

"Kinzoku, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know honestly, but I'm dying for a good fight. Got any good weapons?"

"I have this chigiriki." She took it from Nya.

"This'll do. HE-YA!" She ran to fight.

"Kinzoku, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt again like I did in third grade, what else?" They were back to back.

"Go away. I don't need any help, and especially not from a girl! OW!" A skull that was hopping on the ground bit his foot. "Bite this!" He kicked it very far away. "See, I don't need your help."

"Sure you don't." Nya came out and attacked a few with a wooden pole.

"Nya, I thought I told you to stay back!"

"And what, let you and Kinzoku hog all the fun? No way." A metal fan came in and took the skull off of one of the skeletons.

"My thoughts exactly." They all looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am a drifter." They all fought as two of the skeletons snuck into the shop, ransacking it for the map. One stopped to look at himself in a mirrored shield. The other on threw a helmet at him.

"You're not looking hard enough!"

"OW! _You're_ not looking hard enough!" They started fighting, and knocked off the Four Weapons sign, which had a map in the back.

* * *

Kai was fighting, when a skeleton with four arms came up to him. The skeleton started attacking him, and Kai could barely keep up.

"Need some help?" Kinzoku attacked him from the back.

"I don't need your help Kinzoku."

"Yeah, you do. Admit it."

"No!"

"Yes!" While they were arguing, Samukai used it to knock them both over and knock their weapons out of their hands. His hand, with the four different knives, started spin rapidly while Kai and Kinzoku were helpless.

"NINJAGO!" A golden tornado came at Samukai, knocking his weapons away. The tornado stopped spinning and showed the old man.

"Sensei Wu, your Spinjitsu looks rusty."

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukai." Kai and Kinzoku were struggling to get up. Samukai took advantage of that and threw his knives at Wu, knowing he'd dodge them, to they hit the water tower, and almost fell on Kinzoku and Kai, but then two large metal fans sliced it in half, so Kinzoku only got wet, but it was still on a course for Kai, so Sensei Wu used his Spinjitsu to save Kai. The fans went back to their owner, which was the mysterious drifter. Samukai jumped on his tank.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" Sensei Wu was shocked at what he had heard.

"Lord Garmadon?"

"Which one? There are three."

"The one in red." A giant skeleton hand was launched, and it grabbed Nya. The drifter threw her fans to cut the chain, but a skeleton threw a shield in the way, which the fans got stuck in. They took her away.

"I told you, useless." Sensei Wu tapped his helmet.

"That explains Kai."

"The wind was not with him today, for it blew against his heavy armor." Kai blew up.

"You could've done something! You could've thrown that chigiriki, and those fans were awesome in saving Kinzoku, but why not Nya?! And you, you could've used your twistitsu or-"

"Spinjitsu."

"You all did nothing. I'm going to find Nya."

"To go on a journey to a place where not even a living wind, let alone a mortal, can travel is unwise. Do you not recognize those from the Underworld when you meet them?"

"That was Samukai, King of the Underworld. If he is carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then things are far worse than I feared."

"What is so important to the Lord of Darkness that this young blacksmith would own?"

"You are unusually wise for your age."

"I am like the wind, I pick up things if I blow hard enough. I have been all over Ninjago, and have learned quite a few things that I thought were old legends."

"Who cares? They took my sister? What's so important to these almighty legends that they had to take my sister?!"

"Kai, can you not be a hothead for five minutes and let the man explain? You need to learn to control your temper."

"And you need to quit being so stubborn!"

"ENOUGH!" They looked at Sensei Wu. "Fighting will not bring back Nya! Or will it tell you the importance of what they took."

"Please, continue Sensei."

"Thank you. Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitsu Master, using the seven weapons of Spinjitsu. They were the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchaks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire, the Chigiriki of Metal, the Fans of Wind, and the Sais of Plants. These weapons are so powerful; no one can handle their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck into the Underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons. But, knowing his brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect each weapon, and, for fear of his own demise, a map for a honest man to hide. That honest man was your father Kai. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those before he does."

"You're the younger brother?"

"Then, you came here looking for the map?"

"No, I came for something greater. You three. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it is obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he collects all seven weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again." He pointed at Kai. "But you, you have the fire inside, and you," he pointed at Kinzoku, "you have the strength of steel in your heart, and you," he pointed at the drifter, "you have the force of the wind. I will train you to harness it, use it, become a Spinjitsu master."

"Look, I'm flattered that you think I'm all that, but I've gotta save my sister. I don't want to get involved in your sibling rivalry." He started walking off, but Sensei Wu took him down easily. Kinzoku laughed.

"That's just like you to get taken down by an old man, not that I think he couldn't beat me, I'm just saying."

"She is right. He can use the wind direction to his advantage easily. You are not ready to face his pinkie toe."

"If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that is inside. Only when you all are Spinjitsu masters, and can work together will you be able to face Lord Garmadon."

"I'm in. If Kai can't do it, well, I know I can."

"I am not sure about this. I would be cooped up."

"We'd be as close to they sky as we can be."

"Then I will go as well."

"Well Kai, what do you say?" He frowned at Kinzoku's smirk.

**The Next Day**

They were all struggling to climb up a mountainside, while Sensei Wu did it with ease. The drifter got the hang of it, and started using the unpredictable wind to her advantage, quickly going up using the currents to push her up, and got up to the top not long after Sensei Wu. Kai and Kinzoku climbed over a rock.

"How long is this training?"

"Patients." They climbed all the way over it and Sensei Wu opened up the doors, to show a monastery. "You will be ready when you are ready, and not a moment sooner."

"Yeah Kai."

"Shut up Kinzoku." They walked in.

"A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight, train. First, in order to become a ninja or a kunoichi, you must be able to see what others do not."

"But there's nothing here."

"There is plenty here Kai. Feel the wind. It never lies about what is ahead."

"She is correct Kai. Can you tell where it all is?" She closed her eyes, and just listened.

"What is she-?" Sensei Wu put his fingers to his lips.

"Shhhhhh!" Kai crossed his arms. The drifter put her hands out in front of her, and left the wind guide her to where she thought something important was. She was in front of the golden dragon.

"There. The wind is able to go through a very small crack, but it is not enough to hide training equipment."

"You are correct. Very good."

"I have used the wind like this before." Sensei Wu pushed the statue over, which made a button come out. He pressed it, and an entire training facility came out.

"Cool, is this going to teach me that cool move?" He jumped on a wooden pole.

"Oh dear." It came down, then shot up, sending Kai flying, landing on his face. Kinzoku laughed.

"That is priceless! Oh how the mighty hath fallen!"

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea, then we shall see if you are ready." Kai didn't even bother getting up while Sensei Wu drank his tea. "Today, you failed. Kinzoku, would you like to go?" She smirked.

"Of course." He poured himself another cup. She only got through the first training cylinder before he finished his cup.

"You have failed too."

"Failed?" In her distraction, a fake person hit her in the face.

"Yes, now, um, I'm sorry, but you have yet to tell us your name."

"Like the wind, I am faceless."

"But even the wind has a name." She smiled at him.

"My name is Kaze."

"Alright then. Kaze, would you like to go?"

"Yes." He poured himself another cup, and she got halfway through before he finished.

"You all fail today. Tomorrow, we shall try again."

* * *

Every day, each of them got a little further than the day before, until Kaze made it through fully.

"Congratulations Kaze, you pass, but you two, you fail."

* * *

After that, Kinzoku and Kai both only tried to beat each other. Kaze and Sensei Wu looked on.

"Their enmity is not healthy."

"But they sharpen each other, like iron. Fire and Metal are very different, while metal is strong and firm, fire is ever changing and unpredictable."

"Like the wind?"

"Yes, quite. But together, they can created wonderful things."

* * *

The next day, Kai came with a wooden sword, and Kinzoku with a chigiriki. When Kai went through, he threw his sword at the cup, and finished while he got his second tea. Kinzoku, on the other hand, knocked the teapot out of his hand, and spilled all the tea before he could even pour a cup. He smiled at them both.

"No use crying over spilled tea."

"So, when do we get to learn the Spinjitsu stuff?"

"I can't wait to try mine out."

"You have already learned it. Your next lesson is to figure out how to use it, your task is to get some sleep."

* * *

That night, three strange ninja were in the monastery, sneaking around.

* * *

Kai was brushing his teeth before bed, thinking about what Wu had said.

"Oh yeah? Well take this, and this!" He pretended his toothbrush was a sword. He started spinning around. "And this!" He came face to face with a ninja. "Oops."

* * *

Kinzoku was taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"What was the point of learning Spinjitsu without telling us how we learned it?! There's something wrong with that old man." She cracked her knuckles. "I can handle anything. He-ya!" She punched the air behind her, only to see a ninja. "Well, this is interesting."

* * *

Kaze was sleeping, when she felt something.

"Who is here? No use in hiding, I can feel your breath as easily as any other wind." She started walking around, stopped, and kicked a balance beam, making a ninja fall off. "So, you thought you could sneak up on the master drifter?" She got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

**Song Of Hope: I know, I made this longer than the original episode, but the episodes are only about eleven to twelve minutes long in the first season. R&R**


	2. Episode 2 Season 1 The Golden Weapon

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here's the next chapter.**

Kai threw his toothbrush at the ninja. It landed in his mouth, then he spit it out, it rebounded, and went down into his pants. Kai used the chance to climb up onto the ceiling rafters. The ninja followed him up, but fell off. Kai laughed. Then, he ran off.

* * *

Kinzoku got in a fighting stance, but instead used her ponytail holder to hit his eyes and make him blind, while she escaped.

* * *

Kaze faced the ninja in front of her.

"I will be able to counter all of your moves." The ninja went at her, but she easily ducked and pinned his hands behind is back. Then, she ran off.

* * *

They all went to the courtyard.

"Kai, Kaze, did you just-?"

"Get attacked by a random ninja? Yeah, I kinda did."

"I was as well." The three ninjas came there. Kai knocked over the statue and pressed the button, while the training course attacked the invading ninja. They eventually got out of the course, and they all started attacking each other.

"Kai, give me a boost!"

"What would that do?"

"Just do it!" He put his hands together. Kinzoku put her foot on them and he lifted her up, while she flipped in the air and positioned herself to land on all three ninjas at once. "Told ya." They threw her off, got back up, and where ready to fight.

"STOP!" They all looked at Sensei Wu. The three ninjas bowed slightly in respect.

"Yes Sensei." The other three were confused.

"Wait a minute."

"Are they-?"

"Sensei, you have other students?" He nodded.

"So, this was our final test?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Sensei, you never said anything about a forth, left alone a fifth and sixth. And you never said anything about girls!"

"What's wrong with girls?!"

"Nothing, it's just that's its always been us three, three blind mice, three bears in the forest, three musketeers-" Another ninja cut him off.

"What Jay is trying to say is that we've trained together. We're solid."

"Didn't look so solid to me."

"Look at how you fought with your own teammate while fighting with us!"

"Master, what is the meaning of this?"

"Each of you has been chosen each in tune with elemental properties. But first, NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to change them into new outfits with new weapons. Kai wore red and had a sword, Kaze wore yellow and had two metal fans, Kinzoku wore gray and had a chigiriki, the one called Jay wore blue and had nunchaks, another wore white and had shurikens, and one stayed in black, with a scythe.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?"

"Look what color I am!"

"Yellow, an interesting color for me."

"Wait a minute, I'm still black."

"Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, Master of Lightning."

"That's not all I'm master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, touch in cooking, a little in poetry."

"More like mouth of lightning."

"Black Ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth." He spun around and held his scythe out to Kai.

"Nice to meet you kid. I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world that I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons."

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane. I said in this world."

"I love dragons! I make them all the time when I'm soldering or welding."

"Kinzoku is gray, for she is as strong as steel, and the Master of Metal."

"I love metal. It's great, and can be used for anything."

"And it blocks the wind."

"The most sensitive element, the Yellow Kunoichi, Kaze, the Master of the Wind, and able to sense much with little."

"Unrestrained by anything."

"Except for metal, like you had already said."

"The White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, and a seer of sixth sense." Kai leaned over to Kinzoku.

"Me sense that this one takes things a little too seriously." Zane took his mask off.

"You too have the gift?"

"He's just making a joke Zane." Jay took his mask off. "You remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke, ha ha." Jay smacked himself on the forehead.

"Pay attention! You six are the chosen ones who will protect the seven weapons of Spinjitsu from Lord Garmadon."

"Pardon me for saying so master, but if I recall correctly, there are seven elements, each represented by an element. If we each represent an element, then should there not be a seventh member with us?"

"Yes, there should be. I am glad you figured that out Kaze. I was wondering about the mental skills of all of you." He turned towards inside. "Hana, you may come out now." Another kunoichi, dressed in purple with sais came out, a little younger than them. "This is the Purple Kunoichi, Hana, the Master of Plants, my daughter." They were all very shocked.

"Your daughter?"

"Nice to meet you all." She took off her mask. She had brown hair that had purple streaks in a braid.

"Sensei, since when do you have a daughter?" She giggled.

"I'm not really his daughter. I did grow up here at the monastery. My parents left me here when I was just a baby, with nothing but a locket that said my name. Sensei Wu is the only family I've ever known."

"Hana has grown up here, and has trained most of her life. She has been preparing for this since she was a little girl."

"While all of this is interesting, what about Nya?"

"Whoa, no one ever said we were rescuing a girl! Is she hot?" The other three girls and Kai glared at Jay. "What?"

"For one, that was practically an insult to our appearances."

"And second, she's my sister."

"I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?"

"Back off."

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time. We must go to the first weapon!"

"Whoa, hold on a minute, you said you were going to teach us Spinjitsu."

"Spinjitsu is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Hana, would you please show them?" She nodded. She put her mask back on.

"NINJAGO!" She turned into a purple tornado that released a few purple flower petals. She stopped after a little bit.

"Excellent work Hana."

"Thank you Father."

"Come! My feet are tired." Sensei Wu walked back into the building, with Hana following after him.

"Shall we take a horse carriage tomorrow Father?"

"Of course. An old man can only do so much walking."

"Now we have to find a key?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride."

"Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up."

**The Next Day**

"Sign me up!" Everyone short of Sensei Wu and Hana were pulling the horse carriage.

"Way to go spark plug."

"Kai, you're not pulling enough on your side."

"No, you're pulling too much and I can't push as hard as I can."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Quit arguing! You cannot work as a team if there is a large enmity between you two! Your constant fighting will only serve to destroy our team."

"I sense this is some strange form of team building."

"Then why isn't Hana pulling?

"I'm not pulling because I've done all this training before. I'll participate in non-training team building exercises."

"Hey, out of curiosity, how did Sensei find you guys?"

"Let's just say if Sensei didn't exist, we'd never be seen together. I was testing my limits."

"I was testing my invention."

"And I was testing myself."

"So, how did Sensei find you three?"

"I was making a sword that didn't turn out so well."

"I was making a giant metal dragon sculpture."

"And I was just drifting into town."

"You're right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would-"

"Stop!" They all stopped pulling. "The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon, or its power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's too much for us mortals. Alright guys, lets chop sake this lemonade stand. Cole, do you have a plan?"

"Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge, and then, where's Kai?"

"And Kinzoku." Kaze pointed.

"I felt a disturbance in the wind from that direction." There, Kai and Kinzoku were sneaking around to get to the Golden Weapon first. Jay sighed.

"Let's go." They all leaped off. They sneaked past some skeletons and got under an over turned cart. They made one skeleton drop a rock on his foot when they bumped into a boulder. They started walking and saw another skeleton, but this one saw Kai and Kinzoku, so they took it under the cart before it had the chance to alert the others, then beat it up.

* * *

Kai and Kinzoku were trying to get to the weapon when they both saw Samukai.

"The map!"

* * *

The rest of the ninja and the kunoichi were under a conveyor belt, heading into the mine. The two skeletons that found the map were there.

"Oh, oh, I found something!" The other one smacked him in the back of the skull.

"You idiot, it's just another rock!"

"But it looks like a doughnut! I wonder if it tastes like one." He bit it, and his teeth came out. The other skeleton just sighed.

* * *

Kai and Kinzoku sneaked up to the guard tower. All the other ninja and kunoichi followed behind. When they were all up there, Jay smacked him in the back of the head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sh!" Samukai looked at the map, then put it down and faced away from it.

"It's upside down. They're digging in the wrong spot!"

"The golden weapon is near." Zane threw his shuriken down, with a string tied to it, and got the map.

"There's no time to waste!" Kai flipped off the tower.

"What's with that guy, always in a rush." Kinzoku sighed.

"Idiot! I'm going after him." She leaped off as well.

"And what's with her, she hates him, but always has his back."

* * *

Kai found the spot and was trying to push away the rock that covered it.

"Need some help Kai?" He turned to see Kinzoku.

"I don't need your help." She went over and pushed the rock with him.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm stronger than you. Sensei Wu said it, I'm a strong as steel." The others came over.

"Hey, before you two run off again, you've got to remember, we're a team."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Quit criticizing and help push." They all pushed the rock out of the way and saw the Scythe of Quakes in the mouth of a stone dragon.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Jay's cry echoed out throughout the whole dig sight. Kaze smacked him in the back of the head.

"That has now alerted the enemy of our presence!" Cole jumped on the statue and grabbed the Scythe.

"Don't be so paranoid."

"I am connected with wind, and wind carries sound, and in a place like this, the sound will bounce around and amplify quite a bit, going with the wind. And I felt the wind carry it throughout the entire camp." She stopped.

"It couldn't have been that-"

"SH!" Jay shut up. "Hear that wind sound?" They stopped to listen.

"Yeah."

"It is coming from behind us. RUN!" They ran out, only to crash into Samukai.

"Samukai!" He smirked.

"Well, four ninja and three kunoichi, oh, and look, it's Sensei Wu's brat!"

"I'd sure be proud if he was my real father, but that's not important right now! You're going down Samukai! NINJAGO!" She started using Spinjitsu, while all the others used their normal fighting to fight.

"Kai, throw it over here!" As much as he and Kinzoku didn't get along, he still threw to her the Golden Weapon.

"Here!" She caught it and started running. She then got Kaze's attention. "KAZE! Catch!" She caught it with ease.

"Zane!" Kaze then threw it to Zane. Kai was being overwhelmed by skeletons.

"There's too many of them!"

"Let me handle that!" Jay made some strange sounds as he fought the skeletons. He realized something. "Hey, guys, it's just like the training course!" He started doing the moves he did in the training course. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, and here comes the dummy!" He started spinning a little and lighting formed around him. Then, he turned into a tornado of blue lightning.

"Spinjitsu!" Hana stopped her Spinjitsu to look at Jay.

"Way to go Jay!" She started up again, fighting skeletons.

"Jay, what's the key?"

"I'm just going through the motions. This must be what Sensei meant when he said we already know it." Kinzoku smiled.

"Then, we'll just have to do it just like the training course. Over the planks, dodge the sword, here comes the dummies! NINJAGO!" Kinzoku turned into a gray tornado, with bits of metal flying around it. They all figured it out and started treating it like the training course, then turned into tornadoes. Samukai knew he could not win.

"RETREAT!" The skeleton army ran away. They stopped using their Spinjitsu.

"Ah yeah! Couldn't handle the power!"

"Cole! Cease your noise making!" He turned to Kaze. "There's unnatural and bad smelling wind, coming from behind us."

"Is it the guardian?" They turned around.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Kinzoku was excited, while Cole was terrified.

"Yeah! This is totally awesome!"

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one." Kinzoku walked up to the dragon.

"Kinzoku, get back!"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. I think it just wants the Scythe."

"How can you be calm around that thing?"

"I've always like dragons." She held her arm out to it, but started tensing up, like it was going to attack.

"Kinny, no!" Kai pushed her out of the way before it spit out earth at them. "You're going to get yourself killed doing that!"

"It only attacked because you scared it Kai!" The dragon started attacking the others. Kai took the Scythe out of its covering. "Kai, no! Remember what Sensei said? You don't know what will happen if you use that!"

"Well, let's find out!" He struck it to the ground, making the cavern shake and also made it start caving in. A giant rock hit the dragon on the head.

"Kai, you are so in trouble now!"

"No time, let's go! NINJAGO!" He started using Spinjitsu. Kinzoku followed in his lead, as well as the others. They all jumped out of a crack in the ceiling, spinning as they came out.

"That's was so awesome!"

"We are unbelievable!" Hana, Kaze, and Kinzoku stood off to the side, glaring at Kai, while everyone else cheered.

"We are awesome."

"I was like pow, and then you were like blam and-"

"ENOUGH!" They all turned to Sensei Wu. The girls bowed in apology.

"We are sorry Sensei." Kai was confused.

"Sorry for what? We got the Weapon."

"And you used it! I told you not to use the Scythe!"

"I tried to stop him Sensei! He wouldn't listen! He never listens to me!"

"It was my only option."

"And what makes you think you are more important than the team? Look at Kinzoku, even though you two still have a strong hatred of each other, she still helps you whenever you need it! Take a lesson from her in working as a team! You still think yourself more important than everyone else!"

"They have my sister."

"And what good would you be to her if you cannot even follow orders or work with your team! I trained you as teams so you would be used to team work! But obviously, you, Kai, do not understand the importance of working together. There are still six Golden Weapons. Perhaps you can do it right next time."

* * *

Samukai was bowing in front of a giant shadow.

"Sir, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitsu. And now, they have the Scythe."

"Good, then my brother was there."

"Yes, along with his brat."

"She has trained all her life with Wu, how much more powerful is she?"

"Far stronger than Wu was at her age."

"Good."

"I can assemble an army together still, and recover-"

"No. That will not be needed."

"But, I don't understand."

"Everything is going according to plan."

**Song Of Hope: So, how'd I do? Keep R&R ing.**


	3. Episode 3 Season 1 King of Shadows

**Song Of Hope: Chapter 3 is here peoples!**

They were on a giant ship in a frozen ice land.

"I spy something white." Cole sighed at Jay's nonstop talking.

"Could you try being quiet for once? This ain't easy." They hit something.

"I spy something broken." Kai was rubbing his hands, freezing.

"If Sensei knows the way to the Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? And why does Hana get to be all warm and cozy?" He pointed at Hana, wrapped in dozens of warm blankets.

"Perhaps he is playing favorites." Wu threw two teacups at Kai and Zane. Kinzoku and Kaze walked up to them.

"You two don't have green thumbs, do you?"

"Never tried."

"Not really." Kaze and Kinzoku sighed.

"Ever heard of winter? Plants die off in the cold."

"So, she's in danger by being here?"

"Then why is she here?"

"Sensei can't just leave her by herself. While she is strong, she's still just a kid. She's not a little kid, she is in her teens, but it's still a bad idea to just leave her by herself."

"The most powerful move of Spinjitsu can only be created when all seven elements are combine." She did poses to represent each element. "Earth, Metal, Ice, Air, Fire, Plant, Lightning."

"Uh, what happens when all of them are combine?"

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to created something out of nothing." He spun his hands around and a teacup appeared out of nowhere. Kai started doing some ninja moves. "No Kai. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences, right." Then, the ship crashed into an ice gate. Cole was at the wheel.

"Wasn't me!" Kai looked at his hands.

"Did I do that?" Kinzoku sighed.

"As if."

"Do not start another fight now. We are here." The ninja and the kunoichi got off the boat and started walking on the ice path, with Hana still wrapped up like a Christmas present. Inside there were several skeletons frozen solid.

"Whoa, it looks like somebody's already been here." They walked up to where there were two floating golden shurikens.

"The Shurikens." They all lifted up Zane. On contact with the shurikens, he froze, and released the dragon. They flipped him over and held him up as they ran. The dragon got stuck in the cave. They used Zane to ride on like a sled, until they hit an ice gate, which broken the ice off of Zane. Sensei Wu held out the map. Kinzoku pointed to a spot.

* * *

They went through an abandoned iron ore mine, being followed by the skeleton army.

"Let's go!" They came to a room completely made of metal of all different sorts, and a golden Chigiriki in between two metal wings.

"I've got this one." Kinzoku grabbed the Chigiriki, and the wings started flapping. Then, the metal of the room turned into a giant metal dragon. "Cool, a metal dragon, just like the one I made."

"Yes, it's very lovely, and very deadly. Let's go Kinzoku!" Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her out while it fired sharp pieces of metal from its mouth.

* * *

The skeletons were following them when they climbed to the top of a mountain with a very large chain being hit by lightning.

"We are being followed."

"Let's go." They climbed up the chain, and Jay grabbed the Nunchaks. "Yeah, alright!" Then, a dragon made of lightning appeared. Jay jumped down. They all followed suit, which confused the skeleton army, until wings deployed from their backs. They flew back to their camp, where Sensei had the next weapon target in mind already.

* * *

In the middle of a giant jungle, they were running away from the skeletons. Hana found a tree with a door in its trunk, and pulled all the other ninja and kunoichi into it. Then, the floor fell down into a giant room filled with plant roots that had two Sais floating.

"I'll get the Sais." Hana grabbed the Sais, and the roots turned into a giant dragon.

"Kinzoku, no time to admire the dragon. Let's go." They dug holes into the dirt and climbed back up through the trunk.

* * *

On top of a giant mountain peak, two golden Fans were in a humongous nest.

"I believe it is my turn to retrieve a weapon." She quickly went to the nest, grabbed the Fans, and then quickly moved away before the dragon landed on her. They all used Jay's wing inventions to fly away once more.

* * *

They were all dancing around a fire, very proud of themselves.

"Come on Sensei, join us!"

"You've been too serious Father. Have some fun for once."

"There is still one more weapon. We must get our sleep."

"Oh, come on Sensei, where's your sense of fun?"

"We have beaten the skeleton army many times, and even if they do attain the last Golden Weapon, they can't do much without the other six."

"I guess I could. Now, this move is very special."

"But done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" They all started laughing.

"Zane, is that a joke?!"

"You finally got the seventh sense, humor." Cole started playing the drums again.

"Shake what your mama gave ya. Look at this one. Spin round, oh yeah, I put my feet here." They all started laughing.

"I've never seen you this ridiculous before Father!" They all started dancing again.

**Later**

They were all sleeping, but something was there.

"Kai." He stirred a little. "Kai." He woke up. He looked over and saw his sister. "I have to go."

"Nya! Wait up!" He started chasing after her, but woke up Kinzoku but stepping on her hand.

"Ow! Kai!" She saw him running away. "What's he doing?" She looked at her chigiriki, but then thought that the Golden Chigiriki would be better. "I'm sorry Sensei." She grabbed it from his stuff next to him, and ran after Kai.

"Slow down! Why are you running so fast?" He pushed some bushes aside. "Nya, where are you?" He saw her walking towards some strange temple in a volcano. He followed behind silently. Kinzoku was behind him.

"Idiot, he's gonna do something stupid, I just know it." She silently followed him in.

* * *

He walked into a lava filled temple, with the Sword of Fire on a small pedestal. Nya was in front of it. Kai smiled.

"Nya!" As she spoke, her voice changed, and she turned into a shadow.

"Don't worry brother, I'm right here." It started laughing.

"Garmadon." He reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Forgotten something?"

"You can't hurt me here. You're banished, trapped in the Underworld."

"And that is why you are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me."

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure about that?" He disappeared, and Nya fell down, tied by a chain.

"KAI!"

"NYA!"

"If you don't remove the Sword, how else will you cut down the chains to save your little sister?"

"Don't do it! You know it's a trap! I can free myself! Okay, that's tight. AH!" The chains came down a little bit further.

"NYA!" He started running towards her.

"Tick tock, tick tock."

"Don't do it Kai!" He turned and saw Kinzoku.

"Kinzoku?"

"You take that Sword, he'll destroy Ninjago, including your sister. It's a lose-lose situation. You can't win."

"But, I can protect the Sword, and still use it to save Nya!" He went at the Sword and grabbed it. "NINJAGO!" He used Spinjitsu to cut Nya down and catch her. Kinzoku went over to him.

"Kai!"

"It's the only choice I had."

"Fine. Nya, stay close to us."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Garmadon appeared.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

"Even shadows have their uses."

"Guys, look out!" Kai and Kinzoku barely dodged and attack from Garmadon.

"Stay back Nya."

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind." Kinzoku pulled out her Chigiriki.

"You brought the Chigiriki of Metal?"

"It was the only thing I could think of. I knew mine wouldn't be enough. That's why I didn't want you to grab the Sword of Fire, so he couldn't get both."

"Well, let's go then." They both attacked, but their weapons kept going through Garmadon. Garmadon then kicked them and sent them flying.

"How can he touch us when we can't touch him?" He started multiplying into a lot of different shadows.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" They both tried attacking once more, but they only got beat up. Then, they disarmed Kai and Kinzoku. One shadow grabbed the Sword, another the Chigiriki. Then, Sensei Wu came in and used his shadow to fight the multiple Garmadon copies. He used hand puppets to make an eagle that attacked many of them, disarming the two that had the two different Golden Weapons.

"Brother, you protect one ninja, one kunoichi, and one girl, but what of the other three ninja and two kunoichi?"

"They are safe, far from your grasp Garmadon!"

"I wouldn't be so confident. Especially when it comes to Hana. She is so delicate, just like her namesake, flower." He showed them what was happening to the others. Cole was sleeping, but woke up with a skeleton in front of him. Zane, Kaze, Hana, and Jay were tied up, and Samukai had four of the Golden Weapons, with one skeleton holding another.

"I believe these belong to Garmadon now!"

The vision ended.

"My brother must not unite the seven weapons. We must keep them apart."

"AWAKEN GUARDIAN OF THE DEEP! They are stealing the Sword! You must not let them!" A dragon came from the lava. Nya screamed, and it used its tail to knock over some cave spikes and block the exit.

"There's no way out. He's taken all our options."

"All but one." He quickly took Kinzoku's Chigiriki and flipped onto another rock platform, which he cut away from the rest of the rock using the Sword.

"No!"

"What are you doing?"

"If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I must go to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear."

"No, it's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own! You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!"

"Sensei, let me go instead! No one likes me anyway, but plenty of people need you. I'm useless. I have powers over metal, but what good has it done me?! Let me go in your place Sensei!" He pulled out a teapot and a teacup from his back, then fell down.

"NO!"

"I will see you there brother." Garmadon disappeared. Kai and Kinzoku fell to the ground.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's mine. I should've stopped you instead of following behind you. I'm useless, like everyone's always told me."

"Forget Sensei, what about us?" Kinzoku went up to the dragon.

"Will you at least let me try this time?" They both nodded.

* * *

The skeletons were tying up the rest of the ninja to a tree.

"To the Fire Temple!" The other skeletons cheered. Garmadon appeared.

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. You must hurry." He disappeared.

"Uh, change of plans. To the Underworld!" They all cheered. One of the skeletons was holding a stick.

"What happened to your weapon?" He threw the stick. The skeletons all left.

"Great, what do we do?" Kaze pulled out the skeleton's sword.

"No one pays attention to the wind. It seems to have paid off. I will cut the ropes now."

"Thanks for the heads up." They braced themselves for the fall, which occurred shortly after.

"Let us go!"

* * *

The skeletons were going very fast.

"Faster! We need to go faster to cross into the Underworld!" One of the tanks disappeared. The three boys and the two girls were chasing them.

"There they are."

"Let's hurry!" Jay ran on the ground while all the others were up in the trees.

"MORE SPEED! We'll never get home at this rate!" They were speeding up very fast, but then slowed down. "What's wrong?" The skeleton driving shook his head. The other two skeletons looked behind and saw Cole pulling it back. Zane and Jay jumped up and took out the skeletons on the tank, while Kaze and Hana took care of the ones in the bikes. "GET THEM!"

"NINJAGO!" Jay used Spinjitsu to take care of the remaining skeletons on the front of the tank, and went to where the Golden Weapons were being held. He tried to break the lock on the chains, but hurt his hand. "Okay, that's why they make keys." Kaze joined him.

"Allow me." She took a wire out of her sleeve.

"You know how to pick locks?"

"In case people try to keep me from being free. But, apparently, my skills do not work on an Underworld lock, probably because this lock pick is not from the Underworld." Samukai kicked the person driving off, and sped up the tank himself. Jay, Cola, and Zane were thrown off, but Kaze, while holding Hana's hand, slipped through the wind and stayed on as they went into the Underworld.

"They got away."

"We've lost." Zane counted them.

"There's only us three. Kinzoku and Kai had already ran off, but where's Kaze and Hana?"

"They must've gotten to the Underworld. If they didn't die on the trip there, then they're our only hope."

**Song Of Hope: R&R. That's really all I have to say.**


	4. Episode 4 Season 1 Weapons of Destiny

**Song Of Hope: Keep reviewing, and if anyone would care to look at my new Pok****ẻmon story Pokẻmon Fire and Ice, you are welcome to read it. I say this because they are on the same channel, as well as Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury.**

Sensei Wu woke up and found himself at the bottom of a something he couldn't identify. He got up, grabbed the Sword of Fire, and walked a few feet, and in between to stalagmites (or stalactites), he saw many skeletons walking around.

"Hm, the Underworld." He hide the Sword of Fire and the Chigiriki of Metal inside of a very large cloth, then snuck around and ran across a skeleton bridge.

* * *

Cole, Zane, and Jay were running up to the Fire Temple.

"Kai!"

"Kinzoku!"

"Sensei!" Zane looked around and took off his mask. "The Sword of Fire was here, as well as our friends, but I only sense us. We are too late. The Elemental Weapons have now left this realm, and are now in the Underworld, and in Garmadon's hands." Cole sat down while he and Jay took off their masks.

"Great, the one place no mortal can cross over."

"Well, Hana and Kaze made it over."

"They were with the skeletons though, so that probably protected them."

"Well, we might not be able to cross over." They were shocked at hearing that voice. They turned around and the Fire Temple opened up, with Kai, Kinzoku, and Nya all on the Fire Dragon.

"But these dragons can." Kai and Kinzoku jumped down from the dragon. Cole got scared and jumped behind a rock to hide.

"My father used to tell me stories about dragons. He told me they're creatures that belong to both worlds and can travel between them. That's why I've always been so interested in dragons." Cole looked at them like they were crazy.

"Are you insane?"

"When he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softy." The dragons put its head by Kai while he rubbed it. Jay looked at Nya.

"Do you like blue?"

"It's my favorite color."

"Yes!" Nya jumped down from the dragon.

"Nya?"

"This is good-bye, isn't it?" He nodded. "Come back to me in one piece, will ya? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own."

"Don't worry Nya, I'll make sure this knucklehead doesn't get himself killed. I've been doing it since you've known me."

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." Kai, Jay, and Zane jumped onto the dragon.

"You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for us on that, um, thing." Kinzoku smirked.

"I love dragons, but I'm not on it. Do you want to know why?"

"We're not getting more dragons, are we?"

**One Hour Later**

"Easy, not so fast!" Cole was freaking out on the Earth dragon.

"WHOA!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF DOING THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!" Zane and Jay's dragons were right by Kai.

"By the way, where's Kaze and Hana?"

"They're in the Underworld. When Samukai went to the Underworld, they managed to stay on his vehicle and go with them. Presumably, they are dead, but Kaze is most likely alive, and I hope Hana is not dead. For one thing, she is our friend."

"And if she did die, we'd die, because Sensei would kill us."

"So, how do the dragons cross over?" Kinzoku smiled, excited and filled with adrenaline.

"They fall from very high point extremely fast while spinning! It's going to be totally awesome!"

"What? Get me off this THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The dragons started falling and spinning, opening up a portal to the Underworld. "Is it over yet?"

"Not yet. I hope these dragons know what they're doing." They were going through some very strange tunnel. Then, they were heading towards a black hole (not the spacey kind).

"Hold on!" They went through it. The dragons stopped and flung everyone off, making them land on hard ground.

"Solid ground! We made it!" They looked out and saw a giant building.

"Sensei is inside. I can sense Hana and Kaze as well. They are indeed alive." They saw how every skeleton and their cargo was being inspected.

"They're expecting us."

"Halt! No one goes through without inspection!"

"Ninja/kunoichi search!" The other skeleton jumped on the cart the skeleton was pulling along, throwing everything out.

"Kay. Cleared pass."

* * *

They were jumping from stalactite to stalactite, until Jay realized they were grabbing spider legs.

"Giant Spiders!" They looked back at Jay.

"Come on, they can't be that big."

"Look up! We're holding their legs." They all looked up. As soon as Kinzoku looked up, she screamed and let go, falling to the ground. The other ninja just quickly jumped to other stalactites.

"What's her problem?"

"She's deathly afraid of spiders. She was bitten by a black widow once and barely survived. She's been afraid of them ever since." Jay raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"You know, for being two people who hate each other, you know a lot about her."

"It's a long story."

"KUNOICHI!" The awkward skeleton screamed and pointed at Kinzoku. They all started attacking her.

"Great! I still don't have a weapon. How am I going to fight them?"

"She needs help, let's go!" They all jumped down, landing on their feet.

"I count nine to each of us. I like these odds." Then, a whole lot of the spiders came down.

"Spiders!" Kinzoku got down in a fetal position and put her hands on the back of her head. They all got around her.

"Uh oh, with all these spiders, Kinzoku is out of commission. Anyone got any bright ideas?"

* * *

Sensei Wu was running down a spiraling platform, until he came to a room. It looked similar to a throne room, with someone behind him.

"Brother." Sensei Wu turned to Lord Garmadon. He took the Sword of Fire and the Chigiriki out of the paper he had wrapped it in.

"Brother."

"Seize the Sword and the Chigiriki." Several skeletons surrounded Sensei Wu.

"NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to defeat the surrounding skeletons. "You'll have to take it from me." Samukai came over, with seven arms instead of just the four. Now, he held the Sais in two of his arms, and the Fans in the other two.

"My pleasure." He walked up to Sensei Wu, then attacked him, but never landed a single hit on Sensei Wu.

"Teach him a lesson."

"Get away from my father! NINJAGO!" A purple tornado came into the battle, then it stopped to reveal a purple ninja.

"Hana!"

"I'm here for you father."

"Hana, I told you we must wait!" Kaze jumped down from where she was hiding.

"You two are no use here. I sense the other ninja and the Gray Kunoichi are in distress. Go back and help them." Kaze put her hands together and bowed.

"Yes Sensei." She leapt off before any of the skeletons could stop her.

"I will fight with you Father."

"I have a feeling that the other ninja and kunoichi need you, go now!"

"But-"

"I'm telling you this as your father! Now go!" She nodded.

"Yes father!" She leapt off as well. Garmadon laughed.

"You never told her, did you?"

"She's never wanted to know, and has told me that herself."

"I wonder how she'll react when I tell her what really happened."

* * *

Skeletons and spiders were quickly overwhelming them.

"Got any ideas? I'm all ears."

"Tornado of Creation."

"What?"

"It's the only way."

"Kinzoku's too freaked out currently to do much of anything, and we don't have Hana or Kaze."

"Yes you do." They jumped over the skulls of the skeletons and were by their sides.

"But what about Kinzoku? There's no way she'll be in a state to work."

"If they start attacking, cover my back. I'll try and deal with Kinzoku. You just keep them off long enough for me to calm her down."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Something I haven't done in a long time. Sing."

"Seriously?"

"Her dad taught me this song he'd sing to her whenever she'd get majorly freaked out. I can't sing, but when I sang it, it still worked. And if you guys breathe a word about this to anyone-"

"We promise, just get her working life a normal person!" He hunched down to her level.

"Speak of this, and you'll regret it." He took a deep breath. "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree-"

"You're singing a song about birds?!"

"Shut up Jay!" He took in a deep breath again. "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry queen of the bush is she. Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh Kookaburra! Good your life must be." Her shallow breathing deepened.

"It's working?"

"Yes, now be quiet! Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree eating all the gumdrops she can see. Stop Kookaburra! Stop Kookaburra! Leave some there for me. Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree counting all the monkeys she can see. Stop Kookaburra! Stop Kookaburra! That's not a monkey, that's me."

"But you are a monkey."

"Kinzoku! You alright now?" He helped her up.

"Yeah. You still remember that song?"

"How could I forget it? I sang that about thirty million times when someone put a bunch of spiders in your locker in fourth grade."

"Well, I'm good now. So, what are we doing?"

"The Tornado of Creations."

"But what about the consequences?"

"Let's hope we don't find them out."

"Is Kinzoku good now?" She nodded.

"Yeah? I'm fine."

"Good. Then how do we do it?"

"Let's do it in the order Sensei Wu said it. Earth, Metal, Ice, Air, Fire, Plant, and Lightning."

"Alright then. EARTH!" Cole started spinning.

"METAL!" Kinzoku started spinning, and joined Cole.

"ICE!" Zane started spinning and joined the other two.

"AIR!" Kaze started spinning and joined them.

"FIRE!" Kai spun and joined them.

"PLANT!" Hana started spinning to join up with them.

"LIGHTNING!" Jay was the last to enter as they created something. They sucked up many of the skeletons, the spiders, the bikes, and other things lying around. They all stopped and looked at their creation, which was a Ferris wheel, and a weapon.

"Hey, I got a chigiriki. Perfect. It's my weapon of choice." Kaze grabbed her hand.

"Come on, there is no time to waste."

"Garmadon is facing Father, he needs our help." They quickly went down the stairwell that leads to Garmadon and Wu. They saw Wu fighting Samukai. Hana started heading to help, but Kai put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, this is Sensei's fight." Sensei almost chopped of Samukai's head, but he narrowly dodged it, then threw one of the Shurikens and froze Sensei's hand and the sword into the ground. Sensei Wu barely managed to get the Sword out of the ground before Samukai used the Nunchaks to shoot lightning. Samukai used the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground. He threw a Shuriken and while Sensei dodged that, used the Nunchaks to shock him, sending him flying, dropping the Sword and the Chigiriki. He switched the sais the both being in on hand, and well as the fans, and they picked the other two Gold Weapons up.

"Did that really just happen? Did evil just win?"

"Bring me the Seven Weapons." Samukai turned to Garmadon.

"No! You will obey me now!" Garmadon started laughing as the weapons started shaking. Sensei Wu leapt away to the ninja.

"No one can handle all of their power at once."

"Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?"

"You fell right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they have combined, it will create a portal through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place." Samukai was lifted into the air, then started spinning before disappearing, dropping the weapons, and opening a portal.

"Father would not want you to do this brother."

"Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a Balance. Where I go, the Balance can be destroyed. Soon, I will be strong enough to poses the Seven Weapons. Soon, I will be able to recreate the world in my image! You, you were always his favorite." Garmadon disappeared into the vortex, and then it disappeared. They leapt towards the weapons.

"He is gone, but he will return." They all grabbed the weapons that matched their preferred weapon of choice.

"Then we'll be ready for him."

"And keep an eye out for him in case he has anymore of his evil plans."

"Then, I have done my part. The balance has been restored. For now."

The darkness disappeared that was over the blacksmith's shop disappeared. Nya was waiting at the window with a lit candle. She looked very sad, until the candle was blow out by a strange wind. She jumped up and saw seven dragons.

"Kai!" She ran out to meet him. He jumped off and hugged his sister. Jay jumped off.

"My turn!" Jay went over and hugged Nya too. They all got down from their dragons as the town cheered for them. Two people pushed through the crowd.

"Kinzoku!" They ran up to her.

"Mom! Dad!" They looked at her.

"Since when are you a kunoichi?" Kinzoku's father glared at Kai.

"If she was with you the whole time, you better not have done anything to hurt her again!"

"Trust me, we were too busy to fight much." She stood in between her parents.

"It's alright though, I was able to keep him out of trouble." Nya hugged her brother once more.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"For now, it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return." The crowd stopped cheering, and Kinzoku's parents looked upset.

"And we'll be ready for him."

"That means I'll have to stay where we've been training for a while."

"Well, as long as you're safe honey."

"And as long as Kai doesn't do anything."

"Then we're fine with it. You're too old to be staying with us anymore."

"And I'm coming with you guys."

"Yeah!" They put all of their weapons together, and were shot back, including Nya and Kinzoku's parents. Kinzoku rubbed the back of her head.

"Why did we do that like idiots?" Kaze nodded.

"Let us remember not to do something as foolish as that."

"I'm only giving you guys high-fives." They all started laughing.

"Was that a joke?" Kai held the Sword over his shoulder and put his mask on.

**Song Of Hope: I hope you all liked my first season of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Redone. FYI, I am not redoing the mini moves.**


	5. Episode 1 Season 2 Rise of the Snakes

**Song Of Hope: And here is the first installment of Season Two in my newly mastered and redone version of Ninjago.**

Sensei Wu was in a room reading the Spirit Smoke, when he heard sounds similar to training, but not quite. He got up and went to the courtyard, but no one was there. Then, he followed the sound and saw the boys all playing video games. Sensei Wu snuck over to the plug and pulled it out.

"Oh!"

"Oh man!"

"What, what happened?"

"It took us three hours to get that far."

"Why would you do that, why?"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't one day come back for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu."

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago's had nothing but peace."

"Yeah, piece is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

"We can train tomorrow." Cole leaned back and rested his hands on his arms.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Cole started waving around a piece of pizza.

"Well, I was gonna wait until tomorrow to eat this piece of pizza, but if that's that case," he started putting the pizza in his mouth, but Sensei Wu knocked it out of his hand.

"No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential you must train!"

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane."

"Oh, you seven have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are so many secrets you have yet to unlock. Hana has been training all her life, but even she has not reached it yet. You haven't even begun to tap into whatever powers your Golden Weapons hold." One of the slices of pizza was roasting on Kai's Sword of Fire. Cole picked up his Scythe.

"You want to talk secret powers? Check this out." He used the Scythe to pick up the plug and plug it back into the outlet, letting them play more.

"If you don't have the sense to train, do you at least have the sense to know where the girls all are?" Cole thought about that.

"I think Hana is giving Kaze a makeover in her room, and Kinzoku, well, she could be anywhere." Kai remembered where Kinzoku was.

"If I remember correctly, she was going to do some training off of the training course."

"Well, at least one of you has some form of sense." He left, sighing. He went to Hana's room, where Hana was putting makeup on Kaze's face.

"I do not see the point in wearing this. Is it to help conceal me?"

"No, it helps you stand out to the boys."

"I do not wish to stand out. I prefer going everywhere unnoticed."

"You've got to have a crush on somebody. That makes girls want to stand out."

"The wind never prefers people, it only blows more because of location, but not due to because it likes it there."

"Kaze, you're so boring, you act like a robot a lot."

"Well, I have memories of being a child, so I know that I am not a robot."

"Well, you need to quit acting like one then."

"What is wrong with the way I act?"

"You just need to act like a girl, not like a breeze. You act like that, no boy will ever like you."

"Why do you care so much about boys?"

"Well, can I tell you a secret?"

"The wind whispers, but its words are never understood."

"I'll take this as a yes. I have a crush on someone."

"Interesting." Sensei Wu started leaning in better to listen.

"Do you want to know who it is?"

"I would, only for the sake of curiosity, but, I think your father is very keen to know as well. Sensei, you should know at this point that you cannot hide from me." He came in.

"I was not trying to hide, merely trying to understand my daughter better."

"You were eavesdropping!" Hana threw a pillow at him. "Go listen in somewhere else Father. This is a girl thing."

"But-"

"Girl thing."

"Alright then." Sensei Wu left.

"Now, let's get on to your hair. It looks like a rats nest."

* * *

Sensei Wu walked through the courtyard and heard something outside the monastery. He went outside, and saw that Kinzoku had made a platform of metal and was dodging and deflecting sharp pieces of metal that were being shot at her by her dragon. She used her Golden Weapon to deflect the pieces of metal.

"Are you sure that you want to train like that? You'll be training your own dragon to attack you." She turned to him.

"Sensei!" Then, she got hit by a blunter piece of metal in the knee, and as soon as that happened, her dragon stopped. She held it and started jumping up and down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"My apologies. I did not mean for that to actually happen."

"It's okay. Steel was just helping out the only way she knew how to."

"I see you are the only one training. Why is that?"

"Well, it's always been for me that I'm kinda useless. Now, I've found something that I'm actually useful for, so I want to be the best I can be at it."

"There are plenty of things you are useful for. What about that dragon you were making when I first found you?"

"Nobody likes my models. Everybody wants them carved, or sculpted, not made from junk." She kicked one of the pieces of metal.

"Why did you start thinking yourself useless in the first place?"

"Well, I don't really like talking about it." Sensei Wu sat down and magically created two teacups, a teapot, and a cup of sugar cubes.

"I'm all ears." She sat down and took the teacup. Sensei Wu poured her some tea. "Now, is that one sugar, or two?"

"Three actually. I like my tea very sweet." He gave her three sugar cubes.

"Now, what is the story?"

"Well, you'd never believe this, but when we were little, Kai and I were best friends. He had grown up without his mom around, and I kinda acted like it sometimes, with Nya monopolizing the rest of the mom act. But even so, we were great friends. We never fought, we always helped each other, and we never turned our back on each other. Then, it came sixth grade.

"People had already been calling me useless since I was in second grade, but Kai had always told me that I wasn't, and that they were wrong. And I believed him. Then, his dad died. My parents had taken custody of him and Nya. It was a lot of fun. We had all night to stay up, telling stories, playing games, never being troubled until morning. Now, no one had known that Kai's dad was dead, but then people started slowly putting the pieces back together. And they started making fun of him for it. When they found out he was living with my family, they started teasing him, and said that it must be nice living with his girlfriend. I told him to ignore them, but one day, he just snapped."

**Flashback**

Kai and Kinzoku were walking through the halls of their middle school, when a bully walked up to them.

"Hey Kai, you and your girlfriend going anywhere?" She frowned at them.

"Just ignore them Kai. They're not worth our time. They're not worth their own time."

"If anyone's not worth their own time, it's you."

"Kai, let's just go."

"Little Miss Useless, can't do anything. Only reason she's gotten through school is because her parents have done her homework for her, but she always flunks her test!"

"Just shut up!"

"And why would you want to be caught with that girl alive? You could be cool if you just dumped her."

"He's not my boyfriend, and go away."

"You two are so pathetic." With every single word said, it got to Kai more and more and more. "What would your say to you dating this lump of nothing? Oh wait, he wouldn't say anything, because he's dead. That makes you pretty useless too, without your daddy to protect you." That's when he snapped.

"No, I'm not useless, but she is." She had tears in her eyes.

"Kai!" He turned to her.

"You are useless. Why don't you go and play with your blowtorch and your scrap metal?"

"You swore to never tell anyone about that until I started selling my sculptures!"

"Yeah, if you can call them that. More like lumps of metal."

"Kai! I trusted you!"

"Yeah, well, you trusted the wrong person." He walked over to the side of the bully.

"How could you Kai? You're my only friend in the entire world! How can you be so mean to me now?"

"It's been a long time coming." Tears started running down her face. She turned and ran away, ditching school.

**End of Flashback**

"I dropped out of public school after that, and got home schooled. Once Kai, the only person I trusted in the entire world, broke my trust and called me useless and told my secret, I've always felt useless. My parents have tried disproving that, but it has never worked. They're my parents, they're supposed to try and keep me from thinking those things. It's never worked, and so, every time someone called me useless, I believed them."

"I never knew Kai had that kind of cruelty in him. But, in the case of fire, what once was a wonderful companion and a guiding light, can easily turn into what gets you burned."

"I guess your right about that Sensei. Then again, when aren't you right?" Sensei Wu took a sip of his tea.

"You mention something about perfect homework, but terrible tests. Why is that?"

"I have something called dyslexia, where I mix up letters and numbers. I never told my teachers because it would've made everybody think I was more useless than I already am."

"But you are not useless. You are determined, strong, and loyal. Even when Kai had broken your trust, you still came to help him when he needed you, and have every single time."

"He may have betrayed me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sink to his level and betray him. He never noticed that not one of his secrets got out after he turned on me."

"You are a true friend, and one who does not sink to the levels of those who are not. Perhaps I shall talk to Kai later about what it means to be a true friend." Before Kinzoku could say anything, Nya came running out to them.

"Sensei, Kinzoku, Lord Garmadon, he's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamonakai Village."

"It is time for you to go, and show them how their sloth has decreased their power, and show them who is the useful one." She smiled.

"Thank you Sensei Wu."

"Go."

"Steel, let's go!" She grabbed her Chigiriki, brought the chain back into it, jumped off the side of the mountain, and landed perfectly on Steel before riding off. Nya walked up to Sensei Wu.

"They're all in such bad shape except for Kinzoku. Kai couldn't even reach the reigns for Flame, Cole dropped his Scythe, Jay bounced off of Wisp's head, Breeze didn't even recognize Kaze with all the makeup she was wearing that Hana put on her, Zane couldn't find his Shurikens, and Hana accidentally poked Vine with her Sai. Will they ever reach their full potential?"

"In time, maybe a long time, but in time. I wish I could say differently for Kinzoku since she is the only one who actually trains, but with the weight on her shoulders, she might never reach it, because it could forever be holding her back."

"And what's her weight on her shoulders?"

"Broken trust, and a broken promise. The promise can never be fixed, and trust is something that must be earned back by Kai. It could take a very long time." Then, a little girl wearing white with a hood on walked up to them.

"Train me!" They were both very shocked.

"What?"

* * *

They were flying along on their dragons.

"Just like old time, eh Rocky?" Cole patted his dragon's head.

"You guys believe what Sensei says about unlocking our full potential?"

"When has Sensei ever been wrong Kai? Answer is, never. He's always right."

"Kinzoku's right. I mean, since we've gotten these Golden Weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them." Jay held up his Nunchaks. "I wonder what they do.

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"And more for me to find myself useful at."

"I don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon. I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitsu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity."

"Haha, race you there?"

"You're on Jay! I'm gonna win!" Kaze took out her fans.

"If I use my Fans, perhaps that shall give me an advantage."

"No, no using Golden Weapons."

"Alright then Hana, I shall not use my fans." She put them away.

"Everybody ready? On your marks, get set, GO!" They all raced off to Jamonakai Village. Kinzoku easily took the lead, being extremely far ahead of the others. Jay was in shock, that since he was the Ninja of Lightning, that he should be the fastest.

"How are you so fast?!"

"Unlike you guys, I've been training, and so has Steel! Let's go girl!" They shot off again, and went even faster. She got a glimpse of where they were heading.

"Jamonakai Village. First ninja or kunoichi there wins!" She dove down to the village, while the others were still catching up. She landed perfectly on the ground, and leapt off her dragon, then leaned against it, waiting for them. Then Kai got there, the Kaze, then Cole, then Hana, then Zane, and then Jay. "I got here first, and the order is me, Kai, Kaze, Cole, Hana, Zane, and Jay, you were dead last. You think you'd be second, having Wisp as your dragon." They all heard panic in the village. Kaze pulled out her fans.

"Regardless of who arrived first, it is for Jamonakai Village's protection that we are here, not for our own amusement. Let us go." They went to the center of the village and heard Garmadon's evil laugh as they saw a shadow moving towards them.

"Stay sharp fellas."

"And gals." The laughter was slowing turning into someone else's.

"Fine, stay sharp fellas and gals. No matter what happens, never let your guard down." Kaze noticed something.

"That is not the laughter of Lord Garmadon." Kinzoku shook her head.

"No, it's the laughter of a little boy." A little boy walked into the town center.

"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" He jumped up on a fountain. "I demand the candy in town, or else!" They all looked at each other.

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon." Cole sighed.

"It's his son. Looks like he escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. He should just be a good boy and stay in school, even if it is for Bad Boys."

"No, Lloyd just needs a good talking to, or a good spanking." They started walking up to him. The town came back out from their homes and started booing Lloyd.

"Give me your Candy, or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!" They all kept booing him as he opened up a can of fake snakes. They started throwing vegetables at him. "No, I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" They threw them at him until he fell over. Kai picked up a snake and started stretching it.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than using an old bedtime story to scare people."

"I think they're real. Father always told me they were real, and that his father helped seal them away." Zane nodded.

"Hana's right. The Serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about."

"Serpentine real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly lock underground by our ancestors."

"Sealed in five different tombs to separate the five warring tribes, and to make sure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there."

"I agree with Kai for once. It was an old wives tale, to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one's ever found one of their tombs?" They all started walking up towards Lloyd.

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes!"

"While I love dragons, I really hate snakes, but the Serpentine aren't real." Cole turned to the crowd while they picked up Lloyd.

"Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here." They all started walking along as they lifted Lloyd up.

"Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three, two-"

"What are we supposed to do, spank him?"

"Two and a half-"

"Spank him for sure, and then let's take him to Father."

"No, we'll teach him a lesson. We don't need to bother Sensei Wu with him." They hung him up by the seat of his pants.

"You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words, you'll pay for this!" Zane went over and bought them all candy as the crowd laughed at Lloyd. Kaze looked up at him as she licked her lollipop.

"Paying for something good is better than facing the consequences of evil."

"I don't know what you mean kunoichi! But I'll exact my revenge."

"She's always cryptic. What she really means is, next time, pay for your candy."

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho, you can take that to the bank." Jay ate some of his.

"Mm, cotton candy."

"And bubble gum." Hana blew a large bubble gum bubble, before it popped all over her face.

* * *

They were mounting their dragons, but Kai kicked something out of his bag.

"What, I don't remember putting this here."

"Kai, you took Father's bag on accident." He opened up the scroll. Jay looked very curious.

"What is it?"

"It's a scroll windbag."

"I believe he meant what is on the scroll."

"Yeah, I did. It's written in chicken scratch though."

"No, it is written in a ancient language spoken by our ancestors, named Japanese. Many things are still reflected by that. For example, my name, Kaze, means wind, Kinzoku's name mean metal, and Hana means flower."

"Interesting. Does my name mean anything?"

"No, but your name, Kai, could be driven from Akai, which is Japanese for red, and you are the Red Ninja."

"If you know so much about ancient languages, how about you read it?" She nodded, and looked at the scroll.

"This word is Yogen, which means prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"It means it tells the future."

"Course, haha, I knew that."

"One ninja or kunoichi shall rise above the others and become the Green Ninja or Kunoichi, the ninja or kunoichi destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"So, one of us is the most powerful ninja of all?" Kaze shook her head.

"It does not say that a ninja or kunoichi among us becomes the greatest, or that a ninja or kunoichi will come among us and become the greatest. It could mean either. Though the scroll has all our pictures, it could represent us becoming the Green Ninja or Kunoichi, or someone else coming among us and becoming the Green Ninja or Kunoichi."

"Why is there such a huge missing spot on the picture?"

"I don't know."

"Dark Lord? Hold on, do you think it means Lord Garmadon?"

"Is there any other Dark Lord?"

"Well no-"

"Then it means Garmadon." Kai looked at the pictures.

"Wait a minute, is that us?"

"I believe I had established that fact before."

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the future is not set in stone and that any one of us could be the Green Ninja/Kunoichi?"

"Well, I think it's gonna be me."

"No, green suits me the best!"

"Technically, I am the best."

"You guys don't even take your training seriously. Notice, I was the only one training this morning. I'm gonna be the Green Kunoichi."

"Everyone, stop it!" They all looked at Cole.

"I agree with Cole." Hana stood next to him.

"Remember why Sensei brought us together. We're a team."

"If my Father didn't want us to see this, then we weren't meant to see it, and there's a good reason for it, now, let's go back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine." Jay jumped on Wisp.

"I should find out the depths of the power of my Fans." Kaze jumped on Breeze.

"Well, I could use some exercise." Zane jumped on Shard.

"My body needs a good workout, I'm becoming sloth like." Hana jumped on Vine.

"Yeah, I've got to work on some new moves." Cole jumped on Rocky. They all started flying, short of Kai and Kinzoku. They were both thinking the same thing.

"_Could I be the Green Ninja/Kunoichi?"_

**Far Away**

"Stupid ninja, stupid kunoichi, I'll show them who they're dealing with." Lloyd was walking through the mountains that were covered in snow. He kept kicking a rock, until it hit something metal. He jumped over to where the rock had landed. "Hey, what is that?" He started moving the snow away, until he realized it was a Serpentine tomb. He saw a snake head shaped lever, which he pulled, which opened up the tomb, releasing a green vapor. The shaking of the opening tomb made him fall into it, breaking some ice and landing on a frozen floor. He made some groaning sounds as he stood up and looked around. Then, he heard a deep, scary voice.

"You are out of your mind to venture so far from home little one." It was a blue Serpentine, with yellow spirals on two pieces of scaled skin on the side of his head, a slithering tail, red eyes with swirls, and a black, blue, white, and yellow chest. Lloyd started backing up. The snake's eyes started spinning with the spiraling pattern, looking very hypnotic. "Look into my eyes. Give up your mind. I will control you." It started working, but Lloyd snapped out of it when he hit a giant piece of ice, he made a strange sound and duck, making the Serpentine stare at himself, hypnotizing himself. Lloyd looked at the snake's reflection, and realized what he had done.

"No, I will control you from now on."

"What shall you have us do master?"

"Us?" An entire army of Serpentine and Snakes came out. "My own army of snakes, mwahahahahaha!"

**At the Monastery**

They were all putting their dragons back in the keeps.

"Okay, so we'll-"

"Ninja! Kunoichi!" They herd Sensei calling them.

"We're coming." Kinzoku turned back to them. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, Sensei is calling us." They all ran up to the monastery, where a little girl with an outfit that had a red five and a black rib-cage, a yellow sash, who had black hair, was with Sensei Wu and Nya.

"Sensei, who's the kid?"

"You know of Lloyd Garmadon, well, this is Kyria Garmadon, his twin sister. She was at Gladys Academy for Good Girls."

"They said I didn't have anything else to learn, and so I graduated early."

"But you're a kid."

"And it only goes up until middle school. I'm in sixth grade, but I'm just too good at being good, with a couple exceptions, such as good cooking or cleaning. But one thing we didn't learn was fighting."

"She is going to be training with us, starting tomorrow. Today, I want you seven to practice with your Golden Weapons. And show Kyria how a ninja and a kunoichi trains, not how lazy kids act. Show her your independent training, so she understand how she will be able to work within the team." Sensei left.

"Alright kid, I'll show you how to train, since the boys and the other two girls have been very lazy."

"Hey, I just realized something. Where's Nya?"

"You mean that pretty girl? She said she was going down to Jamonakai Village after she found out it was a false alarm."

"Well, let's get started." Kinzoku held her hand up to her mouth and whistled. "Steel!" Steel flew up. "Now, let's show you how it's done."

* * *

He went into a room and lit some incenses. Within them, he saw Lloyd, leading the Serpentine. The smoke cleared, with Sensei having very large eyes. He ran out to see the ninja and the kunoichi.

"The Serpentine are back! Everyone on Jamonakai Village is in danger."

"Calm down Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who says he's-"

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!" Jay freaked out.

"Nya's there right now!"

"Nya?" Kai and Jay looked at each other.

"Then let's go. Steel!" Kinzoku jumped off the side of the mountain and landed on Steel. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Showoff." The rest of them headed down to the dragon's keep and got their dragons. Kyria went over to them.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, but you have absolutely no training. We didn't even get to start before the Serpentine arrived." They flew off. "Stay close, stay together."

"Would we do it any other way?" They all caught up to Kinzoku, who had slowed down for them.

"This is why you don't just sit around! We need to get there fast!"

* * *

Lloyd was walking around with a wheelbarrow of candy.

"I'm never coming down from this sugar high! Woo-who!" The ninja and the kunoichi leapt towards him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon-"

"But it's already past your bedtime-"

"So now we're gonna put you to bed!" Lloyd turned away from them.

"Get them!" The general's tail started shaking.

"Seize them!" The Serpentine were running towards the ninja and kunoichi.

"The Serpentine, they're real?"

"That's the last time I side with you Kai!" They were surrounded, as well as being surrounded by people with swirled red eyes.

"It's not just them we have to worry about."

"I think that the whole town has been overcome by the Serpentine."

"I have just one word for us."

"RUN!" They all run, or, really, leapt away, going over shops, houses, and walls. Then, when they were far away from the Serpentine, Nya leapt to them.

"Nya?"

"You're okay!" Jay was very happy to see Nya.

"Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town."

"Mind control? How is this possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you." Cole was exasperated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Kaze nodded.

"We cannot use our weapons against the villagers." Kai looked pretty mad.

"And don't forget we can't even look our opponents in the eyes."

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If you can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone." Cole nodded.

"So, we agree to forget about becoming the Green Ninja/Kunoichi right now, and to save the Village."

"We can make Father proud."

"And give Kyria people to look up to, although she will not be happy when she hears her brother released the Serpentine."

"But, the seven of us, we're a team, and no matter what's happened in the past, or what the future holds, we need to let it go and work together."

"Now we're talking."

"Nya, would you please work with us?"

"It'll even out the boy girl ratio."

"I'd love to." They started jumping over roofs and leaping over walls. Kai jumped off of a roof and into the town, surrounded by Serpentine.

"You wanna play, how about a little Spinjitsu? NINJAGO!" He started using his Spinjitsu, but couldn't really control it. He hit a wall and knocked himself out. Jay hit himself on the head out of frustration.

"Okay, we're really out of shape." Kinzoku was next to him.

"Not me. I'll go save Kai's butt, just like in elementary school." She jumped down. "He might be out of shape, but I'm not. NINJAGO!" She used her Spinjitsu, and sent them all in a pile. Then she stopped, proud of herself. "I guess I put the spin on you." Lloyd was running with his candy.

"Consider this a warning ninja and kunoichi!" Zane threw his Shurikens and made the ground icy as Lloyd rolled his cart right onto the ice, knocking over his wheelbarrow. "No, my candy!" Zane spun over to him.

"Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around."

"Retreat!" The general followed his command.

"Retreat!" The Serpentine started retreating, but Cole and Kinzoku went and kicked the general on two different sides of the head. Kinzoku smiled.

"We make a pretty good team."

"Earth and metal go hand in hand."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

"NINJAGO!" They both used their Spinjitsu to knock the staff out of the general's hands. Cole grabbed it and the general ran away.

"Thanks Kinzoku, I don't think I could've done it without you." He looked up and saw Scales rattling his tail.

"Cole?" Kinzoku looked at Scales too.

"Look into my eyes. I control you, both of you." Their eyes became red swirls.

"You control."

"You control me."

"Cole!"

"Kinzoku!" Nya and Kai both kicked Scales in the face.

"You have the anti-venom Cole!" He realized what he was doing.

"By golly you're right." Kaze leapt over to them.

"If I might have the anti-venom?" Kai stood in front of Kinzoku.

"Kinzoku, snap out of it! Seriously! Kinny, snap out of it!" He started shaking her by her shoulders. Nya came over, gave her a good, hard look, and then slapped her. She closed her eyes and put her hand up to her face.

"Ow! Nya, what was that for?" She opened her eyes, and they were back to normal.

"It was the only thing I could think of to snap you out of it, short of the anti-venom, but we need that for the villagers." Just then, a breeze with anti-venom went past them. They turned to the source, which was Kaze, using her fans to make a very strong breeze, holding the bulb that was in the staff, and releasing the anti-venom. "But now that the village is back to normal, we should go and tell Sensei the lesson we've learned."

"That we should've dealt with Lloyd earlier, when he was less of a threat."

"And that we should always listen to Sensei, and always train."

"That he can teach us the secrets behind our Weapons."

"And that he knows everything."

**The Serpentine Home**

Lloyd was moaning and groaning.

"Candy. I need candy!" The general looked at him.

"The boys sent us fleeing." Scales went over to him.

"He is a child! He is not one of us!"

"I may not have the staff, but I am still your general! Stand down!" Another Serpentine went up to Scales.

"You coward. We all know he is under Lloyd's spell. You are second in command, and still you do nothing?"

"Now is not the time. I still hold the key to destroy the ninja and the kunoichi, both actually, and when that happens, everyone will see that it is I who should be in control." In each eye, he saw from two different perspectives. In one eye, he saw the other ninja and the other kunoichi, with one kunoichi in gray with swirling red eyes, and in the other he saw all the ninja and kunoichi and one ninja in black with swirling red eyes. He started laughing as he saw this.

**Song Of Hope: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Rewriting the series is a lot harder than I thought. Then again, I'm already doing that three times in Beyblade. What have I gotten myself into?**


	6. Episode 2 Season 2 Home

**Song Of Hope: I am completely bonkers doing this, aren't I? I used up most of my winter vacation updating/creating my fanfics, with the rest of it taken up by eating, sleeping, and Christmas. I am totally bonkers! The only interesting thing I did was go to Medieval Times with my boyfriend. Either I'm bonkers, or a writer, but don't they go hand in hand?**

Sensei Wu was looking into the Spirit Smoke and seeing nothing, but hearing plenty.

"My turn!"

"Uh, no, it's my turn!"

"You guys, I'll make one if you want."

"No, I don't want that, because it's my turn!"

"Yeah, well, take a little of this!"

"Boys, seriously, there is room for one more here, freeing up that other spot."

"And this!"

"You take that then!" Sensei Wu took a strange looking instrument and put it in a safe place, then went to the game room. He then visited Hana's room, then went out to the courtyard to see them all training, with Steel close by. Kai and Jay were fighting over who gets a certain part of the training course.

"You were there last time." Kinzoku sighed.

"Steel, you know what to do." Steel shot pieces of metal at them, which they noticed and stated blocking with their Golden Weapons.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Kinny?"

"I'm just helping you guys train. It's called dodging and deflecting. You can't face every attack head on."

"Kinny?"

"Don't, just, just don't ask."

"Sounds to me like a nickname."

"Yeah, one made up by my dad." Hana was off, practicing with her Golden Weapon. She had a pot, two seeds, and a watering can.

"Put the right Sai in some infertile soil, turns it fertile, then plant the seeds, but the left Sai in, add some water, and." A purple lotus flower started growing, and then instantly bloomed. "Alright! I figured out how to make this work. It's left Sai, then right Sai, no, left Sai, then right Sai." Cole was practicing his fighting moves. Kaze and Zane had both been meditating, but then, they leapt up. They went through the course together, and then started practicing with their Spinjitsu.

"NINJAGO!" Their intervention cause Hana's flower to die, Steel to not be able to move or stop shooting metal, for Cole to slip and fall on his butt, and for the metal pieces to start swirling up into a tornado. Then, when they stopped, the piece fell to the ground. Kinzoku leapt up to Steel.

"Are you alright girl? Oh, you're frozen solid! Kai!"

"On it." He leapt up and used his Sword to warm up Steel.

"Not too much though. You'll melt her if you do."

"I'll try not to kill your dragon, and if I do, we'll share Flame. But, I think Steel's gonna be just fine." He took the Sword away. Steel was back to normal. Kinzoku smiled and petted her head. Then they both leapt down.

"This roof isn't big enough for the seven of us, eight if you count Kyria, but she's asleep still."

"Correction, this roof isn't big enough for him and her." They looked at Kaze and Zane, who were working on some combination moves.

"It's like they're in their own world, where they can only hear themselves. I bet they can't even hear us."

"While Zane may not be as attentive as I am, I can feel every breath you breathe and hear every word you say." Zane heard Kaze.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing of concern. Let us get back to practice."

"Okay, Kaze freaks me out a little."

"I have heard that as well. Accept my apologies for 'freaking you out'."

"Is there anything she doesn't hear?" Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"It's hard not to hear you Jay. You're the loudest person on the planet." Sensei walked over to them.

"Sensei, Zane and Kaze are weird."

"What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" Cole shook his head.

"No Sensei, they're weird weird."

**Flashback**

Cole was in the bathroom while Zane walked in and started combing his hair.

"Do you mind?"

**New Flashback**

Jay and Nya were watching a very sad part of a tear jerking movie when Zane suddenly started laughing.

**New Flashback**

Kai went into the fridge and saw a note saying that Zane had eaten the rest of the meat, and all that was left as a wedge of cheese.

**New Flashback**

Kinzoku was taking a shower, and reached for her shampoo, only to find it gone.

"Okay, this was specifically labeled as mine, who used it up?" She heard something from the other side of the bathroom door.

"My apologies. It did not say Kinzoku on it, and I was out of mine. It said Onkukiz on it, which is complete gibberish. I did not realize you owned it. Though, now I understand why it smelled the same as yours."

**New Flashback**

"Zane! What are you doing?!" Hana walked into her room and saw Zane freezing her Venus Flytrap.

"Your plant was sweating, so I assumed it was hot."

"The water may be evaporating, but doing that will kill the plant Zane!"

"I did not realize that, my apologies."

**To The Present**

"Oh, and then there's Kaze."

**Flashback**

Cole was waiting for his soup to cool off, when it was swept into a mini-tornado. He turned and saw Kaze, waving her fan.

"Do you mind not using magic on my food?"

"My apologies. I only meant to speed up the cooling process. I shall stop now." She stopped, and then the bowl of soup fell on the floor. "My apologies, I can-"

"No more magic fans! I'll just make another bowl."

**New Flashback**

Jay was helping Nya paint her room. It was striped vertically with pink and blue.

"Thanks Jay. Now, we just need this to dry off." There was a powerful wind that blew through the rooms, sending the paint buckets flying and making them both hit the wall, having pink and blue stripes on their back, as well as Nya being covered with blue paint and Jay being covered in pink.

"My apologies. I only meant to "speed up" the drying process of paint." Jay looked like he was about to explode, but Nya put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, just never do it again."

**New Flashback**

While Kai hadn't wanted the cheese earlier, he was really hungry, so he went back to get some, but then he saw Kaze eating it. She looked up at him. She was eating it just by taking big bites of it.

"I am sorry, did you wish to have some cheese?"

**New Flashback**

"There, and done!" Kinzoku lifted her welding helmet off, after working into the extremely late night on a sculpture of Steel, and it looked exactly like her. "How do you like that girl?" Steel roared in approval. "Now, it just needs to cool off on it's own. If a really warm wind blows in, it could warp the metal." Then, an extremely warm wind came in that warped the metal to look like a very sick and dying dragon. "WHAT?!" Kaze came out onto Kinzoku's very _private_ (which she has declared several times before) metal platform.

"Did I mess up anything? My apologies. I was testing if I could change the temperature of the wind with my Fan."

**New Flashback**

Hana was planting a very small flowerbed outside the monastery.

"There, now no one will hurt you little guys!" She smiled. Then, it started raining. "Good, you guys could use some water." Then, it started storming. "But not this much water!" Kaze came out.

"My apologies. I was trying to help water the plants by manipulating the clouds to rain over here by pushing them all together with my Fan. I shall disperse the clouds then." She used her Fans to disperse the clouds.

**Present**

"And when she did that, it didn't rain for two weeks, killing all my plants either way."

"We like them both, he's very smart."

"And she's very helpful and can detect almost anything."

"They're just a little off sometimes."

"Zane is a brother, and Kaze is a sister, and siblings are often different. I should know." He heard a large yawn. "Speaking of siblings, Kyria is awake." She walked out.

"Morning guys. So, can you teach me that Spinjitsu?" Kinzoku knelt down and ruffled her hair.

"Not yet, you're too young."

"I've been training all my life and I didn't learn Spinjitsu until not long before Father started having other students, but that was only because we were attacked by Skulkins who thought the Golden Weapons were still in the monastery, though they didn't tell us they were working with Lord Garmadon."

"We can show you how we trained to learn Spinjitsu, if Kaze and Zane could quit with their antics." Kaze stopped.

"It appears there are those who wish to show Kyria how to get through the training course."

"Then I shall show her." Kai laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself big guy. First, we need to melt the training course since you froze it up. NINJAGO!" Kai used his Spinjitsu to melt all the ice everywhere. "There, now you can show her since the course can now actually be used." Zane nodded, not noticing Kai's undertone, and went through perfectly.

"And that was in slow motion." She was amazed.

"That was slow motion?"

"Yes, it was indeed. Full speed is using Spinjitsu." Then, there was a gong banged on.

"Mail!" They all ran to get their mail. The courier had a giant wooden bag to hold the mail in, which was in front of him so he could reach into it.

"Let's see, a letter from Jay's parents," he handed Jay a letter, "a letter from Kinzoku's parents," he handed Kinzoku a letter, "Kai has a fan letter," he handed Kai a letter, "oh, something from Cole's father." He handed Cole the letter.

"I had a package coming in from Targets and Things."

"And I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond."

"No, nothing from, ah ha, here's yours Cole," he handed Cole a small package, "and yours Kinzoku. I think I left it at the bottom because it was too big to carry up." He sighed. "I'm gonna have to go all the way back down and carry that thing all the way back up." She smiled.

"No worries, you left it at the bottom, right? I'll go get it myself." She put her hands to her lips. "Steel!" She ran outside and jumped onto Steel's back. She looked up at the courier. "Want a ride back down? This is, you won't have to walk all those steps. I'll bring her to the steps so you don't have to jump." She landed Steel in front of him, freaking him out a little.

"Ah! You sure that thing is safe?" She held her hand out.

"Trust me, she's perfectly safe, as long as you don't have anything that could corrode her. She is pure metal after all." He grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up. She whistled again, this time a different note. They flew down very fast.

* * *

Kai and Jay were opening their letters while Kyria was occupying herself with the training course.

"Hey Kaze, Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Hanna nodded.

"Yeah, you guys never told us anything about your backgrounds."

"I left home when I was very young, about three years old, and stay in shelters or visited soup kitchens until I was taught by someone I can't quite remember on how to fend for myself. They have no idea where I am."

"And for me, I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all of my life."

"So, you guys have never had a home?"

"Not since I was three." Kyria was flung out and hit a wall.

"Ow." She slid down, got back up, and went to try again.

"No, I've never had a home." Sensei Wu came up to them.

"The monastery is your home now." Zane just walked away.

"I appreciate that Sensei, but I just feel to restricted here sometimes."

"Perhaps if the monastery flew, you would feel more at home."

"Perhaps." She left. Kinzoku came back up and jumped off her dragon.

"What's wrong with her?" Hana lifted her hands up a bit.

"She just feels too cooped up here at the monastery because it doesn't fly."

"What?" Kyria hit a wall again after being flung off the course.

"That took longer than last time."

* * *

Cole was down at the dragon keeps with his package. He held up a very fat toad with its tongue sticking out.

"Liver and toads Rocky, your favorite." He threw it to Rocky, who quickly ate it.

**Far Away**

Scales was looking at the world from Cole's POV. Another Serpentine was next to him. They were in a giant tree house. No joke. A giant freaking tree house.

"I can't believe you not only hypnotized not just one of the ninja, but one of the kunoichi as well! Does the general know?"

"Of course not. He's been put under the control of Lloyd, and I plan to use it for my best interest." The other snake saw the general coming and slithered off.

"Everyone works while you two slack. As my second in command, I except more from you Scales!"

"Yes general." The general started slithering off. "General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda. The ninja and the kunoichi have stolen our staff, yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Lloyd? Snakes don't belong in trees."

"You know better than to question my judgment Scales. I'll pretend you didn't ask."

"Hey!" They looked down at Lloyd. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trapdoor. I want more booby traps!"

"As you wish young Garmadon." He started waving his hand at Scales.

"As you wish general." He slithered off.

**At the Monastery**

They were all sitting around the table, eating their appetizers.

"Mm, oh, I love it when it's Zane or Kaze's night to cook. I'm not sure whose I like better, but for the moment it's Zane's, just because he is cooking currently."

"I appreciate the thought that you enjoy my cooking."

"With the short time I've been here, I already learned not to eat Cole's food."

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."

"That's because it glued our mouths shut."

"Yeah, how did you not notice?"

"Did you really think Jay was silent all throughout dinner?"

"Or that Kyria really wouldn't complain about the veggies in it?"

"It was super icky!"

"Yeah, please don't make that again."

"Dinner is served." Zane came out with a giant duck, still roasting, which is seen by the steam. Zane was wearing a pink apron. They all started laughing, short of Kaze, who was just as confused by their laughter as Zane was.

"You look really funny!"

"What is so funny?"

"Zane, you're wearing a, even I wouldn't wear that!" Kaze looked at Nya.

"Do you laugh because he takes steps to make sure he is clean after cooking, or merely for the color, which is the only apron we have in the entire monastery other than my yellow one, which is strictly for me."

"Just the color mainly."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Pink is not your color dude."

"No, not at all."

"And, of course, the fact that you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit."

"I guess Kaze and I don't share your sense of humor."

"Well, how about this?" Cole threw a plate of what looked like shrimp at Kai's face. They all started laughing as Sensei Wu walked off.

"I always thought Kai could use a makeover!" Kinzoku threw her cup of milk on him as they all started laughing harder.

"How can you not find that funny?"

"Because it has obviously upset him."

"Thank you Zane!" Sensei Wu dumped a bowl of something on Cole's head. They all started laughing, but Kinzoku stopped at he dumped a bowl of the same stuff on her head.

"Now you are true siblings." They got into a huge food fight, with Kyria hiding under the table, not wanting her shirt to get ruined.

**Later**

Zane was taking the trash out, as well as throwing out his apron. Then he heard something. He turned and saw a falcon. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and the falcon shook its head. Zane started dancing, and the falcon danced the same way he did. It moved up the branch it was on a little, then it flew off. Zane started following it. After a while, he came to a stop and saw a giant tree house, filled with Serpentine. He heard Lloyd say something.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic. Especially not my sister! She's way too goodie goodie! I hate goodie goodies!" Zane looked on. The falcon chirped at him. He looked up at it.

"Thank you my mysterious friend."

* * *

The next morning, Zane was leading them all to where he went last night.

"I don't even think Zane knows where he's going." Kaze observed something.

"The pattern he is running in resembles the flight path of a falcon, but falcons do not live in these woods. Zane stopped. Kinzoku tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?"

"I never told you the first time." Hana leaned towards him.

"Well, tell us now then."

"I followed a bird."

"Why did you follow a bird?"

"Because it danced."

"Oh, okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?" They all started laughing.

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests." They started running again, following Zane. They came to a stop far away from the tree house.

"Watch it!" They heard Lloyd's voice call out. "No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!"

"Holy camolie Frosty was right."

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago."

"Let's get to breaking stuff! I wish I had brought Steel! She loves demolishing things." They all backed away from Kinzoku a little. "What? What did I say? Steel loves demolishing things, and I like keeping her happy." Kaze looked around.

"Three ropes support the entire thing. We cut those down, it comes down in ten seconds flat."

"Travel in shadows boys and girls." They all started leaping away, hiding under the elevator, climbing up trees on the sides facing away from the tree house, and then they ran along the ropes tying the tree house to the trees. They looked inside.

"I wish that I could use my Sais to take this place down, but they only works for growing plants, not killing them."

"Sh! Be silent, like the wind." They looked in and saw Lloyd.

"It's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You!" He pointed at a Serpentine. "Hold up that sign for me." He held it up. It was a very bad looking sign that said "No Ninja, Kunoichi, or Girls". Lloyd pushed a lever, and the Serpentine fell down and hit several branches on his way down.

"Booby trap!" The ninja and kunoichi climbed onto the roof. Kaze, Hana, and Cole all went to where the ropes connected to the trees. Kaze used the sharp edge of her Fans of Wind to cut the first one.

"Ninjago!" Then, she used her Fan to blow away many of the Serpentine. Hana then used her Sais to cut another rope. Lloyd slid to hit a guardrail.

"I SAID NO NINJA OR KUNOICHI! ATTACK!" Scales screamed a command in protest.

"Retreat!" They all took to Scales's orders and started retreating. Kai called out to Cole.

"Cole! Wait till we're all off the tree house, then cut the last rope!" Scales looked up at Cole.

"You! You will obey my every command." Cole's eyes turned into red swirls.

"I will obey your every command." He bowed in respect to Scales. The other ninja and kunoichi went to Kai.

"Where's Cole?" Kai pointed up, but then the tree house started shaking.

"This whole place is coming down!" Cole jumped down, wielding his Scythe.

"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!" Kinzoku took out her Chigiriki.

"I'm sorry Cole, but you give me no choice! I'll fight you and hurt you if I have to, for the greater good of Ninjago." Scales then called out to her.

"You shall obey my every command as well!" Her eyes turned to red swirls.

"I will obey your every command." She turned to Scales, bowed, and then leapt to Cole's side.

"I thought they both got hit with the anti-venom!"

"They weren't under Scales's spell when they were hit with it, so that must've made it not work! It only works on people who are under, and they weren't under at that point!" The two started attacking them. They kept dodging to keep from getting hurt or from hurting their friends.

"I can't use my Sword, this place with go up like a box of matches!"

"My Shurikens would have no effect! They'd only slow them down."

"My Fans would be an unwise weapon of choice, since they would increase the instability.

"My Sais can't do anything or us right now, and the anti-venom is at the monastery!"

"Right, Jay, use your Nunchaks! Try to shock them out of their trances!" He started spinning his Nunchaks.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's the only way!" He stopped spinning them and shocked them, but they were still in their trances. Hana got a look in her eyes.

"I've got an idea. That was a physical shock, but what about a mental shock?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Promise not to tell Father? And promise not to tell Cole if he doesn't remember?"

"Yes, just fix them!"

"I can only fix Cole!"

"Just tell us how!"

"I'm gonna kiss him!" They all gave her a look. "Not the ideal situation for a first kiss, but the shock of it will wake his mind up. Once we have Cole back, hopefully we can get Kinzoku under control." Cole lunged at her, but she used her Sais to deflect his Scythe, and then disarmed him, but her Sais got thrown as well. Then, she threw off his mask, threw off her own mask, grabbed him by the front of his ninja suit, and kissed him. That certainly shocked him back to reality. She stopped kissing him. He shook his head.

"Where am I? What just happened? Why is my mask off? And where is my Scythe?" Hana put her mask back on as he put his back on.

"Nothing. Kinzoku's under the Serpentine's control." She went to grab her Sais, but Kinzoku grabbed them, then ran up the rope. Kai called out to her.

"Kinny, don't do it!" She showed no recognition to the nickname. "That didn't snap her back, maybe the Kookaburra song! That calms her down, maybe it'll snap her out of it!" Then, Kai started singing. "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree! Merry, merry queen of the bush is she! Laugh Kookaburra! Laugh Kookaburra! Good your life must be! Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, eating all the gumdrops she can see! Stop Kookaburra! Stop Kookaburra! Save some there for me! Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree counting all the monkeys she can see. Stop Kookaburra! Stop Kookaburra! That's not a monkey, that's me!" She seemed to be struggling. She would blink and her eyes would be back to normal, then she'd blink again and they'd be red swirls.

"But…you…are…a…monkey…" He smiled. It was something she always says to him after he finishes the song.

"Kinny! Keep fighting it!" She shook her head, and her eyes were red swirls. She went to cut the rope, when they heard a flute. She shook her head and her eyes were back to normal.

"What happened? Why do I have Cole's Scythe?" She looked out. "And why is Sensei and Nya on Steel?"

"We're getting outta here! This whole place is coming down!" Kinzoku jumped onto Steel. The other ninja and kunoichi jumped onto Steel as well.

"That flute!"

"It cancels their powers!"

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves! But we must hurry! Kyria's all by herself at the monastery! Quickly!" Steel started bolting towards the monastery.

* * *

By the time they got there, it was mostly burnt down to the ground.

"We're too late."

"But what about Kyria?"

"Help!"

"Kyria!" They quickly landed and got off Steel. Cole ran down to the dragon keeps and let the dragons out. Zane called to Shard.

"Shard, put this out!"

"Breeze, help him too!" Shard blew out ice crystals from his mouth that melted and helped put this fire out, while Breeze blew out the fire like a person does with a candle.

"But where is Kyria?"

"I'm over here! Help me!"

"Kyria!" They ran over to where they heard the voice coming from. It was coming from the ground. "There's a trapdoor over me. Use something to pry it open." Cole used his Scythe to try and get under the tiles, found the right one, pried open the door, and helped her out.

"I saw the Serpentine come here and got scared. So, I ended up tripping over a rock and found this little place. The rock, when pushed, opened this hole, but I guess it doesn't work anymore. I grabbed some things first and brought them with me." They looked in the hole.

"You saved the video games and Sensei Wu's tea stuff?"

"My high scores! They're safe!" Jay quickly grabbed all the video games and the controllers. Sensei Wu grabbed all of his tea stuff.

"That's not all! I saved this too!" She held up a small container. "When I saw the Serpentine, I grabbed some of the anti-venom from the staff and put it in here!" Sensei Wu smiled at her.

"You are quite a bright child."

"I would've taken the staff with me, but then they might've found me."

"Taking some of the anti-venom instead of the entire staff was wise. Then, they would not realize we have it." Kai picked up a couple of pieces of the ruins, then crushed it in his hands.

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!"

"Kai!"

"No, Sensei, he's right! Because of you, our home has been ruined!"

"All of my things are gone! And now my sculptures are melted!"

"Because of this, all my flowers are dead!"

"This is not a time to blame Zane! This is a teaching moment! We must learn from this."

"She is right."

"Teaching moment? What's wrong with you both? Don't you get it? Everything short of the video games and some tea is gone!"

"Enough!" They turned to Sensei. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother, and Kaze is your sister. Apologize to them both at once." They looked very guilty. They turned around.

"I'm sorry Zane and Kaze." They looked around.

"Zane?"

"He left." She pointed where he had gone. He was on Shard, flying away. "You have made him leave. Now I shall go and follow him. Breeze!" Breeze came to her. She leapt onto her. "Follow Zane and Shard." Before anyone could say anything, she was gone.

**At the Serpentine Tomb**

The Serpentine, with Lloyd, were walking through their tomb, with Scales holding the staff, and Lloyd tied by the wrist. Lloyd whispered to the general.

"Do something general! You're, you're still under my command, right?" He blinked a couple of times, and then stopped slithering along.

"Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!" Scales looked at it, then back at the general.

"No."

"You dare challenge my command?" Lloyd smiled and nodded. The Serpentine started chanting.

"Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!" As they chanted, Scales smiled and nodded.

"I guess we will have to fight for it in the Slither Pit!" They all started cheering, and Lloyd looked slightly worried.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Another Serpentine holding the staff was standing on a platform that looked like a snake's mouth with two levers, with Scales and the general facing towards each other.

"Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules, there are none! But in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes." They both nodded. "Alright! Fight!" The general swiped his tale to knock over Scales, but he jumped over it. Scales went to punch the general, but he easily caught his arm and pushed it down. Then, the general tried to punch Scales in the face, but he dodged it, jumped up, and kicked the general in the face.

Lloyd looked on, but then saw a frozen statue of a Serpentine, but there was a paper that it was holding that had not been frozen. He started reaching towards it.

"Two weapons!" The Pit Master pulled a lever, and that let down a crystal weapons holder. The general grabbed an ice pick and a shield, while Scales grabbed two different swords. The weapons holder went back up. The general threw his ice pick at Scales, but he dodged it and it hit the wall, making three icicles fall onto the general, which he blocked using his shield. "Side wonder!" He pulled the other lever and the stadium leaned towards Scales. They started leaning down but got a grip quickly.

Lloyd leaned the last little bit to get the paper and grabbed it, hiding it behind his back.

"Go general go!" The general started rattling his tail and tried to use his hypnosis on Scales, but Scales jumped up and kicked the general in the face. Then, he tried to strike him three times, but the general blocked it with his shield. Then, Scales started moving in a weird way, and then kicked the general in the face, knocking him to the ground and his shield out of his hand.

"He used Fang Kwan Do." Lloyd was getting a little worried.

"Get up! Get up!" The general tried getting up, but he just couldn't. The Pit Master was somehow magically down there. He lifted up Scales's arm.

"We have a winner!" Everyone started cheering. Scales dropped his weapons and grabbed the staff. He started changing. His legs morphed into a tail, and his appearance change to be like the general's. The general also changed. His tail disappeared into two legs, and his appearance became like Scales's. Scales wielded the staff like a weapon.

"You will be loyal to me now!" The former general sat up.

"I will do as you command." Scales turned to Lloyd.

"You, leave and never return!"

**Far Away**

The ninja, kunoichi, and their dragons (short of Kaze, Zane, Breeze, and Shard) as well as Sensei Wu, Nya, and Kyria were under a small tarp with a small campfire, roasting who knows what on a stick.

"What is this called again?"

"Mud newt. Not bad for something that lives underground." Jay took a bit and spit it out like it was poison, and then he threw it on the ground. Kyria did the same as he did.

"I can't eat this! It's icky!"

"I know Kyria, but we must be thankful for what we still have. Here, everyone have some tea." Sensei gave them all teacups and poured them all tea.

"Well, it did help get the taste out, but it doesn't remove how awful I feel."

"That's because our home is gone Kinzoku."

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane and Kaze."

"Yeah, I miss them. Even if my plants burned, it wasn't their fault."

"It's my fault for letting them control me. If that hadn't happened, we would've gotten to the monastery in plenty of time, and Sensei wouldn't have had to leave."

"It's my fault too Cole." Hana shook her head.

"No, it wasn't either of your faults. It was the Serpentine's. It all leads back to them, not you, note Cole, not Zane and not Kaze." Nya looked surprised.

"Zane and Kaze?" Jay looked very surprised with her.

"Yeah, Zane, the White Ninja, the smart and strange one, and Kaze, the Yellow Kunoichi, the all hearing and strange one?" She shook her head.

"No, Zane and Kaze!" She pointed towards them.

"Zane and Kaze!" They all ran towards them.

"Zane, we're so sorry for everything we said."

"And sorry for yelling at you when you were right Kaze."

"We're a team, that means we're all responsible."

"And really, it was the Serpentine's fault for burning down the monastery."

"You don't need to apologize to us."

"But, what about those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left, and why Kaze followed after you?"

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

"That's our Zane. Following birds."

"And I left with the same thoughts as you about why Zane left, and went to go and tell him that you were all sorry."

"And that's Kaze for our, always trying to help." They went in for a big group hug.

"We're so happy to have you both back."

"Why, is it one of our turns to make dinner?" They all laughed at Zane's comment.

"Yes Zane, we would love for you or Kaze to make dinner."

"But I already made it."

"We both worked and put our skills together to make a fine dinner."

"Come, I want to show you what we've found. I think you will all be pleased." They started walking away. They shrugged and started walking with them.

**A Long Walk Later**

They were still walking along, but then Zane stopped and turned to them.

"I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connect to the falcon. I think he's trying to show us the path we need to take."

"I saw the dance that he gave to Zane. It is know as the Dance of Trust. I trust in this falcon." They started walking again. From the distance, they saw a humongous ship with a dragon figurehead.

"Our new home." They stopped to admire it.

"Do I smell pie?"

"Cobbler berry. And I made burtle berry, and apple."

"I made some strawberry tarts and some cherry tarts, and some plum tarts as well." Jay took in a big sniff and let a tear fall down his cheek. They all started running towards the ship, short of Kaze, Zane, and Sensei Wu.

"I am proud of you both. One day, I promise, we will find your family Zane." Zane smiled.

"But I've already found them."

"As have I. I never truly felt like I was home when I was living with my family."

"But they loved you, and you shall meet again. When that happens, they will not be able to do anything in their hearts but forgive you." She smiled. "I feel there is more to both of you than meets the eye. There's something special about the both of you. Whether it be the same thing or two different things, I cannot say, but they are there."

"Sensei, will one of us become the Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi?"

"It's too early to tell, but if it's in your paths, then you will know. Who knows? Maybe the prophecy was written down wrong, and there are to be a Green Ninja and a Green Kunoichi. Come now, it would be a same to let them eat all that pie and all those tarts." The three of them started heading towards the ship. They all ate, and what they didn't eat they threw at each other in a food fight, with Kyria hiding under the table to prevent her shirt from being ruined.

* * *

Lloyd was looking at them all having fun and being part of a real family. He looked like he wanted to join them, especially when he saw Kyria, but then got angry, especially at his sister for having something he feels he can never have. Then, he walked away.

**Song Of Hope: A long one, but it's done. It's a long read, but it's worth it, I hope.**


	7. Episode 3 Season 2 Snakebit

**Song Of Hope: I hate school! It cuts into my writing time! Also, shout out to ****moonlight-gurl808, I never said that there were going to be two new Green Ninja, it was something Sensei Wu said to make Zane and Kaze both feel better.**

The next morning, Sensei walked into the ninja's room banging a gong.

"Evil doesn't sleep, and neither should you!" They used their hands, blankets, and pillows to try and block out Sensei. "To reach your full potential we must treat each day as an opportunity." Kai started getting out of bed.

"Okay, okay, we're up. But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest?" Kai yawned and tried to pull up the shades, but ended up pulling them off. Cole stretched his back.

"You call that rest? My back has more lumps than the mattress."

"Yeah, and why don't you go wake the girls up like this?"

"Because, Kyria is still sleeping, and she is a little girl. She needs her sleep. She is still growing, unlike the four of you, who are fully grown."

"Alright then." Jay went to go brush his teeth, but sprayed green stuff on his toothbrush and toothpaste. "I guess we just got caught up in the excitement of having a new ninja/kunoichi headquarters that we lost the-pleh! Pleh! Agh, agh!" He started coughing and spewing. Zane was stretching and exercising.

"What is our lesson today Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps-Whoa!" He jumped and then fell into the floor and then started coughing from the dust it kicked up.

"I think today's lesson will be chores."

"Chores?" He nodded.

"Ninja fight Sensei, they do not clean. Kunoichi might, but not ninja." Kai gave Cole a look.

"If you want to see tomorrow, never say that in front of Kinzoku. She will kill you."

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home, and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters, or a kunoichi headquarters, let alone both. Now, I believe Nya has take Kyria out of the kunoichi's room and to a different part of the ship, so now I shall wake up the girls and tell them the same thing. I expect this place to be spotless when Nya and I return with supplies. Put your backs into." Sensei Wu left. Then, they heard a loud gong. Cole helped Zane out of his little hole.

"Uh, this place is gonna take forever to get clean." Jay got a smile on his face.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it."

* * *

Kaze was dressed up in her kunoichi suit. Her got out her Fans, and used them to make a tornado to take all of the stuff outside.

* * *

Zane and Kai went into a room. Zane used the Shurikens to freeze the whole room, and then Kai used the Sword to melt the ice, taking the dust with it.

* * *

Jay used his Nunchaks to get an old machine working properly.

* * *

Hana used her Sais to make a tree grow. Then, she cut it down with an ax and used it to patch holes in the ship's hull, as well as fix up some cosmetic damage.

* * *

Kinzoku used her Chigiriki to pull metal up from the ground and used them to meld them into proper silverware and some nut and bolts to keep some things together on the ship.

* * *

As everyone else pulled on the ship's sail, pulling them out, Kaze used her Fans once more to remove all of the dust on the outside of the ship, blowing it all away.

* * *

By the time Sensei and Nya got back, the entire place was clean. They were all playing a video game.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Wow, this place looks amazing. You guys did all this?"

"Ninja and kunoichi don't just fight Nya, we clean."

"And, like how we do with fighting, we do it extremely well."

"Of course, there was one place we didn't touch, and that was where you dumped Kyria off in. We thought that since she had slept through the whole thing that she had the right to clean at least one room." Nya turned to the window and saw something.

"You have exceeded my expectation, but can you keep it up?" She smiled and turned to them after hearing a car honk.

"It looks like we're about to have some visitors, and loud at that." Jay turned to her.

"Oh, it's my parents. Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going, okay? They don't know when to quit, and if you start talking, then they'll start talking, and before you know it half the day is gone and it's not-" Kinzoku covered his mouth.

"We get it Jay! Alright?" He nodded. She took her hand off his mouth. Kaze spoke after Kinzoku got Jay to shut up.

"A cherry never falls far from its blossom.

* * *

Outside, they were driving up, and then they bumped into the stuff Kaze had put out there earlier.

"Oh, take a note Edna, either better brakes or a better bumper." He looked at what they bumped into. "Look at all this great stuff. They can't just get rid of it! We shoulda brought the trailer."

"This ain't a flee market Ed. We're here for Jay." He put his hand on his ear to hear better.

"How's that? Did you take the note?" She took out a notepad and a pencil.

"I'm writing it down Ed." Jay was walking over the boarding plank, which was being used to get over the giant hole.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Oh my baby boy! It's been so long since we've heard from you!"

"Mom, I called you two day ago."

Well, it's not soon enough son!" Kinzoku ran over to their car.

"This is an amazing piece of metal work. This isn't any model that they sell in Ninjago anywhere. Did you make this yourself?"

"Kinzoku! What did I just say earlier?" Jay's father smiled proudly.

"Why, yes I did! I made it at our junkyard. Say Jay, when are you coming back to the good ol' junkyard? You say you'll come and you don't."

"Dad, do you have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?"

"He hates it when he tell people he was born in a junkyard." She started walking up to Nya. "Oh, and who are you? You are just so cute! You're just my son's type!"

"MOM!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour. They worked very hard on it."

"We love a tour!" Then, Kyria came out with her hood up.

"It's too loud! I need my sleep!"

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing ever?"

"I'm not adorable! I'm the next great kunoichi! I am Kyria Garmadon! I'm not adorable!"

"Well, isn't that just the most adorable thing ever Ed?"

"Sure is Edna! I just want to take her home with us!" Sensei Wu walked up to them.

"You cannot take her home. She is my niece, and Garmadon's daughter. If I were to leave her in your hands, well, then what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't raise my brother's daughter in his place since he is unable to be a proper father?"

"I guess you're right. Plus, I don't want to get on Garmadon's bad side."

"Neither do I, so what about that tour?" Jay sighed.

* * *

"And this is the bridge." They were at the bridge, full of high tec equipment. "This extends into a periscope," Jay pulled it down and looked through it, "this tells us what's going on in Ninjago. And this," he went over to a strange looking machine, "if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night-"

"It produces waves to read their minds?"

"And audio appliance to make them talk?"

"No," he placed a cup under it and pulled a lever, "cappuccino machine."

"Amazing son, we're so proud of you!" Ed turned to Kinzoku, who was helping get things ready. "And I absolutely do love your sculptures. Do you really want to sell them?"

"When I was in middle school, I wanted to make them and sell them, but only one other person liked them but then he told me he hated them." Kai was looking very guilty, so he changed the subject.

"Hey Jay, why don't you tell them about the button?"

"Hehe, it's not ready yet Kai!" They were very interested.

"Oh, what's the button?"

"It is a defense system for an emergency. Something that, as Jay had phrased it, 'can fly us all right outta trouble'."

"Oh, what does it do? Can I help?"

"No, it's okay, I don't need your help Dad, and Kinzoku's already making all the parts I need. Just leave it alone. Hey, look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there." They looked sad.

"I suppose we could head back."

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Hana rolled her eyes.

"Not if you're a girl."

"Oh, if you want something for girls, just wait until I tell you about the time I caught him kissing his pillow."

"Snakes Mom! Snakes!" They turned to start leaving.

"Okay, we're going, we're going." They started leaving.

* * *

"You promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?" They were starting up their car.

"Yes, I promise, but only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Eh, your headlights are working, right?" They turned on the extremely bright headlights to show they were working.

"Like them? I used a little extra juice." They turned off the lights and started pulling away. "Bye son! Couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with you! I can see why you like her."

"Mom!"

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows!" They all started laughing, even Kaze.

"But this is also an important lesson on how to deal with those who embarrass you. I feel as though Jay handled this situation extremely well."

"Thank you Kaze!"

* * *

They were still driving along down the road.

"I don't think he's coming dear."

"Stop it Ed, he's coming."

"Ah, he doesn't need us anymore, I just have to remember that. Write it down for me, would ya?"

"Oh dear." She pulled out a notepad and pencil and wrote it down. "Lights dear. It's getting dark." He turned them on.

"Right. Thanks sugar plum."

* * *

Lloyd was walking around in a graveyard with a flashlight holding a map.

"It's not scary, okay, maybe just a little. But, I like scary, yeah, that's it. I'm the son of the Dark Lord, I love the dark. Why, I eat this stuff for breakfast WAH!" His flashlight landed upon the statue of a two-headed snake. He calmed down and started walking again. "I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake. Here, by the mutated tree! I found it!" He started pushing the fog away from the entrance. "Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon! Who knows, maybe I can get Kyria to come with me." He remembered the sight he had seen the other day. "No, Kyria will not be a part of this! She has chosen her side! And she chose the one without me." He looked a bit sad at that. But he shook it off, pushed down a rock, and opened the tomb. Several Fangpyres leapt out of the tomb and one with a staff and two heads came over to Lloyd.

"And who-"

"May I say released us-"

"From out captivity?"

"Uh, Lloyd." He held up his map. "I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me."

"The Hypnobrai?"

"Those hypnotizing deceivers."

"It'll be-"

"Our pleasure." The way they were talking reminded him of how he and Kyria used to talk. He shook his head and shook the thoughts out.

"Good, I'll lead the way. After that, there's some ninja and some kunoichi I want dealt with."

"Sounds like-"

"You know-"

"What you want."

"But the Hypnobrai are strong-"

"And we are few in numbers."

"We need-"

"Reinforcements."

"What did you have in mind?" They just flicked their tongues and hissed.

* * *

Ed and Edna were just driving into their junkyard. They hit a pole and then took off their goggles.

"Home sweet home." Ed jumped out and grabbed a toolbox. "And, back to the grind." He started walking towards a giant robot.

"Oh sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night."

"You never know when Jay may show up." Edna walked into a trailer.

"Oh, you're right! You never know." She closed the door and turned on the lights. Ed opened up his toolbox and put on a welding mask and grabbed a blowtorch. He put it to the giant robot when he heard something behind him.

"Um, Edna, was that you?" She opened the door and called out to him.

"What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" He turned to her.

"Ah, so ya, you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't ya hon?" She got out and went to the box that had it and started flipping the switch.

"Must be broken." All of the lights turned off in the junkyard.

"Whoever's there, my son knows Spinjitsu!" Then, there was hissing. Ed ran over to Edna.

"What is it? Why are the lights out?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Call Jay hon! Someone's broken in!"

"How about we wait until he calls you?" They turned around and saw Lloyd holding up a disconnected phone. There was the general of the Fangpyres right next to him.

"Ed!"

"Be strong Edna! I won't let 'em hurt you."

"If we plan-"

"To attack-"

"The Hypnobrai-"

"We'll need to grow-"

"Our army."

"And, uh, how do we do that?"

"Let's just say-"

"We Fangpyres bite off more-"

"Than we can chew." Lloyd smiled at what they said.

"Have at it boys!" Several Fangpyres came and started biting on all sorts of different things in the junkyard. They all turned into snake based machine monsters.

"My creations! They're turning them into-!"

"An army?"

"You are correct."

"But we can also-"

"Turn people too." They were slowly surrounded by Serpentine everywhere.

* * *

The next morning, Jay was working on his button. Kai and Zane were walking with some junk.

"Sure got a lot of junk around here. If only we had some place to put it."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to focus." Kinzoku walked in on the phone.

"I'd love to come visit. What kind of a daughter would I be if I didn't want too?" Hana walked in, holding one of her plants.

"Man, it'd be really nice if I could see my-"

"Okay, okay, I see what you're trying to do. I promise to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate." Nya walked in. "Hi Nya."

"You gonna visit your parents today?"

"Yeah, I was just about to leave."

"Tell them I say hi." She left. They all gave him a dirty look.

"What? So my plate's not that full."

* * *

Jay was trying to get Wisp to take him to his parent's house.

"Come on Wisp. It'll be a quick visit. Just in and out, nothing more." Sensei Wu came out holding a giant thermometer.

"It is as I suspected. The dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales."

"What does that mean?"

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes and adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation." Everybody came out.

"Will we see them again?"

"It is hard to say. We must allow them to lead their path." Kinzoku went up to Steel.

"I'm gonna miss you old girl! I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here." She was tearing up. Hana was as well.

"Vine, you can't go! I'll miss you too much!" Kaze showed no signs of being bothered by this.

"Kaze, why doesn't this bother you? Our dragons are leaving, and we might not see them again."

"If they must leave, then they were never ours to keep. They would have had to leave eventually anyways, for mating and things like that. I knew we would never get to keep them." Jay walked over to Kai and Nya.

"Well, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself. Sure be nice to have company." Nya smiled and nodded, but Kai purposely made it seem like he got the wrong idea.

"Of course we'll go buddy."

"I could use a break."

"And I could use something to get my mind off of Steel leaving."

"I have been cooped up far too long. I shall go as well."

"Me too!"

"I shall get Kyria to go as well. She is still sleeping, but after what happened last time we left her by herself, I do not want to face that risk once more." Sensei Wu left with the giant thermometer.

"All you had to do was ask." He sighed.

* * *

They were all walking along with Sensei playing that strange flute as the dragons flew off. Jay sighed.

"Of all the days to lose our ride."

"And our close friends. Steel was the best friend I've ever had. No, she was _the_ best friend I ever had."

"Uncle, my feet hurt."

"If you want to become a kunoichi, you must learn endurance. Do you wish to become a kunoichi?"

"Yeah. I'll keep walking." Zane walked up to Sensei Wu.

"That flute, you've never told us why it is so special before."

"Is it due to the fact that the flute plays at a certain frequency that snakes cannot stand? It is not the sound of a normal flute, it is a different pitch."

"You are correct on the pitch being one the Serpentine cannot stand, but that is not what cancels out their powers. Many years ago, there were many flute made to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground, but over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestors wisdom, and now this is the only one." He started playing it in Jay's face.

"I get it, respect your elders or suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick." He started walking away. Then, Jay stopped and was worried.

"Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear." Nya walked up to him.

"What is it?"

"It's quiet. My family's never quiet!" He put his mask on and ran in. Everyone else followed suit.

"If your parents are quiet right now, then how will we find them?"

"Be quiet yourselves, so I may listen." They all shut up, and Kaze stood there for a bit, closing her eyes and listening to the wind. Then, she pointed at a giant refrigerator. "I hear their voices from there, but I could be wrong. It is extremely faint, and there is other wind interfering with the sound."

"That gets me all the more worried." Jay went and picked the two metal bars locking the door in place, letting it open on its own. Ed and Edna were tied up and had duct tape on their mouths. "What happened? Who did this?!" He ripped the duct tape off his mom's mouth, to see she had little fangs.

"Oh sweetheart, you came!" He ripped the duct tape off his dad's mouth.

"Well you better get outta here. You shouldn't have come, it's the snakes!" Sensei Wu recognized the symptoms of their fangs.

"The bite of the Fangpyre. Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent." Ed and Edna jumped out of the fridge. "It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!"

"Uncle, is it possible to use the anti-venom to fix them?"

"We need the anti-venom from the Fangpyre staff. The anti-venom's only work for their respective tribes." Then, a giant serpent crane with a wrecking ball and several Serpentine were heading towards them.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" The Serpentine working the crane threw the wrecking ball at them. The ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya quickly got out of the way, but Jay had to throw his parents out of the way, and Sensei Wu had to grab Kyria.

"Are you okay Kyria?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Uncle, thanks." Jay got off of his parents.

"Thanks son." Sensei Wu called out to his nephew.

"Lloyd!"

"Hello Uncle and Kyria. Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja and the kunoichi. I could use some help taking out the trash." He started laughing evilly. Nya turned to Jay.

"If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom in the staff." Kinzoku pointed up.

"Incoming! Hit the floor!" They all leaped out of the way, shot of Kyria, who Sensei had pulled with him.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, are you trying to kill your sister?"

"Why would I want to? She's my sister. But, if she chooses to get in the way, it's her own problem. Not mine." She looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Lloyd!"

"This is what you get for abandoning Dad's path!" He laughed evilly.

"I didn't abandon it! I never started it! I'm following the right path! It used to be that you were like that too; until we found out we were Garmadon's kids. Then, you got the choice to either go to Gladys Academy for Good Boys or Darkly's Academy for Bad Boys. Why didn't you pick Gladys? Then, we could've seen each other on the school merger days when the boys and girls had class together, just like at Darkly's!"

"Because, I have very large shoes to fill now."

"Lord Garmadon might not even know we exist! How could he?"

"Just shut up! General!" He looked at the general.

"Fangpyres-"

"Attack!" The Fangpyres started attacking. They started trying to bite them, but they fought them off. Kinzoku grunted as she kicked a Serpentine in the face.

"We're never gonna get to that staff! We're too outnumbered!" Jay lifted up his Nunchaks.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Jumping up in the air, he slammed his Nunchaks down on the ground, causing several Serpentine to fall down. "NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to knock several others out of the way, then slide to the ground and underneath the wrecking ball. It got stuck in a giant junk pile. The other ninja and kunoichi started using their Spinjitsu to fight.

"NINJAGO!" They knocked several Serpentine out, although Hana wasn't doing too well. They stopped spinning and Cole went over to her.

"What's wrong Hana?"

"All this metal, and just everything. It's nothing like nature, it's all man made, and poisons nature. I'll be fine though, it's just me connecting with my element, and it won't effect me as badly as it did up north." Sensei Wu and Kyria were surrounded on all sides by Serpentine. Sensei Wu started playing his flute. They were immobilized as they covered their ears to try and block out the noise. Nya came and kicked one of them in the face, hit another in a very private and painful spot, and then grabbed another by their feet and threw them. Kyria walked up to one and stomped on its foot, making it cry out and hold its foot while hopping on one leg. She stuck her tongue out at it. Then, she head butted it and made it fall over. They went back over to Sensei.

"I think we make quite the trio." Then, Lloyd got out a serpent boom box and started playing some awesome sounding rock music.

"Young nephew, must I teach you who's side you should be one?" He turned the volume up.

"Sorry Uncle. Can't hear you!" The Serpentine were once again able to fight. One tried to bite Sensei, but Edna hit him over the head with a frying pan (AN: Bet you forgot all about them at this point, didn't you?).

"Way to go Edna!" None of them noticed the Serpentine sneaking up on Kyria, which then bit her shoulder.

"OW!" Edna hit it over the head with a frying pan. Kyria looked up at her uncle, worried.

"Uncle, the Serpentine, it bit me!"

"The transformation will not start for a while, but now we need that anti-venom even more." The ninja and the kunoichi were trying to get to the general.

"NINJAGO!" They used their Spinjitsu to chase three Serpentine, who then went and bit the giant robot. The ninja and the kunoichi stopped when they felt the ground start shaking. Then, a giant serpent robot came towards them. Jay cringed.

"What is that thing?"

"It was supposed to be in your honor son, but do you like it?" Kinzoku hit herself on the head.

"I am such a moron! It's metal. While it's been bitten by the Fangpyres, it's still metal all them same! Here, let me try something!" She jumped up and whipped the mace part onto the ground. She started concentrating really hard, even started sweating. "Come on, come on, come on, please work!" The giant robot started looking around as it started sinking. They looked around them as every thing metal that was Serpentine started sinking into the ground. She smiled. "Yes!"

"How are you doing this?"

"Well, my Chigiriki can draw metal out of the ground, so I thought that maybe it could draw it back in as well. There's a little something called the earth's core, made out of molten metal. I'm using that to draw it in. Now be quiet, if you can't see, they've stopped sinking." She started focusing again, and then they started sinking again. They were underground, but she didn't stop.

"Kinny, you can stop now."

"No I can't! That robot has hands! It can dig! It might come back up! I have to, have to!" Sensei Wu came over to them.

"Kinzoku, you can't keep doing this! You'll drain your life force by doing so!"

"I have to, for, for the, for the team!"

"Kinzoku, stop!"

"It's no, not far down, down enough!" Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Kinny!" Kai went and picked her up. "She's out cold!"

"She's used up a great amount of her energy. She won't be able to do much for now." When Lloyd saw they didn't have the reinforcements, he cried out.

"RETREAT!" All of the Serpentine headed towards a serpent helicopter.

"How come that didn't sink?"

"It had already been in the air. I could feel the wind earlier. I had not realized that was it. It was the wind that had been interfering with being able to hear your parents."

"And now they're getting away with the staff!"

"I really wish I had Vine right now!"

"And now we can't turn my parents back."

"It's okay son."

"There is still a way."

"How?"

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapons potential. Once in tune with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"This is not the time for riddles Sensei!"

"He is saying our weapons are vehicles themselves."

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick."

"Jay, concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon, let your heart guide you. Imagine your taking flight." He looked at his Nunchaks and closed his eyes. He started doing fighting moves as he spun them around. Lightning started striking, and then he was inside a giant lightning bubble, which turned into a cool airplane.

"Whoa, did I just do that?" Kai gently put Kinzoku down, held his sword, and then threw it up in the air. Fire shot up around him as it fell down and turned into a flaming motorcycle. Zane made several floating pieces of ice that started turning into a different looking motorcycle. Cole threw his up while earth surrounded it as a giant mound of earth pilled up under him, turning into an awesome car. Hana crossed her Sais, and then threw her arms to the sides, planting them in the ground. Like a giant vines, it grew up, carrying Hana on top, and turned into an awesome looking car. It looked similar to Cole's but more like with was made of wood and vines, with giant thorn shaped turbo boosters. Kaze took her Fans out, started doing a traditional fan dance, and then threw them out, away from her. And extremely strong breeze came in as they flew back to her, encircling her in the wind. Then, she was inside of an airplane, yellow, with a clear piece of glass over the cockpit, and bird like wings and tail.

"I'd hate to hurt Vine's feelings, but I think she's just been replaced." Kai spoke to Sensei Wu.

"Take care of Kinzoku. With her like this, who knows what could happen?"

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything else." Jay and Kaze lifted off, and then the rest of them followed after.

"Uncle, does your flute turn into anything?" He looked at it, then back at Kyria.

"I wish."

* * *

Jay and Kaze quickly passed by Lloyd and the Fangpyre general.

"What was that?" Jay laughed.

"Oops, overshot."

"We cannot afford to overshoot. Your parents being human or Serpentine hang in the balance."

"I know, I know, wait, how are you talking to me?"

"There is a microphone in here, and button with each of our elements on it. I pressed the one that said Lightning."

"Okay, let's turn around." They turned around and got the two in their target sights. "Okay, let's see what this baby can do." He hit a random, button, but the plane went crazy and he started moving out of control, but grabbed the staff in the process. The general started freaking out.

"The staff!" Jay looked at what he was holding.

"I got it? I got it! Haha!" His plane turned back into Nunchaks on his back. "Uh oh. AH!" He started falling.

"Jay, you have to concentrate.

"I CAN'T!" Kaze swooped in and had him land on one of her plane wings, but then her plane started spinning.

"They're both gonna fall! I've got 'em."

"No, I do!"

"You are mistaken, I have them!" Everyone short of Hana had their vehicles turned back into weapons. Kaze almost crash landed, but then her plane turned back into Fans hidden in her suit, and they were both falling. She was not screaming, she didn't even look scared. They landed in Ed's car, with Kinzoku still unconscious in the back.

"Nice catch."

"Oh, I knew I liked this girl."

"And it's a good things I put so many seats in here too." The general called out to his army.

"Everyone, attack!" The Serpentine turned around and went to attack them. They were trying to turn their weapons back into vehicles.

"Why isn't this working?"

"Your weapons are an extension of your mind. If your minds are immobile, then so is your weapon." Hana drove up to them.

"I can fit just about one other person on here." Cole jumped on.

"Oh gee, oh gosh, oh golly, oh dang. Hop in!" Kai and Zane hopped into the car.

"We have to get back to headquarters. Let's go!" The car started going, with Hana and Cole racing off much faster than them.

* * *

They were all racing to get into the ship. Nya turned to Ed and Edna. She took the anti-venom out of the staff.

"Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you." Sensei Wu called out to her.

"Don't forget Kyria." Kyria ran up to her. She drew out her s's.

"I'm starting to grow fangs!"

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." The ninja and the kunoichi ran into the bridge.

"Man the stations, everyone." Kai realized something.

"Did anyone go and get Kinzoku?"

"No, we didn't!"

"I'm going to go and get her!"

"Kai!" He ran out. Jay sighed.

"Alright, Sensei, you man Kai's station." He walked over to the button. "I've been waiting for this moment." He pushed the button, but it didn't work. Nya was giving the three infected some anti-venom.

"Bottoms up." They drank it, and started shaking and glowing, turning back into human.

"I don't know what's wrong! I worked forever on this, it's supposed to work!"

"Ah, son."

"Dad!"

"Maybe I can help."

"You're okay!"

"You're darn tooting." He got down and stuck his hand in the control panel and started messing around with the wires, and then pulled his head back out. "That should do it. Now try it." Jay pushed the button again, and then, the ship started flying.

"While the fact that we shall be flying through the air instead of bound to the ground is an appealing thought, did you forget that Kai and Kinzoku were still on the ground?"

"Kai!" Nya ran to a window and saw Kai looking up at them, hold a still knocked out Kinzoku.

"Well, we can't turn back!"

* * *

Kai looked up as they started flying away.

"Jay! You are so stupid sometimes!" He turned and saw the Serpentine coming at him quickly. He put Kinzoku down and got out his Sword. "I'll protect you Kinny. I promise, I'm not gonna turn my back to you like I did last time. That's never gonna happen again, I promise." He got in a stance, prepared to fight, when he heard engines behind him. He turned and saw Kaze and Jay.

"Need a lift?" They turned and saw two specific people.

"Jay, Kaze!"

"I realized we had left you behind."

"Actually, I had to point it out when I realized I did not hear your breathing when we took off."

"Point is, get in." Kai threw Kinzoku into Kaze's cockpit, and Kai jumped into Jay's. They went and flew onto the ship and landed on the deck, but the weight of the planes caused the Bounty to shift, making Nya drop the staff, which the Serpentine general then recovered.

"These ninja-"

"And those kunoichi-"

"They must be stopped."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Later, Jay and his parents were on the deck of the Bounty.

"We'll drop you guys back off at the junkyard as soon as we know the coast is clear. But, stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here."

"Take a note Edna. Of all our inventions, this one, is our greatest." She nodded in agreement.

"I already know dear." She threw her notepad and they went in for a big group hug. Kyria looked on in sadness. Sensei Wu walked up to her.

"What is the matter Kyria?"

"I just wish I could be like that with my family. But, not even knowing my mom and having two psychos, I can never be like that. I just wish I could have even just one small moment like that. Even one moment, that would be better than all the candy in the world."

"You have a new family that you can share endearing moments with. And, as Hana grew up without her real parents, she still had a family. You do as well." She hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle. I really appreciate that." He smiled, and hugged her back.

**Song Of Hope: That's all for now. The episode is done with, now time to work on the next.**


	8. Episode 4 Season 2 Never Trust a Snake

**Song Of Hope: I love Morgan Freeman. Please keep enjoying my story, and, I might just be making another Ninjago story. Mostly because most of Jay X Nya stories I've read are very depressing. Also, if you have noticed, I have changed the rating to T and the genre from Humor/Adventure to Romance/Adventure. I'm guessing as you read this, you are all imagining the pairs in your head right now, aren't you? And it's in Morgan Freeman's voice, because he was labeled above.**

The falcon was flying around and then landed on an electric line. Then, it turned to someone unknown.

"Wake up Zane, I know where you come from." Zane woke up with a start, hitting his head on the bunk above him. He got up and walked to the bridge, where Sensei and Nya were.

"The hunt starts early today." Someone came out behind him.

"A watchful eye never sleeps." Sensei Wu looked up at them, holding a map.

"You are quite correct Kaze."

"As long as Lloyd and the Serpentine are lose, no one in Ninjago is safe."

"Where are the others?"

"Training on the upper deck." They both headed outside, but the upper deck had no ninja or kunoichi, just the crap that Kaze had previously gotten rid of.

"I thought that I had removed these unnecessary objects." They walked out to the deck. Zane noticed the falcon sitting on a perch.

"You were in my dream my little friend."

"And in mine as well. You told me 'I know they truth you've hidden from yourself.'"

"And you said to me 'I know where you come from'. Are you going to show us these my feathered friend?" Then it flew off. Kaze and Zane looked on from the edge of the ship, then, Kaze noticed something.

"There are three people breathing here." They turned around.

"Garmadon."

"But you were banished."

"Only to return for the Weapons of Spinjitsu." He pulled two swords out from behind his back. "Soon, I will be able to recreate Ninjago in my own image." He lunged with his swords at the both of them, but they both leapt over him, magically having their weapons appear out of nowhere. Garmadon turned to them as they landed. "Give me your Shurikens of Ice and your Fans of the Wind!"

"You'll have to take them from us."

"I shall not abandon my duty to protect the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu."

"NINJAGO!" They went to attack Garmadon with their Spinjitsu, but he caught them both by the fronts of their pajamas. Then, he threw them into the pile of crap, knocking their weapons out of their hands.

"So be it." He used his sword to cut a rope holding up a crate. It was about to fall on them, with Zane terrified but Kaze showing no reaction. Then, a ninja and a kunoichi, both in green, showed up, and stopped the crate.

"The Green Ninja! And the Green Kunoichi! The legend is true."

"But there is only supposed to be one Green Ninja or one Green Kunoichi." Garmadon threw the swords at them both, but they easily dodged, then, they both started using Spinjitsu. Together, using nothing but combination attacks. Then, the Green Ninja had Jay's Nunchaks, and the Green Kunoichi bent down and picked up Kaze's Fans. Then, using a combination of wind and lightning, they made Garmadon fall off the Destiny's Bounty. Then, the Green Ninja had the Falcon on his shoulders, and his fist was on fire. The Green Kunoichi had a small yellow box, and plants were growing all around her.

"Who are you two?"

"And why do you have my box?" Then, several falcons were flying around, dropping these yellow boxes and landing on the ship.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Who are you two?" Then, Zane hit his head on the top bunk. Jay turned to him.

"Ah, sleeping in, you're going to be late for training."

"How come no one awakened me?"

"We thought you didn't want us too. That looked like some dream you were having."

"How do I know this isn't a dream either?" Cole came and hit him on the head with a pillow, making his head hit the other bunk.

"Does that feel like a dream?" They all started laughing. Zane rubbed his head, obviously not amused.

"No, thank you for your help."

**Simultaneously-Girl's Room**

Kaze hit her head on Hana's bunk. Kyria was still sleeping, Kinzoku was brushing her teeth, and Nya was re-braiding Hana's hair. Kinzoku spat out and looked at her.

"You woke up pretty late this morning." Hana moved her head towards her.

"You're gonna be late for training. Ow!" Nya had pulled her by her hair back towards her.

"Don't move, you'll make me mess up." She turned to Kaze. "Exactly what were you dreaming about?"

"I had a dream within my dream. How do I not know that this is a dream in itself?" Kinzoku came over and punched her arm.

"How is that for real?" She rubbed her arm.

"Quite real, but was that truly necessary?"

"Hey, pain's the only way to tell if you're asleep or awake." Kinzoku and Hana changed into their kunoichi suits. "Come on, get ready."

"You may leave without me, I shall be out momentarily." They just shrugged and left. Kinzoku went into her dresser and pulled out the false bottom of on of the drawers, the one holding her kunoichi suit. In it was a small yellow box. It held memories even she didn't remember, a small crayon, a child's drawing, a necklace made out of lots of childish beads, and a small hairclip with a big yellow butterfly on the end of it. She was always confused when she looked in that box, and felt many mixed emotions, and she rarely felt anything short of boredom. They brought back very fuzzy and faint memories, but indiscernible ones, just snippets of screams and flashes of fire. Kyria was stirring and looked up at her. She was confused and Kaze put the box back into the little compartment in the drawer. Then, she got into her kunoichi suit and headed out to the deck. Kyria looked concerned, but then she rolled back over onto her side and fell asleep.

**On the Deck**

Everyone, short of Kaze, was walking out onto the deck. The Bounty was in the water currently, until it needed to be airborne once more.

"Wow Zane, you're a little slow today. Bad dream?"

"More like a very strange dream. Kaze, Sensei, and Nya were in it, as well as Lord Garmadon, but no one else I can name, oh, and the falcon as well."

"Whoa, Zane, every time you see that bird, something big happens. First, it lead you to the secret tree house." Sensei Wu was walking out onto the deck.

"And then it lead you to the Bounty." Sensei was in front of them.

"Alright, stretches, but first, tell me where Kaze is."

"Sorry Father, Kaze had a weird dream and didn't wake up from it. She told us to go ahead." Kaze walked out.

"But now I am here." Hana cringed.

"Did you even bother brushing your hair this morning?"

"No, what is the point of brushing my hair?"

"Your hair looks like a rats nest. You need to run a brush through your hair at least every once in a while."

"It always looks like this."

"Respecting your body is respecting yourself. Respecting your appearance, while not by looking how others think you should look, but by taking care of your natural appearance, is important." She nodded in understanding.

"I understand Sensei. I shall, as Hana says, run a brush through my hair later."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's do the Swooping Crane." He stood on one leg and held up his arms.

"So, what were your dreams about?"

"I saw the falcon that Zane keeps following. Zane was in a dream as well, and as well as Nya and Sensei Wu." They were all shocked.

"Wait, did you two have the same dream?"

"Perhaps, though unlikely. In my dream, I saw Lord Garmadon; he tried to get Kaze's Fans and my Shurikens. Then, he almost killed us by crushing us with a crate, but the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi saved us." They all stopped stretching and looked towards Zane, short of Kaze.

"The Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi?" Sensei turned around.

"That looks like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form, more focus." They got back into form.

"That was what I saw in my dream as well." Zane nodded.

"Whoa, so there's a Green Ninja and a Green Kunoichi now? You guys just can't drop a bomb on us like that."

"Yeah, what else did you see?"

"They were both fighting Lord Garmadon."

"That's what the prophecy says about the Green Ninja/Green Kunoichi."

"They fought in only combination moves."

"And one shared the attribute of you boys, but the other showed the attributes of us girls."

"Now, Pinching Crab." Sensei got into another stance. They followed suit.

"So, the first is one of us boys, and the other must be-HEY! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sensei Wu came over and grabbed Kinzoku's ponytail.

"What was so important that you were ignoring my teachings?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, it was nothing Sensei."

"We don't talk when you teach."

"Everyone was paying attention."

"Yeah."

"We were."

"We would never be disrespectful to you Sensei."

"Since you all lack in focus, you will all train today, and tomorrow for that matter. It is time we tested out the new training course that Jay and Kinzoku created."

"Training!"

"But Sensei, if we train too much, we'll use up all our energy and be unable to fight if need be."

"If need be, you will be able to go and help. Just as Kinzoku's Chigiriki drew on her energy, you can draw on its if need be."

"But how long Father?"

"Until you can answer this. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"With a sword."

"Superior intellect."

"With your fists."

"Spare their life and make them not want to hurt you."

"Spinjitsu!"

"Trap them where they can't escape!"

"Tornado of Creation."

"Pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you." Sensei Wu started walking up the stairs. "Make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your Spinjitsu." Cole went to a box and grabbed a wooden staff.

"What's the best way to defeat your enemy? It could be anything." The training course came up.

"We're smart, we can figure this out."

"So, let's hear more about this dream you two."

"Well, let's just say, the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi are awesome."

**Far Away**

The Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai armies were advancing towards each other.

"The Hypnobrai. Now let's teach them a lesson for betraying Lloyd Garmadon!" He looked at the general. "Uh, do your thing Fangpyre. I let you out of that hole for a reason."

"Attack!" The two armies met in the middle. Scales and the Fangpyre general went out to meet each other.

"Scales, my old chum!" They went to Scales and started doing a special handshake.

"I didn't think I'd be fighting you."

"Moved up in the world, have we?"

"Well, if it isn't the Fangpyre. Of all the cold blooded to creep up on us, I'm glad that it is a friend."

"Wait, I thought you were enemies, not friends."

"We were at war-"

"But seeing that Scales is now leading them-"

"Well, I don't see why we can't be comrades."

"If you had released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle."

"A tussle? A tussle! But I'm Lloyd Garmadon, Bringer of Evil!"

"What should we do with him?"

"I could turn him into one of us."

"Na, the little tyke is pretty useless."

"What if you hypnotize him into thinking he is a pig?"

"That'd be pretty funny."

"Can you imagine it?" They started laughing. Lloyd started running away. He was surrounded my Fangpyres, but then he just bulldozed his way through the crowd, thankfully without getting bit. They were too shocked to bite him. He kept running, not stopping.

**The Bounty**

Everyone was crouching around Zane and Kaze.

"With their fist on fire-"

"And the other with plants growing around them." They did a collective group 'whoa'.

"So I'm the Green Ninja?"

"And I'm the Green Kunoichi. The other had plants growing around her. It couldn't have been anyone else. No one here could take care of a plant to save their life."

"What are you talking about? They had incredible strength to lift the cargo. It's me."

"And me, strength of steel, remember?"

"Did you miss the part of the story where one pulled out Nunchaks?" He got out his Nunchaks and held them over his head. "I have Nunchaks!"

"I think you are all missing the point of this dream. The point is the falcon flew on one of their arms, and it was my dream, so naturally, I am the Green Ninja."

"I shared the same dream, and one of them not only used my Fans, but they also had one of my private possessions." They started bickering among themselves of who the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi could be. Sensei Wu came back out to the deck.

"Since you are not training, you must've already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy?"

"Uh, the best way to defeat your enemy is to, uh, train Sensei?"

"Feeble and incorrect. Maybe more training will help you focus." Started walking backwards, then down the stairs. "Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor sharp weapon is an extension of a razor sharp mind." He walked behind a pair of doors, which then proceeded to close.

"How am I supposed to focus when I don't know who the Green Ninja of the Green Kunoichi is?"

"Or if there truly are two, or if it is something that came from what Sensei told us." They looked confused.

"What did Sensei tell you?"

"He told us, and I'm pretty sure it was to make us both feel better, that the prophecy could be wrong and that there could be a Green Ninja and a Green Kunoichi."

"So, basically, that dream is based off of something Sensei told you."

"It is quite a possibility. It is too soon to tell, but that could truly be a factor." Hana shrugged.

"Then why don't just work together on this riddle. I'm tired of training. I've been training since I could walk. Literally! Father had me practicing hitting a dummy since I could walk, until I was big and strong enough to actually go on the training course."

"Then let's get to work."

**Far Away**

Lloyd was walking through a large desert, looking at his map.

"If you had released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle!" The map showed the picture of a sideways fang, and then Lloyd looked up, seeing a giant sideways fang over a large door. "I've found it!" He ran over to the entrance to the tomb. "The Anacondrai, the most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all. If they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're going to get." He laughed evilly, and opened the door. He started walking in, taking out a flashlight, but saw nothing except for skeletons. He kept looking around as two large pink eyes formed behind him, the floating details, then the fangs, and then the purple body. He had an extremely long neck, even by Serpentine standards. Lloyd dropped his flashlight and fell over after being so scared. The Serpentine grabbed the flashlight and slithered over the Lloyd.

"My sincerest apologies young man." He extended his neck to its almost full length, which was almost hitting the ceiling. "Due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. I believe you dropped this." He handed Lloyd his flashlight. "There you are."

"Eh, eh, eh, thank you." He turned on his flashlight and started walking around, with the Serpentine following behind him. "What happened to the others?"

"Poor unfortunate souls. All those years, locked away, nothing to eat, must've slowly starved away until they were nothing but scales and bones. It's sad, but true." As he spoke, his stomach grumbled, but Lloyd somehow didn't notice it. "And who may you be a little appet-I mean, friend?"

"Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, and future Dark Ruler." He started laughing.

"How deliciously evil. If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots."

"And, uh, who are you?"

"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And since you freed me, I'm eternally in your service."

"Really? You're not gonna trick me?"

"Oh, how could I trick you? I hardly have any friends."

"I hardly have any friends too!"

"You don't say?"

"Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchmen? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres. And I'm looking to get a little revenge on some ninja and some kunoichi too." Pythor noticed the map tucked in Lloyd's pockets.

"I love revenge! You know Floyd?"

"It's Lloyd." Pythor put his hand (if snakes have hands. Maybe they'd be called claws, like what dragons have) on Lloyd's back.

"Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**Destiny's Bounty**

They were all still training in their separate ways. Kinzoku looked sad.

"It's not the same without dodging Steel's metal." They all looked at her weirdly. "What? It was more random. You train like this, you don't learn to fight as well, you only learn the pattern of the training course, but life isn't a training course."

"Yeah, but life is a riddle. Speaking of which, has anyone figured out an answer to Sensei's riddle yet?"

"It can't be that hard. What's the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Zane, you're smart, what is it?"

"I do not know, but I have a feeling Sensei is going to keep us here until we work together to find an answer." Kyria came out.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're training nonstop until we come up with the best way to defeat an enemy."

"That really bothers me, because while we're here working, the enemy is playing."

"Lloyd probably got betrayed again, was a dummy and opened another snake tomb, is breaking all the rules, and is taking all the candy."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm his sister, who else would know him like that?"

**Far Away**

She was quite right. They were knocking over things, stepping on grass that says 'Do Not Walk on Grass', stealing ice cream from an ice cream street vendor, throwing rocks at even younger boy's small wood boats, and even went so far as to stealing candy from babies before heading back to the Anacondrai tomb. They were lying on their stomachs, full of candy and ice cream.

"You're the best henchmen a mastermind could ever have."

"Oh Lloyd, you're the best mastermind a henchmen could ever have. Why is it that you have no friends?"

"Well, I used to be best friend with my twin sister Kyria Garmadon, but then when we found out that we were Garmadon's kids, she decided to stay as far away from being bad as possible, while I tried to fill my dad's shoes. Then, when two representatives came, one from Darkly's and one from Gladys who had found out that we existed, came to the orphanage that we lived in. Darkly's thought having the children of the Dark Lord off all would make them a much more desirable school, while Gladys wanted to keep us from following our Dad's path and wanted to boost the school's popularity by showing they could make even the born evil good. Kyria, not wanting anything to do with Dad, choose to go to Gladys School for girls, while I choose Darkly's. And now she's with those pesky ninja and kunoichi, there's no way she'll ever be my friend again."

"Interesting, so, why did you not make friends at Darkly's?"

"I decided to run away and never let them see me again." He started doing his child's evil laugh.

"Why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even tyrants. Especially tyrants, because those friends can keep everyone from revolting."

"Well, uh, maybe I didn't run away, maybe I got kicked out."

"From the Boarding School for Bad Boys? I don't believe it! I hear they are _the_ breeding ground for the truly despicable. You must be, ho ho (AN: OMG! Santa is Pythor!), you are a handful."

"Well thank you Pythor, but they sad I wasn't bad enough. They said I lacked the immoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds." Pythor stood up.

"Well, you'll show them." Lloyd stood up.

"That's right! I will show them!"

"Then why don't we?"

"Uh, why don't we what?" Pythor picked up Lloyd.

"Let's get rid of them, and the very school that rejected you? When the ninja and the kunoichi come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them. And once the ninja and the kunoichi are defeated, we can easily get your sister back. She's side with us when she sees how evil pays off. Then, when Gladys sees how your sister turned out, they'll be ashamed for the rest of their lives and regret ever taking your sister away from you."

"A triple revenge?"

"Triple revenge. Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone. If you're going to rule the world, then, ho ho ho, you'll need your sleep. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I'll be your friend." They hugged, and Pythor put his neck over Lloyd's head.

"Oh Pythor, you're the best." Pythor put Lloyd down and he lay on his side, the map sticking out of his pockets. He laughs as he goes to grab it, but then he rolled over onto his side, making Pythor unable to grab the map.

**Far Away-Destiny's Bounty**

Sensei Wu was painting something, but the ninja and the kunoichi sneakily opened the door, with them all bordering the side. Sensei Wu looked up at them.

"Oh, you must've found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" They came in.

"We have Sensei it, on three guys and gals, 1, 2, 3-" They all put their hands together.

"Teamwork!"

"Is this what you all think?" They all simultaneously started talking about how they agreed with this answer.

"While it is great that you now are all working together, and while that is an excellent answer, sadly, you are all wrong." They complained and walked away. They went back out onto the main deck.

"You know, I'm starting to think whoever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi for all I care!" Then, alarms started going off. They all started looking around.

"What's that?"

"You should know Jay! You designed the system!"

"With your help!"

"I just made the metal."

"Stop fighting you two! Geez, it's like you switched places with Kai. And who cares? It's something besides training." They all ran into the bridge.

"Break it down for me sis."

"Lloyd and a Serpentine have taken down Darkly's School for Bad Boys."

"This is a cesspool for the crooked and misbehaved."

"Still, they need our help. They are children, we must help them!" They all gave Kaze a weird look. "What is wrong? Is there something wrong that I have said?"

"You've just never been passionate in anything in the time that we've known you. You're usually just pretty apathetic about things."

"Well, even so, we still must help them." She leapt over to the button and pressed it. Then, the engines moved and they started flying.

**Far Away**

All of the kids were tied up in their classrooms, with those two reoccurring Skulkins tied up and hanging upside down.

Pythor and Lloyd were skating through the halls.

"Hey, how are the booby traps?"

"Every door, window, and hall in this place is spring loaded."

"Good, I'm tired of those ninja and those kunoichi sneaking their way into my evil doings."

* * *

The Destiny's Bounty was flying over the school.

"Looks quiet down there."

"It is a school for bad boys, and it's filled with kids. That is not normal."

"Should we sneak down using our super awesome ninja skills?" Kinzoku shook her head at Hana.

"No, we can't do that. What about our Golden Weapons that turn into vehicles? I want to see what mine looks like." Cole was on his car, trying to do, um, well, just trying to do something.

"I'm still trying to work out the kinks. Anyone got any other ideas?" The look on Jay's face, while covered by a ninja mask or not, slightly scared everyone.

"I've got an idea, but you guys gotta trust me."

"Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this."

* * *

"Jay, I don't know about this." They were each on a hook of the anchor, with the girls safely on the deck.

"Just hold on tight."

"Why are we doing this?"

"So that we can distract them while the girls sneak down the chain and-"

"I meant why aren't the girls doing this?"

"Because, Kaze might accidentally blow us the wrong direction, if something goes wrong, Kinzoku can single handedly pull us back up, and do you want to be the one to face Sensei if we let Hana do something this reckless?"

"Good point." Jay did a short motion, and in the bridge Nya dropped anchor. Kinzoku looked down.

"Good luck!" The anchor started falling. Lloyd and Pythor looked up as they fell through the air, holding onto the anchor for dear life because they were in free-fall, and therefore, not having their feet touch the anchor. They crashed through three floors before finally stopping.

"Okay, never doing that again Jay." They saw the kids all tied up. Cole raised his Scythe and they started freaking out. Then, he cut the ropes. As the ropes fell down, they ran away. "Stay outta this school kids, go to Gladys, it's much better." They looked at the two Skulkins. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cruncher and Knuck, substitute teachers, eh? If we cut you down, we better not catch you hanging around Ninjago again." They vigorously shook their heads. With a swipe of his Scythe, he cut them down. Then, they tried running, hit each other three times, and then ran of in opposite directions, with the other one then realizing his mistake and then started running the other way. Kai pointed up.

"He's on the top floor."

"Let's get him."

"NINJAGO!" Zane and Kai used their Spinjitsu, while Cole climbed up the chain. Jay just ran to the nearest elevator. Kai and Jay went through a door, but were trapped in green goo. Cole got onto one of the other floors to face Pythor, but Pythor pulled a rope that released a gas that made Cole fall over and drop his Golden Weapon down who knows how many floors. Jay came out of the elevator and saw Cole on the floor.

"He's got a Serpentine with him! Watch out for booby traps!" Jay saw it.

"That's one big snake. When are the girl's gonna get down?" Pythor slithered up the stairs, with Jay following him.

* * *

"Hana, hurry up, they need us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." They were climbing down the chain (which took much more control than climbing up it), almost far enough to jump down to help the guys.

"Let's hurry up, we're gonna end up getting down there by the time it's all over."

* * *

Lloyd was running around on the roof. Repeating to same thing.

"They're coming!" Pythor came up the trap door, closed it, and put a giant piece of wood on it. Jay jumped out of the door, spinning his Nunchaks.

"Shocked to see me?"

"NINJAGO!" The last three used their Spinjitsu and free fell the last ten feet.

"Do something!" Pythor grabbed the map out of his pocket. "Wh-what are you doing? I thought you were my friend."

"All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slaves! Well sorry my dear boy, I have other plans." As he spoke, he disappeared. The four ninja on the roof got closer to Lloyd, encircling him as the Bounty came down next to the roof. The three other kunoichi jumped onto the roof as Sensei Wu and Nya walked out onto the roof.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Kaze went over to him.

"I shall bring him." She picked him up and held him over her shoulder.

"Whoa! Hey, let me go!"

"What should me do with him?"

"Wash his mouth out with soap for a year?"

"Ground him indefinitely?"

"Have him sit in a corner for a century?"

"Spank him till his butt is permanently red?"

"Make him eat broccoli?"

"No, let's make him eat Cole's cooking!" They all cringed at the thought, while Cole was offended.

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"So, Sensei, shall we force him to eat Cole's cooking?"

"No, I know exactly what we must do."

**Destiny's Bounty-At Night**

"And that is why Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake." Sensei was reading him a bedtime story. He was on a bunk bed, with Kyria on the top bunk, smiling.

"If my dad had ever read me that book, I never would've made that mistake. I'm sorry Uncle."

"You do not need to apologize. I'm sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read to you both. Good night Niece, good night Nephew, sweet dreams." They spoke together, at the same time, for the first time in a long time.

"Good night Uncle." They looked at each other and giggled. Sensei Wu left.

"Kyria, can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"I already have Nee-sama." He smiled. It was something they always called each other.

"Thanks Nee-chan."

* * *

The ninja and the kunoichi walked up to Sensei Wu.

"I don't get it Sensei."

"Yeah, why isn't the little brat getting punished?"

"And why does he get a room to himself, with the exception of Kyria?"

"We had to train all day, and he gets read a bedtime story?"

"This is not equally proportionate to the crimes he has committed." He turned to them.

"You're right, I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" They were all hunched over a little with disappointment in themselves.

"No Sensei, we still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is."

"It is to make them your friend." They did a group tiny chat where everyone spoke how that should've been so obvious. Sensei winked.

**Song Of Hope: I hope that I'm uploading these chapters quickly enough for you. Honestly, it's a lot easier to change this than Beyblade.**


	9. Episode 5 Season 2 Snake in a Can

**Song Of Hope: Here's the latest update on my redone Ninjago.**

The Bounty was docked on the top of a mountain. Lloyd was walking into the video game room, where Kai was starting a game.

"Hey Kai. Saw Kinzoku beat your high score. You should've seen it. It was pretty spectacular."

"Uh, you must be talking about Sitar Legend. This is Fist to Face 2. No one beats me on my game."

"Huh, could be wrong. See ya." He left. Kai turned on the console, but all of the five High Score slots were replaced with pictures of Kinzoku.

"KINZOKU!"

* * *

Kinzoku was making another sculpture. This one was of all of them standing over a giant snake that had obviously been defeated. It wasn't finished quite yet, and still needed their weapons, which she had gotten a special light weight metal that looked just like gold, but wasn't nearly as heavy, for it.

"Everybody's gonna love this." Kyria came over to her.

"Hey Kinzoku, what'cha doing?" She turned off her blowtorch, turned to Kyria, and lifted up her welding mask.

"Hey Kyria. I'm just making a sculpture as a surprise for everybody. I'm almost done. I left everybody's hand open just enough so that I could slip in their Golden Weapons. When we were in that miming town a little while ago, I bought some special metal just like gold, but less valuable and far lighter, just for this."

"Oh, that wasn't gold? Cole went and traded it in at the last town we stopped by to get some more food." She shook her head.

"He couldn't have. It's in my room."

"Maybe it was something else then. Well, see you later Kinzoku." Just to be safe, Kinzoku went to her room and grabbed the box where she had the special metal, which was empty.

"COLE!"

* * *

"Mm, violet berry soup, my culinary achievement." Cole was in the kitchen, making another one of his extremely terrifying dishes. "If the recipe is not followed exactly," he took a sip of it and then got grossed out by its flavor as it went down his throat. Lloyd was standing by the doorway

"By the way, I saw Hana spice things up. I told her not to, but she said your cooking could use it. Bye Cole." He walked away.

"HANA!"

* * *

Hana was looking for her garden trowel under her bed, with packets of seeds and a bag of soil inside a plastic box that was made to be a travel mini-garden that was next to her.

"Hey Hana, what are you looking for?" She pulled her head out and looked at Kyria. She smiled.

"Oh, hey Kyria. Have you seen my trowel?"

"Trowel?"

"It's a mini shovel, used for gardening."

"Oh, that thing? I could've sworn that I saw Jay take it out of a purple box with daisies on it and attach it to the sparring bot. See ya later." She walked away.

"JAY!"

* * *

Jay was wearing protective padding and holding a remote control for a robot in front of him. He put his helmet on and grabbed his Nunchaks.

"Let's ease our way into this. How about level 2, shall we?" He pressed a big yellow square button twice, but the robot's chest unit said 9 on it. Lloyd was standing near by.

"Hey Jay. I saw Zane trying to repair the sparring bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later bro." He walked away.

"Wait, what?" He pressed some more buttons. The robot started coming towards him. Jay slowly backed up as the menacing robot got closer. "No, NO! ZANE!"

* * *

Zane was in his room (AN: I changed the setting because these are going on close to the same time, and Jay would've been right by where Zane was at that point in time, being murdered by the sparring bot) with a covered wooden basket. Lloyd was walking up to him, whistling.

"Hello Lloyd. What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Oh, Kaze thinks that when she did the laundry that she accidentally put one of Kai's shirts in with the whites, so she asked me to check and see if she did." He reached into the basket and grabbed a red piece of clothing. "Yep, here it is. Thanks." He walked away. Zane looked at the rest of his clothes and saw that they were pink.

"KAZE!"

* * *

Kaze was in the dank and dark lower decks of the ship, sitting cross-legged with her hands folded on her lap and her eyes closed.

"Hey Kaze. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She opened her eyes. Kyria was standing in front of her.

"Not much. It is just my morning meditation. Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

"Not really. I just wanted to say that I think I saw Kai using your toothbrush to clean the bathrooms when Uncle told him he had to clean them with his own toothbrush after accidentally ruining an entire thing of this really expensive tea. I just thought you should know. Later." Kyria walked away. Kaze got up and walked away.

* * *

"You couldn't just be happy with the top score, you just had to rub it in my face!" They were all confronting each other in another room.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find something so much like gold that's less expensive and lightweight?!"

"Do you know how long it took me to make that soup? Three days. Three days!"

"You know not to go in the girl's room, let alone take anything out of there, and especially not to use it for robot parts!"

"It's an unset law! Okay? You don't touch a man's robot!"

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this?! It's pink!" Kaze remained silent while they all yelled at each other and while Zane yelled at her. When he saw her not responding, he just started arguing with Jay about how he didn't do it, but Jay was too busy talking and trying to ignore Hana. Sensei Wu walked in as they bickered, then went over to Kaze, since she was the only one not fighting.

"Do you know why they are all fighting like this?"

"Lloyd and Kyria came and told us that someone did something with their stuff. For me, Kyria told me that Kai had used my toothbrush to clean the bathroom. While indeed it was used for something other than dental hygiene, I knew that it was not Kai, as she had spoken."

"And how did you know that?"

"For one thing, a person's breath shallows when they are lying, and two, Kai may be many things, but he would not steal my possession to keep from dirtying his own."

"You are correct." Sensei then went and pushed back the paper wall to show Lloyd and Kyria, snickering with everyone's stuff (other than Kinzoku's metal) and/or what they had used to change everyone's stuff. They were both laughing. They turned to the two and saw the stuff they had. Everyone short of Kaze took in a deep gasp.

"You two did this?"

"Guys, I get first dibs on-"

"No dibs. I put them both up to this for today's lesson, and had them strategically place the blame so that each one of you would think someone else committed the act so that all of you would be fighting. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors and that jumping conclusions can only lead to trouble. Only one of you thought to find out if the accusations were true." Zane's eyes widened.

"So, that's why you were not fighting with us?" She nodded.

"Kyria told me that Kai had used my toothbrush to clean the bathrooms when his punishment was to clean the bathrooms with his own toothbrush. While my toothbrush had been used to do such, Kai had a brand new toothbrush, showing that he replaced his old one. Not to mention, Kai is many things, but stealing and ruining others things is not something he would do."

"She was the only one of you who took into consideration the morale of the one being blamed and did not jump to conclusions."

"No offense Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion. Today's lesson is lame."

"Yeah, why can't you teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger, or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?"

"Because not all lessons are about fighting. And I misplaced my lesson book." Kai noticed it peaking out of Lloyd's pocket. He walked up to him and took the lesson book out.

"You mean this lesson book?" He held it up.

"It was a harmless prank, Lloyd and I haven't pulled one off together in a long time."

"It was the perfect plan, until you had to show up and mess-" Kinzoku closed the wall, muffling out his voice.

"While it was not a lesson from my book, it was still an important lesson to learn. Look at how you as a team fell apart because of what rumors were spread. You must remember, these are your teammates, and you should not be so quick as to find fault with them, and be so quick to start quarreling with one another. If even one person believes one rumor, then the entire team falls apart, let alone how many rumors you believed about each other." Nya spoke to them over the intercom.

"If you're done fooling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out."

"It's one thing to have the son and daughter of your nemesis here, but having my sister live with us? I mean come on! I thought this was a ninja/kunoichi headquarters."

"You do know I can hear you. Over and out."

"You know Kai, I'd love to have my sister on board, if it wasn't for the fact that Ane is even younger than the Garmadons." Kinzoku pointed to the wall behind her.

"Yeah, but that's because you're a girl, and therefore more attached to people." Before Kinzoku could respond, Sensei Wu hit them both in the fact in just the right way to that their face muscles were like Jell-O.

"Do not start another argument between you two! You must resolve this enmity! Do you agree?" They both nodded. He hit their faces again. They rubbed them.

"How can you do that?"

"I hate having my face feel like Jell-O.

"Let us get to the bridge, before we anger Nya."

* * *

They all walked into the bridge, with Nya looking at a map.

"Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the Map of Dens from Lloyd, and is now on his way to open the last two Serpentine tombs."

"Don't remind me."

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intellect, and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do."

"But those tombs could be anywhere."

"Jay's right Sensei. Without the Map of Dens, we might as well just throw darts at a map."

"Good idea Hana. Why don't we?" Nya threw two plunger darts at a map, with Kai and Kaze having to duck the arrows. They landed on two spots on the map. "Those are the locations of the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre tombs."

"Show off." She walked up to the map and threw another dart.

"And this is Pythor's tomb." She turned to them. "After many hours of ruminating why the tombs were placed in the three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern." She grabbed a flashlight that had a serpent on it. "If you notice, all three are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent, and are at the points where the snake's tail touches itself (AN: That's just something I noticed myself that Nya forgot to add)." Jay walked up to the map.

"So the last two tombs must be here and here." He pointed at the last two spots where the snake touched its own tail. "You are so smart."

"Was there every any doubt?"

"There is little time. Kai, Jay, and Kinzoku, you head to the tomb here and do not complain about who you are to be working with," Sensei Wu threw a gray dart at the location of one of the tombs, "Zane, Kaze, Hana, and Cole, you will head to the other tomb." He threw a black dart at the other one. "Be careful we may have discovered their locations, but we do not know which one if which. And take this," he handed the sacred flute to Cole, "you might need this if you run into Pythor. Good luck ninja and kunoichi."

"What am I gonna do?" They all looked back at Nya. Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Nya just shook her head.

"Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into anymore trouble, and that Kyria doesn't start."

"Yes Sensei."

"Let's go boys and girls, we've got some snakes to club." They all excitedly agreed as they left. Sensei Wu walked up to them map.

"Where are you Pythor? What are you up to?"

* * *

They had all climbed down the mountain before turning their weapons into vehicles. Their weapons just turned into them, but Kinzoku closed her eyes, held the staff part of her Chigiriki with both hands, then took it in her right hand, throwing it down in eight points, shaking the ground. From those eight points came up eight curved pieces of metal, which then formed a dome over her, which then caved into a sphere, which in a glowing burst turned into Kinzoku being in an awesome car like Cole's but with a much sleeker design and made with gray and gold.

"This is sweet!"

"Come on Kinzoku, focus, we have to get to the Serpentine Tomb."

"Alright Kai, geez." The two teams sped off in opposite directions.

**Far Away-Mountain of a Million Steps**

Cole, Zane, Kaze, and Hana were speeding off to one of the tombs, which was at the top on a mountain. Everyone short of Kaze flipped several times as their vehicles turned back into weapon. Zane sighed at himself as he looked at his pink ninja suit.

"Our vehicle won't traverse the steps, short of Kaze's." She landed and opened the cockpit.

"I walk take others, but the Wind Racer wasn't doing so well earlier. Shall I climb up the mountain with you?" Cole shook his head.

"No, just go to the top on your own. We'll climb." She nodded, closed the cockpit, and flew away, up the mountain.

"Cole, did you seriously just say we're going to climb all of the steps?" He nodded.

"But it is the mountain of a million steps. Aren't we pressed for time?"

"Then we'll take a shortcut."

* * *

Cole was leaping up the side of the mountain, with both Zane and Hana on his back.

"Are we holding on too tight Cole?"

"Light as a feather Hana. Almost there." Once they reached the top, Zane and Hana got off of Cole's back. Kaze was waiting for them.

"Let us go down now." They all jumped into the mouth shaped hole. There was a rope tied around a giant rock, with Cole panting heavily.

"Looks like Pythor's already here."

"I guess it's investigation time."

"Just give me a sec. Go on and start without me." They all jumped down except for Cole. Hana pulled out a flashlight from nowhere. They all started exploring the cave.

"So, this is the Constrictai tomb?" Hana walked over to a wall covered in pictures.

"Didn't Mama snake ever teach the Serpentine not to draw on walls?"

"Hey, you're stealing my thunder." They turned around to see Cole.

"It's much more than mere "children's" drawing." Zane nodded.

"Kaze is correct. These pictures depict one of the last uniting the many of others."

"Say that in English please?" Cole turned to Hana.

"It means the last survivor of one tribe uniting all the others. But those snakes have been at war for centuries." Kaze pointed at something.

"It says here that once they are united, the four tribes can find the silver Fang Blades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all the land and turn day into night. They also need the Venom Vials, one for each Fang Blade."

"You get all that from those little pictures?"

"This shows a great amount of likely failure. If Pythor is not here, then they must be on their way to the Venomari tomb, and so is Pythor, who will be heading towards them "

"Relax Zane, if anything they're dumb snakes who believe in fairy tales."

"Or we're dumb people who don't believe in the truth." Hana and Cole both stopped.

"Did you feel that?" Kaze and Zane shook their heads.

"No, what?"

"There's something in the ground." Cole looked at Hana.

"You felt it?"

"No, but I could hear plants screaming from their roots being torn apart. Not vocally, it's more like I can feel them scream, in my heart."

"Right, so don't move." Suddenly, a Constrictai came up from under ground and wrapped his tail all around Hana, capturing her.

"I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards."

"Did you stay behind just to tell us that freaky snake guy?!" She spat in his face.

"You are in no position to be doing that you violent violet!" He started choking her with his tail.

"No one messes with Hana and gets away with it, at least not while I'm here to stop you!" Cole took out his Scythe and hit the ground so hard that the Constrictai had to let go. "Guys, go for the rope!" They all ran for it. Hana turned back to him.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fi-!" Then, he was suddenly taken underground, then thrown back up. The Serpentine was coming at him, so he started using the sacred flute, but the Serpentine wrapped his tail around Cole, making him drop the flute. Zane saw it roll on the floor.

"NINJAGO!" He went right t the flute and tried to play, but the Constrictai grabbed him by the neck, so he dropped it. Kaze did the same as Zane, but he grabbed her neck with his other hand. Finally, when he was out of hand, Hana started playing it. He couldn't stand the noise and eventually let go. Cole grabbed his Scythe and hit him, making him fall over unconscious.

"That's was some pretty brave stuff that you did there Hana."

"Thanks Cole, but if they were excepting us, I think Kai, Jay, and Kinzoku are all walking into a trap." They all started running towards the rope. "Come on, let's get out of here."

**Far Away-Toxic Bog**

They were in a bog and had to turn their vehicles back into weapons.

"Ew."

"Hey, I didn't do it!"

"I wasn't me either, we're in the Toxic Bogs." Kai picked up a stick. "That stuff will eat through you worst than Cole's cooking." He dipped it in there, and what touched the stick made that part disappear. They started climbing up trees and going across the trees that miraculously live there, before landing in front of the Venomari tomb.

"Toxic Swamp, I'm guessing Venomari, since the Venomari venom causes hallucinations, and so do these swamp gases is we stay long enough." Jay gave Kinzoku a look.

"I believe you mean bog."

"Whatever." Jay started walking up to the door.

"Jay, what do you think you're doing?"

"Opening the tomb, what else?"

"Do you want to release the Venomari?"

"Well, we have to see if it's empty or not. If I see Serpentine, I'll close the door." Jay opened the door.

"Well?"

"There's nothing here. We must've just missed them. Check it out. I'M THE GREEN NINJA!"

"I'm the Green Ninja."

"NO I AM!"

"I am!" Kinzoku just rolled her eyes. Kai started walking around when a toad freaked him out a little. I croaked and he wiped out his Sword, but realized it was a toad.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. If I wasn't such a well-trained Nin-" he got cut off by a Venomari rising from the bog, which then squirted venom from its mouth. Then, everything started changing. "Jay! Kinny!" She turned to his voice.

"Kai, what's up?" Many Venomari rose out of the bog, while the Constrictai came out of the ground.

"This is not good! I'm surrounded by elves and gingerbread men!" Kinzoku raised an eyebrow. She walked over and saw them, pulling out her Golden Weapon, then wielded it. Kai was crouched up against the tree.

"Those aren't elves and gingerbread men!"

"Yes they are." He turned to Kinzoku. "What are you? You look like a Magical Ballerina Princess? You don't even look like you're from Ninjago!" She became very angry.

"MAGICAL BALLERINA PRINCESS?! What am I, Princess Tutu?" Jay came over. "Finally! Kai thinks that those Serpentine are elves and gingerbread men, and he thinks I'm a Magical Ballerina Princess."

"You look like a Magical Ballerina Prince."

"Kai, that's called a Danseur!"

"Kinzoku, how do you know all this?"

"My little sister watches an anime called Princess Tutu, and now he thinks that you're Mytho."

"Well regardless of what he's seeing, we need to fight." Kai stood up.

"I've never fought little people before!" He looked around at the Serpentine. "We're toast!" Kaze, Zane, Cole, and Hana came in, with the three groundlings flying up in the air, and flipping over, landing on their feet, and with their weapons in hand. Kaze simply fell from the sky.

"Anybody order a little kick butt?" The tombs echoed back at him the word butt, which made Jay giggle.

"Why is there a blonde sailor with her hair up in two buns holding a scepter, a guy in a tuxedo wearing a mask holding a giant rose, a guy with flame like red hair and golden eyes holding a blue, gray, and red top, and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes holding a laptop." Kinzoku sighed.

"Great, he sees snakes as Christmas stuff, and people as anime characters. Now he think you guys are Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Ginga Hagane, and Madoka Amano."

"Who cares? It's time to make the snakes hit the dirt." The tomb echoed back Hana saying 'hit the dirt'. Jay giggled. Then, Pythor came out.

"BOO!"

"It's a baby elf!" Hana pulled out the sacred flute, but then Pythor grabbed it with his tail.

"Oh, let's not let music ruin things." They were being surrounded. They all started backing up and jumped on a log, but Kai saw it as an alligator.

"Guys, get off of that! It's a hungry alligator!" Kinzoku sighed.

"This is my pet alligator. Mom never let me keep it, but it's still loyal to me. It'll let you stay on it's back." He jumped on it, but their weight made it start dissolving faster.

"I have a sinking feeling that this is the last I'll see of you seven." Pythor started laughing.

"There's a magic rope, we can climb to safety." Kai started going at open air, but Kinzoku pulled him back.

"Man, that Venomari venom is some powerful stuff."

"Whatever it is worth, it was an honor to fight beside you all."

"Me too."

"Yeah, ditto."

"I don't want to die! I don't want to do that to Ane!" Kaze, as usual, was rather apathetic about the whole situation. Hana turned to Cole.

"Before we die Cole, I have something to tell you." He turned to Hana.

"What is it?" Just then, a rope came down to them.

"Wait, what?"

"The magic rope."

"Quick, everyone, climb!" They all started climbing up it as a giant robot came to them.

"It's a magic sleigh with nine reindeer." It shot a net out at two of the Serpentine. It got them, but they went underground. The Venomari all jumped into the swamp. The robot aimed its hand at Pythor.

"Oh dear." The hatch over the person in the suit opened up.

"Pythor target confirmed. Time to bag and tag." He started slithering away, but the person shot a dart at him. They all swung from the rope and landed on safe ground. The person jumped out of the suit.

"Who are you?"

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Santa?"

"No, a samurai. But who are you?" Zane walked up to them.

"Thank you mysterious samurai. I owe you my life for saving," the samurai sprayed some blue gas at him, making him get knocked out.

"That is quite unnecessary." They sprayed it at them, but Kaze held up her Fans, blowing it away from herself. "I am the then Yellow Kunoichi, and the kunoichi of wind. You will need to use something that is not involved with the wind to do something like that to me." Then, the samurai shot a very thin dart at her that can easily slip through the wind. "That shall do it." She fell over. The samurai hit a button on their suit and a rope brought her back into her exo-suit. They flew off as the Destiny's Bounty flew to them.

* * *

Jay was excitedly recalling earlier events, with them all in their P.J.'s.

"And then, just as we were about to bite, this huge, mechanical robot-!"

"The samurai. It was samurai." Lloyd was confused.

"A sama what?"

"A samurai was an ancient high class warrior, born into their order. They were n fact, the highest level of warrior in ancient Ninjago, and protected royalty and nobility. They were people with high honor and a very strict morale code, called the Bushido, and if they were to fail, they committed seppuku, or disembowelment." Kyria flinched.

"Gross!" Lloyd found it pretty cool.

"Cool."

"He was dressed like Santa Claus, with a sleigh that had nine tiny reindeer, and one had a big shiny nose. The sleigh was filled with toys and coal." He leaned over to Hana, who was sitting next to him. "Look at Sensei's beard. It's moving like snakes!" Nya was very frustrated.

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying." Kai put a piece of meat on his face. They all just stared at him. Hana sighed.

"Okay, regardless of this mysterious samurai, we need to focus. All the Serpentine are loose. Pythor might just have a chance in uniting the tribes, and if he does, then some Great Devourer will be unleashed."

"Great Devourer?"

"Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open." Lloyd had his head on the table.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would've happened." Kyria rubbed her hand on his back.

"It's alright nee-sama."

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we have the sacred flute in our possession."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Pythor sort of stole it."

"The last sacred flute? Gone? It was made out of a special kind of wood that no longer grows in Ninjago anymore. You seven are Ninjago's last hope." The alarm went off.

"The cold vision must've caught something! That means Serpentine are near."

"Ninjago City?" They all got up from the dinner table and headed towards the bridge.

"How many are there?"

"It's a lollipop with a butterfly on it." Kinzoku sighed.

"Not helping Kai." She turned to Jay. "Probably all of them."

"Pythor must be trying to unite them."

"He is the one that unites the many."

"Go, we mustn't let Pythor unite all the tribes." The ninja and the kunoichi all ran out.

"NINJAGO!" They used Spinjitsu to change into their ninja/kunoichi suits. Zane sighed at his pink suit.

"I must get this taken care of." While Kai changed into his, he couldn't control his Spinjitsu and hit the wall. Kinzoku sighed.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off soon. For now, you're coming with me." She pulled him up by his hand.

They all made their way to the deck and jumped off the ship, Kinzoku grabbing Kai. They others jumped off on their own. Not long after jumping, Kaze and Jay turned their weapons into their airplanes. Once they got close to buildings, everyone else turned theirs into their vehicles and rode down the side, except for Kai, who was in Kinzoku's car. Once they landed (or for Jay and Kaze, got safely close to the ground) they turned their vehicles back into weapons. They were all in an alley, but then walked out and saw the city, and were amazed by it.

"Ninjago City."

"Amazing."

"You're not seeing little people or Santa Claus, are you?" Most of them laughed as Kinzoku said this to Kai.

"No, I'm seeing giant buildings and flashing lights."

"Just making sure the Venomari venom wore off." She looked back at the city. "My parents tried to get a house here in middle school, but the waiting list is longer than Ninjago."

"I've always heard stories of this place."

"Biggest city in all of Ninjago. Always wanted to come here."

"Yeah, I always dreamed of being on a billboard here."

"You too?"

"Yeah, I did too."

"It's so sad here though. It feels like there's no life short of people's lawns. While cities are beautiful, they destroy life. I can't stand them."

"While this may be an endearing moment for all of you, might I remind you that we are looking for Serpentine, and there are none to be seen." Zane nodded.

"Kaze's right, we should be completely overflowing with them."

"I hear something like snakes. It seems to be coming from under us." They walked and found a manhole.

"Uh, I hate snakes."

**Underground Subway**

The Serpentine were gathered in front of three stopped trains. The Serpentine generals were behind them.

"You'll have to use more than words to bring the Serpentine together." Pythor turned to Scales.

"All I have to do is show them the way."

"They're ready for you Pythor." Pythor and Scales turned to the Venomari general.

"Now, show time." The generals all climbed on top of the trains. "Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends," all the Serpentine started laughing, "I welcome you." The ninja and the kunoichi were hiding on a platform far above their heads.

"That's a lot of snakes."

"What are we going to do?" Kai thought about that.

"I have an idea. Follow my lead." They all ran off.

* * *

"What is it with the Constrictai and their vise-like grip? Let it go already!" The Serpentine all started laughing.

"It's funny because it's so true."

"But in all seriousness, the reason why I called this gathering is because the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs. I want to return them the favor!" The crowd started cheering. Kai snuck down on a rope.

"That sounds like a great plan, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up." All of the Hypnobrai were pretty pissed off.

"Who said that?!" Kinzoku snuck up behind the Fangpyres and talked like she was from wherever they're from.

"Those bucked teeth losers can bite my rear end." She sounded pretty convincing. Then the Venomari started getting mad. Cole snuck out from behind a wall.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom." Hana came down above their heads.

"All that digging must've given them dirt for brains." Now they were all fighting amongst themselves.

"What's going on? Why am I losing them?" Scales just shrugged, but then he saw the ninja and the kunoichi running away.

"Ninja and kunoichi! Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He slithered away.

* * *

Cole was looking down at them when something suddenly came and grabbed him underground. Something then grabbed Kai, a few feet away, too. Jay and Zane saw this happen. The girls were on the platform on the other side. Hana got quickly taken underground, which Kaze and Kinzoku both saw. All four of them started running. They converged onto the platform at the front of the room and started running down a tunnel, but eight Constrictai came out of the ground and grabbed Jay and Kaze.

"RUN!"

"Do not stay behind for us. Just finish the mission." Zane and Kinzoku started running as fast as they could, with six Serpentine chasing after them. The exit gate was lock, so they couldn't get out. Kinzoku turned to Zane.

"What do we do?"

"Try and hide the best we can!" They both went into two parts where there was a giant rectangle of empty space going into the tunnel. There were a lot more Serpentine now, but when they passed Zane and Kinzoku, they didn't see them. They left, with Kinzoku and Zane free to come out.

"Okay, it's gray down here, so I can understand why I wasn't found, but you?" He looked back at where he had been standing.

"It seems as if I was very lucky."

"I guess good can come out of bad."

* * *

The Serpentine were all still fighting amongst each other. Scales came back.

"Did you take care of them?"

"All but two." He nodded towards another Hypnobrai, who opened a door and saw the ninja and the kunoichi all tied up.

"Search every crook and cranny. If they are ninja and kunoichi, then you will never find them in plane sight!" One of the Constrictai looked up and saw two people swinging on ropes.

"Look, a pink ninja!" Zane was swinging on a rope towards them.

"Go pink ninja go!" He kicked Scales and Pythor over; with Kinzoku starting to swing in the opposite direction from what Zane was swinging, taking out the other three Serpentine generals. They both run over to the other ninja and kunoichi and untie them.

"Now, let's get out of here." They started running away. They all swung on ropes over to the other platform and started running away with the Serpentine chasing them.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand! NINJAGO!" Zane started using his Spinjitsu to get away faster.

"Popsicle stand? I like it." Zane came to a stop and took out his Shurikens, shooting ice down the tunnel. Then, he turned them into his vehicle. Kai, Jay, and Cole jumped on. Kinzoku turned her Chigiriki into her vehicle, and focused before hitting a button, putting tiny spikes on the wheels. She opened the hatch.

"Hop in gals!" Hana and Kaze jumped into her car and both vehicles sped off with Serpentine behind them. The Serpentine all slipped and fell as they ran down the icy tunnel. Scales grabbed Pythor's arm.

"You have to do better than that to unite the tribes!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

**Destiny's Bounty**

They were all once again sitting down to their previously interrupted dinner, but Lloyd and Kyria weren't there.

"You know, whether it was in a lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to our advantage." Kaze nodded.

"The tribes have been at war with each other for eternity. I believe they were all too eager to believe that the other tribes thought the worst of them. That increased the damage."

"And now the Serpentine are further than ever from getting their act together."

"You know, I don't think we would've gotten out of their if it weren't for Zane and Kinzoku."

"No, you would've gotten out without me. Zane came up with the plan."

"Don't thank me, thank Lloyd and Kyria. If it weren't for their "laundry skills," I would've been found for sure." They all started laughing. Lloyd and Kyria walked in, Lloyd holding Zane's ninja suits, and Kyria holding Kinzoku's metal.

"Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink." He handed Zane his ninja suit.

"It also took about an hour, but I wedged this back out of the sparring bot." She handed it to Kinzoku.

"That's what made it go wacky?"

"Yeah."

"And, to show you how sorry we are, we got you a can of nuts Cole." He stood up.

"Oh, he, he, yeah, don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? Yeah, no thank you." He walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open, being attacked by fake snakes. Everybody started laughing.

**Later**

Hana was putting the leftover food in containers to be put away, when Cole walked in.

"Oh, hey Cole." She put a container in the fridge, facing away from him.

"Hey Hana. So, what was it that you were going to tell me?" She stopped.

"What are you talking about?" She closed the door, still not facing him.

"Don't lie to me Hana. I'm your friend."

"I know that. I have nothing to hide." She started walking away, not even turning to Cole. He grabbed her arm, not in a way that would hurt her, but just to show he cared and that would keep her from leaving. She turned to face him, but kept looking at the ground.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Cole, can you please just leave it alone? I don't have anything to tell you. Just leave it alone." He sighed, but let go of her wrist.

"Fine." She walked away.

"Good night Cole." She walked into the girl's room.

"Night." Cole just stared at where she had been. _"She's hiding something from me, but what is it? Why was she so ready to tell me when we all thought we were about to die, but now, she just can't say it? Something weird is going on, and I'm gonna find out what."_ He went into his room.

**Song Of Hope: And there ends the next exciting chapter. R&R**


	10. Episode 6 Season 2 The Snake King

**Song Of Hope: Did you know that Aurora Illinois is the only city of its size to go an entire year (2012) without homicides? Pretty amazing, but off topic as far as Ninjago goes. R&R**

Pythor was digging in the middle of a desert. Scales slithered down a wooden ramp going down into the rectangular hole.

"You're wasting our time Pythor. There's nothing here but sand and dust." Pythor ignored Scales's comment.

"Keep digging! The Lost City of Ouroboros is underneath us, I can feel it!"

"Face it," he said as he slithered down into the bottom of the hole, "your first attempt to unite the tribes failed," he grabbed a shovel and kept heading towards Pythor, "and now that you have lost your flock, you've become desperate."

"I am desperate my disloyal number two, but only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer."

"You put too much faith in legends. Besides," Scales finally reach Pythor, "all the Serpentine know is to be at war with each other." As Pythor shoved his shovel into the ground, he hit something. He used his shovel to push the sand aside and saw a small stone circle with a small, thin, stone rectangle going through the middle. He started laughing.

"Scales, I believe we've found," he reach into the circle and turned the rectangle. The sand started swirling around them as something started lifting out of the ground, "I present to you, the city formerly known as the Lost City of Ouroboros."

**Destiny's Bounty**

The ship was flying as the Ninjago mailman somehow had a flying bicycle that flew as he peddled.

"Wait, slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu!"

* * *

Everybody short of Sensei Wu was sitting around the table.

"First, I'll stomp on his tail. Then, when he turns to me, a thunderclap to his ears."

"Then, while he's stunned and looking at Lloyd and away from me, I'll disarm him!" Sensei Wu walked in.

"You're too late. He's hypnotized you and you're already under his control."

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze."

"Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff."

"Or he's bitten you and is turning you into a Serpentine."

"Uncle, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine if I don't know what kind they are?" He sat down.

"Sadly, it was the sacred flute, before it was carelessly lost. Without it, we have nothing to combat their powers." Hana hung her head in shame.

"Don't remind me about that Father. I'm the one Pythor took it from."

"What about the Hypnobrai anti-venom I got from the staff?"

"That makes only one Serpentine we can fight against. Even though you've managed to keep them from uniting in the past, one day, they will return, and they will be stronger."

"Don't worry Sensei. I've almost reached my full potential, and when I become the Green Ninja, we're not gonna need any magic flute."

"You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Don't make me laugh."

"I thought it was decided that I was destined to become the Green Ninja."

"The only thing decided about you Zane is that you're weird. I'm gonna be the Green Ninja."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be the Green Kunoichi. Plants and green go hand in hand." They all started bickering, short of Kaze. After a little bit, she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled very loudly and shrilly. They all looked at her.

"The Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi has not been decided. So quit behaving like small children when we are all adults here, short of Lloyd and Kyria, who also have no right to act like that." They all looked somewhat ashamed of themselves. "Now, Sensei, I saw that you had received a package. I sense it is something important."

"You are correct Kaze." He lifted off the black lid. "They are your new uniforms." They all got very excited and each grabbed their respective package.

"Cool."

"They've got, like, armor!"

"Those designs are way awesome!"

"I love the gold highlights!"

"And the silver ones too!"

"Battle claws!"

"The design is very sensible and easy to move around in."

"And the fabric is very light and breathable." Kyria and Lloyd looked hopefully at Sensei Wu.

"Is there anything for us?" Sensei Wu started looking around.

"Um, you get," he saw the only thing that could possibly work, "the box." They both looked disappointed as the alarms went off. They all ran to the bridge and saw a map pop up on the surveillance screens.

"Sorry to break up the moment boys and girls, but a small faction of our slithering friends are stirring up trouble at Mega Monster Amusement Park!"

"Amusement park!" Kyria and Lloyd were very excited. They started going over to all the ninja, the kunoichi, Nya, and Sensei Wu, jumping around.

"Can we go?"

"Pretty please?"

"Let me make things up!"

"We can both help!"

"I'm sorry niece and nephew. You will both stay here, where it's safe." They looked very disappointed.

"Ninja get all the fun."

"I've always wanted to go to an amusement park."

"What do you say guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?"

* * *

They were all on the deck, now changed into their new outfits (I won't bother describing the boys' outfits).

"This new stuff feels like it'll really protect us."

"Yet provides more mobility."

"You guys wanna strut your stuff on the catwalk, or get down to that amusement park and get on some rides?"

"I love a good old fashion roller coaster!"

"And we get to kick Serpentine butt too!" Kinzoku had gold details, with gold armor on her hands, arms, and her shoulders.

"Can we ask for a better day?" Hana had silver details, with brown pouches on her sides and a purple armor piece with the same pattern as Cole's around her waist.

"Let us head to this Amusement Park and do some pest control." Kaze had gold details, with a pouch on her side made of a yellow fabric, staying on by a single strap going over her left shoulder. They all started jumping off, turning their weapons into vehicles. Before they hit the ground, they all turned their vehicles back into weapons, and landed on a roof, leaping off of it.

"Nailed it!" They started walking away.

"And we didn't get a single scratch on us." There was a bunch of people screaming and surrounding something.

"People, relax, relax, we have arrived." When they got close enough, they saw the Serpentine were already all tied up. Kai went up to someone.

"What just happened?"

"Ah, you, like, totally missed it. There were, like, icky snakes, and then this mysterious Samurai came in, and, like, totally saved everyone."

"He was like gorgeous."

"You saw his face?"

"Naw, but we could totally tell." They all pulled off their masks.

"I guess we weren't needed after all." Kinzoku looked mad about that.

"I was all ready to take down some Serpentine too!" Nya walked over to them, giving the two girls ice cream cones.

"Nya, you're here."

"Yeah, you guys just missed all the action. He just flew in, took care of business, and then flew off. It was pretty cool." They heard everybody start talking about how the samurai was so much more awesome than the ninja or the kunoichi.

"Who is this guy?"

"Well, whoever he is, he's stealing our thunder."

"And our supporters."

"And my fun!"

"And we just got these cool new ninja suits and kunoichi too!" Jay folded his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna say it, I hate Samurai!" Sensei Wu was walking over to them, holding cotton candy.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy? Maybe this can be a lesson for you."

"Father how can this be-wait, how'd you get here so fast?" He completely ignored the other part of her sentence.

"The lesson is iron sharpens iron."

"Sensei, your wording is confusing." He used his cotton candy to separate them from each other.

"Healthy competition can be used to reach your full potential faster. Do not be jealous of the Samurai. Let it inspire you. OH! FERRIS WHEEL!" He started running towards it like a little kid. Hana smacked herself on the forehead.

"My father everyone."

"Inspire us?" Kai thought about it.

"Wait, maybe the old man's right." Kinzoku looked shocked.

"Wait, you want us to compete with the Samurai? He's got all those cool gadgets! We don't stand a chance!"

"No, not with him! With us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever of us," he whipped out his sword and almost cut a guys head off, "is skilled enough to catch him is probably the best of the bunch." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"So the one who catches him is the one who will become the destined Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi?"

"Exactamundo." Hana shook her head.

"I can only see this ending badly." Kinzoku nodded.

"If being the Green Kunoichi means being a bonehead, then I'm out. If we spend all our time trying to catch the Samurai, who will catch the snakes and protect the people of Ninjago? You guys didn't think that part through."

"Well, if you guys are dropping out of the competition, then you."

"I'll be happy to, at least it's not hunting down someone like he's a criminal when he's trying to help us and even went to far as to saving our lives."

"We shall protect the people while you four be "boneheads". I did not know that you had turned into Skulkins." The girls all laughed.

* * *

The guys all tried several time to catch the samurai (Jay even went so far as to putting on a dress) but they completely failed. Kai was driving Kyria and Lloyd to an arcade.

"Okay, I know it's my turn to look after you two, but just stay put and play games while I look around." He handed several coins to both Lloyd and Kyria.

"Oh, please let us help!"

"We really want to!"

"No."

"Fine, then at least bring us to a good arcade."

"Sorry shorties!" He drove off. They started sputtering. Lloyd went to open the door, but Kyria stood still.

"What's wrong?"

"Serpentine." They peaked around a corner and saw them. Lloyd looked back at Kyria.

"Well, what are we going to do?" She saw a costume shop.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

They came out of the costume shop, holding their clothes, which they hid behind a trashcan. They were in full on snake suits (AN: instead of the disguise Lloyd had in the show, because it was totally unconvincing for me, they're wearing full snake suits and face paint), and both dressed at Hypnobrai. They ran to where the bus was, each holding a maraca. Kyria got on just fine, but then when Lloyd got on, Scales (who was driving) yelled at him.

"Hey you! Hold it there! Last one in closes the door." He held out his s for a little bit.

"Sure thing." He closed the door and went to the back of the bus, where Kyria was sitting. "Do you think this will work?"

"Yeah, now shut it."

* * *

They started going past the gates of Ouroboros. Lloyd leaned over to Kyria.

"Is it bad that I think this place looks totally awesome?" She shook her head.

"No. That'll make our act more convincing. Plus, I think it looks totally awesome too." They high-fived each other.

* * *

Lloyd and Kyria stood among a crowd a crowd of Serpentine. Suddenly, Lloyd couldn't find Kyria.

"Ah! Kyria!" A Serpentine covered his mouth.

"Do you want to blow our cover?" She took her hand off his mouth. "We're supposed to be snakes, so act excited."

Pythor and Scales were holding two cotton balls.

"Just do as I say and you'll be my second in command forever." They put the cotton balls in their ears. Pythor slithered out to the crowd, but Scales slithered out of sight. "I bring you together in the City of Ouroboros, in front of the statue of the Great Devourer to speak of unity!"

"Where are the fights?"

"Where is the big show?" The Serpentine all started chanting.

"Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!" Pythor slithered out into the stadium.

"You want a show?! You want to see a fight?! I ask for you allegiance but you will not give it! I will take it!" The generals were all lined up in front of Pythor. "I challenge the four tribe generals for their staffs and their allegiance at once!" The whole crowd started cheering.

"I worked hard for this staff," said the Venomari general, "and will not give it up easily."

"There's no way," said the Constrictai general, "that you can defeat the four of us at once." The Constrictai general tried to strike Pythor with his staff, but Pythor turned around and hit him with his tail. All the generals started attacking, but in it Scales slipped Pythor the sacred flute. He started playing it while Scales faked pain.

"He's using the sacred flute against his own."

"That's just wrong. How is he not being affected?"

"My ears!"

"It hurts!" Scales threw Pythor his staff, but Pythor had to beat up the other three to gain theirs.

"Bow to your master." He threw the generals back their staffs. "BOW TO YOU MASTER SERPENTINE!" All the Serpentine started bowing, but Lloyd dropped his maraca, while Kyria's glasses fell off. The whole crowd stopped as they hit the ground. They tried to run, but a Hypnobrai grabbed Lloyd and a Constrictai grabbed Kyria.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The fun has just started." They were both thrown down to the Slither Pit.

"Who are you two? You're not Serpentine." They both started sweating, and their face paints started coming off. Pythor wiped off their faces. "Lloyd and a little girl?"

"My name is Kyria! I'm Lloyd's twin sister!"

"Well, well, well, things just got rather interesting."

**Next Morning-Destiny's Bounty**

They were all sitting around the table.

"Trying to find out the Samurai's identity is more of a nuisance than the snakes."

"The guy's a mystery to me."

"Maybe instead of trying to find out his identity, you should accept his help. I mean, he did save you after all." The boys were all shocked with Nya.

"How could you say that?" Kinzoku nodded.

"She's right guys. The Samurai did save us. And he's been catching Serpentine when we've failed. Why don't we work together instead? I, for one, would be honored. Samurai were one of the best warriors in ancient Ninjago. And with his technical know-how, he could probably help us out." Sensei Wu walked in.

"Looks like iron is sharpening iron, in both senses. You work your hardest to try and find him, while you try your hardest to work with him. I feel you getting closer to your True Potential." He squeezed Cole's arm to show it, but he pulled his arm away after saying 'ow'. "Where is my niece and nephew? I thought you were looking after them."

"I thought Cole was gonna pick them up."

"I went to the arcade, but they weren't there. I thought that maybe you told me the wrong arcade. Then Jay-"

"Don't bring me into this! I babysat them last time."

"It seems as if none of us have seen them since yesterday."

"We must find the twins."

**Ninjago City**

They were driving around in their vehicles and turned them back into weapons once they reached the arcade.

"Lloyd! Kyria!" Kai opened the arcade door. "Lloyd! Kyria!" He closed it. "They were right here."

"Someone must've seen them." Hana looked at the security camera.

"Not someone, something."

* * *

They were in a room with security camera feeds.

"How'd you get us in here Kinzoku?" She just looked at Cole.

"I told the owner that I'd make a statue to go outside the arcade that would attract more customers."

"Let's just look at the security feed." Cole pointed at the screen.

"There are the pipsqueaks! Play that back!" They backed it up. They went into a shop, and then out came two Serpentine holding their clothes, which they put behind a trashcan. Jay freaked out.

"The Serpentine ate them?!" Hana hit him on the back of the head.

"No you idiot! That's them in costumes. Look at the shop sign." He looked at the shop sign.

"Costume shop. Oh."

"What were they doing though?"

* * *

They started walking down the alley that they had seen them go through, with Kinzoku holding their clothes that she found behind the trashcan.

"I sense these are Lloyd and Kyria's footprints, but they end here." They came to a stop. There was a trail of something left behind by the bus.

"Something tells me we're going for a ride. Come on boys and girls." They started running and turned their weapons into vehicles.

* * *

They followed the trail all the way to the Lost City of Ouroboros.

"What is that place?"

"It looks like some city."

"If that is where the Serpentine are, then it is the City of Ouroboros. There are many legends about it, but they all surround the Serpentine."

"And Lloyd and Kyria are in there. Let's go."

* * *

They snuck past the two guards that were guarding the entrance to the city.

"It appears Pythor has succeeded in uniting the tribes."

"I know we ruined their last get together, but that's not enough to not get an invitation. My feelings are hurt." Kinzoku hit him in the back of the head.

"Now's not the time to joke around. The have Kyria and Lloyd."

"There they are!" Kai pointed at a cage with both of them in it, both still wearing their Serpentine suits, short of the hats, face paint, and glasses. "Let's go." They all ran out, but then a cage fell on them, knocking out their Golden Weapons. Lloyd looked up.

"The ninja and the kunoichi." Kyria looked at them.

"They're here!" Pythor stood in front of them.

"Looks like we've caught the main event."

* * *

Several Serpentine guided them to the Slither Pit.

"Main event, what do you think he means by main event?"

"Obviously this is like a dog fight. We're gonna have to fight something. I'm really hoping it's not giant spiders."

"We might be the main course too, depending on what we fight."

"Don't say that Cole. Maybe the Samurai can save us. Unless your guys' trying to catch him has made him not like us."

"The Samurai might already hate us. Ninja and kunoichi were their enemies, because we were paid to assassinate what they were to protect."

"Let's hope that's not the case then."

"You wanted a fight! I give you one! I give you ninja and kunoichi versus Samurai!" A cage door opened and the Samurai came out. His exo-suit had chains on it, but two Serpentine took them off.

"What?! We have to fight the Samurai?! But don't even have our Golden Weapons and he has that hulking thing of armor! It's not fair!"

"I want to see once and for all who is the greatest hero! Is it Samurai, or ninja and kunoichi?! Only the victor will be allowed to leave!"

"Stay together."

"Perhaps he will help us fight our way out. After all, he hates the Serpentine too." He threw a giant shuriken at them. They ducked as it rebounded.

"Scratch that. He is not on our team!" The Samurai charged after them, swiping at them with his robotic hand, but they all leapt over it, landing behind him. He turned around and threw a giant double-sided scythe, which they all avoided.

"Haha, missed me!" The scythe came back around to hit Jay in the back of the head. The Samurai caught it. He pulled out a giant sword and tried to chop at least one of them in half, but they all quickly avoided it. They kept dodging it. Zane looked at them.

"Tornado of Creation?" They all nodded.

"EARTH!"

"METAL!"

"ICE!"

"AIR!"

"FIRE!"

"PLANT!"

"LIGHTNING!" They all used their Spinjitsu and came together.

"NINJAGO!" They made a gigantic tornado as the Samurai started backing up and as things in the crowd started flying towards them, as well as the Samurai's own sword. When they were done, they had created a giant slingshot with a giant spiked ball at the end of it. They pulled it back and let go, shooting the ball at the Samurai, which knocked him over. The ninja and kunoichi started running towards Pythor, but he pulled a lever and spikes came out of the ground, blocking their path. Then, he pulled another lever; tilting the pit and making them start falling. They all grabbed onto spikes to keep from falling.

"Can this get any worse?"

"We must continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real."

"We're not fighting for real?"

"Keep up the charade, and hold onto my exo-suit." They all jumped on him, and made it seem like they were attacking him, but he turned the rockets on, and they started flying away, but then they stopped.

"There's too much weight!" The Samurai opened the hatch and jumped out, letting the ninja and the kunoichi escape on the exo-suit.

"I can't believe he just saved us!"

"He stole our thunder again!"

"I hate that Samurai!" Kinzoku and Hana just gave each other looks, while Kaze looked like she actually wanted to smack them in the back of the heads.

Lloyd and Kyria looked on from their cage.

"Go ninja and kunoichi go!" The Samurai landed, knocking out two snakes and heading towards Pythor. He grabbed Lloyd and handed Kyria off to Scales.

"GET HIM!" Serpentine started charging towards him. He pressed a button on his suit and made a little beam appear, grabbing all the Golden Weapons, which he wrapped up in a red cloth. He then threw a double-sided scythe at the lever to activate the tilt, making the Serpentine start falling. The Samurai turned on a jet pack, flew up, landed on the Great Devourer statue, took a bow, and then flew off again. The ninja and kunoichi were flying around in the background like crazy with the exo-suit, not knowing how to fly it.

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS CRAZY THING OFF?!" Eventually, they landed. They, in fact, crash-landed and all went in different directions. They started making their way towards the wreckage, but noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kai?"

* * *

Kai had his head in the sand. After struggling for a bit, he got it out, but his mask had come off.

"Guys?" He heard the Samurai shoot past him. "The Samurai?" His engines started giving out, and he crash-landed. Kai started running towards where he had landed, only to find that the he was really a she.

"Testing, testing, one two." She took off her helmet.

"Nya?" She turned to him slightly. She put her helmet back on and turned to him.

"Steer clear ninja. Don't look," she took her helmet off, knowing it was useless, "at me." He started walking towards her.

"I don't understand. You're the Samurai?"

"It was always just your club, never let me try to help because I don't have an elemental connection, so I found my own way to be a hero. Are you mad?"

"Mad, of course not. It's just, all this time, I've been trying to protect you, and you've never needed it. You're amazing." She lightly punched his arm.

"Samurai power! You're not gonna tell the others, are you?"

"But we had a bet. We said whoever caught the Samurai would be the Green-" she grimaced at the though of her brother telling her secret. He sighed. "Of course I won't say anything. I'm your big brother. How did you make all this stuff?"

"You'd be surprised how much spare time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions, and how much stuff Jay leaves around for me to look at so I can get a technical know-how." She handed him the Golden Weapons. "You'd better head back before anyone gets suspicious. We'll have to rescue Lloyd and Kyria another day."

"Nya, whenever I get in trouble, the other six always have my back, but you, just, be careful, will you?"

"Promise."

"But how are you gonna get back?" She grabbed her helmet.

"I have my ways." She pressed a button on her wrist. The exo-suit got up.

"Quick, get it before it flies away!" They all started running towards it, but it flew off.

"Well, maybe the Samurai is not one who wishes to be revealed."

"Well, now we've lost Kai and any chance of finding out the identity of the Samurai." Kai walked over a sand dune, holding a bag of the weapons and Cole's Scythe.

**That Night-Destiny's Bounty**

They were all brushing their teeth in the bathroom, which was next to the boys' room.

"He was so mysterious, never said a word. Just handed me the Golden Weapons, and poof, he was gone."

"Poof? He just poofed?"

"People don't just poof into thin air Kai, unless your Kaze."

"Even I cannot do that."

"Kai, if the Samurai had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the whole wide world, why would he just give them back to you?" Kinzoku spit out her toothpaste.

"Jay, if you can remember what happened to Samukai when he held all the weapons, that should give you a pretty good idea of why the Samurai wouldn't want them."

"Kinzoku's right. Not to mention, I think it was to show that she, er, he isn't such a bad person after all. We owe him our lives." Hana spit out her toothpaste.

"Twice."

"Yeah, we owe him our lives twice over." Zane took his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"I sense this means the bet is off." Sensei Wu walked in.

"More importantly, both my niece and my nephew have found their ways into the den of all snakes. I fear there may be no way of rescuing them now."

"Father, there's always a way."

"Don't worry Sensei, we shall find it." He simply walked away after Kaze's remark, closing the door behind him. Nya was walking to the girl's room, about to open the door.

"I think you forgot this." He pulled out the double-sided scythe. He handed it to Nya. "Iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling. Perhaps, to keep this secret safe, you'll need your own room." He started walking away. "There is plenty of room on the ship. Pick whichever room you'll need." She looked down at her weapon and smiled, going into the girl's room and hiding it behind a hidden panel in the wall.

**Later**

Hana got up and went to the fridge to get some ice for a glass of water. When she closed the door, she almost screamed.

"Oh, Cole. It's just you." She went over to the faucet and turned it on. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I heard someone, so I came to investigate."

"Well, I'm just up to get some water." She started drinking from her glass. "I drink a lot of water." He just shrugged.

"You have a couple of plant qualities. I get that, no problem with it." She finished off her glass, then turned on the sink and started washing it.

"So, what's keeping you up? I was mostly thirsty, but I can't quit thinking about Lloyd and Kyria."

"Lloyd and Kyria were one thing, but mostly it was the fact that one of my friends is keeping a major secret from me." She didn't pause for even a second. She had suspected as much.

"Who is it?"

"Someone I get along with pretty well, who likes purple and plants."

"Cole, I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Then what is it that you're doing exactly?"

"Keeping certain things to myself that I feel others do not need to know unless the circumstance is dire."

"Yeah, there's a word for that. It's called a secret. Don't use a Kaze (=dictionary) definition to avoid calling it what it is." She turned the faucet off and turned to him.

"Look, just be happy with the fact that you were the person I wanted to tell it too, not the girls, and not the other guys. Be happy enough with that. I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed, and don't try and stop me." She left.

_"Why can't she just tell me? Does she think I'll make fun of her for it? I could never do that to her. Hana's probably my best friend, there's no way I'd make fun of her ever. Why can't she trust me?"_ He sighed and went back to bed.

**Song Of Hope: And there goes another chapter of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Redone. R&R**


	11. Episode 7 Season 2 Tick Tock

**Song Of Hope: Okay, the order for true potential will be the same as it is in the show, then, right after Kai, four new episodes will be there (two for a certain person). These will feature the four Venom Vials, and each one represents a different tribe. So, the order will be Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai, Kinzoku, Kaze, Hana, and then the last one, which will show the other part.**

Everybody was standing on the deck, with Kai holding a stopwatch.

"Ten minutes!" Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"He just broke his own record!" Hana looked incredulous.

"That guy is inhuman!" At the bottom of the ocean on which they were sailing, Zane was under water with his eyes closed in a meditative position. He rather large fish swam by and he stroked it. Then he kicked up and started swimming towards the surface. When he broke through, they were all cheering.

"Amazing!" Jay backed up and bowed down as a joke.

"We're not worthy."

"I broke the record?" Kai smiled.

"You destroyed it!" Kaze took our her Fans and whipped Zane up in a tornado, dropping him on a part of the deck where everyone wouldn't get wet, then made another tornado, dumping the water back into the ocean. Then, she super fanned him, making him as dry as a bone.

"I don't think we can get any better."

"I think Jay's right. We've done so much." Kai remembered running through hot coals without getting burned. Kinzoku remembered karate chopping a three-feet thick beam of steel, bending it so far that it was bent in half. Jay remembered standing onto of a very thin piece of metal on one hand in the middle of a lightning storm. Hana remembered practicing gymnastics from vines in the middle of the jungle. Cole remembered lifting about six hundred pounds of weight plus Nya and Hana. Kaze remembered standing on the top of a mountain on her very tippy toes with a giant windstorm starting.

"Perhaps the question should be raised that we have reached our full potential."

* * *

Sensei Wu was sheathing a katana and putting it in a red cloth when he heard his students outside the room he was in.

"Every morning, I do five hundred push-ups."

"Five hundred? Please, I do a thousand."

"I do a thousand and one."

"Please, what is this, amateur hour? That's like my warm up. I do ten thousand push-ups every morning." Kinzoku laughed.

"Try doing a hundred thousand every morning like I do." They all stared at her, short of Kaze and Hana.

"Ten thousand?"

"With Kaze and Hana on my back."

"It's true."

"She is not saying a lie." They were all amazed.

"Whoa."

"Sensei, how is it-" Cole stopped when he realized Sensei Wu was in the middle of something.

"Our apologies Sensei. We've interrupted you." He put the katana in a case.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since the Serpentine got both Lloyd and Kyria. What can I help you with?"

"Sensei, what if we've done enough training? What if we've reached our true potential? What if we're ready?" He turned to them.

"You might've reached peak physical condition, but you've yet to reach your inner potential. In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Only then you can find the hidden power that you all have, and the freedom of that burden. Only then will you reach your true potential. Only then we will have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer." Zane walked up to him.

"There's more to the Great Devourer then you've lead on, isn't there Sensei?"

"He is not just an enemy."

"I too have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story I've never told you." His mind went back to the past; back when he was still a child. "Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends."

"Wait a minute." Jay interrupted Sensei's flashback. "Now, I know you two were brothers, but really? The King of Cruelty. The Doer of Destruction. The Captain of Chaos. And you two were friends?"

"Please, no interruptions." Hana and Kinzoku covered his mouth.

"Please, continue." He drifted back off into the past.

"You see, he did not always have a wicked heart. One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing my father would be mad, my brother told me to go retrieve it, but I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today, and went to get it himself. When my father found him, he was very ill, for he was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumes. A great evil found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked." He remembered to this day the words Garmadon said to his father.

_ "Leave it! Leave it alone! I don't need you! I hate you!"_

"The great snake is the same one that the Serpentine want to reawaken today." He remembered what happened when the evil started showing in physical form.

_"Ah! It hurts! It's all Wu's fault!"_

"It was the snake that took my brother away from me. My father helped the Serpentine lock it away, and when the Serpentine started fighting and tried to awaken it just to win their war for their tribe, he helped lock them away. He told me that he though living in Ouroboros made them start becoming evil, because the venom of that great snake started leaking into their city after a long time, turning them evil just like my brother." To Kinzoku, that story sounded like what happened to her and Kai, but that bully was the great snake.

"So, the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. It's all my fault." He closed the case. "You seven have finished your training. You must now stop Pythor from collecting the four Fang Blades and the four Venom Vials, but never lose focus on the obstacles that lie in each of your hearts, that holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your true potential."

"But how are we supposed to do that Sensei?"

"It is up to you for each of you to discover." He started walking away. "Now, I must go on a personal journey of my own."

"Father, where are you going?"

"To a place you cannot follow."

"If you're going for Lloyd and Kyria, the City of Ouroboros is filled with hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it alone."

"I'm going to find someone who can be of aid. The Serpentine have united, and grown stronger. We will need all the help we can get." Hana hugged.

"Just stay safe Father. You've been an old man for as long as I can remember."

"I will, I promise." Sensei Wu made his departure.

**Far Away**

The Serpentine were all underground somewhere, with the generals all staring at a wall with pictures.

"It says nothing about where the four Fang Blade or the four Venom Vials are hidden. Have our ancestors left us nothing?"

"They said 'When five fangs unite as one, the path to the Devourer has begun." Pythor slithered to a table with a star on it.

"Yes, when the five tribes unite, we've done all this. It means nothing." Scales slammed his staff into the ground. "If you don't find out soon, the others will begin to ask questions. Soon, they will start to think you don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing fool! Trying to unleash the Great Devourer. Legends told of a map, showing exactly where the four Fang Blades are hidden, and from there, the Fang Blades would somehow show us where the Venom Vials are. There must be something around here. Keep looking!"

**Far Away**

In a village, the ninja and the kunoichi plus Nya were all putting up pictures that said missing and had a depiction of a Fang Blade. There was another one that had a depiction of a Venom Vial.

"This is silly."

"Do you have any better ideas cool guy?"

"Hey, maybe Sensei went to go and get the Samurai."

"The Samurai, I'm sure she's, I mean, he's busy looking for the Fang Blades as well."

"Is everything alright Kai?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Zane stopped. He turned, having sensed something. He turned his head and saw the falcon. A man came out of his shop.

"Hey, weirdo." Zane didn't even realize he was there. "You're making a mess in my store front. Yoo-hoo! You got a problem?" Zane dropped the stack of papers he was holding. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners!" The other ninja and kunoichi came up to the man. Kaze bowed in respect.

"My apologies. My friend here sometimes drifts off into a meditative state, sometimes known as daydreaming. He is not aware of anything that goes on around him when he is like this."

"He's littering all over the place!"

"We shall pick it up in the absence of our friend's mind." They started picking up the papers he dropped. The man walked back into his shop. Kinzoku walked up to him.

"Zane, what's wrong with you?" Hana shook her head.

"You're acting weirder than usual, and that's saying something." He pointed up. Jay got very excited.

"It's the falcon! Oh my gosh! Every time we follow it, it leads to good fortune." Everybody short of Kai and Nya started running after it.

"Head back to the Bounty, and wait until you hear from us."

"Where are you going?"

"We're gonna follow the bird. Who knows, maybe it could lead us to the first Fang Blade, or maybe the first Venom Vial." He ran off with them.

* * *

The falcon led them through desert and tundra. Hana collapsed in the tundra. Cole went back to her.

"What's wrong?" She was blue.

"I-I-I-I-it's t-t-t-too c-c-c-cold." He helped her up.

"Don't worry. I won't let you freeze." They started running again, this time with Cole right by her side.

* * *

They started climbing up a mountain, where Jay dropped out.

"Keep going. I'll catch up later."

* * *

Not long after that, Hana dropped out when going through a ravine.

"I'll be fine, just a bit worn out. I'll be back with you guys soon enough."

* * *

Kai, Kinzoku, Kaze, and Zane went across a fallen tree over a huge gorge. Cole was leaned up against the tree base.

"I'm good. Just taking a breather. I'll meet up with you shortly."

* * *

Once they got to a river, Kaze had to sit down.

"Even the wind must rest. I shall catch up with you in a short while."

* * *

The three followed the falcon to a winter forest where the trees had white bark. Kai was starting to fizzle out.

"Gosh, that bird just keeps going." Kinzoku smiled.

"What, tired all ready?"

"No. Hey, what do you guys make of that?" He pointed to a sign that said 'beware of treehorns'.

"Treehorns?"

"I am not familiar with a treehorn."

"It's probably just some loud squirrels." Zane looked back up at the falcon. "Well don't lose him. I'll wait for the others to catch up. You two go on ahead." They nodded and both started running after the falcon.

"How come you are not worn out like the others?"

"Remember how I kept training even after you guys all stopped because Garmadon was gone? It's paying off, not to mention the ten thousand push-ups I do every morning with Hana and Kaze on my back."

"I see." They turned back towards in front of them. "Where are you going my mysterious friend?" Suddenly, it started spinning around, then fell to the ground. Kinzoku realized something. She took off her mask.

"Birds don't just do that." Zane took off his.

"Then what does?"

"Robots." This was confirmed once the falcon started having electrical surges that let the electricity be shown.

"You're a, a robot?"

"I've never seen it before, but once it hit the ground, I could sense that it was one." Zane walked up to it and picked it up. Kinzoku stopped in her place. "I sense something."

"I thought I was the one with the sixth sense."

"I can sense metal things. And it's huge, and coming our way." A giant robot used two little blue beams to detect intruders.

"Intruders, intruders, prepared to meet your makers." It started shooting concentrated laser blasts at them. They both easily dodged it.

"Zane, I'll distract it, you find some way to turn that things off." He nodded. They both put back on their ninja masks. "Hey, big, metal, and ugly, follow me!" She started running away. The robot followed after her, and Zane snuck behind it. He saw a weak point, where a glass case was covering some wiring. Zane jumped onto its back and jammed his Shuriken into it, making it do some weird stuff before falling over. Kinzoku came back.

"I've defeated it."

"I can see that Zane. Now, where'd you put that robotic bird?" Zane walked over to where he had laid it.

"Right here." She picked it up.

"What's with that symbol?"

"That was the same symbol as the back of that robot."

"Can you see it anywhere else?" Zane looked around.

"It's on that tree. Where have you brought us my falcon friend?" They walked over to the tree. Zane opened the door and they walked down a set of spiral stairs. They both took off their masks.

"It's quiet down here, and nobody's home." They got to the bottom.

"No, that is not it." Zane put the falcon down on a table with the plans for the falcon on it. "So, this your home my mysterious friend." He looked at the plans and used them to fix the falcon. It started working again.

"You've got quite a hand for robotics." The falcon landed on his arm.

"You brought me here, but why?" The falcon flew around. Kinzoku noticed something.

"Hey Zane, what's that?" She pointed at something.

"I don't know." He pulled it out. It was the blueprints for something. He was extremely shocked. "No!" He dropped the blueprints. "It can't be! No! NO!" Kinzoku picked up the plans and just shook her head, placing the plans on the worktable.

"I'm sorry Zane. But I'm more sorry that you didn't realize this as I had." He looked up at her.

"You knew?"

"Not at first, but then when I learned to harness my Elemental Power, I started being able to sense you anytime you were close. It took me a while to figure it out. I'm sorry. I never knew that you didn't know. But that doesn't make you any less my brother. You're just more metallic, but you are still the same person." He looked back down at the ground.

"But what of the others?" She rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. The other ninja and kunoichi came in.

"Zane? Kinzoku?"

"We saw this door open and no trace of you guys."

"Hey, this place looks awesome!"

"It's pretty cool."

"Zane, Kinzoku, what's wrong?" They got down to the bottom.

"Are you guys okay?" Kinzoku helped him up, and then nodded to him.

"Don't be shocked when you see this. I wasn't shocked because I kinda already knew. And no matter what, Zane is our brother." Kai gave her a weird look.

"Of course he would be. Why wouldn't he?" He turned to the others and then opened up his stomach.

"AH!"

"You're a robot?!"

"All this time, and I never knew."

"I guess this explains why you're always acting so weird." Hana nodded.

"And his inhuman capabilities."

"The reason I never had any sense of humor, unless unintentional, was because my funny switch was turned off." He reached into his chest and flipped a switch. He closed his chest and he himself started playing music and dancing weirdly. "Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire! Baby my hearts on fire! If you refuse me, honey, you'll lose me! Then you'll be left alone! Oh baby, telephone, and tell me I'm your own!" He then started doing even more silly dance moves. Jay couldn't help but laugh. Kaze actually smacked him in the back of the head.

"What?! That was hysterical!" He turned off his funny switch.

"It just makes you more special. You're still the same Zane, just more, um, gears."

"No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother."

"Really?"

"We would never abandon you because you are a robot."

"How cool is it that I can honestly say that my brother is a nindroid?"

"A nindroid?" Hana smiled.

"I wonder if Kaze is a nindroid?" Kinzoku shook her head.

"I knew for a long time that Zane was a robot, though I didn't realize that he didn't know. I could sense him anytime he got near me, and figured it out. I can't sense Kaze at all. She's totally human. Not to mention, even if she was a robot, she's be a kundroid."

"Now come on. Pythor is still out there looking for the first Fang Blade and or Venom Vial." He turned away from them and walked a few steps.

"You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right." They left.

"He just needs some time. I don't know how I would feel if I was told I was a robot."

"You mean nindroid."

"The title does not matter. What matters is that our brother is deeply confused and needs some time to sort through the meaning of this."

"Whatever. How the heck do we get out of this place?" Hana was shivering once again.

"I'm f-f-f-f-f-freezing, s-s-s-so I hope I-I-I-I-it's s-s-s-s-s-s-soon." They all heard something coming towards them.

"What's that?"

"Cue tiny birds?" They all put their masks on.

"Their breathing much to heavily and making much more noise than they should."

"Did you see that?!"

"I don't see anything!"

"I just saw it too!"

"It looks like moving trees!" They all whipped out their weapons. Kinzoku looked at the robot Zane had previously smashed.

"Oh great. I think that thing was supposed to protect this place."

"Then it's up to us." They all started attacking the treehorns, but then the treehorns started kicking the crap out of them.

* * *

Zane was still in the literal tree house.

"A memory switch?" He opened his chest and switched it on. Suddenly, he remembered everything. Waking up for the first time as a robot, kicking a ball and having it rebound and knock him over with his father showing deep concern, his father teaching him how to cook, making a metal robot that his father would program, his father building the falcon, him playing with a toy car like a little kid with the falcon on his arm, taking a picture of him, his father, and the falcon, and other things.

_"You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."_ The saddest memory he had now, was remembering hold his father's hand on his deathbed, him never growing old, but his father rapidly aging before his eyes. _"You were always the son I never had. It's time you begin your next stage in life. And the only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you."_ Zane remembered smiling at that thought s his father turned off his memory switch. He also remembered seeing him die, but he did not know who it was or why he was there. Zane shed a tear at that memory, not being able to remember why he watched his own father die. He turned around and took a cloth off of an old picture frame, showing him, his father, and the falcon. The falcon landed on his arm. Zane smiled and ran up the steps.

"Hey guys, wait up!" As soon as he got outside, he got mad at how the treehorns were beating up his friends. He put his ninja mask back on. "Leave my friends alone! NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to knock over the treehorns, then proceeded to kick the crap out of them.

"What's gotten into Zane?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

"Nindroids are awesome."

"NINJAGO!" They all used their Spinjitsu to beat up the treehorns, as well as their Golden Weapons. The tree started backing away.

"Are they regrouping?" A humongous treehorn came to them.

"W-w-w-w-who's th-th-th-that?"

"Their queen." Hana collapsed on the ground.

"HANA!" Cole ran over to her. He checked her pulse. "She's alive, but she's too cold and too beat up! She's can't protect herself!" Zane got very mad.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL HOLD ME BACK!" He took out his Shurikens and they were spinning. He was also glowing and floating. "I KNOW WHO I AM! I WILL PROTECT THOSE WHO CANNOT PROTECT THEMSELVES!"

"What's happening to him? Was he programmed to do that?"

"I've never seen any robot do that."

"You mean nindroid."

"Yeah, whatever." Kinzoku smiled.

"Robots don't do that. It's in his heart. He's unlocked his True Potential." Zane threw his Shurikens, used his Spinjitsu, spun around the queen, and then floated there, and had a beam of white come from his chest, freezing the queen solid. Then, he fell down to the ground.

"What just happened?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"You should've seen yourself!"

"You were totally wicked!"

"I am evil now?" They all laughed, short of Kaze.

"Not as in evil. As in amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Perhaps you have all forgotten about something." Kaze pointed at a shivering Hana. Cole ran over to her, and put her over his shoulder. They all started leaving.

"That must've been what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts. I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from, and I feel stronger for knowing."

"I'm so jealous! Your powers are so cool!"

"We have our very own nindroid."

"And we've got the best one."

"YEAH!" They all high-fived, short of Hana, who was unconscious.

"Watch out Pythor. We are coming to get you."

**Far Away**

Pythor was still staring at the table, with the generals getting tense. The Fangpyre general came up to him.

"Where are-?"

"The four Fang Blades?" The Venomari general came up to him.

"There is no map."

"I KNOW I KNOW! I don't know where to look!"

"Then I'm taking my staff back." The Fangpyre general grabbed his staff.

"Me too." The Venomari general grabbed his staff.

"Me three." The Constrictai general grabbed his staff, but accidentally hit the Venomari general in the back of the head with his staff. Then head hit the Constrictai general on the top of the head several time before they knocked each others staffs away and started fighting. Pythor noticed the anti-venom leaking out of the staffs and coming together to make a different color.

"That's it!" He picked up the two staffs.

"What's it?" He grabbed all of the staffs and put it together.

"Unite the fangs! It's been in front of us this whole time. When the five fangs unite as one, the path to the Devourer has begun." He threw a piece of paper to where the anti-venom was leaking out. "It's not referring to the five tribes! It's the anti-venom in the staffs!" The paper had a map on it with four marks on it.

"There are only four marks on it Pythor. What of the other four that should be on there?"

"Maybe in order to find the other, we must collect the first. This is the symbol for the four silver Fang Blades, so we must find those before we can find the Venom Vials. Soon, we will have them, and then the four gold Venom Vials will be ours as well!"

**Far Away**

Sensei Wu stood on top of a mountain, with a fire going and a teapot over it. He poured the tea in a circle around the fire, and then the fire turned blue, opening a portal. He grabbed his staff and the case carrying the katana. He then walked into the portal. Hen, he landed in another place.

"Hello brother. What took you so long?" Sensei Wu looked and saw Garmadon, but he was extremely tall and was laughing.

**Destiny's Bounty**

Hana woke up in another room with a white blanket over her.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You okay?" She turned to see someone.

"Cole!"

"You got knocked unconscious because you were too beat up and too cold. And you're in the infirmary." She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. "Hey, hey be careful! Don't try to sit up. You got it worse than all the rest of us because you couldn't fight at all. You were already too weak from the cold."

"How did I get back here then?"

"I carried you back. So, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just need some rest." She realized something. "Where's my stuff? I must've still bee wearing it."

"Nya changed you into your pajamas before I brought you here."

"Well, thanks for taking care of me Cole."

"No problem. You know what?"

"What?"

"We almost lost you today, and it made me realize, it's okay for you to have your secrets. It's bugging me that you won't tell me, but I know that people need to have their own secrets. You have your own, and when you're ready, you'll tell me. I promise, I'm not gonna bug you about it anymore." She smiled.

"Thanks for finally understanding me Cole. I'm glad that this won't be a problem anymore. Now, can you please leave and turn off the light on your way out? I'm really tired." He nodded. He turned off the lights and left.

_"She's needs her secret, but what if it's holding her back. I promised I wouldn't bug her about it anymore though, so I can't say anything. If I had, she would've seen it as a thinly veiled way of getting her to tell me. I won't bug her about it, but I know she'll tell me."_

**Song Of Hope: And there ends another exciting chapter.**


	12. Episode 8 Season 2 Once Bitten Twice Shy

**Song Of Hope: If anybody does actually read these, I want you to put something in a review (if you read these at all), because most of the time, this is very random, but there are some very important plots things that I use these to tell you guys. This way, depending on how many people put this in a review, I'll know if it's worth it. And don't think 'I won't do it, someone else will for me,' because then absolutely no one will do it. That's just how it works, like when you don't assign jobs on a project and just assume everyone else is going to do something and you just do nothing. This is what you are supposed to put in the review.** Bingle bongle dingle dangle lickadee doo lickadee da ping pong lippy tappy to ta_._** If you post that entire ridiculous message (and bonus point [although there aren't any actual points] to whoever knows what that is from), then I know that these messages aren't for nothing. Also, note, I do edit out parts to make the episodes shorter because of my add-ins. And, the order has been change. It's Zane, Jay, Kaze, Hana, Kinzoku, Cole, and Kai. For this, I'm changing it from what exactly is found. Jay-Fang Blade, Kaze-Venom Vial, Hana-Fang Blade, Kinzoku-Venom Vial, Cole-Fang Blade, Kai-Venom Vial.**

Nya took a cloth off of a Fangpyre skeleton, with everyone else in there, sitting around the table.

"Some villagers unearthed the remains of this Fangpyre a few miles away. It predates the Golden Age, and must be hundreds of years old, but still back when Serpentine and humans were enemies, so not that far back." She turned on a blue laser pointer and pointed it at the fangs. "Although the venom genetically mutate human cells into reptilian, I've learned there could be a way to stop the effects without having to create an anti-venom. If one is to wildly raise their heart rate, it could hypothetically reverse the venom's effects due to the body's natural capability to attack cells that do not match the DNA set up. The cells in charge of this, though, cannot get around the body fast enough to destroy the venom and destroy the mutated cells, but with this hugely increased heart rate, they can. Now, as for the cells that get destroyed, the human body can also rapidly grow new cells to replace lost ones, resulting in," she stopped, "excuse me, is someone wearing perfume? I'm severally allergic to perfume." Jay laughed a little nervously, with his hair styled nicely. He leaned over to Kai.

"You told me it was men's cologne."

"Meh, I get them mixed up." The boys all started laughing and then Zane turned his funny switch back off. Kinzoku hit Kai in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You may have succeeded in embarrassing Jay, but did you think about how you could send your sister into anaphylactic shock?"

"Not really."

"She's severally allergic, and you should know what happens." Cole stood up.

"Well, I guess class is over then." Hana nodded and stood up, recovered from her injuries.

"Yeah, time to go stomp on some Serpentine before they find any Fang Blades or Venom Vials." The others, short of Jay, got up and left, with Kinzoku yelling in Kai's ear about pranking Jay by giving Nya an allergic reaction. Jay walked up to Nya.

"Hey, uh, Nya, I'm sorry. The reason I was, I went to Kai because, look, what I'm trying to say is…"

"I know, it's just a cruel joke. I should be fine. Please, go fight snakes."

"No, no, no, no, I, I was trying to impress you. Look, before Sensei left, he said our heart was the key to unlocking our true potential."

"Impress me? But I look so-"

"Fantastic. Look, maybe, if you'll let me, I can take you to some big fancy restaurant. You know, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You mean like a date?"

"Um, yeah."

"Sure! I'd love to!" She started walking away. "But, I have to go now before the perfume toxins enter my bloodstream and I go into shock." She waved at him. "See you tonight." She left.

"YES!" He dropped his book and did a little happy dance, nicking his hand on the Fangpyre fang. "Ow! Ah, man!" He waved his hand around, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He just shook it off and happy danced towards his room.

**Far Away**

In another dimension, Sensei Wu was facing Garmadon.

"Hello brother, what took you so long? You brought the katana from our youth. Funny, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, yet now you have the courage to come here?"

"Why have you come to this place of darkness?"

"A place as wicked as me. Don't you see? Here, I feel at home. Back in Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all seven Spinjitsu weapons, not including those that had two, like the Shurikens, the Fans, and the Sais. But here, dark magic has made me stronger, and what was once impossible is now possible!" He turned around and showed Wu his ten arms.

"You came here only to posses the Weapons of Spinjitsu?"

"Yes brother, and I refuse to let you or your petty ninja to stop me!" Out of nowhere, he grabbed ten weapons. He ran at Wu with all of them, who dodged him easily enough. Wu then deflected each and every strike Garmadon threw at him with his katana. He attacked Wu from the top with all of his weapons at once, and while Wu was able to dodge it, the force made him fall down the hill they were on, landing in a giant pit of mud. Garmadon jumped down in front of him, but Wu stood up, using his Spinjitsu. Suddenly, three giant mud monsters came out of the mud. They started closing in on Wu, and he had nowhere to go. He used his Spinjitsu to knock them over, but they just reformed upwards.

"Brother, I've not come here to-"

"You will pay for your visit! Mud monsters, converge!" They all closed in on Wu and started converging together to suffocate him. "You don't belong here old fool. You should've known better than to try and stop me." Wu struggled against the mud monsters.

"I didn't come to stop you. I came to warn you! To tell you," His head started disappearing into the mud monsters, but Wu managed to push his head out, "your children are in danger!" He stopped, and the mud monsters pulled Wu in again, but his hand stuck out.

"Lloyd and Kyria?" With concern for his children, he went and pulled Wu out of the mud monsters. "What have Lloyd and Kyria gotten themselves into?"

"Lloyd has opened a can of worms I fear I will never be able to close, and has dragged Kyria down with him, both of which I fear I may never be able to fix."

"You mean we may never be able to fix." He walked over to Wu. "Get up." He helped Wu up. "You can tell me more later. First, we need to return home. How did you find me?"

"Traveler's tea, but I used it all, and now have no way back."

"There is only one way to return to Ninjago, but to get there, we must pass through the Mountain of Madness, and it is a long and dangerous road ahead."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We should leave, before it really gets dark." They started walking away together.

**Far Away**

A Constrictai dug his way out of a hole, where a bunch of other Serpentine, including Pythor and Scales, came out. Scales was holding the map. He unrolled it and looked at it.

"This is it Pythor. The map leads us here," he pointed in a certain direction, "the first Fang Blade." They looked where Scales was pointing. It was Mega Monster Amusement Park. "Maybe it's better to wait until dark, so we don't attract any unwanted attention from the ninja and kunoichi or Samurai."

"Oh, I have a feeling we'll fit right in." They all entered the amusement park. Not long after getting in there (AN: Since the show didn't clarify, the security team thought they were staff because of how authentic their "costumes" were), a family ran up to Pythor.

"Excuse me." Pythor turned to the family. "Would you mind if my family takes a picture with you?"

"Your costume is so authentic, I thought you might actually be a Serpentine."

"Of course! Welcome to, to," he was looking around for something that might tell him the name of the place, "uh, Mega Monster Amusement Park." They got close to him, handing Scales the camera.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese!" He took the picture.

**Far Away**

Jay was in the bathroom, getting ready and practicing what he would tell Nya.

"Did I ever tell you I was the first to learn Spinjitsu, other than Hana, no, I invented Spinjitsu! No, she'd never believe it. But I invented a few moves, like the double karate chop! Ha-wuah! He-yah!" He did two fake karate chops, and then saw his hand. "No, no, no, no! The prick from the Fangpyre fang! Oh no, no this isn't happening, no, it's just a rash! It'll probably just go away. You're gonna do great Jay! This is your chance to shine!"

* * *

He slid into the bridge, dressed very nicely. He started walking around.

"Whoa, where are you going Mr. Fancy?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant, a really nice restaurant." Hana and Kinzoku got up close to him.

"Really? How'd you ask?"

"How's she respond?"

"What's the restaurant?"

"Is it going to be a candlelight dinner?"

"Or maybe it'll be outside in the moonlight under the stars!" Cole pulled him away from them.

"Don't even bother answering their questions, they'll just ask more. It's great that you're finally showing her your feelings."

"You might want to change your plans. The bridge just picked up signs of activity over at Mega Monster Amusement Park. It was harder to find, because it's Mega Monster Amusement Park, and last time they made a big mess, but now they're trying to stay on the low profile. Here's a picture." It showed them a picture of Pythor with a family, and Scales was holding a camera.

"Hey, that's Pythor!" Kaze looked over at them from the wheel.

"Pythor would not be there for fun. There must be a Fang Blade or Venom Vial there."

"Well, we can't let them get it! Oh, but my date."

"Jay, if they get all four of both, Pythor can unleash the Great Devourer. Get your priorities straight man." Kinzoku and Hana glared at Kai.

"Don't listen to him Jay. Just go out with Nya." Hana nodded.

"But change it to Mega Monster Amusement Park in case we need you."

"That way, we can call you for help if we need it." He smiled at them.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Nya flew back into her room in her full samurai suit when Jay knocked on the door.

"Hey, Nya, are you there?" He started opening the door, but she quickly shut it.

"Don't come in! I'm getting ready."

"You know, I just wanted to talk to you about our date." She took of her helmet, and then hid all her samurai stuff inside her wardrobe. Then, her bracelet started beeping. "You know," her bracelet showed a map, with a location marked with a red dot, "I've been hearing really bad review for the restaurant, and I just think-"

"Serpentine spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park?"

"You know, I think we should cancel." She looked a bit heartbroken and opened the door after turning off her bracelet.

"Oh, you're canceling?"

"No, no, I, I just, wanted to know if you'd rather want to go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park instead."

"Really? That would be perfect. But, aren't you over dressed?" She noticed her samurai helmet close to her.

"Well, yeah, you know, of course I'll need to change," she kicked it away so that it landed in her wardrobe, "what was that?"

"Nothing! You know what? I'll dress up too!" She went behind a changing screen. "Looks like fun."

"You know, hey, I was thinking of taking my Storm Glider there."

"Sounds like fun!" She came back out from behind the changing screen. He was really happy about her appearance. "I'm in your hands." She grabbed her purse, and while Jay was still outside the door and couldn't see, grabbed her samurai helmet and shrunk it so it could fit in her purse. Then, arm in arm, Jay and Nya walked away.

**Far Away**

Garmadon and Wu were walking along a path.

"So, you said that Lloyd has gotten himself into trouble and has dragged Kyria down with him. What kind of trouble had Lloyd gotten himself into?"

"I'm afraid to say the worst kind. He's reopened the Serpentine tombs, and now that they've united, Pythor's trying to find the four silver Fang Blades on the four golden Venom Vials to unleash the Great Devourer."

"The very snake that turned me evil?"

"Yes."

"Why would Lloyd open the tombs?" He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"To be like you."

"I never wanted him too. But how has he gotten Kyria into this?"

"Unlike Lloyd, she has done everything to stay off of your path, especially when they both found out who was their father. She even came to the monastery to train with me and the ninja."

"That's good. That's the path I want them both to follow. I never wanted them to follow my path. I wanted to follow that path, but now, because of that snake, I cannot."

"But Kyria can. She tried reasoning with her brother, but it wasn't until I read him a book that he started following a different path. But, that path led them both to spy on the Serpentine. They were found out, and captured. We've tried rescuing them, but it has been fruitless. I am sorry that I have lost you children."

"You tried your best. Thank you for watching out for Lloyd and Kyria."

"You may think of me as your enemy, but I was first your brother."

**Far Away**

Jay and Nya were sitting in a restaurant at Mega Monster Amusement Park.

"You know, even when I was young, it was clear that I was born and bred for adventure. I was first to get my knot badge in Little Scouts. I was always trying daring foods." Nya's bracelet started beeping. "I once built these wings from scrap metal, uh you okay?" He pushed his giant pile of food away so he could look at Nya. "You seem a little distant." She pushed the food out of the way.

"Um, yeah. It's just the portions are so big. And to think we split our dish." He nervously laughed.

"Yeah, so um, that Samurai, um, I hate him." Nya frowned. "You know, he's just a showboat, and, um, Kaze told us it was sorta natural to hate the Samurai, because ninja/kunoichi and samurai have been enemies since both warriors were created. And, in my opinion, he's nothing without his big clunky exo-suit."

"Oh."

"Yeah, nothing can compare to two good old fashioned feet and fists, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You know, somebody once told me," he covered his mouth because he started dragging out his 's' pronunciation, then he covered his mouth. He picked up a spoon and looked at his teeth, which had two fangs.

"You okay?" He dropped the spoon.

"S'cuse me, I have to use the restroom." He got up and ran into the bathroom, looking at his teeth in the mirror. He put cold water on his face. He took his glove off.

"Oh gosh, I'm turning into a snake!" He ran into a bathroom stall. A man came in and tried to open a stall. "I'm busy duded. Can't you see it's taken?" The old man glared at the stall and then left. "I can't go out there looking like this! This is the worst date ever!"

* * *

Nya was sitting at the table waiting for Jay.

* * *

A bunch of people were riding the un-scary Ghost Train. One guy kept complaining, and his complaints got the entire car sprayed with Venomari venom, freaking everyone out.

* * *

Cole, Zane, Kaze, Kinzoku, Hana, and Kai were standing outside the ride.

"Where is everybody?" A bunch of people started running out of the ride.

"That ride is never scary. It wasn't scary even when I was little. Remember that field trip in first grade Kai?"

"Yeah, Jimmy Jenski did get scared and pee his pants though. He was the only kid though."

"That ride is never scary." Kaze nodded.

"Venomari venom."

"Shall we go and get Jay?" Kinzoku and Hana glared at Zane.

"NO! Leave them alone! We can go and get them if we need them! We can handle this!" The two ran in. Zane rubbed the back of is head.

"Was it something I said?" Kai just shook his head.

"They're girls. They love the whole romance thing, unless you're Kaze, no offense."

"I shall take none." They all ran into the ride.

* * *

Nya sat there, waiting for Jay, but a map pooped up from her bracelet. He grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry Jay, but duty calls."

* * *

Jay was still looking in a mirror.

"You don't look so bad. Just go out there and tell her the truth." He heard a rip. He turned and looked. "I have a tail! It's okay Jay. Lots of girls like tails. Great, I'm talking to myself in third person." He opened the door and walked out, but Nya wasn't there. "She left? Nya?"

"SNAKE!" The people in the restaurant started beating on Jay.

"No, stop! You don't understand!"

* * *

Nya went in between two different booths and changed into her Samurai outfit, the called her exo-suit and climbed into it. Then, she started running towards the ride.

* * *

Scales was digging in the ride and then he hit something. Pythor smiled as he moved the dirt with his tail to reveal the first Fang Blade. It was bluish in tone. Pythor picked it up.

"The first Fang Blade is ours!" Kai lit his sword on fire in a pretty epic way, with everyone else wielding their own weapon.

"Not so fast!"

"Really, that's the best you got?" Cole just shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything on the fly." Kinzoku smacked herself in the forehead.

"Well, next time say something cool, like time to burn! Or jump on this fire rock!"

"Next time you lead Kinny."

"Next time I will!"

"Oh, yeah? If you can catch up."

"Says the one who always got last place in races to the one who always got first place in races." Kaze hit them both with her fans.

"Serpentine."

"Right."

"Watch and learn brothers and sisters." Zane tried to freeze the Serpentine, but he froze all of them on accident. "Oops." The Serpentine all laughed, then left. The Samurai then used some sort of beam to take the Fang Blade from Pythor.

"STOP HIM!" She couldn't use her boosters, so she ran around a lot, but then was finally knocked over and captured. Her hatch opened up. "Finally, the Mystery Man is revealed." A Constrictai took off her helmet. They all gasped. "Or should I have said Mystery Woman? Who's gonna save you now?"

* * *

Jay escaped the crowd and ran into the bathroom, then wrapped his scarf around his head, walking back out.

"Do not go in there! He bites! This is not dinner theater people! It's real! Arm yourselves!" He left without anyone in there noticing his tail. He looked back at it. It had gotten bigger. "Nya! Where is she?" he turned and saw Serpentine, and that Pythor had a Fang Blade. "Looks like it's a Fang Blade first. HEY!" They all turned to him, armed. He pulled out his Nunchaks, but they all started laughing when they saw his tail.

"Oh, what happened, snake bite your tongue?" He started running towards them, but stopped as soon as he heard Nya.

"JAY! HELP!" Pythor made a signal to the Constrictai second in command, and then he pulled a lever, making the ride Nya was chained to start. There was a part where the track was gone, and right before that; there was a ring of fire. She started heading towards her impending doom.

"Later alligator! Let's go boys!" The Serpentine all left, and Jay found it wasn't a hard decision to make at all. He immediately went to go and save Nya.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" He looked up at where the track was missing. "We need to get you out of here!" She noticed his tail.

"Were you bit? Take off your headscarf."

"I'd prefer not. I was meaning to tell you, but I didn't want it to ruin the date." She found it very sweet.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She started struggling against her chains. "Hey, you were the first in your Little Scouts group to get you knot badge, right?"

"Yeah, about that, I made that up just so I could impress you. I was never in Little Scouts."

"You weren't?" She looked ahead. "Hold on!"

"What, you have an idea?"

"No, hold on!" Jay jumped into the car and sat next to her while they went down the op of the arch, blowing away Jay's headscarf. As soon as it became calmer, he felt around his face for it. Nya looked over at him, but he looked away from her and tried to use his hands to keep her from seeing. "Don't look at me, I'm a monster! Though I hate the Samurai, where is he when you actually need him?" He stood up. "SAMURAI! HELP! HELP SAMURAI!"

"Jay, I don't think the Samurai is coming."

"I know this might not be the best, but I haven't been totally honest either."

"What is it?" She felt a bit torn, but she had to say it.

"I'm the Samurai!" Jay was very shocked and pretty silent for a few seconds.

"You're the Samurai?!" They were awkwardly silent for a bit, then came a turn that shocked them back to reality. "AH! We're running out of track!"

"Jay, if anything horrible were to happen, I just want you to know that you don't have to wear cologne or pretend to be anything you're not, because I like you best when you're you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then he turned back to normal. "Your face, you're returning back to normal!"

"It's just like you said. You must've raised my heart rate."

"Whatever happens next, just remember, you are the best you." Jay stood up, and then started pulsing with an electric blue shine, his nice suit turning into his ninja suit. "What's happening?"

"My true potential." He flashed off of the ride, then in front of it, pushing it backwards to stop it.

**Later-Outside the Park**

After using a blowtorch to unfreeze Kai's sword and then using that to unfreeze everybody, they were standing outside the amusement park after Nya told them all she was the Samurai.

"You really had me fooled. I never would have guessed you were the Samurai."

"I kinda guessed you were, but I was never sure. I always could sense insane amounts of metal inside of our room." The boys all gave Kinzoku a weird look.

"No way." Hana and Kaze nodded.

"It's true."

"Kinzoku is not telling a lie. She shared her suspicions with us."

"That's why we stayed out of your bet, but we knew it for sure once she moved out of our room and got her own."

"We would've been right there with you to catch the Samurai if we didn't already think it was Nya."

"And when she moved out of our room, that's when we learned the full truth."

"You know what I learned today?"

"What?"

"No matter what kind of secret you have, whether you're a snake or a Samurai, it's important to be yourself." Hana looked a bit uncomfortable, so Cole got off the secrets subject.

"Yeah, that's cute, but you wanna know what I learned? The Serpentine now have the first Fang Blade, and we don't know what they're going after next, the Venom Vials, or the seconds Fang Blade."

"But we are getting stronger. One day, we will all reach our true potential. Pythor will be stopped."

"We have figured all this out without Sensei's help. That is quite an accomplishment." Jay smiled.

"Pretty good for four ninja and three kunoichi." Nya punched his arm. "And a Samurai."

"I wonder what Father is doing right now?"

**Far Away**

Garmadon stopped.

"We will camp here for the night. When it is dark, it's so black not one things can be seen. We shall stay here until it is light." Wu nodded.

**Song Of Hope: They haven't reached the Mountain of Madness so that I can prolong their return over the whole story arch. R&R**


	13. Episode 9 Season 2 Winds of Memory

PAY ATTENTION TO THESE! If you haven't been, go back to other chapters and read each one. You'll understand why. So,** PAY ATTENTION TO THEM! **Also, these next few chapters will probably suck, be short, and be very OOC with non-OC characters. And for those of you who do read these AN's, it was a reference from a British TV show on BBC/BBC America called Doctor Who. I am a huge fan of it, but try to refrain from writing fanfiction about it to keep from going over the edge.

Everyone was up on the bridge, looking over Ninjago.

"Hey guys," Nya said, "we need to land soon. We're running out of supplies. Not to mention, Jay and I need to do some maintenance on the ship's systems, and we need to shut down everything, including the rocket boosters. Zane, can you navigate us to the nearest town?" He nodded.

"Yes. Hana, what's the closest town or village on the map?" Hana was standing in front of the screen, looking at a perceptual region map.

"It's Tekko Village." Kaze stood next to him.

"Tekko Village, a small village at the southern part of Ninjago, with rich soil and a surplus of iron, which makes it a very unusual geographic region because soil that has much iron usually does not have such fertile properties, and has the most unique soil in Ninjago. Its main economical activities are iron ore mining, crop raising and herding." Kinzoku smiled.

"Perfect. I'm running out of metal for my sculptures."

"And we need more meat and veggies." Nya turned to Zane. "Take her down Zane." He nodded.

"Yes." He turned back forward and started steering the ship towards Tekko Village. Kaze just stood there for a little bit. Kai walked over to her.

"You okay Kaze? You seem more aloof than usual. And you usually don't space out."

"It is nothing of concern. Tekko Village just appears to have something in its name that sounds familiar."

"Maybe it's one of the towns you went through when you were traveling."

"Perhaps you are correct Kai." Zane called back to them.

"We're starting out descent down." They started going downwards.

**Far Away**

The Serpentine were all back in that underground room, with Pythor holding the Fang Blade.

"Now, we have the first Fang Blade. But, it says that they must be retrieved in a specific order. We need to find the matching Venom Vial before we can find the next Fang Blade." Scales slithered up to him.

"And how do you propose we do that? The map only shows the locations of the Fang Blades, not of the Venom Vials."

"There must be something. The Fang Blade must be the key to it somehow. I just have to figure out how."

**Far Away**

The Destiny's Bounty landed a little outside a very dank and depressing looking town. The ninja and kunoichi all walked off the ship and into the town, but no one could be seen.

"This place is depressing me just from looking at it, and I'm the kunoichi of metal! I should be happy being here." Jay walked forward.

"IS ANYONE HERE? HELLO?" He saw someone peak out from behind a door. He walked over to it. "Please? We just need supplies!" Kaze took off her mask.

"I shall not hide my face. Please, in return, do not hide yours." An old woman walked out from one of the buildings, with a hat like Sensei Wu's, holding a cane and hunched over. She had slightly paler skin and a few stray gray blonde hairs peaking out.

"Who are you? Outsiders are not welcome here." Nya walked forward.

"I'm Nya, and these are all my friends. We're just here looking for supplies and then we'll be on our way." She gave them a suspicious look.

"As the Village Elder, what I say goes. No outsiders are welcome here. You shall leave now, or face a penalty." Kaze walked forward and bowed respectfully.

"My deepest apologies, but our ship cannot be airborne currently. We are doing a maintenance that keeps us from being able to leave. We shall be here for a day at the most."

"I will speak with this girl only. Come child, we shall talk. I can sense you are the most, let us say, diplomatic of the group, and you shall be the one best suited to try and help me understand." Kaze nodded. They started walking away, and then came to a stop.

"I apologize for our sudden appearance. Perhaps we should have given you a forewarning?" The old woman shook her head.

"It would've been the same. Outsiders are not welcome here. Any outsider is immediately thrown out."

"We apologize if we have caused any disturbances, but we cannot leave. Might I ask why we are not welcome? Tekko Village is known for its hospitality and its kindness towards those in need." She laughed, and then turned around, walking away slightly.

"You speak of times long since past. How could you know of this though? Did your family ever visit here?"

"Not that I can recall." The woman turned to Kaze.

"You seem like one so young who has seen too much. But you are also one who seems to be filled with an understanding that you do not even recognize. For the sake of my ancestors, since you have kindly explained why you cannot leave, I shall make you comfortable until you can leave, but after that, you must leave. The villagers will not take too kindly to outsiders." Kaze bowed respectfully to the woman.

"I thank you." She walked back to the others.

"You do not need to child." Kaze stood up. "Now, tell your friends to make themselves, comfortable, and then come with me. And let them know that they must remain on their ship, and you are the only one allowed to leave until I have assessed everything."

"Would it be disrespectful of me to ask why?" She shook her head.

"Not at all child. I do not know why, but I know that I can trust you for sure without a doubt. You shall represent your group. Now go and let them know." She nodded, and then went back to everyone else.

"They shall helps us and make us comfortable, but until then, you cannot leave the ship until she has, as she says, assessed everything. She said that I was the only one allowed to leave and was to represent our group." Kinzoku looked confused.

"Why you?"

"She said that she sensed that she could trust me. Now, you all must go back to the ship. I must meet again with the Village Elder." Nya just shrugged as Kaze turned around and walked back towards the Village Elder.

"Now, come with me child." Kaze nodded and followed her. "They will be brought food and drinks from some of the villagers. They might not treat them kindly by them, but at least they shall be feed."

"I have the initiation to ask, but why do you close yourselves to outsiders?"

"That is what I shall show you young child. Tell me, how old are you?"

"I am 20."

"Not a child then. And your friends?"

"They are all my age, except for Nya. She is 18."

"You all seem to be young. Who's care have you been in?"

"Sensei Wu." She stopped.

"Sensei Wu?" She turned to Kaze. "Then you must be one of his students." She turned around and started walking again. "Are you a Master of Spinjitsu?"

"You know of Spinjitsu?"

"He protected the village once, many years ago, many years before outsiders were banned. If you are his students, then the older villagers will welcome you with open arms. The younger ones, any younger than thirty, will not. He was quite young back then, in fact, he was too young to have the strength he had. You never answered my question. Are you a Master of Spinjitsu?"

"Yes. I am the Master of the Winds, and able to sense much with little."

"A Master of the Winds. One would think that would be unfitting for a town like this one." They came up to a hut. "This is my home. It is all I have, now that my family is gone. My parents and siblings all past long before, and my children all were lost." She opened the door. "Come in child. After, you can tell your friends that they are free to travel the village, as long as they are known as Sensei Wu's students." They both walked in. It was small, and there were many pictures on the yellow walls. "I sleep, cook, and eat here. I have never needed any more or any less. I'm sorry if it is small, I am not used to having guests." Kaze bowed.

"I am honored. You are the Village Elder, you are in the highest regard among the villagers."

"Do you mean that, or do you just say that? You say things, but you show no emotion in them. Why? Why have you shut off your emotions?"

"I do not remember ever showing emotion."

"Then it is something painful, something you wish not to remember, and something that hurt so much, you felt it was better not to feel at all."

"You speak like Sensei Wu."

"He had a great impact on me. He saved my life. He stayed for a while, and taught us how to fight, but that was many years ago, before you would've been born."

"Sensei Wu is a great man." She nodded.

"He is indeed. And now, his presence is among us once more through his students. I only wish he could've been there that terrible day." She picked up a picture off of a little table. It had four people, a man and woman, both with blonde hair, and two little girls; one was about six, the other about three.

"Who are those people Miss, um?"

"My name is Hanako. Those people are my son's family. I had him when I was very young, far too young in this day and age to be married or to have a child, but back then it was quite common for women to get. That is he with his loving wife and two beautiful daughters, Belle and Kazarina, the elder Kazarina, the younger Belle. I lost them all in a terrible mishap about twelve years ago."

"My apologies for your loss. It must be a terrible pain to hold."

"But it is my burden alone. Go; tell your friends that I have made my assessment, and that they shall be allowed to move freely around the village. Be wary of the villagers, or at least the younger ones, those who don't remember times before that tragedy." Kaze nodded, bowing in respect, and then leaving. She went back to the ship to tell the others.

* * *

Kaze enter the bridge, where everyone was just sitting. Kinzoku looked at her.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said we were allowed to move around freely, but to be wary of the villagers, because they hate outsiders."

"Well, at least we're not confined to the ship." Nya turned back from the screen.

"Well, I'm gonna have to be here until we can get the maintenance done."

"Me too, I have to check a lot of the systems to make sure they aren't damaged."

"But you guys can go into town if you want. Don't let me and Jay stop you guys from doing that." Zane nodded.

"Well, I could retrieve some more supplies for cooking."

"And I could use more metal for my sculptures."

"Well then, let's go."

**Far Away**

Pythor was holding the Fang Blade.

"There must be something in here, anything!"

"Maybe we should just find the next Fang Blade." Pythor shouted at Scales.

"NO! We must find the matching Venom Vial before collecting another Fang Blade, or else we won't be able to reawaken the Great Devourer." The Venomari general came over to Pythor.

"If you don't figure out something soon, then I shall take back my staff. Map or no map, we still don't have a way to find the matching Venom Vial."

"We have the Fang Blade! We can find it." The Constrictai general smacked it out of Pythor's hand.

"It's useless! Without the Venom Vial, the Fang Blades will not work!" Pythor glared at him.

"Idiot! That was the first Fang Blade! Do you realize what you might've done?!" He went to pick it up, but something was coming out of the hilt of the blade. He looked at it. It was turning the gray stone black as night. "There's a venom in the Fang Blades?" He picked it up. "That's it! Give me your staff! I think I know how to find the Venom Vial." They all handed him their staffs. He put them all in the order they had been in, but he took out the Hypnobrai anti-venom, handing it to Scales, then took the bottom off of the Fang Blade and put in place of the anti-venom, putting the map in the exact same position as it had been in before. It dripped onto the map, and showed a spot with a Venom Vial symbol. He took the staffs away from it. "That's it! I just need to replace it anti-venom in the staffs with the venom in the Fang Blades!" He turned to the other generals. "I need Constrictai, Venomari, and Fangpyres. Scales you'll be coming with me!"

**Far Away**

Kinzoku walked through town, and while no one hid inside their houses anymore, they still stayed as far away from her as possible.

"You'd think I have a deadly plague or something." She walked over to a small shop, and the shop owner, an old man, cringed away from her. "I'm not gonna bite. I just want to buy some metal. I'm a sculpture. I work with metal. I just want to buy some. I have money, I can pay you."

"We don't use money. Since we don't make contact with outsiders, we have no need for it. We trade."

"Well, I don't really have much to trade."

"That Chigiriki would be worth quite a bit."

"Oh no, I am not selling my Chigiriki. This is a one of a kind weapon, and if I traded this, Sensei Wu would kill me!" His eyes widened.

"Are you a student of Sensei Wu?"

"Yeah, but how does that make a difference?"

"It makes all the difference in the world! Take anything you want!"

"I really could just go back to the ship and get something to trade. I can't just take the stuff."

"Really, it would be an honor."

"Why would it be an honor?"

"Sensei Wu is a great hero among out village, if you're his students, then you deserve it."

"I'm sorry, I just can't take free stuff. At least let me give you some money, so that when you open the village up to outsiders again, you'll at least have some." She held out the money. He smiled as he took it and handed her a giant piece of metal bigger than her head.

"Sensei Wu has taught you well. We gave him the same offer, although back then we were still open to outsiders, but that changed about twelve years ago."

"What happened?"

"Terrible. The Village Elder lost her son and his family, including Kazarina and Belle, the Village Elder's two granddaughters. An army of skeletons came and attacked. A strange man tried to help us, but he failed in saving all of us. Kazarina ran off, the man followed, and neither of them were ever seen again."

"Kazarina was her name?"

"Yeah, sweet little Kaze, that's what we called her."

"Kaze? As in wind?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I guess it could be, but mainly it was short for Kazarina. She wanted to change everything about the village, like working in the mines, which was a man's job. She also wanted to work in the refinery, and sell it, all of which is a man's job. The women tend to the crops. Both are equally hard, but she wanted to be underground. Her father took her down into the mines once, and she fell in love with it. She was so kind, and was very expressive. She never hid her emotions."

"That's the exact opposite of the Kaze I know. I thought you might be talking about her when you said her nickname was Kaze. But the Kaze I'm thinking of is pretty much emotionless and hates being cooped up."

"Cooped up? Back when I was young and strong, almost sixty years ago, those mines were like an underground city, so imagine how it would've been back fifteen years ago, when she was five and her father took her down there. Everybody told him not to, but he did it anyway. There are also just so many tunnels that lead into the mines that they even have their own wind patterns. It's a giant wind tunnel down there. Little Kazarina wanted to work down there because of all the wind, because she was so fascinated with the wind down there and how it could be windy down there without any wind up here because of all the different directions the air was coming in from." Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"Really? Can you tell me where the Village Elder lives? I think I need to talk to her." He nodded.

"Sure, just go to the town center, when you see the dress shop, go to the right side of it, take a left at Steel Street, and then a right at Rock Ave. Her little hut is at the end of Miner Road." She nodded.

"Thank you sir. I'll come back to get the metal later." She ran out. He smiled.

"I'm sure glad she was one of Sensei Wu's students. She was very nice."

* * *

Kinzoku ran, using the directions the shopkeeper gave her, to go to the Village Elder's house. She knocked on the door to the small hut. Elder Hanako opened it.

"Come in child." Kinzoku walked in as Elder Hanako closed the door behind her. "Are you one of Kaze's friends?" She nodded.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to know, why did you want to talk to Kaze specifically?"

"I sense that you can understand the reason why already, without me enlightening you." She nodded.

"Kaze is your granddaughter Kazarina, isn't she?" Elder Hanako sighed, walking away slightly and picking up that picture she had held earlier.

"Yes, though she herself does not know it. As soon as she said Master of the Winds, I knew it was she. Kazarina always loved the wind. The mines are a wind tunnel, which is why she preferred the mines to the fields. She'd always play with fans, pretending to make tornadoes with them."

"Why didn't you tell her?" She put the picture back.

"She does not want to remember. She was only eight, but she saw her entire family slaughtered in front of her. It was terrible, especially when Belle was killed right in front of her. Back then, I did not know why, but now, I do."

"Why is that?"

"She told me that she was a Master of Spinjitsu. Obviously, the skeletons, for some reason, wanted to have her see the suffering she endured. It opened some sort of crack in time and space after she had fled, right on the spot where Belle had been killed, and out came a dark one, filled with Evil."

"Lord Garmadon." She nodded.

"That was the second time Sensei Wu ever visited our village. He came here, having sensed the disturbance, and tracked him down from the village onward."

"So, using Kaze, Lord Garmadon got out?"

"Wu mentioned something about other's pain, and the combination of those people's pain, even though they had been at separate times, gave him the power to break out of the Underworld and came here. He was much older at that point, but not quiet an old man yet. He said something about a woman, didn't mention her name, and then left. I didn't have the time to explain what had happened before he left though."

"Probably Lloyd and Kyria's mother. They are about eleven, I think."

"I do not know who they are, but I do know that Kaze is a fraction of shadow of the girl that she should be."

"Even if she doesn't want to remember, she will remember just by being here, won't she?"

"As much as I miss Kazarina, I hope she does not. The sudden pain that she would feel would be terrible. Her heart would rip and break and tear until it was only shreds. I do not want to inflict that pain upon her."

"But this might be what's holding her back!"

"Holding her back from what child?"

"Her True Potential! If she can't overcome the obstacles within her heart, then she'll never reach it. We all need to overcome those obstacles, so what if her memory loss is what caused this? She thinks she ran away when she was three, instead of losing her family when she was eight. She needs to know the truth!"

"Do you not understand child?! If she were to remember, then she would lose her heart! I'd rather her heart be buried than lost!"

"But what if she were to remember on her own? How do you think she'd react? She's already scarred for life, even without the memories, because she doesn't have any emotions. She wasn't even scared when she was plummeting to her death! That is just so messed up!"

"Then that is how she is dealing with the pain."

"If you won't tell her, I will! She may be emotionless, but she is the strongest person I know. She'll be able to handle it. It's not like she's going to turn eight in her head again. I'm going to tell her right now!" She started walking out, but then she stopped.

"You will not tell her!" She shook her head.

"Not anymore, at least not now." Kinzoku turned to the Village Elder. "There's something going on down in the mines, and it doesn't feel like mining. I can feel it. I'm the Master of Metal." She put her mask back on, and then ran away.

* * *

Cole was buying some fruits and vegetables from a very scared looking young woman, when he felt something. Hana was standing right next to him, who was at that point telling him which ones were still good and which ones weren't.

"Something wrong Cole?"

"There's something underground, probably in the mines."

"How do you know that it's not just the miners doing their jobs?"

"The vibrations aren't like what I've been feeling all day. They feel like the ones the Constrictai cause when they're digging." He put his mask on. "Let's go!" She nodded, and put her mask on.

"Alright. I'll go get the others, you just head underground." They ran in different directions.

* * *

Cole and Kinzoku ran towards the mines.

"You felt that too?" She nodded.

"I could sense the Constrictai digging underground. They were moving quite a bit of metal."

"There must be either a Fang Blade or a Venom Vial here then!"

"Let's go then! They already got a Fang Blade, so we need to get the next item!"

"Right!" They ran into the mines.

"They're this way!" Kinzoku pointed down a tunnel.

"I know! I can feel that too!" They started running down the tunnel Kinzoku pointed at.

**Far Away (Not Really)**

Two Constrictai were digging in part of the mine.

"Hurry, but be careful! We don't want to puncture the Venom Vial." One of the Constrictai dug up something made of gold with the same symbols running down the sides as the Fang Blade, but threw it with the rest of the dirt and iron ore, not realizing what it was. Pythor noticed it and caught it in mid air. "STOP! Stop digging!" They stopped. "I've found it, the first Venom Vial!"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have to get through us first to get it!" They turned to see Kinzoku and Cole. They laughed.

"We have twelve Serpentine, and you expect to beat us with only two ninja? You are quite a riot!" Cole swung his Scythe around then slammed it into the ground, making Pythor drop the Venom Vial, but Scales caught it.

"You won't be able to stop us that easily ninja!" Kinzoku looked at Cole.

"Where are the others?"

"Hana went to go get them!"

**Far Away (Not Really, But Still)**

Kaze was walking around when she came up to a certain house that had a giant bloodstain out front. She didn't know what it was, but something compelled her to walk into it, with her completely ignoring the sign that said to stay out. She opened the front door and saw a tea set out on a little table. She could hear someone's laughing, but she looked around and didn't see anyone. She walked around, and then went upstairs. She saw a bedroom door with pictures tapes to it. All of them were obviously the crayon drawings of small children, with the exception of a couple that look more like a cartoon style older kid's drawing. She opened the door, and saw a set of bunk beds, with both beds filled with stuffed animals. The room was quite messy. She picked up a stuffed animal from the floor, a teddy bear, and saw a flash of a smiling little girl holding it, refusing to let go. She dropped it. She looked at a dresser, which has a lot of pictures around the edges of it. They were photos of two little girls. In one there was a three year old holding a baby, in another a one-year-old putting cake on the face of a four year old, and other pictures progressing along like that. She heard the voice of a very little girl, asking her questions, telling her things. She couldn't understand it, until she opened a music box on the dresser. It was playing a very familiar song. Kaze started singing with it.

"The little girl sees a shining star, falling from the sky from afar, wish little girl, wish away, to make tomorrow a better day, come and wish with all your heart, and know that we'll never be apart. Live little girl long and free, be the very best you that you can be." She started filling with memories. Memories of waiting for her parents to bring her brand new baby sister home, celebrating Belle's first birthday, being sad when her parents' called her Kazarina instead of Kaze, remembering her father first taking her down to the mines. But, the most vivid of them all was the day she lost her family.

**Flashback**

**(AN: the following flashback could cause scarring for life, which includes murder, violence, blood, and disturbing descriptions. Please don't want to murder me for these images, there's a reason why this story is rated T)**

Kaze was playing tea party with her little sister.

"Pinkie up Kaz!" She smiled at Belle. She couldn't say Kaze or Kazarina when she was really little, so she would always say Kaz. She was being picky because Kazarina never held her pinkie finger up. She lifted it up her finger.

"Happy?" She nodded.

"Very! Although, I wish you hadn't made me leave Mr. Stuffins upstairs in our room. He loves tea parties." She smiled. But then, they heard screaming outside. It was their mother's.

"MOMMY!"

"MOM!" They both ran out. There was a skeleton with four arms holding their mother by the neck. Fire was raging through the village, with everyone fighting off a multitude of skeletons.

"Where is the Master of Winf?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! This is a mining and crop-raising village! Why would we have a Master of Wind? And what would you want them for anyways?"

"The Master of Wind must feel the pain of a thousand lifetimes. It is the only way to fulfill my master's orders. Now where are they?!"

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" The four armed skeleton man turned to Kazarina.

"Oh look, a little tot! How cute."

"Kazarina, take your sister, and get back into the house, now!"

"You'd better listen to your mother little girl!" She frowned, filled with anger.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Winds started whipping up around her. He smiled.

"Oh, so you're the Master of Wind? Well, then this'll be perfect for me!" She turned to Belle.

"Go and get Dad! He'll be able to help!"

"I'm scared Kaz!"

"Just do it! And grandma too! Anyone you can find!" Belle ran off.

"You really think I won't be able to get your sister? Well, don't think I won't. Why don't I show you the extent of my power?!" He snapped her mother's neck, and then dropped her body.

"MOM!" She ran over to her and started shaking her. "Wake up Mom! Please!"

"She's not coming back. That's not going to happen." Kazarina glared at him.

"You monster!"

"Not a monster, just soulless." Then, Belle and their father came running. He immediately ran over to their mother.

"Kara!" Kazarina was tearing up.

"He moved her neck in a weird way that made it snap, and now she won't wake up! Is she dead?" He glared at the four-armed skeleton.

"You monster!" He lunged at the skeleton, but he grabbed their father's neck too, and snapped his as well.

"Looks like the pain I'm causing is just right." He turned to Belle. "Oh look, a scared, little girl. Want me to help you?"

"Leave Belle alone!" He laughed.

"Grab the girls!" Two skeletons came out of nowhere and grabbed Belle by her arms. She started struggling. Another two came and grabbed Kazarina by her arms. She struggled against them as well.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" The skeleton laughed, walking over to the two other skeletons. He grabbed a sword from one of them and pierced it through Belle's chest. "NO!" He took the sword out, and Belle collapsed to the ground, dead, because he had gone right through her heart. The skeleton started walking towards her.

"And who's going to stop me from killing you next?"

"I will." A man with yellow, almost white, straight up hair, dressed in plain white with a pair of black gloves on, took out the two skeletons that were restraining Kazarina.

"And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Zane, and I will protect those who cannot defend themselves!" He turned to her. "Run away, before he can hurt you too! I'll come and find you afterwards!" She nodded, and started running away, not looking back, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Soon, she had run so far that she couldn't even see the crops of the village anymore. She collapsed on the ground, crying.

"That was so horrible! I never want to remember that!" She looked up and saw a shooting star. She crossed her fingers and then made an x over her heart. "I wish it was like it had never happened! I wish I didn't hurt so much!" She lay down on her side, trembling and cold, so tired and so sad. "I wish I could just forget and stop hurting." She then closed her eyes, falling asleep from energy loss. "I wish I could forget and forget how to hurt."

When she woke up, she had no memory of how she had gotten there, or who the strange person that was beside her with a fire was.

"Who are you?" He turned to her.

"Do you not remember yesterday?" She shook her head.

"No. I remember being at my home, and being in bed. I do not remember anything else." He looked at her weirdly, like he was thinking that she had shut off her memory and her emotions.

"Well, can you tell me your name?" Trying to think of her full name brought pain and thoughts of disappointment, and of another name brought even more, so she settled for the name she could remember that brought almost no pain.

"My name is Kaze."

**End Flashback**

Kaze picked up the teddy bear she had dropped. It was Mr. Stuffins, Belle's favorite toy in the whole world. She collapsed on the ground and started crying, hugging the teddy bear close to her chest.

"Now I remember. I remember what really happened! I didn't run away! I made that up myself to keep from remembering! I thought I ran away at three because I was three-years-old when my parents had Belle! And I've always been so emotionless because it hurts too much!"

"Sometimes, we forget because we must. It is the only way we can keep from pain." Kaze turned and saw the Village Elder, also known as her grandma. "I am sorry I didn't tell you that you were Kazarina. I knew that it would hurt your heart too much to know the pain of it. I wanted you to remain ignorant, because you seemed happier that way." Kaze stood up.

"I've really been an orphan this whole time, not a runaway. I saw my entire family slaughtered right in front of me. I'm really all alone in the world!"

"Not all alone child. I am still here." Kaze hugged Elder Hanako.

"How, how do you deal with all of this pain that you feel in your heart every day? How can you live with it when it hurts so much?"

"Well, I thought about the possibility that you were alive and well, and now, I think about how you are here, alive and well. And do not forget, I am still here, so if thinking about me helps, then think away child." She laughed a little, letting go of her grandmother. "And even though you lost most of your first family, you have a new family. Those ninja and kunoichi you are traveling love you; they'd have to because you've been traveling together for so long. I can tell this."

"Do you think you could come back to the Bounty with us and come with us?" She shook her head.

"My life is here in Tekko Village. Your life is with the ninja, and the kunoichi, and Sensei Wu, on that ship. Now, why don't we leave? This house is to be off limits, even to me."

"Yeah." They left, and then Hana ran up to them.

"Kaze, down in the mines, Cole's down there! He thought he felt something underground. I haven't found Kinzoku yet, but I sent everyone else down into the mines already, so I think she's already down there. We have to hurry!" Kaze looked at her grandmother, who nodded. Kaze nodded at her.

"Let's go save our friends." She put her mask on. They started running towards the mines.

* * *

When they got there, everyone was fighting with each other. Their eyes were all red swirls.

"Brilliant Scales! And I wanted to go with the Venomari venom." Scales took a little bow.

"Thank you Pythor."

"Guys! Stop fighting! Seriously, stop it!" Scales laughed.

"They can't hear you. I only hypnotized the black and gray ones at first because I had hypnotized them previously, so it was easier. When the gray one started fighting it because she heard a terrible sounding song about Kookaburras from the red one, I hypnotized them all." His red eyes started swirling. "Won't it be nice to join your friends? Won't it be nice to have your mind go into an oblivion, and let me control it?" While Hana and Kaze had both been looking, only Hana was affected.

"I will let you control my mind." She started fighting with Kaze.

"HANA! I'm not going to fight you! I refuse to fight with you! You're my friend!" Scales look incredulous.

"How?! How are you not being affected? You were both looking!"

"I will never be deceived again! I deceived myself, but I won't ever let that happen again! Nothing will ever blind me from the truth! Not now, not ever! Not you, and not myself!" She lifted her Fans up and started rising above the ground, glowing, with wind spinning around her. Then, suddenly, she was gone. Then, she was back, holding a container. She then somehow had one of Hana's Sais, and then she was spinning around her friends with her tornado having a slight blue tone. When she stopped, they were just fine again. Kai held his head.

"What happened?" Zane looked at the floating glowing Kaze.

"When did you reach your True Potential?" She stopped glowing and floating, going back to normal.

"Not now. We need to stop them." They turned back to the snakes, but they were all gone. Cole put his hand on the ground.

"They're too far underground now for us to be able to go after them. And now they have the first Venom Vial too."

"Well, at least we still have each other." They gave Kaze a weird look.

"Since when are you all touchy feely?" Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah, you're always emotionless, like a robot."

"I take offense to that. I too have feelings."

"I forgot to say no offense Zane, didn't I?" Kaze laughed. "Okay, seriously, what happened to you?"

"I'll explain at the Bounty, including what just happened."

**On the Bounty**

"And that's everything that I remembered." All of the girls were crying by the end of Kaze's story, and Jay was tearing up. The rest of the boys just looked kinda sad. All the girls hugged Kaze.

"We're so sorry for what happened to your family!"

"I can't imagine seeing Ane die right in front of me, or my parents."

"You must feel so terrible." They all let go.

"While I do feel terrible, I still have my grandmother, and I also have a new family, right here. And this is a family I will be able to protect with all of my heart."

**Far Away (So Far Away)**

"Get up. We need to get moving." Garmadon pushed Sensei Wu to wake him up. Because of the lack of light, he didn't realize that it was 'morning' there.

"I am sorry brother. Did I sleep too long?" Garmadon shook his head and helped him up.

"Not at all. The morning has just started. But it is time to get moving, before any monster find us here sleeping."

**Song Of Hope: Don't kill me for writing such a terrible scene! I did it because it was such an important plot device. I cried writing it down!**


	14. Episode 10 Season 2 Shield of Sisterhood

**Song Of Hope: I'm still so sorry for those horrible deaths! I hate murdering my characters! But at least Kaze isn't a robot anymore, no offense to Zane.**

**Zane: Since you remembered to say so, I shall not take any offense.**

**Song Of Hope: (Cereal guy spitting meme face) WHAT THE F-**

**Nya: NOT HERE!**

**Song Of Hope: Okay then… Anyways it's return of the asshole and the jackass, which means it the return of characters that I name Rokudenshi and Manuke, which mean asshole and jackass.**

**Kai: Why would you name people that? Who names their kids that unless they hate them?**

**Song Of Hope: I'm ending this intro before I go insane. Also, please go back two chapters and read the A.N. that I posted on there. Also, does anybody know a good Honmei chocolate recipe? I want to give my boyfriend special chocolate (in Japan, honmei chocolates are one you give to the person you are in love with that are home made, giri chocolates are ones you give people you're obligated to give to, like coworkers and bosses, and tomo chocolates are ones you give to family and friends. I want honmei chocolate recipes)**

**Cole: Three cups liverwurst, two teaspoons of octopus juice, not the ink-**

**Zane: Are you trying to kill her boyfriend? I shall tell you a recipe for this.**

**Song Of Hope: Then let's get started! Wait, am I seriously letting a Lego character teach me how to make romantic chocolates? I'm bonkers! My boyfriend will be so heartbroken!**

**Sensei: *sighing* Song Of Hope doesn't own Lego Ninjago, only her OC's and the Venom Vials.**

They were sitting down to breakfast, with the flying on autopilot. Kaze brought out the food in her yellow apron.

"Breakfast is served!" She smiled as she said it. They all look pretty happy as she served them each their bacon and specified fried eggs (if they wanted their yoke broken or not). "Dig in guys!" Jay smiled.

"With pleasure!" They all started eating their breakfast.

"Kaze, where'd you learn to cook anyways?"

"Well, I didn't realize it until I remembered what had happened when I was eight, but Zane. He was the mysterious stranger who saved my life." They were all pretty shock, because she had forgotten that 'little' detail. Zane nodded.

"At the time, I did not know who you were either. I do remember helping you until you could support yourself."

"And I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Zane."

"Well, it was the least I could do after what you had just been through." Kinzoku just shrugged.

"I'm just happy you talk with contractions like a normal person now." There was an alarm that went off, but this one was different. Nya stood up.

"Oh no! We're running out of fuel! That alarm only goes off when fuel levels are at a critical low!" Hana looked confused.

"We didn't pick any up when we went to Tekko Village?" Nya shook her head.

"We still had plenty of fuel when we did. We didn't need it then. Breakfast will have to wait until we land." They all went to the bridge. Nya looked at the map. "The closest village is, hey Kai, Kinzoku, look at this!" They came over

"What is it?"

"The closest village is Ignacia! It's our home!"

"That says Ngaciai."

"Rearrange the letters Kinny." She mentally rearranged the letters several times.

"Oh." Kinzoku smiled. "I can go and visit Ane!"

"And we can go and check up on the shop to make sure nothing's happened to it while we were gone." Nya smiled. Zane had already taken his position at the wheel.

"Zane, bring us down to Ignacia Village!"

"Heading towards and going to Ignacia Village." Kai walked over to Kinzoku.

"You seem pretty excited."

"Yeah, I am! I can't wait to see Ane. In fact," she looked at the giant screen and looked for the teeny tiny clock icon, "it's close to the time she'd be getting out of school. Maybe I can swing by the Elementary School and pick her up." Jay walked over to her.

"I have a question. Why didn't we see her when we came to Ignacia Village the first time?"

"Didn't you hear the conversation I had with my parents? She was too sick to come. That's why I didn't immediately to back to the monastery with you guys. I went to go visit her."

"She's in fourth grade, right?" She shook her head at Kai.

"No, fifth, she's ten. I think the Garmadons are a year older than her." Zane turned to them.

"Where approximately is the school?"

"It's close to the center of town. It's big and red, with a playground behind it."

"That does not give me a location, merely a description."

"Oh. It's on the corner of Welder's St and Forger's Blvd."

"We'll arrive in about five minutes then, if we have enough fuel to last that long."

"The alarm goes off when we have only fifteen minutes of fuel, so we should get there in plenty of time." Kinzoku smiled.

"I can't wait to see the look on Ane's face when we land right in front of her school!"

**Five Minutes Later**

"There's barely enough room for me to land the ship, but we might have trouble getting back out."

"Alright then, park outside of town. We can walk to pick Ane up." Kai walked over to Kinzoku.

"You know, I thought your sister's name was Kiniro."

"It is. I call her Ane. It's shorter and it means sister." There was a slight jolt.

"We've landed." Kinzoku smiled.

"And we've got about a minute before school starts. I'm gonna go and change into some normal clothes." She ran to her room. Then, she came back out, wearing a gray shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and blue jeans. Jay raised one of his eyebrows.

"You know, you really don't need that, right?"

"Yeah, but I think the teachers would have a heart attack if a bunch of ninja and kunoichi came and grabbed Ane. They'd probably call the police on us. So, if you guys plan on meeting my sister, I suggest that you go and get some normal clothes on too. I'm going to go out and meet my sister." She walked out. Cole looked disbelieving.

"Are we seriously gonna listen to her?"

"It's Kinzoku, and she does have a point. All of the teachers are really old too, with the exception of a couple of teachers, who might actually have a heart attack. Let's go." They all went and changed into normal clothes (the boys are wearing the same stuff they wore in season 2 episode 9). Hana came out wearing a purple shirt with flower petals going across it and blue jeans, with Kaze coming out in a yellow shirt with a depiction of a breeze on it and torn of beige jeans. Nya wore a girl's version of Kai's outfit, with a red shirt instead of a hoodie. They all went out on the deck. She had already walked to the school. Kiniro came out of the school as she got there. She was wearing a gray shirt with gold trimming and gray pants. She had brown hair, unlike Kinzoku's unnaturally natural gray hair. She actually looked pretty depressed.

"Hey Ane!" She looked up and saw Kinzoku, then smiled.

"ANE!" She ran over and tackled her sister.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm so glad you're here!" She looked up at her. "I've missed you so much Ane!"

"I've missed you too." They let go. "Now, come on, Mom and Dad will want to be seeing us both." They started walking towards their house. Jay looked at Kai.

"Should we follow them?"

"Nah. In a little bit, but we'll just stay here for now to give them a little time to catch up."

* * *

The two sisters were walking along a path leading through the village.

"I'm really happy you're here Ane!"

"Me too. No one's given you any trouble, have they?" Kiniro looked at the ground. Kinzoku's eyes filled with concern. She got down on one knee and put her hands on Kiniro's shoulders. "Ane, who's been giving you trouble?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me Ane. I can help. And I've got four ninja, two kunoichi, _and_ a Samurai to back me up, which I'll explain later. Now tell me who's been giving you trouble."

"No one."

"We're not leaving this spot until you tell me who it is."

"Manuke."

"Rokudenshi's little brother? He's a year older than you, and the middle school is in the next village over because we combine the two villages neighboring us to make a bigger school district."

"He got held back a year because he got in a lot of trouble."

"So now he picks on you because of his older brother picking on me." She nodded. "And you haven't told Mom or Dad?" She shook her head.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Worthless coming back to 'grace' us with her presence." Before even looking up, she knew who it was, and felt her throat tighten up.

"Rokudenshi." She stood up, and looked at the red haired bully that stood before her.

"I thought Ignacia Village was finally rid of your filth, although your sister's still here to take that part up." Kiniro started tearing up. Rokudenshi started laughing. "Oh look, I'm making her cry!" Kinzoku glared at them.

"You will leave my baby sister alone!" She wagged her hand at him and started threateningly walking up towards him. "It's one thing to make fun of me, but to make fun of my baby sister is a whole different level of jerk! And now you're sending your brother to pick on my sister in my absence! That will stop now!" He smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me? You're too weak to stop me."

"I may have been when I was a kid, but now, I'm stronger than steel!" He laughed at her.

"You're just as weak as you were in sixth grade. Even Kai thought so. He agreed with me, and thought you were worthless too. You're still a weak, vulnerable, little girl, just like you were back then."

"You're wrong!"

"Look, you're stuttering! The same old Kinzoku, the same old value, which is nothing! And you're just as weak as a baby!" He went to punch her, but Jay came in and deflected his arm.

"I don't think so buddy!"

"Jay, you don't need to defend me. I can stand up for myself."

"Well, sorry if I stand up for my sister." Rokudenshi looked confused.

"You guys aren't related, are you?" Kiniro looked up at Kinzoku with sad eyes.

"You replaced me?"

"No, no, no sweetheart. Sensei Wu just always says we're siblings. We share a sibling like bond with each other because of how much we work together, and the way we fight with each other. You're my only little sister though."

"She's my sister through shared sweat, blood, tears, and training. And so, as her brother, it's my job to protect her." She pushed him behind her.

"More like as your sister it's my job to keep you from running your mouth too much. Basically, shut up Jay. I can handle myself. And I can take a hit. You didn't need to do that." The others got there after a while.

"I sensed something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Zane. Just talking with a guy I knew in school."

"Yeah, we were just _talking_." Jay gave her a what-the-hell look, but she just glared at him, so, for once, he shut up, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the girl as strong as Superman.

"We're done talking now, let's go and visit my parents." Kinzoku walked away with Kiniro. The others followed behind. Kai came up to Kinzoku.

"I know you weren't just talking with Rokudenshi. Will you at least tell _me_ what's wrong and what's going on?"

"Maybe, after I tell my Mom and Dad what Kiniro just told me." They walked all the way to Kinzoku's house, which still had that giant dragon statue outside. Kiniro was just about to open the door, but Kinzoku kept her from doing that and knocked.

"Kiniro, you don't need to knock, you can just walk in." Their dad, a man in his mid forties opened the door and got a nice surprise. "Kinzoku!" She smiled.

"Hi Dad!" They hugged.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Dad." Then, their mom came out of the kitchen.

"Wha-Kinzoku!" She excitedly went over and hugged Kinzoku too.

"Mom! I missed you guys so much!" They let go. Her mom saw behind her.

"Goodness, are these people all your friends?" She nodded.

"I don't think you guys all officially met. I know you met for a brief moment before, but for full introductions, that's Cole."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Hana."

"I'm glad to have met Kinzoku's family now."

"Zane."

"It is a pleasure to get to meet you."

"Kaze, the girl who was a drifter."

"It's good to get to officially met Kinzoku's family."

"And Jay."

"Ninja of Lightning! I'm totally awesome!"

"And you already met Nya and Kai, they grew up here." They smiled at Nya, but gave Kai some cold looks.

"Well, everybody, come in." They all came in, but Kinzoku's dad shut the door before Kai could get in there.

"Seriously?" Kinzoku opened the door.

"Since my parents aren't going to let you in, you can go and see if you can find some fuel. That's the whole reason why we came here anyways." She closed the door again. Kai started grumbling and walked away.

* * *

Kinzoku and Kiniro were alone with their parents in their bedroom, while everyone else was chilling out in the living room. They looked disappointed in Kiniro, who kept looking down at the floor while they all sat on the bed.

"Sweetie, why didn't you ever tell us that you were bullied at school? We could've talked with the principle and had her talk with Manuke, or something. We can help."

"You're mother's right. It's our job as your parents. We care about you, and we don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I just didn't want anyone to think that I'm a tattletale!" Kinzoku rubbed her back.

"There's a difference between being a tattletale and telling people when others are hurting you. Tattletales say when someone so much as says a lie. People who tell adults when someone is bullying them, then that's standing up for yourself. But, if you really don't want to tell an adult, I can train you." Their parents looked horrified.

"You want to teach her how to fight?"

"I want her to be able to stand up for herself. Think about it. Unless you guys are gonna start dropping hours to walk her to school everyday, there and back, then there are going to be times when adults can't do anything. She needs to be ready for those times. And as her big sister, I'd be one hell of a sister if I don't do something about it. Plus, everyone can help train her and help her be even in all areas."

"Would Kai be helping you?"

"Dad, he's changed! He's not the guy who broke my trust anymore! He's the guy who's saved my life before! If you would bother to ask this kind of stuff, you'd know that. Do you think that maybe he's sorry for what he did?"

"When a dog turns, it never goes back."

"Mom, he's not a dog! He's Kai! Get to know him again."

"Um, so, are you going to train me or not?" They spoke at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

"Kinzoku, I don't care if you think Kai has changed, he's not helping you train Kiniro! We are her parents, and we are your parents, and you will listen to us! Do you understand that?"

"I understand that you apparently don't care, _Dad_, that Kai can help and sympathize. The whole reason I left was to become a kunoichi to help him rescue Nya. Nya couldn't protect herself, and Kai couldn't protect her. He will help the best he can! And if he doesn't help, I will personally kick his-" she was about to say something, but then reconsidered with Kiniro sitting there looking up at her, "butt and then kill him myself. All right? But let me train her, at least to the point of being able to defend herself?" They really couldn't argue anymore than that.

"Fine, and Kai can help, but one scratch, and you kick his butt!" She smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

**Elsewhere**

Some Constrictai dug up out of a hole, and other Serpentine, including Scales and Pythor came out of the hole. He looked around, and saw that they were at a school.

"This is the location of the next Fang Blade? A school?"

"It seems to be empty. School must be out. We should take the advantage and get the Fang Blade now!"

"No, there might be video cameras in there. We'll do it when the children are in school, and take some of them hostage. And if the ninja come, we'll threaten to kill the children. There's no way they'll risk the lives of children for the Fang Blade. And if they do, Ninjago will view the ninja as monsters that let children die, so no one will trust them ever again. It's the perfect plan. Until then, we hide."

**At Kinzoku's House**

Kinzoku and Kiniro came down from the stairs, to where everybody else was.

"Hey, I just talked to my parents, and we've decided that we should all train Ane." Cole looked confused.

"What for?"

"Well, we have no idea where the Fang Blades are. There could be one here in Ignacia Village and we'd never know it. It'd be a comforting thought to know that my sister can at least defend herself if necessary." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough. But we're only staying here for a day or two. Do you really think that she can get enough training in with that amount of time?"

"I'll train really hard! I promise!"

"You can train today, and after school tomorrow. When should be able to teach you a few self-defense techniques that don't require much strength. For example." She turned around and kicked Jay in his sensitive spot.

"OW!" He held it in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"An example. And you ate one of my ice cream sandwiches that I bought with my own money."

"That was a whole month ago!"

"I'm a patient girl." She turned to Kiniro. "It's quick, painless for you, and it takes down any guy. But remember, it only works on boys. It's a lot harder to do with girls. They don't have what makes it hurt, and I'll explain that to you when you're in your twenties. But for now, let's get back to the ship. I can teach you all sorts of techniques. And, we've got the perfect practice dummies." She gave Jay and Cole a look. They both gulped.

**Next Day**

They were all sitting at the table. All of the boys, short of Zane, who is a nindroid and therefore has no nerves, were very sore from letting Kiniro learn how to beat boys up.

"For being untrained, your sister can pack a punch." Kinzoku smiled proudly.

"I know Cole." Alarms went off. Nya stood up.

"Serpentine activity!" Hana looked confused.

"Do you think there's a Fang Blade here?" Kinzoku looked worried.

"I hope not. Most of the self defense techniques I thought Ane wouldn't work on Serpentine." Jay glared at her.

"That's because most of your form of self defense is hitting boy in their privates! Not much for defense techniques!" She glared at him.

"Shut up Jay! Something's wrong with Ane. I just know it!" They all ran into the bridge. Nya looked at the map and looked pretty grim.

"The Serpentine are at the elementary school. And there's a broadcast going through." She pressed a button and Pythor's face popped up on the screen.

"Greetings citizens of Ninjago! I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. We have come to collect a Fang Blade. If anybody tries to interfere, well then, they'll have you to thank for their untimely deaths." He stepped away, and six children were all tied together. Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"They have my baby sister!" Yes, indeed, they had Kiniro tied up, as well as Manuke, who looked like a smaller Rokudenshi. The camera focused back on Pythor.

"If you wish to see them live, then let us get the Fang Blade and be on our way. No harm will come to the children."

"My big sister is gonna kick your butt!" Pythor looked surprised, and turned to Kiniro.

"Oh, I do believe that we have a certain optimist. Well, your big sister, whomever she is, won't be coming."

"Yes she will! My big sister will kick your butt off Ninjago!"

"Oh really? And who exactly is your big sister?"

"My big sister is a kunoichi! She'll come, you'll see!" Pythor looked a bit shocked.

"Oh really? And which ninja would that be?"

"She's the Gray Kunoichi!"

"The kunoichi of metal? Interesting. Well, we'll have to see if she'll risk your safety or not." The broadcast stopped. Kinzoku looked really angry.

"Let's go!" She started running out, but Kai grabbed her shoulder.

"Kinny, we can't! Didn't you hear him? He'll kill Kiniro if we interfere! Just this once, we have to let Pythor win." She yanked her shoulder out of his grasp.

"That's my baby sister! And since when do you trust Pythor?! He's a snake! He's lying through his teeth! He'll probably kill them anyways just for the fun of it!"

**At the School**

Pythor looked at Scales, who was putting down a camera. The teachers and the other students were all gone at this point, short of the ones that were tied up.

"Well, if one of them is the baby sister of the kunoichi, then we'll change our plans slightly. We'll set a trap up for the ninja and the kunoichi. And this one can be the bait. I know the ninja and the kunoichi well, and they'll come, thinking that they'll be able to save everyone without a single drop of blood lost, but this time, this time it'll be different. We'll catch them, and at the very least capture the Gray Kunoichi. There's no way she'll let us hurt her. Once we have her captured, we'll kill this one anyway." They didn't realize that Kiniro heard every word of it.

* * *

The ninja and kunoichi were all standing outside the school.

"So, we all have the plan down, right? Get the kids, while I distract the Serpentine. But make sure Ane gets out at all costs!" They all nodded. Kinzoku walked very obviously into the building, while the other ninja and kunoichi snuck in. "Hey rat breaths! Try and get me!" Many of the Serpentine turned to Kinzoku, who started running away. They all followed her, while the ninja and kunoichi snuck into the room they had been guarding. There were six kids tied up. Cole used his Scythe to cut them lose. They all started running, but Kai grabbed Manuke.

"Hey, no more bothering Kiniro, or you'll have to deal with us, got it?" He nodded, and ran away. Hana looked confused.

"There were only five kids. Where's Kiniro? Why wasn't she with them?" Kai's eyes widened.

"Pythor's going to use Kiniro as bait for Kinzoku! We have to warn her!"

* * *

Kinzoku was running down the halls, with Serpentine chasing her, when she came across Pythor. She pulled out her Chigiriki and started spinning the mace part.

"Pythor! I'm gonna kick your butt so much that your gonna crap through the same hole you eat!"

"Oh, you don't want to put your little sister in danger, do you?"

"She's safe by now! I led your goons away from the other kids!" He laughed.

"Oh, really?" He stepped aside, and showed her Scales, who had Kiniro, and had a hand over her mouth. She looked and sounded like she was trying to say something important.

"ANE!"

"We'll let her go, if you surrender to us. Drop down to your knees." She did as he commanded. "Fang-Suei!" Fang-Suei came over to Pythor.

"Yes Pythor?"

"Turn the Gray Kunoichi into a Serpentine. I want total surrender, and what better way than to turn her into a Serpentine?"

"Can't I just eat her?"

"NO!"

"Alright then." He walked over to Kinzoku, with his fangs bared. She sat there doing nothing. Then, Kiniro bite Scales's hand and shouted to Kinzoku.

"Don't do it Ane! It's a trap! They'll kill me anyways! I heard them say that!" Kinzoku's eyes were filled with rage.

"You were going to turn me into a Serpentine and double cross me by killing my sister anyways?! NO! I will never let any harm come to my baby sister! I won't let what happened to me happen to her! I was too weak once, but now I know I'm strong enough, and nothing will change that! I am not worthless! I have a purpose, and right now, IT'S PROTECTING MY BABY SISTER!" A glowing gray cylinder encircled her. All of the other ninja and kunoichi got there. They marveled at what was happening.

"She's done it. She unlocked her True Potential." Zane nodded at what Cole said.

"The thought of being useless must've always held her back, but now that she knows that she isn't, and has purpose, she can truly be free." She turned into solid metal, and her hand turned into a club. She hit Pythor on the top of the head and made him drop Kiniro. Then, she turned her hand back to normal and made a circle with her hands and out from it shot multiple pieces of sharp metal the Pythor and Scales had to keep dodging. She stopped after a bit.

"Had enough?" Pythor smiled.

"Yes, quite, especially since while you were doing that, we got the Fang Blade from under the school. Now, we shall leave." Then, they disappeared through holes in the ground. Kinzoku turned back into a human. Kiniro ran up to her.

"That was awesome Ane!" She looked glum.

"They still got the Fang Blade." Cole walked over to her.

"Yeah, but at least your sister is safe." She nodded.

"Yeah, and there's always a chance that we could go and find the next Fang Blade or Venom Vial. We'll be ready."

**Far Away**

"Brother, how far is this Mountain of Madness?"

"Quite a while away. It will take some time to get there. But we must keep moving, or else we might meet some that we do not wish to meet."

**Song Of Hope: It's one of my shorter chapters, but it's a work in progress. Sorry for the lack of update. Now you have one. R&R**


	15. Episode 11 Season 2 Seeds of Love

**Song Of Hope: Well, here's chapter 15. Note, I changed the Constrictai from having no venom to having venom. This chapter will be on the shorter end. Warning, Cole will seem like a bit of a wuss, he's not, he's just going through something hard. Please R&R**

Kinzoku was on the training course, going through relatively quickly. Cole came up onto the deck.

"Hey Kinzoku." She turned to him slightly, but didn't let it distract her.

"Hey Cole, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, I thought, you know, since we get along pretty well, and since we-"

"Just spit it out Cole. Don't take twenty years to get to the point like Jay."

"Alright then. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"WHAT?!" She was so shocked by that that she ended up being flung off of the training course by a spinning punching bag.

"You okay?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shocked. Never thought you'd ask me, of all people, that question."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He looked a bit sad. "I don't want things to get awkward."

"Honestly I thought that you liked Hana." They didn't notice Hana walking up towards them. When she saw them talking, she stopped and hid.

"Hana? Yeah, I like her a lot, but really, just as a friend. Things would get too awkward in between us, and I really just don't see her that way." Hana's eyes widened. "Plus, she's, like, 16, I think, and I'm 20. Sensei Wu would murder me if I dated her even if I did like her, because a) she's his daughter, and b) I'm an adult and she's a minor. It's just too creepy. So, what do you say? Would you like to go out on a date with me?" She smiled.

"I'd love to." He smiled.

"Great, so, um, since we don't have any Serpentine on our plate, what about 7:00 tonight?"

"7:00 sounds perfect." Hana snuck away, silently crying all the way to the girl's room.

* * *

Hana was crying on her bed in the shared room of all the girls, which happened to be the bunk above Kaze. Kaze walked in.

"I felt the winds being not quite natural. You ran really fast." She looked at Kaze, with her make-up running. "What's wrong?" She climbed up the ladder to Hana's bed.

"Cole only thinks of me as a friend! He's in love with Kinzoku! He's not in love with me!" She put her head back on the pillow and cried more. Kaze rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Everyone experiences heartbreak. Honestly, most people experience it way before you."

"But I didn't even get to tell him! He doesn't even know! At least then he'd really know how much I care about him!"

"Well, then that's his loss." She looked up at Kaze. "You are a strong, smart, graceful, beautiful young woman. You can get any guy you want, other than Cole. You can just pick a guy and make him fall for you. Trust me."

"But why can't I do that with Cole?!" Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, is everything okay in there? I can hear the crying from my room."

"It's nothing Kai. Everything's fine."

"I can tell it's not. I'm coming in." He waited a few seconds and then opened the door. He looked up and saw Hana, with her make-up running. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Kaze glared at Kai.

"Why don't you try being a little more sensitive about the situation?"

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Cole's in love with Kinzoku!"

"What?!" He was not only shocked with the information, but how upset Hana was over this.

"I heard him ask her out on a date, then he said he only saw me as a friend." She put her face back on the pillow and cried some more.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're in love with Cole, but Cole's in love with Kinzoku, so how does Kaze fit into all of this?"

"Morale support. I'm the first person she ever told about her crush."

"Okay then." He thought about it. "Well, Cole has been acting a bit weird lately, and just randomly stares off into space. But now that I think about it, he does that when he's looking at Kinzoku." Kai clutched his fist. "I don't like it. There's just something here that I don't like." Kaze giggled slightly. "What?"

"You're jealous of Cole because he had the guts to ask Kinzoku out, but after knowing her since forever, and whatever caused a rift in your friendship that you haven't told any of us about, you still don't have the courage too." He started blushing.

"W-what? No, I, I don't like Kinzoku! That, that's just ridiculous." Kaze gave him a look. He sighed at sat down on the other bed, which just happened to be Kinzoku's bed. "Okay, so maybe I do. But for years, we've been trying to keep people from thinking we were dating. She's always just been my friend, except for in middle school and high school. Even then, people always thought we were dating. We've been fighting against that for so long that I just think Kinzoku would just laugh at me. Not to mention she hates me." Kaze and Hana looked confused.

"Why? We've never understood the reason."

**Flashback (Kai's POV)**

Kinzoku and I were walking through the halls of their middle school, when Rokudenshi walked up to us.

"Hey Kai, you and your girlfriend going anywhere?" She frowned at him.

"Just ignore them Kai. They're not worth our time. They're not worth their own time."

"If anyone's not worth their own time, it's you."

"Kai, let's just go."

"Little Miss Useless, can't do anything. Only reason she's gotten through school is because her parents have done her homework for her, but she always flunks her test!" I got more and more angry with every word he said. She was dyslexic, and that's not her fault.

"Just shut up!"

"And why would you want to be caught with that girl alive? You could be cool if you just dumped her."

_"We're not dating, but why would I ever abandon Kinzoku? You're insane."_ Kinzoku kept talking before I could vocalize my thoughts.

"He's not my boyfriend, and go away."

"You two are so pathetic. What would your say to you dating this lump of nothing? Oh wait, he wouldn't say anything, because he's dead. That makes you pretty useless too, without your daddy to protect you." I don't know what happened, but something about that made me so mad, it made me temporarily insane or something, because I did something I would never do. I turned on her.

"No, I'm not useless, but she is." She had tears in her eyes.

"Kai!" I turned to her.

"You are useless. Why don't you go and play with your blowtorch and your scrap metal?"

"You swore to never tell anyone about that until I started selling my sculptures!"

"Yeah, if you can call them that. More like lumps of metal."

"Kai! I trusted you!"

"Yeah, well, you trusted the wrong person." I walked over to the side of the bully.

"How could you Kai? You're my only friend in the entire world! How can you be so mean to me now?"

"It's been a long time coming." Tears started running down her face. She turned and ran away, ditching school. Rokudenshi smiled at me.

"Nice job Kai. You made her cry." I looked at Kinzoku running away, and then snapped out of it.

"What did I just do?" Rokudenshi laughed.

"You finally got a brain, and just made fun of Kinzoku."

"I really just did that?"

"Yep. Congratulations dude." I shook my head at him.

"I'm not proud of that. I don't even know why I just did that. But trust me, it'll never happen again."

**End Flashback (End of Kai POV)**

"Then I punched him in the face and got sent to the principle's office, and had to explain what had happened. When I tried to explain to Kinzoku, she would refuse to listen, and just walk away. She became really cold and distant with me." Hana threw a pillow at him. Her amazement at his stupidity far outweighed her sadness.

"You do realize after spilling her secret and making fun of her, she'd never trust you again."

"I know that now, and I really wish I hadn't said anything. It was my fault that she didn't reach her True Potential at first, because I'm the one who made fun of her and put the block in her heart. I wish I could just change the past, and keep that from happening. I was younger then, but I'm older now, and I'll never do something that stupid and moronic ever again." Suddenly, Hana got a look on her face.

"Younger, older." She got a smile on her face. "I've got an idea!" She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Kaze and Kai just shrugged at each other, and then went to the kitchen, where Hana was making tea. Kai looked extremely confused.

"Hana, how will tea help? I know you grew up with Sensei, but drinking tea doesn't actually solve all your problems."

"This isn't just any tea Kai. I'm making Tomorrow's Tea." Kaze raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow's Tea?" Hana nodded.

"Hana, what in the name of Ninjago in Tomorrow's Tea?"

"It's a special tea made from Tomorrow's Flowers, which can age people. One of the reasons Cole said he didn't like me was because I'm 16 and he's 20. I honestly never knew how old you guys were, and assumed you guys were my age. Anyways, if I drink the right amount, I'll be 20." She poured herself a little bit.

"I thought you were our age too. That's what I told my grandma, except for Nya, because I knew she was 18."

"Well, I'm not, but hopefully, I will be. Bottoms up." She drank the tea, although not much of it. Her hair grew a lot longer, and her entire head was just brown, without the streaks of purple in it. Her hair had gotten so long that it came out of its braid since her hair was so loose. Kai and Kaze were amazed. "Do I look older?"

"If your hair losing its purple streaks and touching the ground counts, then yes." She smiled at Kai's comment and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over her hair, and then looked in the mirror.

"Do you think Zane would be able to detect my biological age?" Kaze shrugged.

"It's possible. I don't know the depths of his programming."

* * *

Zane entered the kitchen, because it was his turn to make dinner, when he noticed a pot of tea and a cup with some tea in it.

"What is this?" He took a drop of it from a spoon and looked at it with his advanced eyeballs data processor. "Ingredients, water, sugar, milk, and Tomorrow's Flower essence? That name is not in my database. What are Tomorrow's Flowers?" Then, Kaze, Kai, and Hana came into the kitchen. Hana looked slightly older and a bit concerned.

"Zane, you didn't touch that tea, did you?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Good. That's Tomorrow's Tea, and it rapidly ages things. If you drank it, you'd probably rust up."

"Why would you want to be older?"

"All if you guys are 20, and I'm 16."

"I sense that there are other reasons behind this."

"Whatever. Zane, can your sensors detect my biological age?" He nodded.

"Yes indeed."

"How old am I biologically?"

"Well, according to my sensors, you're 20 and an odd months and days."

"Perfect. I probably, I hopefully, aged exactly four years. Now, we need to safely dispose of the Tomorrow's Tea, otherwise, once it's tea, it'll do some weird things on it's own without touching anything else. It has to be frozen, then melted. When it freezes, it kills the magic in it, and then when it's melted, it turns into regular tea."

"Allow me." Zane threw the tea out of the pot and cup and in the air and used his Shurikens to freeze all of that tea. It fell as brown ice on the ground. Kaze got a bowl and put the two chunks of ice in it.

"Kai, would you do the honors?"

"Sure." He took out his Sword of Fire and melted it. Hana smiled.

"Perfect." She took the bowl. "Once it's melted," she opened a window and poured it on a window plant box, "it makes great plant feed." She made sure all of the Tomorrow's Tea got in there. She turned around to them and smiled. "Now, who's going to help me with my hair?"

**Far Away-****An Hour Later**

Pythor and co came out of the ground and they found themselves outside a rather large cave. Scales looked at the map.

"This is the location of the next Venom Vial."

"Interesting. There's something strange here. But right now, I don't care. Find the Venom Vial." They all started heading into the cave.

**Far Away**

Nya and Jay were in the bridge when an alarm went off. She sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to fix that loose wire later." Jay pulled his head out from underneath the control panel for the computer screens.

"Are you sure that loose wire isn't what's causing the alarm to go off?"

"The alarm's connected by a green wire, not a blue one." He nodded, and then got up as the other ninja came into the bridge. Nya went to the computer and started pressing buttons.

"What's happening Sis?"

"I'm finding out right now." She zoomed in on the map. "The falcon's detected Serpentine activity at the Cave of Amour." Hana's eyes widened.

"The Cave of Amour? I've heard of that before, from stories Father's told me. The story is that two people, a man and a woman, who were trying to collect a rare herb that grew in the cave met up at the hill. They met, and fell in love, not knowing where the other came from. When they found that they came from two different villages, they were sad, because their two villages hated each other after someone from each village murdered the Village Elder of each. They didn't let that stop them, so they would meet at that cave. One day, the woman's father became suspicious of his daughter leaving the village so frequently and followed her. When he saw that she was meeting with a man from the rival village, he became enraged, and tried to murder the man. The woman stepped in the way, and he killed her instead. After that happened, both villages took up arms to fight. The man, oblivious to this, shed tears over the body of his love, and his tears of true love mixed with the blood of his true love, it created a powerful magic. He used that magic to stop the fighting of the two villages forever. Then, he became part of the cave that his love had died in, by taking his soul out of his body and melding it into the cave, so that they could be together for eternity, so that no one would disturb her remains, and so no one would see her lose her beauty." Nya shed a tear.

"That story is so romantic and so sad!" Hana nodded.

"It's said that anyone who goes to the cave in search of true love will find it, because another person will have the same thing in mind, and you'll meet there like the two tragic lovers, but without the whole dying part." Cole put on his mask.

"We don't have time for stories when there's Serpentine on the loose. Where is it?" Nya turned back to the screen.

"Not far. We're actually really close to it. We could be there in about five minutes, but if you used your vehicles, you'd probably get there much faster." Kinzoku nodded.

"I guess my big plans will have to wait. Let's go!"

**A Little Later**

They were traveling in their vehicles. Cole drove up next to Kinzoku.

"Looks like we'll have to change our plans." She nodded.

"If we kick Serpentine butt fast enough, then we can still make it." Hana and Kai both glared at the two of them like that, both for the same reason, but glared at different people. They drove up to each other.

"We have got to stop this." Kai nodded.

"I agree. But now we focus on the Serpentine." She nodded. They came up to the cave. Their vehicles turned back into weapons as they entered the cave.

"Let's be careful guys. It'll be dark in there, and harder to see Serpentine."

"Then why don't I take the front?" Kai went in front of everybody and used his Sword to light the way.

* * *

Pythor was holding a flashlight with a front that looked like a fang filled mouth that he had procured at Mega Monster Amusement Park. It still had the price tag on it. They were venturing into the cave deeper.

"This is getting rather frustrating. We can't seem to be able to find the Venom Vial." Scales nodded, still holding the map.

"This cave is getting very deep. What if it isn't here?"

"It has to be, the map does not lie!" Finally, they reached the end of the cave, where there were the bones of someone, and in their hands was the Venom Vial. Pythor smiled and grabbed it out of the bones.

"At last, the second Venom Vial!" Two of the Serpentine, a Venomari and a Constrictai were fighting behind him. He turned to them. "Will you two stop fighting?! The Serpentine are united for the first time in a long time! I will not have petty fighting!" They pointed at each other.

"He started it! No, you did! No, you!" They started fighting, and the Venomari broke one of the Constrictai's fangs, making drops of orange venom come out of it.

"OW! You broke my fang!" Pythor was getting really angry.

"I SAID TO STOP FIGHTING! Your fang will fix itself; just get some of the anti-venom from your staff when we get back. It'll heal you." Unseen to them, the cave floor started absorbing the venom into itself. As they were leaving, they came across the ninja and the kunoichi.

"Ah, the ninja. Tell me, how is your family doing Gray Kunoichi?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking you little-" Kinzoku said some words that should not be said, or written down for the purpose of this being a children's show.

"My, my, quite a tongue we have." Hana frowned.

"You're not getting away with that Venom Vial Pythor. You'll have to go through us!" She took her Sais out and spun them around. He smiled.

"With pleasure." The Serpentine and the ninja/kunoichi started battling each other. Pythor, Scales, and Bytar, the Constrictai second in command, were unoccupied with the fight and started leaving. Hana saw this.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away from this!" She leapt away from the Serpentine that she was fighting and was in front of them. "You've got to go through me before you can leave with that Venom Vial!" She held her Sais in front of them in a menacing way. They laughed.

"You. What can you do? You're just a delicate flower."

"I'm older now, a lot older actually, and much stronger, like an oak tree. And I won't let you leave!" She went and attacked Pythor, and was holding her own pretty well.

"Scales, this pesky kunoichi is causing a bit of trouble!"

"Bytar, show her the power of your venom!" Bytar smiled.

"With pleasure." He walked up to Hana and then bit her shoulder.

"OW!" She stopped biting Pythor and then clutched her shoulder, falling on her knees. Pythor smiled.

"Ah, the effects of the Constrictai venom. First, you'll start sweating, then, you'll feel a tightness in your stomach. After that, you'll start to bloat, and lose your color. Soon, you'll start finding it hard to breath, and then your airways, lungs, and every internal organ will tighten and constrict until you die from the lack of oxygen." He laughed. "That's why they're called Constrictai after all. Scales, Bytar, we need to get going." They nodded, and started leaving quickly. The other Serpentine started following behind them.

"We have to follow them!" Cole started running, but when he saw the figure at the front of the cave, he stopped short. It was Hana, bloated, pale, and dying. "HANA!" He went over to her, and got down at her side. "Hana, what's wrong?" He took off his mask, then took off her mask to help her talk better.

"Constrictai…venom…" They were all coming up behind him. He looked really worried.

"Constrictai venom?" Kaze looked away, not wanting to see this.

"Constrictai venom is deadly, and the only cure is the anti-venom. It makes your organs tighten, and a person who's been infected by it dies from asphyxiation." Cole looked up at Kaze.

"Die?" He looked down at Hana. "No, no, no Hana, you can't die!" He held her hand. "Please Hana!" She motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He nodded and got closer while she raised her head slightly. She whispered three words into his ear, and then fell back, cold and lifeless, her eyes closing for the very last time. "Hana? HANA!" He turned to Jay. "Jay, try to use your Nunchaks, and try to start her heart again! It might work!" Jay shook his head.

"I don't think it would work Cole. Even if it did, she wouldn't be able to breathe."

"We have to try something! Do you want to be the one to look Sensei in the eye and tell him we let his daughter die without even trying to save her?!" Jay sighed.

"I'll try, but I really don't think-"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" Jay spun his Nunchaks and then sent a bolt of lightning at Hana. Her body shook from the electricity going through, but once it stopped, her body stopped moving. Jay walked over to Cole and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cole. It just didn't work." Kinzoku looked like she wanted to say something, but Kai put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Come on guys. Let's give Cole some space for now. Let's just try to get the Bounty here, and see if we can somehow find Sensei to let him know what happened." They started walking away, leaving Cole on his own. Zane looked disheartened.

"Sensei will be very depressed." Kaze nodded.

"He will, but we'll try to help him through it."

"But why is Cole so upset over this?" Kaze smacked Jay in the back of the head.

"How would you feel if Nya died right in front of you?"

"Well, I'd be really depressed, and cry, and be angry, and confused, and-" he stopped, "you think Cole was in love with Hana?" Kaze nodded.

"Unknowingly. But they had a four-year age difference, and while that doesn't matter much, she was 16, and he's 20. He convinced himself he wasn't in love with her because she wasn't legally old enough for him. Hana drank a strange tea that made her older so that it wouldn't be a problem anymore." Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"Then, why did Cole…?"

"Because he didn't want to face his own feelings, and created false ones. You two get along rather well, so he decided that you were the only person that it would be acceptable to have feelings for. That's why he asked you out, instead of Hana."

"Kaze, you're reverting into your old speech pattern."

**In the Cave of Amour**

Cole sat there, still holding Hana's hand.

"I'm so sorry Hana. I couldn't save you! This is all my fault!" He let himself cry, his tears falling on her body, which unseen by him gave a small golden glow. Then, he heard a voice whispering to him.

_"You can still save her."_ He looked up and around.

"Who's there?" The golden form of a spirit came in front of him.

_"I am the spirit of the man who lost his love. I lost her exactly where this woman is right now. I brought her bones to the back of the cave so no one would see her decay and lose her beauty."_

"Can you help me?"

_"She holds great love for you, even going to changing her own age to match your own with magic. I can use that. But, it will only work if you want to save her."_

"Of course I want to save her!"

_"I found the venom that comes from the Serpent that bit her. I have turned it into anti-venom, but I need more magic to bring her back to life. I need true love. My love has died, and long since passed on. But with this girl, her soul still lingers with her, not leaving her body, even though her body is dead. You must tell her, let her soul know that you return her last words, which will makes her try to hold on even more."_ Cole nodded. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. The spirit gave him the anti-venom. _"Now, it must be delivered. The only way is through the mouth, but she cannot swallow. You have to give it to her."_ Cole understood what he meant. He took the anti-venom into his own mouth, and then pushed it into Hana's through a kiss. Slowly, her bloating reduced back down to her normal size and she started regaining her color from her mouth where she was being kissed and out. Then, her eyes fluttered open. The spirit smiled, and then disappeared before Hana saw him.

"Cole? What happened?" He smiled, relieved. He hugged her tight.

"HANA!" He stopped hugging her and faced her. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I saw this woman, a very beautiful woman who said that I was not ready yet. She said I needed to stay. Then, I heard someone whisper something in my ears."

"That was me." She smiled.

"So, do you really?" He sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it until you died."

"I WAS DEAD?!"

"Not anymore though, and I am so glad you aren't."

**Outside**

The rest of the ninja and the kunoichi were ready to go and get Nya and tell her what had happened, when they heard a very loud shout.

"I WAS DEAD?!" Their ears all perked up. Zane processed the speech pattern.

"My database is reading that as Hana's vocal patterns, but it can't be."

"There's just no way that can happen though, right? I mean, I'll be glad if it's true and that that did just happen, but still, it'd be kinda freaky right, because people don't-mm!" Kaze covered his mouth.

"Jay, for once in your life! Shut! Up! Let's just go and see what's going on." They all started running towards the Cave of Amour, when they saw Cole and Hana walking out, holding hands. They all smiled and ran up to Hana, hugging her.

"HANA!" She smiled.

"Did I really just die?" Kaze nodded, with all of the no longer hugging.

"Yeah, but now you're back, and very much alive."

"Now we have our friend back, and Sensei won't kill us, two in one!" Kaze hit Jay in the back of the head, which she seems to be making a habit of.

"JAY!" Hana smiled.

"It's alright. It's just Jay being Jay."

"That's the problem." They all laughed, but then Jay realized they were making fun of him.

"Wait a minute, HEY!" They all laughed even more.

**Later**

Hana was clearing the table after dinner. She was putting the food in the fridge, when she saw Cole standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Cole." He smiled.

"Did you really drink some magic tea to get older?" She almost dropped her food container.

"How did you find out?"

"A magical spirit told me, not to mention the bathroom garbage is filled with hair and hair dye bottles. I ask Kaze what that was all about and she explained. You really didn't have to do that." She put the food in the fridge.

"But Father would've flipped." He shrugged.

"True. So, what you said in the cave, was that the secret that you were keeping from me the entire time?" She sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"You could've told me sooner. Otherwise you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

"I guess I should've." She closed the fridge door. "Well, I'm done with that. It's been a long day, and a really long one for me. I'm gonna turn in." He smiled.

"Alright then, one thing before you go to bed." He gave her a long, passionate kiss. Kaze looked at them and smiled.

"I knew it."

**Song Of Hope: No True Potential unlocking, but the first two pairings have been revealed! Try and find out the other ones.**


	16. Episode 12 Season 2 The Royal Blacksmith

**Song Of Hope: Okay, since I'm going back to writing based off of the actual series, I should be uploading much faster again. I was going to say something else, but now I forgot. Oh well, I'll remember eventually. Oh yeah, now I remember. There's going to be a whole lot of skipped parts in the chapter for faster update and plot purposes.**

Out in a desert, the Serpentine were going through an ancient pyramid. Suddenly, Pythor stopped short. Scales ran into him.

"Why must we stop when the next Fang Blade is right ahead of us?" Pythor struck his staff on the ground, making a lot of the floor fall into a pit.

"What good is unlocking the Great Devourer with the four Fang Blade and the four Venom Vials if we're not around to see it? Fetch the boy and the girl!" Scales nodded.

"Bring the children!" Four Serpentine brought Kyria and Lloyd to Pythor. Then, Pythor took their chains off. Kyria looked confused.

"You're letting us go?"

"Only to fetch my dear children. Hm, which child shall we send? Shall we send the girl?" Lloyd looked determined to keep Kyria safe.

"I'll do it." Pythor laughed.

"I knew you'd volunteer. Although I'd rather have you go than the quiet one anyways. Do step lightly." He started walking across a small part than hadn't lost its tiles, but then had to jump and started falling.

"LLOYD!"

"Be quiet!" He grabbed onto the floor and pulled himself back up. He was safely across the pit. "Bring me back the Fang Blade, and I'll let you and your sister go." Kyria looked very worried.

"Watch out for booby traps Lloyd!" Just as she said that, Lloyd activated a booby trap that made the floor fall that he barely made across, then one that made ceiling spikes come down that he narrowly avoided, yet another that shot arrows at him where he barely kept from being skewered, and the last one almost got him crushed under a pile of huge rocks. Finally, he reached where the Fang Blade should've been, but there was nothing there.

"IT'S GONE!" Pythor looked like he would eat somebody out of rage.

"It's gone?!"

"Where is it?" Kyria looked up at them.

"Are you guys still gonna set us free?"

"NO!" The way Pythor shouted at her made her look like she would cry.

"Are you at least gonna get Lloyd?"

"I don't see why we should. Gets rid of the annoying brat." She started tearing up, and then burst into tears. The Serpentine all had to cover their ears.

"That noise! Make her stop Pythor! This is worse than the sacred flute! Make her stop. Make her stop!"

"Fine, we'll retrieve your brother, just STOP crying!" She immediately stopped.

"Thank you!"

**Far Away**

The ninja were all looking at the 3D hologram of the Fang Blade and the Venom Vial.

"The Serpentine got the first two of each, and we just need one of either to sop Pythor. Now, by taking that pattern they have established, Fang Blade, Venom Vial, Fang Blade, Venom Vial, they're most likely going after a Fang Blade next. They have a map, and we don't, so, the question remains, how are we gonna find them first?" Hana looked over at Cole.

"Something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, it's just that the past two time we've seen the Fang Blades, they've looked so familiar, like I've seen them before then. I just can't think of where."

"The Fang Blades are very carefully hidden."

"Well I never would've suspected a Fang Blade right underneath my old Elementary School. Who knew things could ever hit to close to home?"

"Close to home?" Suddenly, it came to his head. "I got it! Now I remember why they look so familiar." He ran out, and then came back with an album. "I've got it." He opened it up. In the front of it was the picture of the Fang Blade as a trophy. Jay grabbed the album.

"That's it!"

"Back where I grew up, there's this pretty big competition. Every year, the winner gets the Blade Cup. My dad's won it multiple times." Hana smiled.

"You never told us your dad was good at sports! No wonder you're so good at being a ninja!" Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. What sport?"

"He's, uh, a blacksmith." Kai smiled and nodded.

"Nothing wrong with that. My father was a blacksmith too. But I've never heard of a competition-"

"That's because he's not a blacksmith, blacksmith. He's a Royal Blacksmith." He walked over and turned a page. It showed a picture of his dad holding the Blade Cup. Almost everybody started laughing until Hana jumped up and gave them all swift kicks to the heads.

"I think it's wonderful that your dad has won the Blade Cup multiple times, regardless what for. But how did the Fang Blade become a trophy?"

"Well, supposedly, the Blade Cup was made by this guy who collected priceless artifacts. His name was something like Dutch? No, Clutch! Clutch Powers! Anyways, it gets passed on to each year's winner." Kaze looked concerned.

"Who has it now? If we don't know, it'll be a lot harder to attain."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to my father in years." Kinzoku grabbed a phone.

"Well then we'll call him up."

"You can't!" He started walking towards the steering wheel. "He thinks I'm in Ninjago City at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." He took the wheel and sighed. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but when I couldn't sing or dance, well I, I ran away. When he sees I can't dance, he'll know I've been lying in all the letters I've been sending him." Hana's eyes were wide.

"He doesn't know you're a ninja?" Cole started walking towards them, letting go of the wheel.

"No, he would never understand." Hana smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, why don't try getting our own act in tune?" Cole smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

**Far Away (So Far Away)**

Sensei Wu and Garmadon were climbing up a mountain. Wu started slipping, but Garmadon grabbed his hand before he did. Garmadon looked at the red orb in the sky.

"I hoped that we would reach the summit before the moon had risen. The cracklings never miss a midnight snack." They started walking.

"Cracklings? What is this place? There's no such thing in Ninjago."

"They're a horde unlike any you've seen. Not all places exist to be found brother. Sometimes, one must reveal in the shadows to truly see the light." Suddenly, a bunch of rocks formed into a huge rock monster. Several rock monsters surrounded them. Wu and Garmadon stood back to back.

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."

"NINJAGO!" They started using their Spinjitsu to fight.

**Far Away (So Far Away)**

The Bounty hovered above a town. All of the ninja and the kunoichi jumped off of the ship and then turned their weapons into vehicles before turning them back into weapons once they got closer to the ground. Cole was holding a large case, which already had his Scythe.

"Alright, hand them over."

"But Cole, no one mortal can possess all Seven Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu at once." Kinzoku laughed a little as she put her Chigiriki into the case.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kai put his Sword in the case.

"So, tell me again why we can't have our weapons."

"I told you, my dad can't find out that I'm a ninja, and I don't feel like making excuses about why I'm carrying a giant Scythe around with me." Kaze started putting her Fans in, but Cole closed the case before she could. "You hold on to your Fans. Those can be part of a dance or something. We need at least one weapon in case of emergencies, and yours is our best bet because of how much more normal it is than a giant Scythe or a pair of Nunchaks." She nodded and put her fans in her pockets. "Just remember the plan. We find out who has the Fang Blade trophy, we snatch it, and then get the heck out of town." He knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." A man, the same man as the man from the picture, opened the door.

"Hey Dad, how long has it been?"

"What? You too good for the doorbell?" He closed the door. "Use the bell son." Hana lifted an eyebrow.

"No offense Cole, but I think your Dad's kettle is a little off the stove."

"No, he just prefers people to use the doorbell, and this is why." He pressed the doorbell, which then sang 'welcome' at them. "It sings." His dad opened the door again.

"Ha, ha, come on in son! It's been forever." He gave Cole a hug. "What'd you bring? There's too many for a quartet." Hana smiled.

"Hi, I'm Hana. We're from Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. We're a trio, us three girls." He smiled.

"I didn't know that Marty Oppenheimer went co-ed. I'm Lou, Cole's dad. Come in, come in! I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove right now."

**Five Minutes Later**

They were all sitting on two different couches, with Lou standing up and looking at the pictures.

"Did my son tell you that I broke my foot? It was the Cha Cha, but I swear the percussionist had it in for me."

"No Dad, I didn't tell them about your silly stories."

"Silly stories?" Hana cut in.

"What he means is that we've been so busy training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, that he hasn't had time to regale us with tales about you." He smiled.

"That's okay. So, why'd you come?" Hana smiled, taking over for the group because they couldn't get their tea in their cups.

"Well, we're doing a research paper on Ninjago talent, and Cole thought it would be a good idea to have you tell us everything we need to know to get our hand on the Blade Cup."

"You're talking about getting your hands on _the_ Blade Cup, the most prized an heavily guarded award in all of Ninjago, the symbol of excellence in harmony and grace? You can't just get it. You must earn it. You have to exhibit style, perfect pitch, push the boundaries of artistic license, and win this years Ninjago Talent Show!" Hana nodded.

"I understand."

"Is this why you came? You knew I was injured, and when my quartet insisted we shan't go on, you four boys have come to take our place, and just in case that doesn't work, you brought a trio as a backup! Ingenious! My son, bringing forth the next evolution of the Royal Blacksmiths, with a trio! What do you call yourself?" Hana was getting the hang of this, and quickly came up with a name.

"Harmony Seeds." He smiled.

"I like it! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony from you boys." He waited for a little bit, and then Jay jumped up.

"Harmony." Zane jumped up.

"Harmony." Kai jumped up.

"Harmony." Lou looked like he ears would die.

"Stop, stop! Let the girls try, those chords were not working together at all." Hana nodded.

"Sing." Kinzoku jumped in, going a bit higher than Hana, but making it work.

"Sing." Kaze went up pretty high, but she made it work too.

"Sing." Lou smiled.

"See, now that's what I call harmony!" Cole jumped up.

"Look Dad, we just need the trophy."

"Just need the trophy?" Hana jumped up and went over to Lou and Cole.

"What he means to say is that we want to win, and so we want you to try and train us. We know that it might not be easy, but we still wanted to try." Lou started sounding like he was going to tear up.

"I've never been more proud." He started walking away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to write a song about my feelings. He closed the door. Cole turned to Hana is absolute shock.

"How could you, of all people, do that?"

"We can't let your dad know that we're trying to steal the trophy. If we do, he won't let us get near it. And besides, this way, we can get close enough to the Blade Cup to get the Fang Blade. Not to mention, this will keep him thinking what he's been thinking. Alright?" He smiled at his wonderful girlfriend. He held her hand.

"You're right. Thanks Hana. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing at all." She laughed lightly. At that point, while they were still holding hands, Lou decided to walk back in. They quickly let go before Lou saw them, Cole not wanting to fuel his dad's fire, and Hana not wanting to embarrass Cole.

"Alright, let's get started. I've got a great song for you." He handed them all some sheet music and then stood at the piano. "I wrote individual parts for each of you. I've never written a song for seven people, but I managed to do a really nice arrangement. And, start from the top! 5, 6, 7, 8!" They sang, but didn't sound very good. "Stop, stop!" He stood up and started walking towards them. "If my ears weren't attached to me head they'd be running away." He came over to Kai. "Kai, love the energy, hate the hair," he hit Kai over the head with his cane, then went over to Kinzoku, "Kinzoku, I don't know who you're mad at, but quit looking like you're gonna murder someone! That makes the performances lose its appeal," he went over to Jay, "Jay, you're giving it a lot, but I need more," he went over to Kaze, "Kaze, you need to put a little more emotion into it," he went over to Zane, "Zane, like a machine, don't change anything," he went over to Hana, "Hana, you're voice is great, but you're dancing is a bit ungainly, like you just sprouted ten feet and aren't used to your own body," he went over to his son, "and Cole, try to act like you want to be here." Jay leaned over to Kinzoku.

"He's worse then Sensei Wu!"

"Okay, moving forward, let's take a look at the big show stopping climax. Cole, can't have history repeating itself."

"Dad, it was the Triple Tiger Sashay! I was seven!" Kinzoku looked pretty confused.

"What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?"

"Only the most difficult dance move ever created." Lou nodded.

"It's true. Many professionals have dared tried, but it's never been successfully completed."

"Hence my father thought **_a seven year old_** could. But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself and letting my quartet down." Lou started walking away.

"If you want to win, you have to go big! Alright, time for a break! Take five." He left, closing the door.

"Uh, I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off. It's cause Twinkle Toes here couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away?"

"Oh I could deliver the goods! Look, I'll deal with my father, but let's stick with the plan. All we have to do is keep this charade up long enough until we can get our hands on the trophy." Kinzoku smiled.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think we can win this thing!" Cole looked pretty serious, but it's almost impossible to scare Kinzoku unless you're a spider.

"Is that some kind of a joke? It's not funny!" She laughed.

"Yes, it is, and the only person that counts is yourself. As long as you're amused, it doesn't really matter." Lou came back in.

"Okay, break over. Let's get started again."

**Much, Much Later**

They were all at the Ninjago Talent Show backstage, waiting to be able to steal the Blade Cup, wearing outfits of their respective colors. To keep the act up, they were still practicing, but Hana accidentally kicked Kinzoku.

"OW! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry, but you were three beats off!"

"Actually, it was 3.75 off of the beat."

"Guys, girls! Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be! We just stick to the plan and keep up the charade until the trophy is revealed. Once we steal the Blade Cup, we can argue all we want once we get home." Kaze looked a bit disappointed with Cole.

"This is your hometown Cole. Don't you want to at least try to win it, and then steal it if necessary?"

"The only dance step I want to perform is get me out of this nuthouse and let's burn these memories from my head."

"What?" Cole turned to the voice he heard.

"Dad! I-"

"You were going to steal it?" Cole started walking over to him.

"Dad, I didn't mean for you to hear that, but I'm glad you did. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He stopped in front of his dad. "All these years, I haven't been training to be a singer or a dancer. I've found something new that I'm really good at. Dad," he used his Spinjitsu to change into his ninja suit, "I'm a ninja." His father did a small gasp. "And the truth is, if we don't steal that Fang Blade, I mean, Blade Cup, there's other people that will, bad people, Serpentine, and we need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I'm proud of who I am, and I want you to be proud of me too."

"I can't be proud of any son who lies to me and thinks that stealing is right. How many lies have you told me? Are they even friends, or was that all an act so I would unknowingly help you get close enough to the Blade Cup to steal it?"

"Dad, I just-" Lou started walking away.

"I am not going to wait around to watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy."

"Dad I-" He was already gone. Cole looked like he might cry. Hana went over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's alright Cole. I'm sure he didn't mean that." They let go. Jay nodded with Hana's words.

"Maybe if he just saw you in action."

"No, it's, it's okay." They heard someone come out of a room. It was a bunch of Serpentine, trying and failing at dressing up as humans. Jay read the sign on their door.

"Treble makers? Wait a minute, what are they doing here?" Then, they heard a very loud voice that sounded familiar. Kaze went over to the stage and peaked through the curtains.

"I can't help if I offend anyone. My only job will be to tell the truth. Pythor was posing as a judge, wearing a fake beard.

"You don't look anything like your photo."

"Oh, sadly, the camera adds a few pounds. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge the prestigious competition." Pythor's stomach then started talking.

"Wait a minute. I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge!"

"Quiet, or else I won't let you out!"

"My apologies." An armed guard came with the Blade Cup, putting it on a pedestal.

"The Fang Blade."

"Um, you mean the Blade Cup."

"Yes, yes, whatever." Kaze quit looking through the curtain.

"It looks like we're not the only one's to steal the Blade Cup. Pythor's here!" Hana shook her head.

"But I don't think they're planning on stealing it. They're going to cheat to win it by having Pythor judge. " Zane shook his head.

"This complicates things."

"We'd better make our move. We can't risk losing out again! I say we steal it!" Cole shook his head.

"We're not going to steal it. We're going to win this competition, but we're going to do it our way."

"Our way?"

* * *

The Serpentine were singing very badly.

"My poison lies over the ocean. My poison lies over the sea. My poison lies over the ocean. So bring that high poison to me!" All Serpentine, as well as the Skulkins Cruncher and Knuck, were cheering for the Serpentine performance. Pythor scored them a perfect 10, while the other two judges gave them a 6, but Pythor scared them into turning it into a nine. The 'Treble Makers' left the stage, with an announcer coming on.

"And last, but not least, our annual competitors, the Royal Blacksmiths! What?" He was handed a piece of paper. "This just in, there's been a switch! Taking the stage next, SPIN HARMONY!" They were all in their ninja/kunoichi suits.

"If we're gonna do this, I want everyone to see who we are."

"I have butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh come on Zane. They're called nerves, but we'll be fine."

"No Kinzoku, I really do have butterflies." He opened his chest and butterflies flew out. Jay's eyes were wide.

"Okay. Uh, glad he got that out of his system." Hana nodded.

"And quite literal too. Now, let's do this, for Cole!" Kai nodded.

"If we can do the Tornado of Creation, we can score perfect tens out there!"

"I can say anything, and it would only go to elevate our team unity."

"Glad you guys are my friends. Let's do the whip!" They all nodded.

"NINJAGO!" They started using Spinjitsu.

* * *

The stage remained empty for a little bit, so Pythor smiled.

"Well, it looks like the last act is no longer performing, ha, ha. That means I can give this," he started reaching towards the Blade Cup, "to the winners."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Spin Harmony!" Seven spotlights turned on to show the four ninja and three kunoichi with their back turned. There were four beats on a drum, with Kai and Kinzoku on one side turning to face them, then Cole and Hana on the other side, then on either side of the Yellow Kunoichi, Zane and Jay turned around, with her turning around last in the middle. They started dancing pretty well to the music. Scales, who was in the crowd, nodded at three Hypnobrai, who jumped up on the stage to fight the ninja and the kunoichi. The ninja and the kunoichi managed to kick Serpentine butt before they even started singing.

"Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin," they all used their Spinjitsu, "and then we jump back, do it again! Ninja, GO! Kuno-ICHI!" A Fangpyre bit the rope off a sandbag that would've hit Jay, but Zane jumped up and kicked it away. "Come on, come on! We're gonna do it again, we just," three Fangpyres came onto the stage, but Cole leapt up, stepped on one's head, punched one on the top of the head with his fist, and then hit another on the head with his head, before perfectly landing on the ground and making a tiger imitation noise. They were all shocked. At that moment, the music stopped (without sudden record effect).

"The Triple Tiger Sashay." After a few moments silence, the crowd erupted with cheers.

"He did it! The Triple Tiger Sashay! He's danced the impossible!" The two real judges gave them perfect tens, but Pythor gave them a zero, with the crowd booing at him. Then, and arm reached out of Pythor's mouth and drew a 1 in front of the 0, making it a 10.

"What, wait! I didn't write that!"

"It's a perfect score! Spin Harmony wins the Blade Cup!" The other ninja and kunoichi came over to him, with Hana hugging him. Underneath her mask she smiled.

"See, you were able to reach your dad's expectations. You just danced in a way that not even the most qualified professional could." The crowd started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They shrugged at each other and gave the crowd what it wanted. They started cheering. Then, after they were done kissing, an armed guard came with the Blade Cup, handing it to Cole. He held it up in the air, with the crowd somehow cheering even more. Pythor was not happy.

"This is a travesty of epic proportions! I demand for there to be a recount!" Cole looked out at the audience to see his father, but he wasn't there, which made Cole a bit disappointed.

**A Little Later**

They were all walking back stage after the audience was done applauding. Jay was super excited.

"Ha, ha! We did it!" They were all wiggling their hips slightly, short of Cole, who was holding the Blade Cup.

"No, Cole did it." Kai nodded.

"Hana's right. Because of you, Ninjago will sleep safely tonight."

"Not that they had any idea what could've happened tonight if we didn't get that trophy." They all made their light comments at what Kinzoku said.

"Thanks, but go on and celebrate without me." He handed it to Jay. "Winning this just doesn't feel the same without my dad being able to-"

"Cole!" He looked up and then turned around.

"Dad?" Lou was smiling as he walked towards his son. Cole started running towards him.

"I saw it all son. I saw it all." Lou held out his arms, and Cole welcomed the gesture by hugging his father. After a few moments, they stopped hugging and Cole took off his mask.

"You saw me dance?"

"More importantly, I saw you _fight_." As he spoke, he made motions with his cane. "Those Serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and I saw you stand up for what is right! I also saw you kissing that friend of yours." If Hana hadn't been wearing her kunoichi mask, her face would've been covered with a blush. Cole's definitely was covered in blush.

"Dad!" He laughed lightly, but then became serious once more. The other ninja and kunoichi started walking towards the two.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everybody is born with a special talent inside that's just waiting to get out, and you were born to be a ninja."

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be? My son's a hero."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but did you know," he took off the fake beard, "it's me, Pythor?" Cole put his mask back on. They all walked towards him.

"You couldn't fool us Pythor." Kinzoku nodded.

"Unless you got plastic surgery or Ninjago's best make-up artist, you could never pass off as human."

"I didn't want you to miss our big show stopper!" A couple of Constrictai knocked over some of the equipment from backstage that started falling on Lou. Cole started running over to him.

"DAD!" Hana saw what he was about to do and ran after Cole.

"COLE, NO!" Cole jumped on top of his father and had all the stuff land on him. Jay turned to face Pythor.

"You're still not getting the Fang Blade! You're going to have to catch it first! Zane!" He threw the trophy to Zane, who caught it with ease.

"Kai!" Kai looked at it and jumped in the air to grab it.

"Kinny!" Kinzoku turned her head and tried to catch it, but Pythor used his tail to grab it, and slithered away laughing. Kaze's eyes widened.

"They took the Fang Blade!" Kinzoku had other things on her mind.

"Cole!" They ninja and kunoichi started running towards the pile of equipment that had fallen on them, with Hana on her hands and knees, staring at the ground.

"It can't be!" They all looked sad, but then they noticed the case that had all the weapons in it had light peaking out through it, a golden light. Kaze cautiously opened the case and saw Cole's Scythe glowing. Kaze smiled underneath her mask.

"He's found his True Potential!" Hana's head snapped up, and she got right back on her feet.

"So that means-" she looked back at the pile. There were streaks of light going through it, with the source moving up, taking a large amount of the pile with him, and throwing it out of the way. Cole then held his hand out and down, with Lou grabbing it. He pulled his father out of the center.

"How did we survive that? Son, you're glowing!" Cole looked like he had been liberated from something as he started floating up slightly. Zane stated the obvious.

"Cole's found his True Potential. His relationship with his father must've been holding him back!" Jay was amazed.

"He's indestructible!" Hana was so excited that Cole was alive that she clambered up that pie and tackled Cole, making him stop glowing. "For the most part."

**The Next Day**

They were all drinking something and laughing, talking about how awesome last night was. But Kinzoku looked slightly down.

"Pythor still got the Fang Blade, all because I couldn't catch that trophy. I guess the score's now Pythor three Fang Blade and two Venom Vials, ninja and kunoichi, zero." Kai shrugged.

"There're still two more Venom Vials, and another Fang Blade. We only need one of either to stop Pythor. Who knows? Maybe when I unlock my True Potential, I'll turn into the destined Green Ninja."

"Are you forgetting something Kai?"

"What?"

"I haven't unlocked mine either. I'm gonna look so good in green when I become the Green Kunoichi."

"Yeah, you wish." Cole laughed and put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Well, the only thing you're getting is a more inflated ego Kai." Lou came into the room, holding a giant photo.

"Well, it might not be the trophy, but it sure will look good on my wall." They all put their drinks down and walked over to him, looking at the photo he was hanging up.

"Dad, did you really have to take the photo at that moment?"

"It looks great though, doesn't it?" The photo was of when Hana and Cole were kissing, with Cole holding up the trophy with one hand. "If you want, I'll put this one up there too." It was the photo taken before that, with all of them smiling, and before Hana was hugging Cole. They all smiled and said how much they liked that photo. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all family now!" They all hugged. "Especially you Hana."

"Dad!" Everyone gave a hearty laugh as Hana and Cole stood there, extremely embarrassed looking.

**Song Of Hope: Stay in tune for the next update. I'm just kidding. Don't keep this page up all day until I update, you'll be wasting most of your time.**


	17. Episode 13 Season 2 The Lotus Family

**Song Of Hope: Okay, so I lied. This next chapter is all about Hana, for the most part. I decided it would be too hard and two screwy to the plot of the original show (not that this doesn't make it already pretty screwy), to put Hana after Kai. I was going to for the sake of Sensei Wu being there, but I decided against it. This is much easier. This also has a lot of filler stuff in it.**

Everybody was happily chatting at the breakfast table. Well, everybody short of Hana. She quickly finished off her pancakes.

"Excuse me, but I'm finished." She stood up and took her dishes to the sink. Cole noticed how she was acting weirdly, so he quickly finished off his pancakes.

"I'm done too." He left. Kinzoku looked confused.

"What's going on?" Kai shrugged.

"Maybe they're going to be alone or something." Kaze shook her head.

"Hana looks down in the dumps about something." Nya nodded.

"I noticed that too, but about what?"

"Well, whatever it is, I hope Cole not going to try and comfort her or anything. We all love him, he's our brother, but he's the worst person at comforting people ever." Zane just looked on at where Hana and Cole had left.

* * *

Hana was in her room, looking at the pendant she had as a baby. It was an oval shaped locket that said 'Hana' on it in swirling letters. She opened it, but knew exactly what she would find. Emptiness inside. The bareness of that locket was always something that tormented her.

"Is that the locket you mentioned before when we all first met each other?" She turned her head and saw Cole standing in the doorway.

"Oh Cole! I didn't see you there."

"I'm a ninja, remember?" He walked over to her, and then sat down next to her on her bed. "So what's bugging you? Does it have anything to do with that?" She tucked the locket into her suit.

"I guess. I kinda thought that I didn't unlock my True Potential because I kept my feelings hidden, but now I think it's because I don't really know where I'm from. Father never told me, I asked him not to. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know. I was dropped off at the monastery as a baby." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard to know if he never saw them."

"But, I've always thought, what if he did know? I've heard of plenty of circumstances where kids who were adopted found out that their parents died, or something along those lines. Or what if Father knew who I would become, the Purple Kunoichi, or possibly even the Green Kunoichi, but my parents wouldn't agree to let him train me when it was time for me to be trained, and so he took me. There are so many possibilities."

"That's only if he's been lying to you. What if he's been telling the truth? Why would Sensei lie about something like that?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"To protect me maybe, I don't know. But since I wasn't old enough to remember, there's always that possibility."

"Well, if it does happen to be anyone of those things, if they hadn't happened, then none of this would've happened. And we never would've met. I wouldn't give that up for anything." She smiled.

"Thanks Cole. I'm really glad I know you." He smiled back at her.

"Same here." He stood up. "Now, let's get back to the others before they think something's going on." She nodded and got up. Then, they went to the bridge. Everybody was there, with blade and vial marks on a map that was on the computer screen.

"What are you guys looking at?" Nya looked at them, then back to the map.

"We're looking at the location of the already found Fang Blades and Venom Vials. There are still two more Venom Vials, and one more Fang Blade. If we can't get them before Pythor, we're doomed. After what we learned about the Blade Cup from visiting Cole's father, we know that the Fang Blade was found in this ancient temple," she pointed at a spot on the map, "so we know where that one came from. Now, we just need to try and find a pattern."

**Far Away**

Pythor and every Serpentine on the planet were in Ouroboros. Kyria and Lloyd were still in two cages. Pythor was assembling a team for the next Venom Vial location by consulting the generals.

"I want the three fastest Fangpyres, two Hypnobrai with the largest eyes, three of the strongest Constrictai, and the three largest mouthed Venomari, and I don't mean the ones that talk the most. I mean the ones that have large mouths to shoot more venom at a time." The generals all nodded and started leaving, but he called after the Constrictai general. "Wait, I want you to stay a little longer." He nodded and turned around. "Have you procured a current map of Ninjago for me yet?" He nodded.

"Here it is Pythor." The Constrictai general handed it to him.

"Thank you. You may leave." He nodded and left. Pythor took the current map and looked at the location of the next Venom Vial. "Oh dear, it seem to be in an inhabited area. Oh well, I guess we'll have to go through and kill anyone who gets in our way. Hasu no Mura, huh? So, some of these villages still retain some of their ancestors knowledge. Village of the Lotus, huh? This will be quite interesting." Kyria leaned over to Lloyd.

"When do you think the ninja will rescue us?"

"Soon, I hope. That Fangpyre keeps looking at us like we're dinner." He looked over at Fang-Suei. He licked his lips hungrily, and the twins both flinched.

"Oh, I can assure you that Fang-Suei will not eat you, not yet anyways." They screamed a little when Pythor startled them. "He does have quite an appetite, but he won't eat you unless I say so. You still have longer left to live, little ones. I wouldn't want to evoke the wrath of your father, at least not until I have all of the Fang Blade and the Venom Vials, because then it won't matter. He'll be dead, as well as everyone else you know and love." Kyria looked really mad.

"My uncle will save us, I know it! And why would you want to release the Great Devourer anyways? He'll eat the Serpentine too. It goes under the category of things in this world."

"Oh, trust me my dear girl, the Great Devourer will not eat me, or the Serpentine. We are descended of him. The Serpentine are the descendants of the Great Devourer. His powers were split among the five tribes. Originally, Fangpyres could turn humans evil, Venomari could make people see their worst fears, and Anacondrai could change their size. But, evolutionary needs took over, and so they changed into different thing, instead of evil it's serpents, instead of fear it's hallucinations, and instead of size, it's color."

"My uncle told me that his father fought the Great Devourer, and sealed him up!"

"That's impossible dear girl, to have even been around during the time of the Great Devourer, unless," he stopped, and then chuckled to himself, "oh, he must be one of those people." Her eyes widened.

"One of what people?"

"Perhaps I'll tell you later."

"I want to know now!"

"Most humans I would've killed by now for your behavior, but I like your spunk girl. It reminds me of when I was only a hatchling. If you promise to behave, and be a good little human girl, I'll tell you the story. The story of The Village of the Lotus."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"On this." He pulled out one of his scales. "Here." He handed her the purple scale. "When a Serpentine makes a promise, they pull out a scale and give it to the person they make a promise with. Since you have no scales, I'll just have to take your word for it." She looked down at the scale, then back at him, and did this several times.

"Alright then." He smiled.

"Splendid! Now, I have to go and retrieve another Venom Vial from Hasu no Mura. But first, you two," he called to Two Fangpyres, and then spoke in some weird language Lloyd couldn't understand. "They'll tell me if you misbehave. I'll be off now, and retrieve another Venom Vial." He slithered off. Lloyd looked at her like she was a goddess or something.

"How did you do that?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I wasn't even really trying."

"He seems to like you for some reason, but why?"

**Far Away**

Everybody was still trying to figure out the location of the next Venom Vial. Nya looked frustrated.

"There's no pattern at all in these locations. They seem to be completely random. I've cross-referenced with every single symbol that would fit, in every ancient language, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Greek, you name it. I even used our language, Serpentine, Serpent, and Snake to try and figure out the reasons that they're located where they are."

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to find a pattern so that no one could be able to find them easily." Kaze looked at the map, trying to figure out anything from it, but couldn't. "I can't figure out anything either." Hana studied the map.

"That can't be right. There has to be at least something." Jay stood up.

"Well, this is getting pointless, I'm going to go and get something to eat." He started walking away, but then tripped on something and landed on the computer controls, making the screen start spinning around. "Oh, darn it!" He stopped and then started hitting keys, making it stop spinning. As it spun, Hana seemed to notice something.

"Wait, Jay, can you make it do that again?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I know what I hit, but why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" He hit some buttons and made it spin again.

"Stop, I figured it out." The screen stopped spinning with the hit of a few buttons. She studied it, and then came up with something. "Wait, this is where Ouroboros is, right?" She pointed at the map. They all nodded. "Look, it's in the center of the map and of Ninjago, and the locations of the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials," she pulled them in by using the true directions and the Cardinal directions, "line up with a pattern of true directions, North, South, East, and West, and the Cardinal directions, Northeast, Southeast, Northwest, and Southwest, with the Fang Blades in the direction of the true directions and the Venom Vials in the directions of the Cardinal directions. The ones that we've found were on North, Northeast, East, Southeast, and South. It's going in order, so the next one must be directly Southwest. If we follow along that path, I bet we'll find the next Venom Vial." They all smiled.

"Hana, how did you notice that?" She smiled at Nya.

"Father made me study maps, and everything about them. I noticed how if each point was a point on a circle that they made a target. If Jay hadn't tripped and fell on the computer controls, I never would've noticed it. What did you trip on?" Jay looked.

"An empty pot."

"Oops, my bad. But now we have an idea. We just need to look for locations in a line that are directly Southwest from the center of Ninjago." Nya was at the computer.

"Already on it." The map showed a purple line. "This is our current location, and this is the best way of getting to a direct path searching the direct Southwest line of Ninjago. I'll change our route now." She went over to the wheel and changed their course. "The sensors will be more reliable on picking up Serpentine activity since we're going straight towards wherever the Venom Vial is, and the sensors pick things up linearly in front of us the best." She turned back to Hana. "We could possibly find both of the Venom Vials and the Fang Blade because of this. If you weren't here, we wouldn't know this at all." Hana smiled.

"I'm sure someone would've noticed." Kai shook his head.

"It's your pot that Jay tripped over that made him hit the keys that made the screen spin."

"Really, I'm sure events would've still worked out like this." Cole shook his head and smiled.

"See, there's a reason why we're all here. This is one of the reasons why you're here." She blushed a little.

"Thanks Cole." Everybody looked confused. Kinzoku leaned over to Zane.

"Did he actually just succeed in comforting Hana?"

"It appears to be so."

"That's just…weird. Cole sucks at comforting people." Zane just shrugged his shoulders.

"It is not unusual for two people who have a strong connection to be able to comfort each other. Even if Cole is one who connects with us the least in our group, he still has a strong connection with Hana." She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, romance and all that stuff. Jay and Nya, Cole and Hana, but still. It's just weird."

"Is there a true normal?"

"It's easy for you to say there's no such thing as normal. You're a robot."

"That is true."

**Far Away**

Scales and Pythor were standing behind three Constrictai as they were tunneling towards Hasu no Mura. Scales noticed something.

"Pythor, one of your scales is missing. Where did it go?"

"Did you think that perhaps I'm merely shedding my skin Scales?"

"It takes a Serpentine two years to shed their skins. What are you hiding Pythor."

"Oh, if you must know, I made a promise to that little girl to get her to stop talking. She was being rather annoying."

"Why did you give her one of your scales then?"

"She wouldn't shut up until I gave her proof that I was sincere."

"Pythor, when a Serpentine makes a promise and makes a wish on a scale, he or she must fulfill it, or else-"

"Or else they become a regular snake or a human, depending on what the promise is and to whom. I know Scales. I've seen these promises broken before."

"Then you understand that because you made it to a human, no matter the content of the promise, if you break it, you'll become human."

"I understand the concept of this Scales. I have stated this before."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust me, there were conditions that she won't follow. If she doesn't follow them, since she's not a Serpentine, she'll be unaffected by breaking a Scale Promise."

**Far Away**

They were all on the ship, waiting to land.

"So, where's our first stop?" Nya looked over to Kaze.

"Hasu no Mura. It's a village near by, and luckily, it's a merchant village, so they're used to travelers. We'll land in a little bit." Hana thought about that name.

"Hasu no Mura. Strange name." Zane nodded.

"Yes, strange indeed." Kaze nodded too.

"I agree." Everybody else looked confused. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's so strange about the name?" Zane answered him.

"It is in the ancient language of Japanese, and means Village of the Lotus. I have never heard of such a village before with such a strange name." Nya called back to them.

"We're getting close, about five minutes away from Hasu no Mura. Prepare for landing."

**Time Skip Sponsored by The Doctor, Who Made This Possible, and the TARDIS**

They were all getting off of the ship outside the town. Outside the town, they could see all of the activity. Kai put his Sword behind his back, since they all had their masks up and weapons out.

"This place is pretty busy for a small village." Zane put his Shurikens away.

"It's known for the lotus flowers is grows. They're the only ones of their kind, and have a rare beauty." Hana's eyes grew really wide and under her mask she smiled very largely.

"Let's go then. Maybe I can get some as a present for Father when he returns!" She started heading in, but Zane grabbed her shoulder.

"I did some research, and they only give the flowers to those that they deem worthy of their beauty. In fact, no one to this day in sixteen years has been deemed worthy of the flowers."

"I'm sure that I can show that I deserve to get one for Father."

"Just letting you know ahead of time." She smiled.

"Thanks." She headed into the village. Cole sighed.

"She always has plants on her mind." Kai put his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"She's always thinking of you too. Now, we just need to scope out the village, and ask some questions to see if they know anything about the Venom Vial and if it's even here. If not, we'll just move on to the next possible location, either a town or some ancient structure." Cole nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Hana was amazed by all of the beauty in the town. There were flowers everywhere, plants of all sorts, as well as many people buying them, selling them, tending to them, planting them, and some were even talking to them. It made her heart fill with joy.

"I never knew there was a town that loved plants so much."

"I can see that you have a large love of plants as well." She turned around and saw a woman, about as old as Kinzoku or Jay's parents, or Cole's dad. She had brown hair kept in a neat bun.

"Yeah. I love them a lot."

"My name is Yuri (AN: Lily, not the other meaning). What's your name?"

"Hana."

"Hanna?"

"No, just Hana, with one N in it, so it sounds slightly different." She smiled.

"Hana, what a lovely name, with an equally lovely meaning."

"You know Japanese?"

"The village has not forgotten its ancestral roots, and we spoke Japanese."

"That's interesting."

"You seem anxious about something. Are you searching for something?"

"Well, do you know where I can find the rare lotuses that can be found around here?" The woman smiled.

"You seek their beauty, like many others." Hana nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get one for my father."

"And who is your father exactly?"

"His name is Sensei Wu."

"Ah, so a master and teacher. You think he deserves this flower?" She nodded.

"I think he deserves it more than anyone in the world."

"Follow me child, I shall show you the way to the family."

* * *

The the ninja and the rest of the kunoichi were walking through town, looking for information on the Venom Vial, but they all got similar responses.

"Sorry, no venom here. Would you like this sunflower?"

"I've never heard of it. Would you care for a fox glove?"

"I can't help you there. How would you like this rare peach tree seed?"

Eventually, they all met up in the center of the bustling town. Cole sighed.

"Any luck with you guys, cause no one seemed to know what I was talking about." Kai shook his head.

"No, but I was offered about thirty different plants." Zane nodded.

"I had no luck either." Jay looked frustrated.

"I don't think any of us did. My guess is that the Venom Vial isn't here, and it's in another village or town."

"Well then, let's go." Just as Cole said that, someone bumped into him and made him fall on his back, with the Scythe of Quakes hitting the ground. It didn't split open the earth, but it did give a little shake that no one really felt except for Cole. "Whoa, did you feel that?" Kinzoku raised an eyebrow.

"Feel what?"

"There's a cavern under the village. I felt the vibrations resonating in the emptiness of the cavern. If the Venom Vial is here, then I'm betting good money that it's there."

"Did you feel anything that seemed like an entrance to it?" He shook his head at Kai.

"No. But, I could drill down until I hit the cavern, and someone can throw a rope down." Kinzoku nodded.

"Sounds like plan, but let's do it outside of town. We don't want to upset the villagers by putting a giant hole in the middle of their town." They all nodded. Jay put his Nunchaks on his back.

"Good point."

* * *

Hana and the woman were walking until they came to a path that lead up to a house with a huge yard but small house on the property. They walked up to the house. Yuri opened the front door.

"Don't you have to knock?" She turned and smiled at Hana.

"Not when you live here. Come in." She held the door open for Hana to walk in.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." She walked in. It was a very normal looking house, similar to Kinzoku's. Yuri smiled at Hana.

"The lotus flowers are in the back. My husband and son are most likely tending to them, since I don't see them here. Follow me." Hana continued to follow Lily out to the back. There was a man with black hair and a boy, about as old as the Garmadons, with brown hair tending to some lotus flowers. They were absolutely beautiful. They were changing color, so color would go from the base of the petals to the tips of them, and there were always at least two colors on the lotus flowers. There were also thousands of the flowers. Her eyes were very wide, huge even. She smiled.

"These are the most amazing flowers I have ever seen in my life." The two boys looked up from their work. The husband smiled at her.

"Hi there, my name is Kan, and this is my son Toge. And you are?"

"Hana." Toge smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Hana. Did you know my grandmother's name was Hana?" She shook her head.

"No, but that's pretty interesting." Yuri started walking towards the center of the garden.

"Come, I want to see if you deserve this flower." Yuri led her to the center, where there was a single white lotus flower. "It will blacken to the touch if it doesn't find you true." Hana nodded.

"Is there anywhere specific that I need to touch?" Yuri laughed slightly.

"No, nowhere specific." Hana was unsure about that, but touched it on the tip of one of the white petals, and the entire flower turned purple. Yuri's eyes started tearing up.

"Is that good?"

"It's absolutely perfect! It's what I've been looking for, for the past sixteen years! KAN! TOGE!" The two came running towards the center of the garden.

"What happened Mom?"

"Look at the Search Lotus. It's purple!" Kan smiled.

"So that means…" Yuri nodded.

"Yes it does." Hana looked extremely confused.

"I am so confused right now. What's going on?" Kan smiled at her.

"You don't happen to have an empty locket with the name Hana on it, do you?" Her eyes widened.

"How could you know that?"

"Because, that locket was given to my baby girl when my mother died." Hana's eyes widened.

"So, so that means I'm, I'm your, your…"

"Daughter."

"And my big sister!"

"You're my, my family?" They all nodded. They all hugged. Yuri looked her daughter straight in the eyes for the time in sixteen years.

"It's been a long time Bara."

"Bara? Is that my real name?" Kan nodded.

"Bara, it means Rose."

"I know. Father, I mean, Sensei Wu taught me much. But why did I grow up with Sensei Wu instead of you. Didn't you want me?" Yuri's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course we did. I wanted nothing more than to have you back with us."

"Then why did you leave me at the monastery?"

"Let me explain, this must be a lot. How would you like to come in for some cookies and tea while we explain?"

* * *

Everyone was underground, looking through the many caverns for the Venom Vial. Kinzoku made a growling sound in frustration.

"I wish I could sense the Venom Vials and the Fang Blades, but they're made from snake parts, not real metal." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just try and find it." They kept going, until they met up with some unfriendly company. Cole pulled out his Scythe instantly, as well as the others pulling out their weapons.

"Pythor!" The snake in question smiled at him.

"Well, if it isn't my friends, the ninja and kunoichi. How's that poor girl, the Purple Kunoichi, doing?"

"If you can't remember from our last encounter, she's very much alive and well, no thanks to you."

"Oh, I sense a sudden change in hostility. Have I struck a nerve perhaps? Oh, that does seem to be it."

"Shut it Pythor!" Cole went to attack, but Kinzoku grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on there Cole! Leave it to Kai to be the hothead, it's his job."

"HEY!" Kinzoku ignored Kai.

"You need to stay cool and collected, like you usually are." He nodded.

"Right. Hey, where are Zane and Kaze?"

* * *

Zane and Kaze were both running down a tunnel.

"If my sensors are correct, we are in close proximity to the Venom Vial." Jay lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?"

"Sonic waves to find my way through the multiple caverns. I found a button for that on my right arm this morning."

"Alright then. Let's just keep going." They kept going.

"The Venom Vial is in this next cavern, on the right." They took a right turn, and saw it on a pedestal in the middle of the cavern.

"It's too out in the open. There's got to be a trap somewhere."

"My sensors aren't picking up any, but why don't you try and remotely get the Venom Vial, just in case." She nodded, then took her Fans out, doing a small dance to make a mini tornado to bring the Vial over to them. "Nice job Kaze." She smiled.

"Thanks Zane, though it could've been better. I'm way out of my Element, literally."

"Let's just get back to the others before Pythor realizes we're gone and sends someone out to get us."

* * *

Hana, or Bara, sat in a living room holding a teacup and a cookie, with her new found birth family sitting in front of her.

"So, why did you leave me at the monastery?" Yuri had a sad look on her face.

"To put it simply, for your own protection. At first, when you were born, that very day, every single plant became ready for harvest, and every single flower came into full bloom. The other villagers thought it was a gift. But then, you became sick. The crops, the flowers, anything that was a plant was started to die, short of the lotuses. As the plants died, you became healthier. They made the connection to you, and wanted to kill you, so that your strange powers would no longer affect the plants around here. I decided that I had to get you away from here, away from the village to keep you safe. I remembered the strange traveler, Sensei Wu, who had come to the village not long after your birth and said great things would come of you, and somehow, I knew that's where you needed to go. He had told me where he had lived, and I thought it must be fate, and brought you to that monastery, climbing all the way up those millions of stairs until I reached the doors. Then, I left you there, knowing that you'd be in safe hands. I've regretted leaving you there ever since, but I knew it was the only way to keep you safe." Everyone in the room had a sad look on their face, and none of them had a dry eye.

"We gave up everything that day. All of the memories that we would've shared were all gone. Everything we ever wanted to have for you was out the window, and every cherished moment with our daughter."

"I never got to meet my big sister, until now." Hana was tearing up.

"So, you gave up everything to keep me safe." They nodded.

"Yes, we did. And I wish you could stay with us. I already heard about you, the Purple Kunoichi, and know that you've got Serpentine to battle, and as your father, I do not approve of you fighting snake people, I know that it's important that you fight with them, and I want you to know how proud I am to be your father, even if I never had the chance to raise you. Sensei Wu did an excellent job of raising you, and you became everything I could ever want in a daughter." She smiled.

"Thanks…Dad."

* * *

The ninja were now in a full on fight with the Serpentine. Kai was fighting off a Fangpyre.

"We need Hana! All of us just aren't enough." Cole looked up and saw a root.

"Roots! Quick, everyone hurt the roots somehow. Hana will be able to tell where it is if we hurt the roots!" Cole started chucking rocks at one, Kai set a root on fire, Kinzoku covered one in metal to keep it from being able to get water, Kaze blew one so hard it broke, and Zane froze one solid.

* * *

Hana perked up her ears.

"The plants, they're screaming. Their roots are frozen, cut off from water by metal, on fire, broken off from wind, and pelted with rocks." She thought about that. "The elements! My friends need me!" She stood up, but then looked at her sad new found family. Her mother gave her a sad smile.

"Go sweetie. We'll be fine. We'll see you again. Go, save your friends." She hugged her family.

"I promise, we'll spend all the time in the world together once this is all over with." Then, with a sad smile, Hana left.

* * *

Hana was right above where the plants were screaming.

"I have to way to get down there! I can't save them!" Then, the plants stopped screaming and yelling at Hana for help. Her eyes widened. "NO! They can't just stop! If they are, that means, no, I won't let it!" Her eyes started glowing purple. "I won't let my friends die, not today!" Suddenly, she started glowing purple. Then, she turned into a root and tunneled through the dirt, reaching the bottom where there was a pile of Serpentine on top of the other ninja and kunoichi. Cole was peaking out slightly, and could see Hana.

"Hana?" She moved her hands up, and a bunch of roots grabbed the Serpentine and bound them to the cavern ceiling and walls. The others looked at her.

"She's reached her True Potential! But what caused it?" Pythor smiled after Zane made his comment.

"So sorry to interrupt, but now that Scales is miles away with the Venom Vial by now, my job is done. It's time for me to leave." He left without grabbing the other Serpentine that were bound up. Hana stopped glowing and fell back down on the cavern floor. Cole ran over to her.

"Hana, are you alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, although apparently it's actually Bara." He was very confused.

"Huh?" She smiled.

"Guys, let's get back. I want you to meet some people I was very happy to meet."

**Far Away**

Kyria was still sitting in the cage, with Lloyd kept pacing around.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do, and we don't get anything to eat but rats!"  
"Rats are considered a delicacy to us Serpentine." Kyria looked over to the person speaking.

"Pythor! I behaved, now you have to keep your promise." He turned to the two Fangpyres and spoke to them in a strange language that they replied in. Then, the two of them left.

"Terribly sorry, those two only speak Serpentinian, and refuse to speak English, even though they know it. They said that you did, indeed, behave, so I shall keep up my end of the bargain, and tell you the story of the Village of the Lotus. It all started with the first Spinjitsu Master, and his sons, one of whom had been poisoned by the Great Devourer."

**Song Of Hope: I might write another story about the Village of the Lotus to tie up loose ends, but maybe not. R&R**


	18. Episode 14 Season 2 The Green Ninja

**Song Of Hope: Okay, now everything is going back to the original episodes that are now being modified. Also, when they're all addressing Sensei Wu, it will usually be labeled as Sensei/Father, because Hana still calls him father.**

The ninja, short of Kai, and the kunoichi, were all training with their elements outside on the deck.

* * *

Inside the ship, Kai was playing dress-up with the Green Ninja/Kunoichi suit.

* * *

Once they had all defeated their barrel Serpentine opponents, Nya shone a light on them.

"Good training. Your powers are getting stronger. But, where's Kai?"

* * *

Kai was dancing around in the Green Ninja suit.

"Fire! I'm on fire! Fire go! Shoot flames! Oh, come on! Everyone else can do it, even Kinzoku, so can you. BRING HEAT!" He flipped over and started doing push-ups, then jumped back up again. Then, he heard all the ninja and the kunoichi laughing behind him.

"Very nice. Perhaps if you tried the phrase 'Fire Dork', maybe it might work." He took off the mask after Cole made his comment.

"How long have you all been watching?" Hana gave him a serious look.

"Long enough to know that Father's going to kill you if he sees you in that when he gets back."

"You have a father other than Sensei, remember?"

"That's my Dad, but Sensei's my Father. I love them both, but Father raised me."

"Still confusing, usually, it's the other way around." Kaze rolled her eyes.

"The point is, Kai, that if Sensei sees you wearing that, he'll murder you, ninja or not. It's the Green Ninja suit. None of us are supposed to know where it is, much less wear it, until one of us is proven to be the Green Ninja of the Green Kunoichi." Jay nodded.

"Yeah Kai. What made you think that wearing the Green Ninja suit was okay? I mean, Sensei's going to be mad, and I don't mean a 'got caught in the cookie jar' mad, I mean a 'I'm pretending to be the Green Ninja and wearing his suit even thought I'm not' mad."

"Who says I'm not the Green Ninja? Besides, I thought if I just tried it on, it might help me see my True Potential. It's not fair that you guys have all unlocked your cool power and I still haven't."

"Getting yourself murdered by an old man isn't exactly the best route to go to unlock your True Potential." They all started laughing, short of Kai, at Kinzoku's quirk.

"Laugh all you want, but we don't know when Sensei's coming back, and-"

"Hello, I'm home!" Everyone, short of Kai, was very excited.

"SENSEI!"

"FATHER!" They all started running towards where they heard the voice, while Kai quickly hid. As they saw Sensei on the deck, Hana ran at him. "Father!" They both embraced each other.

"It's so good to be home, but Hana, you seem a bit older." He got a good look at her face. "You drank some of the Tomorrow's Tea, didn't you?" She nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did. But I'm just so glad you're back." Jay walked up to the two.

"Sensei, you missed so much when you were gone! Zane's a nindroid, Nya's the Samurai, Kaze has emotions, Kinzoku was majorly bullied as a kid, Cole and Hana are dating now, Cole's a dancer-" Sensei only heard one thing out of that whole sentence.

"Cole and Hana are what?" They were both blushing, and very embarrassed. Then they looked at Jay like they were going to kill him.

"JAY!" Kaze smiled sweetly at Sensei to try and take the heat off of Jay.

"You've been gone a while Sensei." Zane nodded.

"We can catch you up later, but you should know, all of us except for Kai have discovered our True Potential."

"Have you now? But where is Kai?"

"Right here!" Kai called to them from a distance away, but ran up the stairs and bowed respectfully to Sensei. "So glad you're back safe." Then, from behind him, Lord Garmadon emerged. "AH, Sensei, behind you!" He jumped up and got ready to attack, while Hana jumped in between Sensei and Garmadon.

"Father!" Sensei Wu just shook his head.

"He's got ten arms!" Kai jumped on top of him and started battling him with his Sword.

"So, we meet again!" Kai looked at Sensei.

"He must've followed you Sensei!" Sensei pushed Hana out of the way.

"Stop! He is the reason I left. For so long as Pythor has his children, he will be our guest." They were all shocked.

"We have to live with this guy?"

"He has ten arms! Ten!"

"Uh, must I remind you that ever since he turned evil he's been trying to get our Golden Weapons?"

"Not to mention he'll be able to find out all of our secrets and stop us while he's here."

"And he's responsible for the death of my family!"

"He's also tried to kill you Father."

"ENOUGH!" Kai got off of Garmadon.

"Yes Sensei/Father." Garmadon got up.

"This isn't about the weapons, it's about my children! They may not remember me, but I did raise them for the first two years of their life, before I was once again banished to the Underworld, and I will do anything to save them!"

"You will obey me, and you will respect my brother."

"Yes Sensei/Father."

"Father, does this mean I have to call Lord Garmadon Uncle Garmadon?"

"No, you do not have too, after all, he is not your uncle by blood. Now, to the bridge." Sensei and Garmadon started heading towards the bridge. "We must put our attention to more pressing matters." As everyone was bowing their head down in respect, Kai saw a look that Garmadon gave them all. Kai looked pretty mad and clutched his fists, while Kinzoku looked up and saw the same look.

* * *

By the time everything was up and running in the bridge, it was almost morning.

"So where are we at with the four Fang Blades and four Venom Vials?"

"Uh, Pythor's managed to get the first six, but there's still two left." Cole nodded at Jay's answer.

"And we only need one of either in order to prevent him from unleashing the Great Devourer."

"Any luck finding their whereabouts?"

"No, but Hana figured out that each one of the locations is in direct correlation from going straight out of Ouroboros and each in a true and Cardinal direction. The last one was Southwest, so we'll be heading west. The falcon is also programmed to alert us if he sees any suspicious activity."

"Good, if we find the Fang Blade, we find Lloyd and Kyria. Kai and Kinzoku, prepare the deck and double check the anchor. We need to be ready when we first get word of activity." They both bowed respectfully.

"Yes Sensei." They started walking out. Kai looked at Garmadon.

"I have my eye on you." He started walking backwards, and then walked into the wall. Sensei Wu just sighed as Kinzoku grabbed Kai's elbow and pulled him out of there.

"Jay, did Kaze just say the falcon was programmed?"

"Okay Sensei, I don't know where to start! It all started when we saw the falcon, and then-"

* * *

"But Kinny, did you see? He has ten arms! Ten!" Kai grabbed a scrubbing mop and scrubbed the floor of the deck. "Wherever Sensei found him, he's made it possible so that he can possess all Seven Weapons at once, including two hands for three of them since they're in pairs. I don't trust him, not one bit."

"And I don't trust him either Kai, but you've gotta remember, he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Sensei's brother. Though he's pure evil, Sensei still holds him close to his heart." Kinzoku pulled a rope and let the sail loose.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Sensei said our hearts were the key. Maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, I'll unlock my True Potential and then everyone can see I'm the Green Ninja! Kinny, you are a genius!"

"Kai, I never said anything along those lines! You're insane! None of that makes any sense. If your heart's the key, what does Garmadon have to do with that?"

"No time to explain! I have to go train! If I'm going to confront Garmadon soon, I have to be at the top of my game!"

"Kai, he's our guest, even if he's an evil person! I know he's up to something, but we need to keep cool, and stay strong. Sensei will punish you if you confront him."

"Garmadon may have fooled Sensei, but don't think for a second that I'm not keeping my eye on him. Kinny, the Lord of Darkness just became our roommate!"

* * *

It was like torture for a while. Garmadon filed his teeth instead of brushing them, he ate pure condensed evil, with little black worms in a giant pile of mus, ruined perfectly romantic moments between Jay and Nya, as well as (well, more like especially) between Hana and Cole, sunbathed in the middle of storms, and did this weird lightning thing before going to bed while everyone else was trying to sleep. This morning, he was playing a video game by just destroying everyone and everything.

"He's not even playing the game right! He's just shooting and destroying things!" Cole, Zane, Kai, and Kaze were all watching Garmadon. Zane turned to Kai.

"I've noticed when he isn't so focused on trying to turn Ninjago into his own image, he's actually quite fascinating." Kaze nodded.

"Zane and I have been keeping notes on his behavior patterns."

"What is he, a new type of bug or something? You don't study the Lord of Darkness, you try and stop him."

"He's still quite an interesting subject to study." Cole nodded.

"Sure, I mean, the ten arms are freakish, but all in all, he doesn't seem that bad of a guy."

"He might be pulling the wool over all of your guys eyes, but not mine. He's up to something, and I'm going to be ready for it."

**Far Away**

The falcon was circling over the forests that lead to the Fire Temple, and saw Serpentine, as well as Lloyd and Kyria in a cage.

**Far Away**

"Garmadon, get ready to get Kai'd! Fire!" Kai was in the bridge, where he was supposed to be watching the computer, but he was practicing Spinjitsu moves instead. "Wham, wham! Sorry to beat 'cha man!"

"Nice dance you got going on there Kai, what's it called?" He had been flipping over, but being startled so suddenly made him fall on his head. Kinzoku laughed. "You're not still focused on defeating Garmadon, are you?" He got up and sighed.

"What wrong with that?"

"Look at the screen." He looked, and saw what was on it. He immediately ran over to the intercom button.

"The Serpentine have been spotted!" Everyone came up, with Garmadon getting up there first. "Jay, can you pinpoint the Serpentine location?"

"Sure as truth." Jay went over to the computer. He hit some buttons. "It looks like they're heading towards the Fire Temple."

"That means the last Fang Blade is there."

"And my children."

"That's the same Fire Temple where Kai and Garmadon first faced off."

"If my memory serves me correct, I'd say one of us cheated back when we last fought."

"And I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them!" Kaze threw her fans past both of them.

"For the sake of the Fang Blade, and for the Garmadon, let's not fight, and let's get our butts to the Fire Temple, before we lose both the kids and the Fang Blade." Nya was looking at the readings for the volcano.

"It looks like since the last time we've been there, the volcano's grown unstable. The place is a powder cake just waiting to blow up. This will be a highly combustible environment." Jay looked upset at this.

"Oh great, just what I like! Fighting deadly armed snakes in a highly combustible environment about to blow up!"

"We will do what we must."

"Yes Father, but where are our weapons?" Kai looked around.

"And why is Lord Garmadon not here?" He started running off. Sensei called after him.

"KAI!" Kai ignored him and kept running to where all the weapons, short of Kaze's (because she never let her Fans of the Wind out of her sight), were, and saw that Garmadon had them all. He flipped his mask up.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, you thief!" Garmadon looked at him, very angry.

"Foolish child! I look forward to teaching you a lesson!" Kai punched his fist into his hand.

"This! Ends! Now!"

"Indeed!" Then, they started fighting each other. After they made first contact, they were both flung across the room.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Garmadon loomed behind him.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" They started fighting each other again, at one point punching each other's fists, which really hurt. Then, they heard Nya's voice.

"Kai? You in here?" Kai looked out the door and saw everyone coming, so he closed the door and locked it, then kept fighting with Lord Garmadon. Nya tried to open the door, but it would budge. "What are you doing?"

"Discovering my True Potential!" Jay tried to open the door.

"The door won't budge!" Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"Kai thinks he'll unlock his power if he stands up to Lord Garmadon!" Zane lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would he think that?"

"Cause he thinks he's the Green Ninja!"

"Well if we don't open this door soon, I think minced meat! Stand back!" Everybody stood back from Hana. "PLANT!" She turned into a root and went under the door, then turned back into a person and opened it, letting everyone in. Kai was sitting on top of Lord Garmadon. He was panting heavily.

"I defeated him! I did it! Are my eyes glowing? Did I unlock my power? Is this my True Potential? Why isn't it working?" Sensei Wu walked in front of the group.

"Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed themselves to be defeated." Sensei started helping Lord Garmadon get up.

"I wasn't going to hurt you boy. I was only fetching your weapons."

"But you were trying to steal them!" Sensei Wu looked up at Kai.

"I asked him to get them. Perhaps it is best that you do not reach your True Potential, or else someone could get hurt." Someone did from that sentence. Kai did. Kinzoku looked at Sensei like he was insane.

"But you said the only way we could defeat Pythor is if we all reached our True Potential. What happens if Kai doesn't? Once he reaches it, I'm sure he'll lose all his crazy because he'll have everything figured out."

"Lose my crazy?"

"I'm trying to help here!"

"And she is right. Forgive my words Kai, they were in anger. You must reach your True Potential, but you must learn to control your temper, and learn to trust people, even if they don't seem trustworthy, by judging their intentions with the situation at hand. My brother would never compromise the safety of his children over ruling Ninjago. He is a good father, even if he doesn't look like one."

"How would you know that Sensei?" Sensei looked at Hana.

"A father can recognize another good father." She smiled. The ship jolted slightly.

"Looks like we've reached our destination."

**Time Skip, Sponsored by Whovians Everywhere That Believe in Time Travel and The Doctor**

They were all on the deck, short of Nya, looking at the unstable Fire Temple.

"The Fire Temple. I remember meeting Rocky for the first time here." They got off the ship and started walking towards it. Nya spoke to them through a speaker in the falcon.

"The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruptions guys. All recent indicators tell me that this place is becoming increasingly fragile. Even the smallest rupture could make the whole thing go off." Sensei Wu looked back at the ninja.

"Then we must not use our weapons." Everybody nodded, and, short of Kai, put their weapons away. Nya looked at Kai through the falcon's eye.

"Kai." He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, no Fire Sword, but only because I wouldn't want anything to prevent us from getting that Fang Blade." He put it behind his back at started walking into the Fire Temple.

"Or my children." Sensei Wu pointed to the opening of the Temple.

"There, the Serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on out, we travel by shadows."

"It's the only way I know how." They reached the inner core quickly, and saw man Serpentine, including Pythor, and saw a lot of digging. Jay noticed something.

"There's Lloyd and Kyria." He pointed to them, in separate cages. They both looked up and saw them, but Sensei Wu put his fingers to his lips as a symbol to be quite.

"Are those?" Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, but who's that?" She motioned to Garmadon.

"I don't know, but he looks really familiar." She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It'd be hard to forget that face. He's got black skin and glowing red eyes." Then, she remembered. She remembered that face that always seemed scary to everyone else being the face of the kindest man she knew.

"Wait, I think that's our father!" Lloyd looked really hard.

"I think it is!"

"I'm remembering slight things, like how he was so kind to us, how he cared so much and never let anyone hurt us." Lloyd nodded.

"Me too. I guess we were too young to remember. I guess we did have a real family before we were put in the orphanage." Kyria nodded.

"And we always wondered why people were so afraid of him, and why nobody liked him, or us."

"I don't remember the ten arms though."

"Me neither."

"I can't believe we didn't remember any of this, even if we were too young." Then, one of the Serpentine struck something that sounded like metal. He jumped in the hole that the clang had been heard from.

"Out of my way fool!" He reached down and grabbed the Fang Blade. "The last Fang Blade is ours!" He was admiring the Fang Blade when he saw the reflections of the ninja in it. "Ninja and kunoichi? ATTACK!"

"Light as a leaf, attack like there's no tomorrow!" Everybody stated attacking the Serpentine. For the most part, they were successfully fighting without using their weapons, until Kai got cornered. Instead of listening to Nya's directions, he pulled out the Sword of Fire, and the volcano became thirty times unstable. Nya called out to him through the falcon's speaker.

"Kai, the weapon is compromising our safety!"

"I will do what I must!" The Serpentine started escaping.

"Let's get out of here, but not before we leave them with a parting gift. Boys!" He nodded at three Constrictai, who started putting hole through the volcano.

"They're making the volcano unstable!"

"No dip Sherlock!"

"My name is Zane." Kinzoku hit herself on the forehead.

"Your funny switch is off again, isn't it?" He nodded. Jay looked like he was going to blow up.

"Who cares about humor right now?! This place is about to blow up! We have to get out of here!"

"Not without my children!" The twins saw Garmadon.

"DAD!" He smiled.

"They remember me. And now, I need to save them!" He started jumping across rocks in the lava until her reached the stairs, attacking any and all Serpentine in the way of him reaching his children.

"Lose the boy, but keep the girl! Indecision will help him stop." They dropped Lloyd's cage.

"DAD!" Kyria and Garmadon both cried out to him.

"Lloyd!" He landed in between the stairs and a quickly melting rock. He started fighting so he could reach his son. Garmadon flipped over the last Serpentine in the way, and then grabbed the pole of the cage Lloyd was in, with the bottom gone and Lloyd hanging onto the metal bars.

"Dad!" He embraced his child.

"Son!" He looked at Garmadon.

"But what about Kyria?" Pythor looked at Kyria, and then made his decision.

"Drop the girl too!" They dropped Kyria's cage.

"AH!"

"KYRIA!" He put Lloyd down.

"Stay here while I go and rescue your sister." He nodded. Garmadon leapt down from rock to rock, since the pole was far beyond his reach. Luckily, she had landed on a rock jutting out, and her life wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Dad!"

"Kyria, hold on! I'm coming to save you!" A giant jet of lava was in between Garmadon and Kyria. "I'm not letting anything get in the way of me and my child! NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to go right through the lava and to Kyria's cage. She smiled.

"Dad, you came to save us!" He broke the lock on the cage and opened it up, grabbing his daughter.

"How could I not? You're my daughter, and no matter what, I still love you." They hugged. As that happened, Kai ran past Lloyd.

"The Fang Blade's mine!" Lloyd moved out of the way and Garmadon jumped back up to where his children were.

"Let's get out of here." The other ninja and kunoichi shouted up to him.

"KAI, come back! It's too dangerous! The whole place is about to explode!"

"Then I'd better be quick Kinny." Pythor was about to leave when Kai threw his Sword and pinned both blades into the wall. Pythor tried to pull it out. Scales poked his head out of the opening.

"Hurry, we must leave here at once!" Pythor left once a jet of lava almost set him on fire. A rock fell and blocked the exit. Kai kept heading towards the two blades.

"Leave it Kai, it's not worth your life! If we can't get it, then they can't either!"

"I'm not taking that chance! I'm not leaving without that Fang Blade!" Kai kept heading towards it. Lloyd looked up at his father.

"But what about Kai? KAI!" Kyria nodded, but as she did, the rock in between the twins and the rest of the group broke. Garmadon tried to grab his children, but none of his hands could reach them.

"NO! LLOYD! KYRIA!" The rock landed in the lava and started melting. They looked up.

"DAD! Dad! We're sinking!"

"It's going really fast!" Lloyd and Kyria were clutching onto each other, fearing for their lives. Kai was still trying to pull out both blades.

"It won't budge!" He finally got the Sword of Fire out, but the Fang Blade fell down onto a rock and started sliding into the lava. Sensei Wu and the rest of the group, short of Lord Garmadon and Kinzoku, were backing up.

"We have to get out of here, or else none of us will get out of here!"

"But my children!"

"KAI!" Three giant rocks fell down, blocking the last exit. The rest of them were forcibly pulling the two out of the inner core. Kai leapt down to get the Fang Blade. Kai started reaching for the Fang Blade, which was slipping into the lava.

"Come on, why won't my power unlock?!"

"KAI!"

"HELP US!" He saw Kyria and Lloyd, on a giant rock that was quickly sinking and turning into lava. He looked back and forth between them and the fang Blade, but knew what he had to do.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He started jumping from rock to rock, and then wrapped one arm around each Garmadon.

"But the Fang Blade!"

"Forget it Kyria, this place is coming apart! NINJAGO!" He used his Spinjitsu to jump from rock to rock, but then lava jets were shooting up all around them.

* * *

The ninja and the kunoichi were busily trying to push Lord Garmadon and Kinzoku towards the ship.

"LLOYD! KYRIA!"

"KAI!" They reached the ship and threw them both on the anchor as the Ship started leaving, carrying them away from the Fire Temple. They all climbed onto the deck and watched as the volcano started erupting. Nya pushed her way to the front, knowing that Kai was still in there.

"Kai."

"Children!" Kinzoku started tearing up, and then fell against Nya.

"I can't believe he got so caught up in unlocking his powers that he let this happen to himself!" Nya stroked the back of Kaze's head, thinking her brother was dead, but then, something not quite lava, and not a rock either, that was flying towards them. Nya's eyes widened.

"Kinzoku, look, it's Kai!" She looked up and saw Kai, glowing in a giant sphere, holding both Garmadons, who had fainted. She smiled.

"He found his True Potential!" He landed on the deck, still glowing. He took his mask off and smiled, no longer glowing or on fire. Kinzoku ran up to him and kissed him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!" He smiled at her, and then fainted. "Kai?" Nya then went to the bridge and started flying them to safety.

**Time Skip, Sponsored by K-9 the Tin Dog**

Everybody was standing in the bridge, where Lloyd, Kyria, and Kai had finally come to. Garmadon was holding both of his children.

"Dad, is it really you?" He nodded.

"It is son." Kyria looked down at his arms.

"Dad, why do you have ten arms?" Cole smiled.

"They're gonna be okay." Everybody started cheering.

"Thank you Kai." Kaze looked over to Kai.

"How did you survive? How did you discover the key to unlocking your powers?"

"I knew when I had to make a choice, I wanted the Fang Blade so badly, to prove I was good enough to become the Green Ninja, but then I figured it out. All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't preparation to become the Green Ninja, it was to protect him, and to protect the Green Kunoichi, until they were ready to fight, because right now, they're in no shape too." Everybody looked at Kyria and Lloyd.

"What?"

"Why's everybody staring at us?" Kyria looked up at her father.

"Dad, what's going on?" Nya's eyes widened slightly.

"That means," Nya didn't finish. Everybody brought their weapons in front of the twins, and they reacted, glowing and connecting to each other with this green, lightning, plasma stuff. Sensei was shocked.

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja, and Kyria is the Green Kunoichi. I had thought it would be one of you, but it was both of them the whole time. It all makes sense. Not only have you seven been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons, but also to protect the Chosen Ones. It also explains the other Green Ninja/Kunoichi suit my father had. I merely thought it was a back up in case the first was ruined, but now I know. Two children, to represent to balance, but instead of a good child and a bad one, it's a boy and a girl, which represents balance." Garmadon's smiling face became a frowning face.

"That means…"

"The battle lines have been drawn brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided. Brother versus Brother, and now, Children versus Father." Everybody was quiet for a while, until Jay chuckled slightly.

"This is heavy and all, but whatever happened to the FANG BLADE?"

**Far Away**

The Serpentine were leaving the site of the volcano when Pythor saw the Fang Blade coming out from the lava. He flung it out of the lava and into the ground with his staff.

"Ah, it's so beautiful. Cool and clean it off boys, because we've only got one Venom Vial to go!" He hit the Fang Blade like a golf ball, and the two Venomari who caught it started throwing it to each other like a game of hot potato, only with a hot Fang Blade." Pythor laughed evilly.

**Far Away + Time Skip, Sponsored by Abed**

Everybody else had gone to bed, but Kai was too excited with his new powers. He was using them to set things on fire.

"Awesome! My new powers rock!"

"Careful, you've never had good control. You might burn down the Bounty." He jumped, but then turned around and saw Kinzoku. He threw his mask off.

"Oh, hey Kinny." She smiled at him.

"Enjoying the new powers?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet."

"We all snuck out to use our powers after we got them. I remember, because someone moving the weapons always wakes me up."

"Human metal detector, I get it." She smiled, and then looked kinda nervous as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So, how much do you remember after getting out of the volcano?" He thought about that.

"Well, I can remember landing on the Bounty and putting the Garmadons down, but after that, nothing really." She looked disappointed, but relieved at the same time. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna head to bed. Night." She walked away. Kai just gave her a weird look, but then started using his new powers once more.

**Song Of Hope: See? I told you, the updates will come much faster now. R&R**


	19. Episode 15 Season 2 All of Nothing

**Song Of Hope: Another chapter going up. Have you ever heard of Spectators? My friend got me into them, because she's known two of the band members, the brothers Josiah and Aaron, since forever. They're really good for an amateur band, in fact, they're about as good as a professional band. R&R**

A Venomari was running down the streets of Ninjago City, when a White Ninja holding golden shurikens got in his way. The ninja threw the shurikens down and turned a small portion of the street into ice. The Venomari started trying to run away, but started slipping and then saw lightning coming from the telephone poles that turned into a Blue Ninja. He ran down and alley, only to be confronted by a flaming Red Ninja. He tried running the other direction, but came face to face with a Black Ninja. Then, a tree shot up and grew like crazy, which turned into a Purple Kunoichi. Then, he tried climbing up a fire escape, but the wind knocked him off, and then turned into a Yellow Kunoichi. In a last ditch attempt, he climbed into a trashcan, but then the trashcan morphed into a Gray Kunoichi with their arms around him.

"Going somewhere?" Kinzoku dropped him. They all held their weapons in his face.

"Thought you could joyride through town and not be noticed, huh? Where's the last Venom Vial?" Kaze's fans were menacingly close.

"We know that it's Northwest, but we don't have the time to look through every town and ancient structure directly Northwest from the center of Ninjago. So tell us where exactly it is so that we can get it."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You know what it is, the fourth Venom Vial." Hana held her Sais slightly closer.

"When Pythor find them all, he plans to unleash the Great Devourer."

"Oh, that Venom Vial. Ha, ha. You're too late. Pythor is already there now. He's probably already digging it up. If I were you, I'd start preparing for the worst, because when the Great Devourer is awakened, there will be nothing it won't consume!" Zane processed the new information, and came out with an outcome.

"Won't that mean it will consume you too?" He realized Zane was right.

"AH! Please, you have to stop him! That snake is crazy! I don't wanna unleash the Great Devourer! I'm a snake, not food!" They backed their weapons away slightly.

"Is it really too late to stop Pythor from getting the last Venom Vial?"

"You're days behind him! There's gotta be something else you can do!"

**Far Away-Later**

They were all standing in the bridge, in front of the computer with the location of the next Venom Vial and a path to it.

"The Venomari's right. By the time we get there, Pythor will have beat us to the Venom Vial and already gotten it."

"Oh come on guys! This is the last one! We gotta get it! We gotta think of something!" Kyria smiled as she came up with an idea.

"Wait, since we just need to not let Pythor have them all, why don't we take back the other three Venom Vials and the Four Fang Blades?" Lloyd nodded.

"Nee-chan's right. He'd never have them all on him. He's probably hidden them while he goes for the last piece." They all nodded in agreement. Hana looked like she couldn't believe what Lloyd and Kyria had said.

"It's so simple." Kai nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kaze looked pretty disbelieving.

"It can't be that easy, can it?"

"My algorithms suggest taking the other ones would be far more dangerous. Pythor would undoubtedly have them protected by his top generals." Kinzoku smiled.

"Finally, I don't have to hold back!"

"Even if you could steal the other three, you don't even know where they are." Sensei Wu nodded at Lord Garmadon's observation.

"He's right. For the past few weeks, there have been almost no Serpentine sightings. The Venomari you found was pure luck. How are they moving around? It's like they're ghosts." Nya got an idea.

"Or snakes. Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago." The computer did a scan of Ninjago, but found no Serpentine anywhere. Cole rolled his eyes.

"See, nothing. It's just like Sensei said."

"But what if they aren't traveling above ground? They're snakes, right? Snakes burrow. Bridge, now give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago, but twenty feet below surface." The bridge showed a lot of tunnels all connecting at one point in a 3D hologram. Kai's eye widened.

"All the tombs are interconnected-" Kinzoku nodded.

"As well as every single place where there's been a Fang Blade or Venom Vial-" Cole finished it off.

"To make one massive underground fortress." Jay smiled.

"And all this time, right under our noses." Zane nodded.

"Or rather, feet." Kai looked at the map, and then found the spot where they'd be.

"There, that's the most protected area. The Fang Blades and the Venom Vials must be held there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Nya, set the course." Nya turned to the computer and started pushing buttons.

"Already on it Sensei. We'll be there by sun up."

**Time Skip Sponsored by The Pharaoh**

The ninja and the kunoichi were training on the deck, practicing with their weapons. Sensei Wu was watching.

"There is no room for error. They Serpentine have shown that they have great powers, and to combat them, you must turn their greatest strengths into their greatest weaknesses. Kai, how will you defeat the Hypnobrai?" He put a cloth over his eyes.

"Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on his eyes."

"Excellent. Kinzoku, how will you fight the Hypnobrai?" She concentrated and used her True Potential to turn her eyes into metal.

"Seeing as to their hypnosis only works on flesh and blood eyes, they can't hypnotize metal ones, so I can still see without being able to be hypnotized."

"Good. Jay, the Fangpyre is fast and his bite sharp."

"But if he can't bite through your skin, he can't turn you into one."

"Yes. Cole, the Constrictai are strong," Sensei pressed a button on a remote and shot a net at Cole that kept getting tighter, "and they will not let go."

"But, instead of fighting back, one must try to loosen up." He stayed loose and wiggled out of the net. "And a little soft shoe doesn't hurt."

"Hana, how will you combat the Constrictai?" A net caught her as well.

"It's hard to strangle a little plant since they don't breathe." She turned into a small, wriggling vine that snaked its way out of the net, and then turned back into a human.

"Zane, the venom of the Venomari can make you see things, cloud your perception."

"Then I will use my new Falcon Vision." He looked at the world through the eyes of his falcon. He turned it off, and looked at his falcon friend.

"And Kaze, how will you fight the Venomari?"

"One who can sense breath and form with the wind and a persons breath can't be easily tricked by hallucinations."

"Very good. I have trained you well. You are all ready."

"What about you Father? Will you fight?" Kinzoku nodded.

"We need all the help we can get."

"My concern is that my old bones cannot keep up. But I will be there in spirit."

"We're arriving at the Mountain of a Million Steps. You all might want to see this." The ship started swerving around the mountain.

"Look at all those piles of dirt!" They looked at the dirt mounds.

"What are those snakes up to?" Lloyd and Kyria came running down the stairs.

"Wait for us!"

"We can help!" They ran over to Sensei Wu.

"This is not either of your fights. The Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi are too important for a future destiny."

"What if you took just one of us?"

"Then that would not be fair to the other. You shall both stay with me." Nya, in her Mech Suit, came flying over. The Mech suit had a new design, a chair. She landed by them.

"Well, they're going to have to look after themselves, because we made room for you." Kai smiled under his mask.

"Well, you said that you were afraid that you couldn't keep up, so Jay and Nya refigured the design so that you can come along!"

"Well, what do you think Father?"

"I think SHOTGUN!" He leapt up onto the seat. Kinzoku leaned towards Kai.

"If Sensei can leap like that, why would he be afraid of being unable to keep up?" He shrugged.

"Maybe he thought that he'd get worn out too easily." Lord Garmadon came over to them.

"I will stay back with Lloyd and Kyria. I don't enjoy saying this but good luck."

**Time Skip, Sponsored by Hermione Jean Granger**

They were all crawling down a rope and then reached the bottom of the cavern, where there was nothing. Kaze looked towards Zane.

"I thought you said this place would be heavily guarded."

"Forgive me. Even nindroids make mistakes." Hana started walking towards the wall.

"Check this out." They all looked at the wall. "It looks like purposely bad drawing of us. I mean, come on, I don't have twigs coming out of my body."

"And I'm not an airhead, like this picture portrays.

"It doesn't even look like me!"

"They're gonna pay for that!" Cole walked up to the one that was supposed to be of him.

"I mean, come on, they could've at least given me a decent mustache." He rubbed the mustache and opened the wall. "I meant to do that." They all started running down the open passage way. Eventually, they reached a humongous chamber filled with Serpentine. The generals were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, what happens-"

"When the Great Devourer is unleashed?"

"Will it really consume everything?" The Constrictai general nodded.

"I hope so, if only to teach the surface dwellers a lesson for locking us under ground for so many years."

"Who knows if the legend is even true? I for one am curious to see what happens." Scales slithered over to them.

"Keep alert! Pythor should be back soon." The ninja and the kunoichi looked up and at each other.

"There's too many to deal with at once. I say we travel by shadow." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"No Kai, we're ninja and kunoichi, so we're gonna travel by giant flying pigs instead of the shadows that we're trained to travel in."

"But pigs do not fly."

"Zane, is your funny switch off again?"

"I believe so."

"Turn it on, and replay what Kai said, and then what I said." Zane turned on his funny switch and replayed the last few moments.

"Oh, I see, you were being sarcastic. Ha, ha." She smacked herself on the forehead.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

**Far Away**

Lord Garmadon was on the computer, downloading all the files that he could find on the ninja and the kunoichi.

"Downloading files." Lloyd and Kyria walk in, shocked.

"You're stealing?"

"Dad! Our friends are risking their lives to save Ninjago, and you go behind their backs to gain an advantage?" Lord Garmadon actually looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry children, but I can't help it. Ever since that snake bit me, evil runs through my blood." Kyria looked like she might cry.

"You left us for so long. Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. Your uncle sent me back to the Underworld."

"Why didn't you take us with you then? Even if we were surrounded by skeletons the entire time, it's still better than that orphanage we were in."

"Every child has the chance to grow up to be whoever they want to be. I never had that choice, because I was bitten. Evil now runs through my veins, but you two still have a choice. You both don't need to be like me. Your uncle has a plan for the both of you, and even though it may be to stop me one day, we have to follow our own destiny. After I help the ninja and the kunoichi stop Pythor, I'll need to leave again."

"Then why don't you just leave now?!" Lord Garmadon and Kyria were both shocked at Lloyd's sudden outburst.

"Lloyd!"

"Nee-sama!"

"No, really! Go back to whatever evil place you came from."

"Nee-sama, you really can't mean that!" He gave Kyria a cold look, which he hadn't done since started living with her and the ninja/kunoichi (which includes the entire time they were both captured by the Serpentine).

"Yes, I do! If he can't even try and be good for the time he's here and wait to be bad until after we've stopped Pythor, then I don't want him around!" Lord Garmadon looked very hurt. But, before they could discuss the matter further, Nya contacted them.

"Alright, Operation Sneak was a total bust. We're gonna need reinforcements. Anyone there?" Garmadon reached his hand to answer, but Lloyd knocked it away.

"We don't want your help, and we don't need you here! Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't come back at all." Garmadon, looking very sad and rejected, left.

"Nee-chan, you don't speak for both of us!"

"I'm older than you, so I do."

"You're older by three minutes and thirty-six seconds!"

"It's old enough so that I get to say that kind of stuff!"

"No, you don't! He's our dad! Don't you remember how much he cared for us before Uncle sent him back to the Underworld? He loved us so much, and did everything for us. I hope you're happy, Lloyd," she said his name like venom, "because you just lost a father and a sister. Dad!" She ran off. Lloyd sighed.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Hello? Lloyd, Garmadon, Kyria?"

"I'm trying to help Nya! Just hold on!"

**Far Away**

The ninja were being surrounded on all sides by Serpentine.

"Lloyd, can you hear me? Kyria? Ugh, I'm not getting anything!" A Venomari started climbing up the Mech Suit, but Sensei Wu dumped his hot tea on them, making them fall off.

"Forget that, we need to fight back! Ninja, kunoichi, show them what you've learned!" The Constrictai general wrapped his tail around Cole.

"Always wanted to make you my main squeeze."

"Must! Relax! Think! Loose!" He managed to get out of the grasp of the Constrictai.

"What?" Cole laughed.

"Triple Tiger Sashay!" He did the Triple Tiger Sashay. The general stood up, wrapping his tail around Hana next. He turned and smiled evilly at Cole.

"I saw what happened at the Ninjago Talent Show. How would you feel about your precious girlfriend if she was a blob?" Cole laughed.

"It's kinda hard to kill a plant like that."

"What?!" The general turned around and saw that Hana had turned into a flowering vine, which wriggled its way out of his grasp before turning back into a human.

"Flowers aren't all delicate. Some have a nasty bite." Hypnobrai surrounded Kai and Kinzoku on all sides.

"You're surrounded young fire starter and little steel mill. Perhaps you both can now do our bidding." Scales used his eyes to try and hypnotize them. Both their eyes swirled for a little bit, but they closed them.

"Must not look!" Kinzoku started glowing.

"METAL!" She opened her eyes, which were now a gray metal.

"NINJAGO!" They both started using Spinjitsu to fight the Hypnobrai that surrounded them.

"Oh, I wish I could see me know, because all of you just got Kai'd." They both stopped using their Spinjitsu and threw the Serpentine over the sides of the stairs.

"Kai, for as long as you live, never say that again. You ruined a pretty awesome moment."

"So I was awesome?"

"Up until you said that they just got Kai'd." Jay was fighting off a bunch of Fangpyres. The general came up behind him and tried to bite him, but ended up hurting his own teeth instead.

"OW!" Jay smiled and turned to him.

"What's wrong? Don't like the taste of defeat? Well get used to it." Nya and Sensei landed next to him.

"Looking good." Jay got all dreamy eyed.

"Thanks, you look great too."

"Don't mean to interrupt, but we do have Fang Blades and Venom Vials to capture." Kaze and Zane were fighting off Venomari at the bottom of the screw shaped slope, with Zane shooting away Serpentine by making his Shurikens shoot out ice mist and Kaze just blowing them away with her Fans.

"Not to mention if you're distracted, they'll find a way to beat you. Stay focused." A couple of Venomari shot venom in their faces. Zane saw all the Serpentine as peppers and carrots, with the ninja and kunoichi looking like cooked food. Kaze saw the Serpentine as toddlers and teddy bears, and the ninja and kunoichi as baby bottles.

"Switching to Falcon Vision." Zane's eyes turned blue as he used the eyes of the falcon to fight. Kaze let the small amounts of wind and their breaths show her the actual forms of people, with her being able to tell the difference between the ninja/kunoichi and the Serpentine by their breathing. Even with all their efforts, they were surrounded in the center. Then, Kai saw them.

"The Fang Blades, and the Venom Vials!"

"I'll let you have the honors."

"No, after you Kinny." Kinzoku started heading towards them, but Kaze shouted out to her.

"Don't do it. It's a trap!"

"You're under Venomari venom. You must be imagining things." Kinzoku kept heading towards them, but two cuffs shot up and grabbed her wrists.

"I told you it was a trap." They started trying to get away, but bars of a cage formed all around them. Then, Pythor came down on the slope, holding the last Venom Vial.

"Come, come! Can this get any better? Seriously, they fell right into my trap." Hana looked horrified.

"This isn't good!" Kai started looking around, hoping to see the Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi.

"Where's Lloyd and Kyria when you need them?"

**Far Away**

Lloyd was back in the bridge, trying desperately to help somehow, but he couldn't get what Kyria had said out of his mind. So, he did something to try and get it out of his head. He put on his Green Ninja suit.

"The Green Ninja is here to save the day! And there's no second Green Ninja, it's just me!" He ran towards the bridge computer.

"Lloyd? Kyria? Lord Garmadon? Is anyone there?"

"It's me Nya, I'm here, but my dad, left. How are you guys holding up?"

**Far Away**

"Nya?" They were all in cages, Nya without her suit and the ninja without their weapons. "Hello?" Nya picked up a rock, carefully aiming it before throwing it and releasing it on the Mech suit, hitting it perfectly.

"We're fine, but we're a little held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken, and we're locked in cages." Cole nodded.

"And Pythor's returned with the fourth Venom Vial." Something about what Lloyd said was bugging Zane.

"Lloyd, where did your father go, and why haven't I heard Kyria speak yet?"

"I told him to leave. He was trying to steal secrets." Kai did a 'humph'.

"No big surprise there. I told you about that guy, but you wouldn't listen."

"Anyways, after he left, Kyria, she told me that I had not only lost a father, but a sister too, and then left. I think that she went with him, cause I haven't seen her since, and I don't think she's coming back. But I can be the Green Ninja all on my own! I'll come and save you guys."

"Your not ready Lloyd! Your destiny is too great to risk!"

"Hate to break it to you Father, but if we don't get out of here before Pythor unleashes the Great Devourer, I think this will be the end of all our destiny's."

**Far Away**

"I'll get you out of there in a jiff." He ran over to a cabinet that had a lot of weapons in it, trying to pull out a bamboo staff, but instead made all the weapons fall on him. "Wah! Ouch."

**Far Away**

Down below, all the Serpentine were celebrating the success of gathering the four Fang Blades and Venom Vials.

"Together, we have taken back the four Fang Blades and the four Venom Vials! Together, we will return them to the city of Ouroboros! Together, we will unleash the Great Devourer!" The Serpentine cheered. "TO THE CITY OF OUROBOROS!"

"Pythor, we spent so much time digging this underground fortress, it'd be a shame not to use it a little bit more." The Venomari general nodded that the comment of a snake headed Constrictai foot soldier.

"At least let us celebrate capturing the ninja and the kunoichi, not to mention their teacher and the Samurai." Scales leaned over to Pythor and whispered.

"Give them this victory, and tomorrow, we will return the Blades and the Vials to Ouroboros."

"Fine, but I don't want anyone here to let down their guard, you hear me?" Scales nodded. Pythor raised his voice so that the other Serpentine could hear him. "Then tonight, we celebrate, with a SLITHER PIT!" They all started cheering, and then backed away from the center as a Venomari and a Constrictai walked towards the middle. The ninja were sitting around, unable to do anything. Zane and Kaze sat an meditated, Jay and Cole played checkers, using rocks, a pencil, and a tube of hair oil as pieces, Hana watched them play, Kinzoku started doing things like push-ups, Nya and Sensei just looked out the bars of the cage, and Kai just kept walking around.

"Ugh, so all we can do is just wait? This is killing me!" Sensei turned to Kai.

"Patience, Lloyd will figure something out."

"We're putting all of our trust in the son of the greatest villain Ninjago has ever seen, without his good raised sister to help him out. Uh, is anyone else having doubts about this plan? Without Kyria around to knock some sense into him, he's probably going to do something dumb, like walk in here with no plan, tripping over his Green Ninja suit, and getting himself caught. Excuse me if he doesn't have my vote of confidence." He walked over to the bars that were facing the Golden Weapons, which were tied to chains. "Just because we don't have our Golden Weapons doesn't mean we can't use our powers." He stuck his hand out of the bar. "I just need to focus." Kinzoku looked up and him from her push-up.

"Kai, I've tried to use my True Potential to connect with the metal of the bars and open them up so we can get out, but it hasn't worked. Something in here is blocking all of our powers." Sensei Wu nodded.

"She is right Kai. The chamber was built out of venstone. Our elemental powers are rendered useless. Patience." Kai sighed, and walked over to where Jay and Cole were playing a game of checkers, taking Jay's hair stuff.

"Hey, that hair oil was just about to be kinged!" Hana dug through the two pouches on her sides.

"I think I might have a couple extra seeds. Ah ha, here they are." She pulled one out and put it in the place of the hair oil.

"Thanks." He made his move. Kai opened the tube and put the oil on himself. Kaze suddenly opened her eyes.

"Kai, that oils stinks, and it's messed up my meditation! Next time, give me some sort of hint." Kinzoku came up from a push-up and gave Kaze a weird look.

"Either way, you'd be messed up."

"That's true." She went back to her meditation. Kinzoku then glanced over at Kai.

"What are you doing with that anyway Grease ball?"

"Make fun all you want, but I'm gonna get us out of here." He started walking towards the bars. "Who needs special powers when you have ingenuity?" He pressed himself in between the bars, and because of the oil, he managed to slip through. At that moment, Jay decided to exclaim.

"YES!" Kai, being a bit startled, started falling, but Kaze reacted as quick as the wind, and grabbed his hand. Luckily, they were so high up that none of the Serpentine looked up and heard that.

"Jay, look over there." Cole pointed to where Kaze was pulling up Kai to keep him from dying.

"Oops." Kai got some footing on the ledge of the cage.

"And now, to quietly do a little ball and chain." Kinzoku shrugged.

"Alright Slickster, but your hands are covered in grease. Try not" Kai lost his grip on the chain and slid down, landing in the Slither Pit. Kinzoku sigh, "to fall." Pythor slithered over to him.

"My, my, I do say that you're a rather slippery one, aren't you?"

**Time Skip, Sponsored by Bill and Ted**

Instead of being just trapped in a cage, they were trapped in a cage, with one wrist held up and shackled with a snake like shackle that was attached to the bars. Hana glared at Kai.

"Great idea Kai, cover yourself in slippery oil that would let you out, but make you fall. Now we're in such a better place than before." Zane nodded.

"And now we can't even play checkers."

"I had just been kinged Kai! I was about to win!" Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Please. You guys really can't think of anything to do?"

"Well, we can count down the minutes until we all die."

"Or, Jay, we can do some physical work." She started repeatedly pulling herself up and lowering herself back down, holding onto the bar adjacent to her.

"Is all you can think about training Kinny?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yes! We need to brainstorm ways to get out, and you're wasting your energy." Nya looked over to Sensei.

"Don't worry Sensei! I have faith in Lloyd."

**Far Away**

Lloyd was trying, and failing, at running around like a ninja, tripping over his suit a lot and falling on his face, saying a bunch of actions and inserting the word ninja in front of it. Then, he reached the rope that they had entered the fortress with and started climbing down it.

* * *

Kaze was trying to use the mediation techniques that she had learned from a Shinto priestess in her travels as best as she could without being able to sit in the proper position, when she felt very heavy breathing, but shallow at the same time. She opened her eyes

"That's the breathing of a kid who's exercised for a long time." She turned to where it was coming from. "Lloyd!" The other ninja and kunoichi, short of the exercising Kinzoku, stood up and started looking around.

"Where?" Kaze pointed to where she had seen him.

"Up there." Lloyd looked down nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Lloyd, you can do this! You're the Green Ninja!" He ran down a small portion of the slope, but then tripped over a rock and tumbled the rest of the way down, into the middle of the Serpentine. Kai sighed.

"See, I told you." The Slither Pit fight stopped immediately. Lloyd stood up.

"I've really got to grow into this thing." Then, he saw Pythor. "Well, if we don't meet again Pythor! Unhand the ninja, or suffer humiliation against the Green Ninja!" Pythor started laughing, and soon after so were all the other Serpentine. They stopped laughing so that Pythor could speak.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"How about my army of fists?" He failed at punching the air, and almost fell over after trying to do a kick. The Serpentine started laughing even harder than before. Then, they heard a harsh voice call out.

"Or this army!" They turned and saw Lord Garmadon, with the Skulkin army, and Kyria, who was in a Green Kunoichi suit identical to Lloyd's but it had a dull gold color instead of a dull silver color. Lloyd smiled.

"Dad! Kyria!"

"Lloyd, you help me realize I do have a choice. If there is anyone who is going to threaten Ninjago, it better well be me!"

"And I'm sorry for running off like that Lloyd. I went with Dad, but then we found the Skulkin army to fight with us, and I grabbed my kunoichi suit." Pythor was very shocked.

"The skeleton army? Why would they fight besides you? You betrayed them and Samukai a long time ago." Cruncher shouted out at Pythor.

"Because everybody hates snakes!" Knuck nodded.

"Not to mention Lord Garmadon still kinda rules the Underworld because no one has defeated him or taken his place." Pythor cried out at the Serpentine.

"ATTACK!" Cruncher called out to the Skulkin army.

"ATTACK!" The two armies were soon in a heated battle, as well as Lord Garmadon and Kyria. Kyria, although her suit was too big, was doing surprisingly well, although her suit would mess her up on occasion. The trapped ninja watched her in awe.

"How is she doing so well? I don't remember getting any chances to give her any actual training."

"Why else do you think she slept so heavily during the day Jay? She was up all night on the training course, and would sneak back into bed not long before you woke up." They all gave Sensei a weird look.

"You knew?"

"Nothing goes on in my home without my knowledge of it." Pythor grabbed the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials and started leaving, but ran into some trouble by being faced by Lord Garmadon.

"Only I am allowed to destroy my brother! You have to right to do that!" Lloyd ran over to some levers and pulled them, letting the cage come down and the bars go back into the stone. Then, the chains that held their weapons were lowered.

"I told you I'd save you!" Kinzoku smiled at him.

"Go ninja go." They all jumped on the chains that held their weapons, with Nya pressing a button on her bracelet that brought the Mech suit to her. Nya jumped into it and Sensei Wu jumped onto the seat. Then, they joined in on the fight. Pythor tried to run away from Garmadon, but ran into Hana, who grabbed the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials away from him.

"Going somewhere?" He turned invisible. Hana started looking around.

"Where did he go?"

"Who cares? We have the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials. Let's get out of here!" They all started following Kaze's lead as they left the fortress. The Skulkin army stayed behind to fight.

"Don't worry about us! We'll keep fighting the good fight!" Cruncher shrugged.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but GO NINJA GO! GO KUNOICHI GO!" They quickly got onto the ship.

**Time Skip, Sponsored my MIB**

Lord Garmadon was packing his things when Lloyd and Kyria came in.

"You're leaving?" He looked up and towards his children.

"Now that you're both safe, that you two have patched things up between each other, and that the ninja and the kunoichi have the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials, there's nothing else I am needed for." He grabbed his suitcase.

"We need you!" Lloyd sighed. "I know you have to leave, but know this. When we meet again, I'm gonna do everything in my power to defeat you." Kyria nodded.

"Me too. I really don't wanna fight you Dad, but since you're evil, and I'm the Green Kunoichi, it's my destiny." He patted them both on the head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He headed towards the door and opened it, but then turned back to his children. "Oh, and children, you're a good boy and a good girl, and soon, you'll be great people, the greatest man and the greatest woman to ever live. Although we are on opposite sides, just know that I am still very proud of you."

"Wait, I can get you one of Jay's gliders." Lloyd headed towards where Jay kept the gliders.

"And I can grab one of Kaze's wind directors. It helps the gilders fly better, and directs the path." Kyria went towards another cabinet.

"You probably won't need them, but," Lloyd turned around, and he was gone. Kyria turned around too. They both looked pretty sad.

* * *

The ninja and the kunoichi were having a disco style party, with punch glasses, and the four Fang Blades and Venom Vials spread on a table in front of them. Lloyd and Kyria walked in, looking sad. Nya noticed them and walked over.

"He left, didn't he?" They nodded. Nya grabbed two punch glasses off the table. "Then have some snog fruit punch. Cole made it, and it's actually not bad." She lifted up her glass. "To the Garmadon family!" They raised their glasses up in return.

"Here, here!" The twins smiled and lifted up their glasses.

"To Dad!"

"Tomorrow we arrive a Torchfire Mountain to destroy these Fang Blades, then off to the Acid Lake to destroy the Venom Vials once and for all. It couldn't have been done without your father. I'm going to miss him." They kept on celebrating, never noticing the last Anacondrai reappearing outside the bridge.

"You're going to miss far more than him when I get through with you ninja and kunoichi." He started laughing evilly to himself.

**Song Of Hope: I've been noticing that I've just been taking lines from other characters and giving them to my OC's lately. I realized how it drew away from the character of actual characters and the character of my OC's, so the chapters will most likely be getting much longer again. R&R**


	20. Episode 16 Season 2 Rise of the Great De

**Song Of Hope: Ninjago time! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Review-view! Okay, that sucked. Forget I ever said that. Anyways, doesn't it sound like Sensei Wu smokes some serious stuff (not going to say because kids can easily see these things) when he says 'my smoke visions have come to an end'? I know it isn't just me. Also, in chapter 18, I added something onto the end.**

Sensei was looking at the Spirit Smoke while the Bounty as going through a storm, when he saw the ninja in a great battle, himself facing Pythor, the Great Devourer being awakened, and then, nothing.

"Why is it that Torchfire Mountain is the only place we can destroy the Fang Blades?" Nya, Kai, and Jay were in the dining room, with the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials spread out before them. Jay was munching on a sandwich, while Kinzoku was standing on one leg trying to stay balanced with the ship constantly swaying back and forth, and it was like she was glued to her spot. Kai explained it to Nya.

"The Fang Blades are made from the original teeth of the Devourer. They're so strong they can only break down in extraordinary heat."

"But why do we have to go to the acid lake to destroy the Venom Vials?" Kinzoku looked towards Nya.

"Because the chemical bonds between the elements of the venom are so strong, only an extremely powerful acid could break the bonds and revert them into a harmless substance." Nya and Kai looked at her weirdly, and Jay looked like he was wondering what they thought so weird about that. "What? I'm dyslexic, not stupid, and I'm great at science, just not letters." Jay's eyes widened.

"You're dyslexic?"

"Forget I ever said that."

"Okay then. Can someone pass me the salt?" The ship tilted and brought the salt over to him. "Hey, thanks." He put some on his sandwich. Cole opened the sliding door, looking kinda green.

"Please, no one talk about food."

"Here, come try this with me. If you can keep your balance, you won't get to motion sick." He walked the best he could over to Kinzoku and tried doing the same thing she was doing, but then fell on his face. She shrugged.

"I guess earth is a bit loose in a storm."

"You want a nuke and salt sandwich?" Cole ran out and threw up after Jay's comment, probably making his vomit land on some poor unfortunate soul outside in the rain. He started laughing. Then, Kyria walked in wearing her Green Kunoichi suit, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Nii-san? I can't find him."

* * *

Lloyd was in the lower deck, where the training equipment was stored. He turned everything on.

"Serpentine, it's time I Spinjitsu you back into the filthy hole you came from. NINJAGO!" He tried to use Spinjitsu, but only spun around like an idiot, hit the first piece of spinning equipment, and then got launched at the other before hitting the floor. Then, as a flash of lightning came, Pythor was there, then gone, but one could still hear his laughing voice.

"What a joke." Lloyd was suddenly floating in the air. "You always were a boy who chased stupid dreams. A pity you couldn't be more like your sister." Pythor appeared, holding Lloyd by the front of his ninja suit.

"P-Pythor! How'd you get aboard?"

"You think I would allow the ninja and the kunoichi to take the Fang Blades or the Venom Vials from me?" He tied Lloyd up to the punching bag.

"You'll never get away with this-mphf!" Pythor put duct tape on his mouth

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Let's just say out of sight," he disappeared again, and the punching bag started moving back and forth, "out of mind." He started laughing as he walked away.

* * *

Soon, they had finally reached Torchfire Mountain. Nya spoke to them through the intercom.

"Will everyone please place their seat back and take it up to the full upright locked position? We have reached our destination, Torchfire Mountain. Give it a minute while we settle into position." Sensei looked out woefully as Nya dropped the anchor, which caught on one of the rocks that hadn't yet melted. Each of the boys carried out a Fang Blade.

"Whoa, it's roasting out here." Kinzoku rolled her eyes at Jay.

"Please, I can take way more heat than this."

"But you're a welder, and you've known Kai really well. You have to have good heat resistance to stay around his hothead." Everyone, short of Kai, laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys, but seriously, let's just get these things destroyed before something bad happens." They went over by Sensei, holding their Fang Blades.

"Father, we're ready to destroy the Fang Blades, but you don't seem very interested in it."

"You do not need my approval to finish the task."

"But Father-"

"Butts are for sitting. And besides, there will be a time when you'll have to go on without me." Hana was shocked into silence. Kai just kinda laughed it off slightly.

"But Sensei, you're talking crazy. You've been alive for, like, forever." Kaze elbowed Kai. "Ow!"

"What he is _trying_ to say is, you're like the sun. We can't start a day without you."

"Ah, but even the sun must go down, so a new day begins." Cole rolled his eyes.

"I don't like metaphors. What are you trying to say? Are you leaving us again?"

"In meditation, my smoke visions have come to an end, and tomorrow, I cannot see. This worries me."

"But father, maybe this is a good sign. You only see visions when you are directly affected, or when there's great danger. If you're not seeing anything, then no harm will be coming to you or Ninjago anytime soon." Jay nodded.

"Yeah, it could a good omen, like we destroy the Fang Blades, then the Venom Vials for good measure, and then everything's gravy."

"Let's just get rid of them for good." Kai used his foot to test the plank to make sure it wouldn't fall while one of them was on it.

* * *

Inside the ship, a door opened, seemingly by itself, but then Pythor appeared, holding a hammer, which he threw at the control panel for the ship, making it veer. Outside, They all started slipping down the ship deck, but Sensei Wu went right on the plank, sliding down it. When he reached the end, he grabbed onto it.

"FATHER! Hang on, we're coming!" All of them carefully walked down the plank, but then, Sensei's hand slipped, and he started falling. So, Hana jumped after him, with Kai grabbing her feet, then Zane grabbing his, then Kaze grabbing his, then Jay grabbing hers, then Cole, and finally Kinzoku as the last person. Kyria just stood there, with only her self-training, looking scared. "You're not going anywhere Father."

"Thank you Hana." Kai called out to his sister in the bridge.

"NYA, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SOMEONE OR SOMETHING HAS OVERRIDDEN THE SYSTEM!"

* * *

Lloyd finally managed to get off of the punching bag, but he couldn't speak yet. Then he remembered a trick Kyria had taught him that was rather gross. He licked the duct tape, almost threw up, but it came off for the most part, and then used his head to hit the intercom button.

"Pythor's on board! He tied me up!"

* * *

Kyria, hearing this news, freaked slightly.

"Nii-san!" She ran to go untie him. Then, Pythor appeared behind her after she had left, holding the Fang Blades and Venom Vials.

"Sorry if I don't lend a hand, but I'm really in a rush. I've got this whole Devourer thing going on. To-da-loo." He started laughing.

"Where do you think you're going?" He turned and saw Lloyd and Kyria, both in their ninja suits.

"A little cliché, don't you think?"

"Uh, cliché?" He looked at Kyria, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm the good one, not the smart one."

"Oh, I shouldn't expect children to understand."

"Hey, we've grown up a lot." Kyria nodded in agreement.

"More than any other kid our age has grown up. But Lloyd, you can go up first." He nodded and threw his mask up, attacking Pythor but never hitting him.

"Hm, puny strength, no fundamentals, sloppy footwork."

"Let me have a turn Lloyd." He nodded. Kyria stepped up, and then kicked Pythor in the face. She also punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the back, and then jumped up to step on his tail.

"OW! Okay, better skill but obviously self-taught. You really didn't train her ninja and kunoichi, and just let her do it on her own?" Kai called up to Pythor.

"She kinda snuck around our backs and trained herself every night while we were sleeping." Kinzoku glared at him.

"KAI! If we weren't dangling for our lives, I'd smack you so hard you wouldn't wake up for a week!"

"Sorry Kinny." Pythor laughed.

"This is really how you get along? How is it that you ever managed to beat us? You think to can defeat me?" Kyria smiled.

"We're not trying to defeat you!"

"Did you really think that we're that stupid?"

"We're just trying to keep you busy-"

"Until the cavalry arrives." Nya landed behind Pythor in her Mech suit. Pythor started trembling before the huge object, backing away slowly. Lloyd jumped up and kicked Pythor in the face. He smiled.

"I hit him! I actually hit him guys!" Kyria nodded.

"Great job Lloyd!" Nya tried to grab Pythor, but he kept slipping past her.

"As much as I'd like to play with your overgrown toys and listen to Lloyd and Kyria talk like the Fangpyre general, I have a ride to catch." He jumped off the ship, and onto a Rattlecopter, which was also carrying Scales. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" They flew away. The ninja were still dangling for their lives. Jay called up to Kinzoku.

"DON'T LET GO!"

"YOU THINK I'D DROP YOU ON PURPOSE?! HOLD ON, I'M PULLING YOU UP!" Using her steel like strength, she managed to pull them all up. "What would you do without me?" Kai smiled at her.

"Probably slip and get our butts saved by Nya." She nodded.

"You and your sister are always saving each other's butts." Sensei looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, go get the Golden Weapons." He nodded, and got them. Sensei Wu leapt up to be on Nya's Mech suit. After a little bit, Lloyd came back with the weapons, short of Kaze's. "If Pythor returns the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials to the City of Ouroboros, he'll awaken the Great Devourer."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. Even if I'm not a ninja, I'm still gonna do everything in my power to stop the Serpentine."

"Well, what about us?" Lloyd put the case that had the weapons in it down as Kyria nodded.

"What's our part in this?" Kaze looked at them seriously.

"Your part is to stay here with the Bounty."

"But did you see me back there? I kicked Pythor to Kingdom Come."

"And I kicked him in the face! We kick butt, and face!" They high-fived each other. Kai shook his head.

"Patience kids. You're too important now that you're both the Chosen Ones." Sensei Wu nodded in approval, stroking his beard.

"Patience, hm? Ah, the student has become the teacher." Kinzoku opened the case and grabbed her Sais.

"What do you say we play a little catch-up?" Cole smiled and grabbed his Scythe.

"Exactly what I was thinking." The rest of them grabbed their weapons.

"NINJAGO!" They used Spinjitsu to jump off the ship, then turning their Golden Weapons into their respective vehicles, with Nya and Sensei Wu flying behind them. Once they landed (or for Jay and Kaze, got close to the ground without hitting it), they started racing towards the Serpentine, who had kicked everybody, short of the driver, off of a tour bus.

"Is this some kind of special tour?" The driver looked like he might just do a number one or a number two.

"Quiet! Let's just go boys!" Scales looked into the rearview mirror.

"Sir, the ninja and the kunoichi are on our tail! They'll catch up with us in no time!" Pythor picked up the mic and started speaking into it.

"Good afternoon my cold-blooded minions! If you look off to your left on behind you, you'll find NINJA, as well as KUNOICHI, on our trail. So boys, man your stations to welcome our guest. Let's give them the ride of a lifetime!" Fangpyres turned the bus into one giant snake bus, which grew a rather large tail. The ninja and the kunoichi looked pretty confused.

"What is that thing, a tour bus?" Sensei Wu shook his head at Hana.

"That is no tour bus. It is a moving fortress." Cole managed to get up close to it, but the tail nearly smacked the Tread Assault many times. Kinzoku drove up by him in her Steel Cycle.

"Try switching back and forth. Then, it's harder of it to his us, especially if it's off time." Cole nodded. They both kept switching side, back and forth, so that it didn't have a chance to hit either except for an about three second time period. Then, out from the side of the tail, there were two circular turrets that a Fangpyre and a Constrictai were firing from, which started shooting at them. Serpentine were jumping off of the bus and onto the vehicles, but Kai's Blade Cycle stopped short, Hana and Cole both used the cockpit going up to get rid of the Serpentine on the Tread Assault and the Thorn Racer. The Serpentine weren't winning, but they sure were slowing them down.

"If we want to have any chance of getting on that truck, we need to work together." Nya came up with something.

"I've got an idea. Jay, Kaze, you're with me. Zane, you try to get as close as you can to it and try to cool them down. If all else fails, Kinzoku, try to use your powers and Kai's powers combined to take down that section of the bus. Make some metal, have Kai metal it, and send it into the bus. It'll melt the circuitry inside, and mess everything up, and least for the tail." They all nodded. Nya/Sensei Wu and Jay distracted the Serpentine while Kaze distracted the tail.

"Okay, I'm going it." Zane got close to the tail. "NINJAGO!" He turned his Snowmobile back into his Shurikens and used Spinjitsu to get onto the bus, knocking off a couple of Serpentine. He then threw his Shurikens down at the connecting joint, freezing it. After which, he grabbed his weapons and then jumped onto the connecting point before jumping onto the other section of the bus. "Bye-bye." Kaze smiled at him.

"Nice one Zane. Now we can actually get on."

* * *

Scales was looking back and saw the tail fly off of the train.

"We are running out of time! If the ninja and the kunoichi stop us from getting to the City of Ouroboros, we may never awaken the Great Devourer!"

"Don't lecture me! Faster!"

"I can't! If we drive any faster, the engine could explode!"

"Fine, then I'll do it. Get out!" Pythor threw the driver off of the moving train, taking the wheel. "Don't let them reach the front!"

"I'll personally see to it myself!" Scales started heading towards the back. Pythor put the petal to the metal, making the engine start smoking.

* * *

The ninja all turned their vehicles back into weapons and jumped onto the snake bus.

"Let's split up. Last one to the front has to do everyone else chores for a week."

"Deal!" Jay immediately jumped down, using his Spinjitsu. He shoved all the Serpentine out of the train without even realizing it.

"Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

Kai and Kinzoku were both trying to get to the front by going on the top of the train. A Fangpyre and a Venomari came up onto the top, but the Fangpyre slipped and was launched off the train because of the laws of physics. The Venomari punched Kai and he almost went like the Fangpyre, but Kinzoku grabbed his hand to keep him from going anywhere. Then, she swung him around and he kicked the Venomari, who soon followed the Fangpyre. They were still holding hands for a few seconds, but then they quickly let go and started blushing a little.

"Sorry."

"No, my bad." Nya flew up besides them.

"This is not the time to be flirting or embarrassed, get your butts in high gear!"

"NYA!"

"She's right. We need to get going, but let's not run. If we step up to high, we'll go flying. Best to army crawl." They crawled on their stomachs towards the front.

* * *

Inside one of the cars, Zane and Kaze were being faced with several Serpentine. Kaze looked at him.

"Wanna try our hands at that combo move we've been practicing?"

"The space might be a bit small, but I think we can pull it off."

"Alright then. Let's take a little trip to Oz!" Kaze threw her Fans, which started circling into a tornado.

"Time to cool down!" He threw his Shurikens, which, combined, turned into an ice tornado.

* * *

Hana and Cole were both in one of the cars, but it looked completely empty, until there was a Hypnobrai, a Venomari, and a Constrictai behind them, with Scales in front of them.

"End of the line losers." Cole looked at Hana.

"You ready for this?" She smiled and then moved to be directly behind him.

"Always." Cole spun his Scythe, then struck it to the ground, turning it into his vehicle, with Hana inside as well. Scales knew what was coming once her heard some beeping.

"No, no, no, please!" The Tread Assault shot a rocket at Scales, which shot him out of the bus. The other three Serpentine that had been there ran away. Cole turned his vehicle back into his Scythe. Hana smiled at him.

"Gotta love our weapons."

"I know, right?" Then, Nya lifted up the bus roof, letting herself, Sensei Wu, Kai, and Kinzoku in, with Zane, Kaze, and Jay coming in from the next compartment.

"Good to see you both."

"You too." Then, the bus started shaking. They all started heading towards the front of the bus, with one last car to go. Kai opened the door, but before anyone could go, Sensei got there. He separated the cars. Hana ran up to the front.

"Father, what are you doing?!"

"My destiny is to face Pythor alone. Your destiny is to look after the twins!" Kai was frustrated.

"This is turning into a habit with him! How do we get off this thing?" Hana looked out towards the man who had cared for her and raised her since she was a baby.

"Father, you can't go by yourself! You may be strong, but you'll never defeat Pythor on your own! If you do this, the Great Devourer will be unleashed, and you'll be its first victim!"

"If that it what is to be, it is what it to be, but I'm sure the Balance will stop that from happening. If enough of Ninjago is consumed, enough to throw off the Balance, then we shall have far worse than the Great Devourer as well."

"Father! NO!" Soon, as the first car kept moving and they started slowing down, Sensei Wu was out off sight.

**Far Away**

Lloyd was having a hard time steering the ship, and not letting Kyria help him.

"Lloyd, let me help!"

"If I can't steer it by myself, what makes you think you can?"

"I never said I wanted to do it by myself! I said I wanted to help. We're not big enough alone, but together, we can probably steer it." He smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. You take the left?" She nodded.

"You read my mind." Together, they started steering the ship. Lloyd spotted something.

"Hey, look, it's the Lost City of Ouroboros."

"We're almost there!"

**Far Away**

Sensei Wu walked into the car that had Pythor in it.

"This ends now!"

"So be it!" Pythor put the bus on a fixed straightforward path and faced Sensei.

**Far Away**

The rest of the ninja and kunoichi didn't seem to be that worried, but Hana looked really depressed.

"How can you guys be so calm? That's Father out there, facing Pythor all by himself!" Cole walked over to her with the little room he had to walk.

"Sensei's Sensei. He's really strong, especially for a man who's probably, like, in his thirty thousands or something. He'll come back, don't worry." Then, the Bounty came and stuck its anchor into the bus. "Or, Lloyd and Kyria will do what they always do and completely disobey their orders with good intentions." Hana smiled as the Bounty flew higher and drew its anchor up, taking the bus into the air, and sending them to Ouroboros.

**Far Away**

Sensei Wu and Pythor were fighting each other on the bus.

"NINJAGO!" Sensei used his golden Spinjitsu, but after hitting the golden tornado with his staff a few times, Pythor managed to break Sensei's Spinjitsu. Then, he put his staff at Sensei's throat.

"You're getting slow old man." He stepped in his tail. "OW!"

"Slow and steady wins the race Pythor." The bus was knocked off to its side, jostling the two fighting inside. It came to a stop just outside of Ouroboros, with the engine on fire. Pythor, still a little bit dizzy, climbed out with the Fang Blades and the Venom Vials. He waited for his vision to quit spinning before he moved, laughing the entire time. He slithered to the center of the city as fast as he could, climbing up the statue of the Great Devourer.

"Finally, the Great Devourer will be awakened!" He put each Fang Blade in its respective hole, and then opened the Venom Vials, pouring the colored contents onto its respective Fang Blade, making it glow. "Perfect." He slithered off of the statue, and then stood in front of it. The venom from the Venom Vials dripped down onto the ground, mixing and turning green. Pythor started laughing evilly. "IT'S WORKING! AWAKEN GREAT ONE! AWAKEN THE INSATIABLE APPETITE OF THE BEAST THAT WILL CONSUME ALL OF NINJAGO!"

"What have you done?" Pythor turned around to see Sensei Wu.

"Don't you see? Releasing the Great Devourer is the only way to get back at the people of Ninjago for locking my kind underground for all those years. We should've been the ones ruling the surface, NOT YOU!"

"You're playing with a power that cannot be controlled. It will consume everything, even the Serpentine!" Pythor turned back to the statue of the Great Devourer, which was starting to crumble.

"UNLEASH GREAT DEVOURER AND BE FREE TO DO MY BIDDING, FOR I HAVE AWAKENED YOU!"

"Faster you two! We need to get there as soon as possible!" Hana looked very nervous, hoping to get there ASAP.

"We're going as fast as we can!"

"Look, we're there!" Kinzoku called up to the Garmadons.

"Land right before that bus car!" They landed in front of it. The moment they were anywhere near the ground, Hana leapt off, racing towards where she knew Sensei would be. The rest of the ninja, the kunoichi, Nya, and the Garmadons, followed after her.

* * *

Pythor saw the statue crumble into a pile of rubble.

"No, no! He isn't inside the statue?" Pythor picked up a rock. "Then where is it?!" The ground underneath him started crumbling, revealing two glowing pink eyes. Pythor screamed like a girl for half a second. "It's so big!" He tried to leave, but Sensei stood in his way.

"You shall stay to see what you have done!" Sensei leapt at his neck.

"Let me go! Don't you see?" He threw Sensei off of his neck, and almost into the increasing pit. "IT'S UNDERNEATH US!" He started leaving, but Sensei Wu climbed back up and grabbed his tail. He grabbed onto his neck, spun around, and then held his head down by the neck, putting his head slightly lower down than Sensei's.

"This is our destiny!" Pythor did that scream again.

"FATHER!" He turned to the ninja and kunoichi.

"I told you to look after the twins, and you bring hem here?!"

"I didn't, they came on their own, and how can I leave you?"

"Because, if you, even just one of you, dies here with me, then Ninjago has absolutely no more hope! Without the seven of you, plus Nya and the twins, the Balance will easily be thrown off, allowing more than just the evil of the Devourer! Go ninja and kunoichi, GO!" Hana shook her head.

"I won't leave without you!" The rest of the ground fell, revealing a gigantic snake with glowing pink eyes and white pupils.

**Song Of Hope: Do, do, do, do, do. Another one bites the dust. Do, do, do, do, do. Another ones bites the dust. And another one down, and another one down, another one bites the dust!**


	21. Episode 17 Season 2 Day of the Great Dev

**Song Of Hope: Another day, another possibility of a chapter. Warning, sequences will be mentioned, but not described with either dialogue or actual description to cut down on time. Besides, you want to see the original, with or without the other ninja, then watch the original and imagine something else along with it. R&R**

The Great Devourer shot up from the ground. Sensei Wu turned to Cole.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer." Nya, grabbing the Garmadons, flew away, heading back towards the Bounty. Then, the Great Devourer ate Sensei Wu and Pythor.

"Father." Kaze couldn't believe it.

"No." The Great Devourer came close to them. Jay backed up against a wall.

"Maybe, if we stand perfectly still." The Great Devourer did a snake roar at them, so Kai said the only thing he could think of.

"RUN!" The ninja and the kunoichi ran away. As they were running, Jay tripped.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Nya was running around, getting the ship ready for launch.

"Fire up the engines." Neither Lloyd nor Kyria did anything. "I said, fire up the engines!" Lloyd gave her a weird look.

"Which one were you talking to?"

"EITHER!" Kyria ran over to the controls.

"There's no wind, and we only have reserve fuel!"

"Use it, at least until Kaze gets here so we can make our own wind!" They all came tumbling in, except for Jay. Nya looked at them, and then got really concerned. "Where's Jay?!" Then, Jay came tumbling in. He rolled right in front of the screen, and then stood up.

"Uh, hate to tell you this, but _objects in mirror are closer than they appear_!" Nya ran back to the wheel.

"Working on it! Blasters on full! Kaze, get outside and make some wind!" She nodded.

"Right away." She went outside, and they started shooting off. The Great Devourer was still right behind them, and gaining speed quickly. Kinzoku was staring out the window.

"It's gaining on us!"

"From the readings, Kaze's blowing the most wind she can without creating a tornado! I'll try to make it to Scatter Canyon."

"But the probability of us making that far are 8%." Kinzoku figured that out in her head.

"The odds are 2:25."

"NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS!" Cole looked at the monitor.

"It's coming in for another attack port side!" Nya swerved the ship as the Great Devourer tried to take a bite out of it. Kyria called out from her station.

"We're losing fuel! It nicked one of the tanks!"

"We're losing speed too! It says that there's no wind anymore." Zane looked a bit worried and went outside. Kaze was unconscious on the deck.

"KAZE!" He went to help her up. She opened her eyes.

"Please tell me that the Great Devourer being unleashed and Sensei being eaten was all just some very weird dream."

"I'm sorry, but that was no dream. It really happened." He helped her stand up.

"I can stand up on my own." He let go of her, but then she fell down again.

"Apparently not. You must've used most of your energy trying to get a gale force wind blowing. I will help you into the bridge."

"Thanks Zane. You seem to save me a lot." They walked back into the bridge.

"Kaze's out of energy. She can't blow anymore wind."

"Well, you gave us just what we needed! We've made it to Scatter Canyon." Nya masterly navigated the ship through Scatter Canyon, and they lost sight of the Devourer.

"Alright! We lost it!" Then, it popped up right in front of them.

"Looks like you spoke too soon!" The Great Devourer took off one of the boosters, and well as a bit of the side.

"Abandon ship!" The ship was crash landing. Everyone was being thrown around like crazy. Jay was even sent through a window! Zane patted the doorway to the bridge.

"Good-bye old friend." He jumped off, turning his weapon into his vehicle. The other ninja and kunoichi did the same, and Nya jumped into her Mech suit, grabbing the Garmadons. They all looked pretty sad as The Destiny's Bounty just sat there, looking pretty bad. Then, the Great Devourer came. They started leaving as the Great Devourer grabbed the ship with its teeth. They found a rock to hide behind, and then watched as it ate the Bounty, and cried out as it did. Then, it left.

"Oh, good. It's gone." Kai was panting heavily.

"That was too intense." Kai pulled off his mask. "All that actions makes you so thirsty!" Kaze stood up.

"We don't have time for a water break. We need to left people know what's coming." Then, she started falling. Zane caught her.

"You mean we don't have any time to rest. You need to recover. You used up almost all your energy trying to get the ship moving."

"It still wasn't good enough. But even so, we all still need to get out there before the Great Devourer gets bigger." Jay jumped up, throwing his mask off.

"Bigger? Bigger! That thing in one big bite just crushed our entire ship!" He started pacing around nervously. "We need to save as many as we can. We'll find some sort of a refuge, somewhere safe to hide! Ooh, the Serpentine tombs! Yeah, they're underground. Sure, we'll be without sunlight for months, but they're perfect!" Kinzoku looked disgusted with him as she threw off her mask.

"And what, give up? Let the Devourer win and eat everything in Ninjago?"

"You know just as well as I do that we have to chance at stopping that thing." Kai was getting frustrated with the team falling apart currently.

"Hey, stop it!" He pushed Kinzoku and Jay away from each other. "Listen to yourselves! Is this what Sensei Wu would've wanted? Us fighting, running and hiding, giving up?" Hana, speaking for the first time since the Great Devourer showed up, was sitting against the rock wall, looking glum.

"Father isn't here anymore. He's gone." They all looked pretty sad about that.

"But his teachings live on. Sensei once told me it's not the size of the ninja or kunoichi in a fight, but the size of the fight in the ninja or kunoichi." As he spoke, Hana could almost see Sensei Wu next to him, and the thought made her shed a tear. "All this training, all of the battles we've had with the skeletons and the Serpentine. We've persevered through so much; we can't just give up now. A ninja and a kunoichi never admits defeat. A ninja and a kunoichi always picks themselves up when they're down, which is exactly what Sensei Wu would want us to do right now."

"But, how can we destroy such a large snake?" Jay nodded at Kaze's comment.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we have an extra sacred flute lying around to charm it, or wait, ha, ha, what about one of our awesome dragons? Oh, I forgot, they took off, and left us high and dry, or hey, what about our Golden Weapons, which will do nothing against a snake that size! Oh, we are so hooped." Kinzoku sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Jay's right. We might as well just throw junk at it. It'll be just as effective. We'd need a weapon so massive-" That gave Kai an idea.

"Or an idea that's even more massive! Kinny you're a genius! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not, but go ahead." He started backing away.

"There's no time! I'll fill you guys in on the way!"

"Where are we going Kai?" He turned back to Nya.

"We're going to destroy that snake once and for all!"

**Time Skip, Sponsored by the Mega Weapon**

The ninja all arrived at Jay's parents' junkyard. Kinzoku looked pretty impressed with Kai.

"Great idea Kai. The Great Devourer will want to come here first before heading to Ninjago." Jay went and knocked on the door to the trailer.

"Looks like my parents are gone."

"Good, better for us." Kai rolled out a blueprint on a scrap car. It was an awesome looking vehicle, which everyone, short of the very disheartened Hana, started giving compliments on the design. "Zane, do you remember the sacred flute sound?" He nodded.

"Yes. Apparently, I am programmed to remember everything, even without knowing I am a robot."

"Can you play it back?" He nodded, and opened up his arm to press a button that played the sound. "Good, and there should still be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper. Kinny, you're probably going to have to do the most work out of any of us. Think you can handle it?"

"Can the Girl of Steel handle making a car? Really Kai?"

"Good. We're going to need to create our biggest Tornado of Creation yet. This is going to be dangerous, and we can't have anyone around." Suddenly, the ever so faithful Ninjago mailman came pedaling in on his bike.

"What's he doing here?" The ninja and kunoichi went up to him, and gave him a near heart attack.

"Dah! You ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks. You're too quiet."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, but you need to get out of here, now!"

"I have a job to do, and that's delivering the mail!"

"My parent's aren't even here! You really should be on your way."

"What, them too? Let me guess, are they at the Take Back Ninjago Rally too?" Kinzoku walked up to him.

"Take Back Ninjago Rally?"

"What, you guys haven't heard?" He started heading back to his bike. "Everyone's getting together for a rally in the city, you know, to raise awareness about all the Serpentine problems that have been surfacing lately."

"Whoa, look a that guys."

"You're inspirational." The mailman realized something and started backing away with his bike. The Great Devourer was coming in behind him.

"Wait a minute, you know what? You guys are right. Wherever you guys are, trouble is always around the corner. I think I'll be leaving now, cause whatever you guys are up top I want no part of it." The Great Devourer lifted up its head for the mailman to see. He screamed. "SNAKE!" He jumped in a trashcan, which his hat looked very much like a lid for.

"It's now or never guys."

"EARTH!"

"METAL!"

"ICE!"

"AIR!"

"FIRE!"

"PLANT!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"NINJAGO!" They all combined into the largest Tornado of Creation that the world had every seen. The twins and Nya almost got sucked in, but Nya managed to keep that from happening. The outcome was an awesome looking vehicle.

"ZANE, NOW!" He played the recording of the sacred flute, which was a direct hit.

"It's working!" Kai noticed something.

"It's got a weak spot!"

"Let's take note of that, and get our butts to Ninjago City while that snake's immobilized! Everybody's there, probably all of our families! If that thing consumes the biggest city in Ninjago, then we're all toast in the toaster. Who's got the wheel?"

"I do Kinzoku." Cole put the pedal to the metal, and floored it all the way to Ninjago City. Nya followed behind in the Mech suit, carrying the Garmadons.

**Far Away**

"Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away!" The crowd at the rally was chanting that over and over again as the Royal Blacksmiths performed. The ninja and kunoichi, plus company, got there quickly. Kinzoku jumped out of the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Everybody, find your respective families and try to get them to leave. Kai, Zane, you two go with Cole to where the Royal Blacksmiths are performing and tell everybody to leave the city. The mother of all fights is going on! Lloyd, you come with me, Kyria, you go with Hana. Nya, go up to the camera crew, because Ultimate Spinjitsu Master knows that some news team will be covering this." Cole looked insulted.

"Hey, I'm the team leader here! I get to make and approve the plans!"

"And how does my plan sound?"

"Pretty good. Let's go boys and girls!" She rolled her eyes at him. Then, taking Lloyd's hand so she wouldn't lose him, she looked through the crowd, but before she could find her family, or anyone could find their families, the Great Devourer shot up out of one of the buildings. All of the people seemed to scatter, causing Kinzoku to lose Lloyd in the crowd, but one lone little girl stayed, staring up at the serpent defiantly.

"You big, dumb, stupid Serpentine! My sister will kick your butt!" She shook her fist up at him in the air. Kinzoku started running towards the girl, fearing for her life.

"ANE!" The Great Devourer threw his body down, trying to crush her before he ate her.

"LOOK OUT!" A boy clad in green pushed her out of the way, and neither of them got crush. She looked up at the boy who had saved her life.

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed slightly. Her blush made him blush.

"No problem." Kinzoku got over there quickly.

"ANE! Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Does anything hurt? How many hands am I holding up?"

"Ane, I'm fine, I didn't get hurt, nothing hurts, and you're waving around two."

"Good." She helped them both up. "Go find Mom and Dad and stay with them, and don't. Go. Anywhere. Near. That. Snake. Got it?" She nodded.

"Okay. Don't get killed Ane, or Mom and Dad will kill you!" She smiled.

"I promise I won't. Now GO!" Kiniro ran off. "Now, Lloyd, if you ever flirt with my sister ever again, you will not live to see the next five minutes after."

"What's flirting?" Ed and Edna ran into their car, but as Ed flipped the switch, it wouldn't start.

"Oh boy, oh gosh, oh golly, oh darn." The Great Devourer got dangerously close to the two.

"MOM! DAD!" Jay couldn't get close enough to the Great Devourer, but some other unknown ninja did.

"NINJAGO!" A kunoichi, clad in orange, came to save the two. All the ninja and kunoichi, having gotten their families safely away, gathered together.

"Who's that kunoichi?" They used two gold weapons, a katana and a wakizashi. There was a spit of venom that came out of it that hit the Great Devourer, but the it got mad and shot venom at them, which in turn just disappeared.

"Well, I don't know what they're doing, but I'm glad they're there." She new kunoichi looked at the Walkers.

"Get out of Ninjago City. It's very dangerous here, and in order to stop the Great Devourer, we'll need the city as empty of people as possible."

"Oh, so you know the ninja and the kunoichi?"

"Not yet, but soon, and by soon, I mean in 3.095398423983489348 seconds." Exactly 3.095398423983489348 seconds later, the ninja all came over to her.

"Nice moves, but impersonating a kunoichi isn't cool."

"Who says I'm impersonating Kai?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the Orange Kunoichi and the Kunoichi of Time. In 7.249708973825782758 seconds, a little boy named Toge will be eaten."

"TOGE!" The Great Devourer was chasing after a little boy, who then tripped and started backing up against a building, but another girl clad in green whistled.

"Hey, big, dumb and ugly! Mess with him, I dare you!"

"NINJAGO!" Hana Spnjitsu'd her brother out of there.

"Bara?"

"I kinda go by Hana. Grew up being called Hana, so it'd be better to call me that."

"But you're still Bara."

"Bara?" Kyria, who had distracted the Great Devourer, came over to them. "I thought your name was Hana."

"It's a long story Kyria." Toge smiled at Kyria.

"Hey, thanks for helping me. If you hadn't done that, I would've been eaten."

"No problem." She threw off her mask and smiled at Toge.

"Toge, go find Mom and Dad, and stay with them." He nodded, leaving Kyria confused.

"Mom and Dad? I thought Uncle was your dad."

"It's all part of the same long story." The newsman taking video of this turned to his camera guy.

"Are you getting all of this?"

"That thing is huge, it's hard not too!" Then, the shot was blocked by their news van, which Cole had lifted up.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He threw it at the Great Devourer.

"Uh, Cole, I think you only made it mad." The strange kunoichi nodded.

"Yes, now duck."

"What?"

"DUCK!" They did, and the Great Devourer swiped his tail over their head. They all started attacking with their Golden Weapons, with the strange new kunoichi repeatedly spinning hers with attacks coming out from them before going into it.

"So, are you a bona fide kunoichi?"

"I just did Spinjitsu, did I not? And why else would you have only had three kunoichi and four ninja? That is not what I call balanced."

"But Sensei Wu always said-"

"He can't tell you about what he doesn't know. The only person who knows of my existence was the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master. I've been the Kunoichi of Time since time began. I gave time its name, and in every language spoken by the ancient people of Ninjago. I'm as old as time itself."

"Really, you look like you're about 20, or maybe 18, or possibly maybe even 21 or-"

"Please quit talking. I made my appearance to be exactly 20 years, 3 months, 1 week, 5 days, 7 hours, 45 minutes, and 5.3870987016279356489 seconds."

"That's…oddly specific."

"I'm the Kunoichi of Time, what do you expect."

"A name?"

"I could be mysterious like this guy I know who frequently travels through the time vortex and just calls himself The Doctor." Cole looked pretty mad.

"Are you going to play mind games or tell us your name?"

"Jikan."

"Alright Jikan, how have we been able to do any moves like the Tornado of Creation without you if you're really a chosen kunoichi with an Element?"

"That is easy. I can send my energy through time. I have to been in the same place as you guys, but not the same time. Because of my time powers, I can travel to the Underworld."

**Far Away**

Lord Garmadon walked into a tea-shop.

"Travelers Tea."

"Only a fool would request Travelers Tea." She turned around. Garmadon looked pretty mad. "But you are not a fool. I should be cooking some in the back." Garmadon then turned to the TV, showing the destruction of Ninjago City by the hands of the Great Devourer. He also saw the Orange Kunoichi.

"A new kunoichi? And another Golden Weapon? No wait, two Golden Weapons?" He also then saw his children. "Lloyd. Kyria." He made up his mind.

**Far Away**

"I am glad that Warp is coming back in 2.738726148956894 seconds." Exactly that time later, an eight-headed dragon came.

"Our dragons are back!" Kinzoku was really excited.

"STEEL!"

"It appears that dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adulthood. They too have found their True Potential."

"Warp has made sure that they have perfect timing." It pounded very hard on the Great Devourer.

"EARTH!" Then, it shot little extremely sharp pieces of metal at it.

"METAL!" Then, it froze its tail.

"ICE!" It swept the Great Devourer up in a tornado.

"AIR!" It zapped the Great Devourer.

"LIGHTNING!" It tried to traps it in the ground by using its power over roots.

"PLANT!" It did the classical dragon thing of shooting fire at the Great Devourer.

"FIRE!" Then, The last head created a time warp that shot out venom, which hit the Great Devourer. It got mad and shot some back, but it disappeared.

"TIME!" The Great Devourer seemed to be running away, but then it shot up from the ground and threw the combined dragons to the ground. They went straight over to their dragons.

"Give me the Golden Weapons." They turned to the speaker.

"Dad!" Kyria smiled and ran over to him.

"You came back!"

"Only to defeat this great evil. I am the only one who's allowed to threaten Ninjago, but no one is allowed to threaten the safety of my children, not even me! You must give me the Golden Weapons, or else we'll all die."

"He's right. You have to give them to him." Jay looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?! We're supposed to do everything in our power not to let him have the Golden Weapons. And besides, we just met you, and you're claiming not only to be a kunoichi, but to owning another two Golden Weapons that don't actually exist." She sighed.

"I shall show you proof, your two futures. The one where you give Lord Garmadon the weapons, and the one where you do not." All of their eyes, short of those who were not ninja or kunoichi, turned orange, as Jikan glowed orange, showing her True Potential. When they stopped, Zane looked confused, Kaze was blushing, and Kai and Kinzoku were looking at each other and laughing nervously.

"That is the future if you give Garmadon your Golden Weapons. This is the one where you do not." Kai, Kaze, and Hana's eyes didn't glow at all.

"Hey, how come I'm not seeing anything?"

"Because, the future will not exist for you." Jay looked sadly at Nya. Cole slipped his hand into Hana's. He nodded and handed over his Scythe.

"I like the first future a lot better than the one I just saw. I don't want to see it again, or see it happen. Any future is better than the one that I just saw, although the first one was pretty nice." Zane handed his Shurikens over.

"I agree. I don't want to see that future happen either."

"In the future I saw, I lost Nya. That's not going to happen, ever." He gave Garmadon his Nunchaks. The rest handed over their weapons, short of Jikan. Garmadon looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" She shook her head.

"My Katana and Wakizashi of Time are too powerful for anyone but me to wield. If you were wielding it alone, then you might be able to handle its power. But I was created specifically to protect time. Plus, the future I showed were without you using my Golden Weapons. The Ultimate Spinjitsu Master gave these to me himself, and I shall wield them as he has asked. He told me of this day, and that I am to keep my weapons."

"Fine. All I need are the Seven of Creation. Now you all, just try to keep it in one spot." He ran off. Jay was freaking out.

"Stays in one spot? Stays in one spot?! How are we going to manage to do that?"

"It came from Ouroboros, right?" Cole nodded at Hana's comment.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I might have an idea."

Her idea worked perfectly. Each of the ninja and kunoichi, First Kai, then Kinzoku, after that Cole, followed by Hana, which came right before Jay, who preceded Jikan, whom Zane followed after, with Kaze concluding it. The Great Devourer had been tricked into eating it's own tail, like the Ouroboros symbol.

"Did it work?"

"Of course. The timing was exactly precise, as I saw. In 8.094980267 seconds, the sky will become dark, and Garmadon will kill the Great Devourer." That exact time later, the sky turned dark.

"Dad!" Lord Garmadon was standing at the top of Ninjago's tallest skyscraper.

"You are the reason evil runs through my blood, and separates me from my family, as well as my own children, not just one, but both of them! You bite me once, now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" He jumped off.

"Go get 'em Dad."

"Kick snake butt."

"VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" He aimed all of the Golden Weapons into the weak spot on the Great Devourer's forehead, making him turn into a great big glob of green mush that spread throughout all of Ninjago City. The entire city cheered. The leapt down from the building they were on. The families of the ninja came to them.

"Oh, our little ninja." Edna and Ed hugged Jay.

"See, my sister kicks butt!" Kiniro ran up to hug Kinzoku.

"Easy there squirt." Hanako, with her cane, came up to Kaze.

"My grandchild, you have done very well. I am proud to say you are not only from Tekko Village, but that you are my granddaughter, and if your parents and little sister could see you now, they could never be any more proud." They hugged.

"Thank you Grandma." Lloyd and Kyria looked around for Garmadon.

"I don't see Dad anywhere." Kyria shook her head.

"Neither do I." Kai looked around.

"He should be around here somewhere." Zane did a scan.

"You analysis is incorrect. He is not here. Jikan has disappeared as well."

"Then he stole all of our Golden Weapons too!" They looked around to find him, but Hana found something even better.

"FATHER!" Everyone took in a large gasp. Hana ran down their as fast as she could.

"SENSEI!" Hana tackle hugged the man who had raised her.

"Father, I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!"

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"I can't either."

"Oh, Hana, while I am very glad to see you too, that's not what I meant." He picked up a teapot and a teacup. "The Great Devourer left a bad taste in my mouth." He drank his tea. "Much better. And still hot."

"It's good to have you back Uncle." Kyria nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, did you know anything about an Orange Kunoichi?"

"A what?"

"An Orange Kunoichi. She said her name was Jikan, and that she was the Kunoichi of Time. She had a Katana and a Wakizashi, and they were Golden Weapons."

"But our father took the rest of them after he killed the Great Devourer, you know, other than the Katana and Wakizashi."

"So, there is a new set of Golden Weapons, Lord Garmadon has the rest, and a new kunoichi has revealed herself that I did not know about. Perhaps my infinite wisdom has its limits. But we shall make the best out of this, and your father. We have you both, safe and sound, and that's all we'll need."

**Later**

The ninja and the kunoichi were helping clean up the streets from the Great Devourer's goop. Kai and Kinzoku were using scrub brooms to push the goop into bags, with Kinzoku holding the bag, and Kai doing the scrubbing.

"So, how long do you think it'll be calm for, until Garmadon makes his move?" Kai just shrugged.

"Knowing Garmadon, probably two minutes or something like that." She laughed.

"Probably." Then, she blushed a little. "So, you remember the futures that Jikan showed us?" He nodded.

"What about them."

"Well, what did you see in your future?" His eyes widened and he had a very deep blush.

"Well, um, honestly, it was us, together, with a couple of kids who kept calling us mom and dad. What about yours?"

"It was the same. A little boy named John and a girl named Sarah?"

"Yeah." They were both blushing madly.

"So, do you still not remember what happened after you saved the Garmadons?"

"No, not yet. I fainted right after."

"Well, I can show you." She hesitated for a moment, but then got an oh-what-the-hell look on her face and just flat out kissed him. He was surprised by the sudden move, but he welcomed it, letting her kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back. After a while, they stopped.

"So, does this mean…?"

"That I forgive you and that everyone was right that we'd end up together? Yes."

"I guess that means we're dating now." She nodded.

"You better not be a crappy boyfriend Kai, or you're gonna get it." The others were watching from afar. Jay punched his fist in the air.

"Yes! Pay up Cole!" He sighed and gave him some money.

"You won. They did start dating before next Tuesday morning."

"JAY! COLE!" Cole glared at Jay.

"Way to keep your mouth shut doofus!" As the new couple started chasing the two friends, the rest of the ninja and the kunoichi, plus the Garmadons, Sensei Wu, and Nya, started laughing.

**Song Of Hope: So tired! Can't sleep! I hate the music program, why am I still involved?**


	22. Episode 1 Season 3 Darkness Shall Rise

**Song Of Hope: Season 3! Yes, I got through Season 2! I thought that'd take a whole lot longer. The Garmadon plot will take on a different turn, and this chapter will be extremely long.**

Kinzoku was finishing up the repairs on Zane, fixing up the cosmetic damage, while the boys, short of Kai, were putting a sign back up. Hana and Kaze were repainting a building. Kai was trying to get his powers to work. Kinzoku stopped and smiled at her work.

"There we go Zane. All your cosmetic work is finished."

"Finally, all fixed up and Serpentine free. Kinzoku, can you get that blowtorch over here?"

"I can do that as soon as I can get my powers to work." He couldn't get more than a few sparks. "Ugh! This is frustrating! Our weapons are gone and most of our Elemental Powers are gone, I mean, we can still do Spinjitsu, but," he tried to make his powers work like a blowtorch for melding the pole to its stand, but Kinzoku came in and did it, "I don't know, I just feel so limited. And thanks to the Devourer, our tank's out of commission, our dragon's hurt, and now that the Bounty's destroyed, we don't even have a place to sleep!" Kinzoku finished and turned off her torch.

"You should've known what you were getting yourself into when you were beat by an old man Kai." Zane nodded.

"She is right. No one ever said being a hero is easy. Thought our good deeds may never make us rich, they make us rich in other ways."

"Well, I don't feel rich." Jay picked up a broken TV and put it in the trash.

"I, for one, enjoy pitching in. I've always wanted to feel a part of a community." Hana and Kaze came over with some paint on their clothes.

"We've finished repainting that building."

"I wish I had my Fans so I could speed-dry that paint." Zane gave Kaze a comforting smile.

"We're all doing the best we can without our powers. I have noticed, though, that the wind still responds to your emotions."

"I think all of our powers are responding to our emotions, at least when they're running high."

"Speaking of emotions, where's Nya? I thought she said that she was gonna help."

"And I have." Nya drove up to them on a little motorcycle. "I may have just found us a place to live."

"Really? But there's a waiting list a mile long to live in Ninjago City. How'd you manage to do that?"

"I know a guy who knows a girl, and she knows this girl who knows this guy. Well this guy knows a girl who's a real estate agent, and she can help you find a place, if you can catch my drift." She handed Jay a flyer. Hana noticed that they weren't getting off that bike.

"And where are you guys going?"

"We have to find a couple of components to fix the ninja tank, and my dragon ointment has finally arrived. It's a few days trip, but once we get back, we'll be flying once again. Also, I love scenic drives. Punch it Nya!"

"Aye, aye, Sensei!"

"Ye-ha!" They sped off.

"Patty Keys Real Estate Queen." Hana peaked over Jay's shoulder to read the flyer.

"This is just what we need! Once we get a roof over our head, we can start properly training Lloyd." Cole nodded.

"Good, because if we know Lord Garmadon, then he's not going to be taking any breaks, and let's not forget, the Serpentine are still at large."

**Far Away**

"You need to quit coming here, even if your TARDIS keeps bringing you here. Without the Eye of harmony, this can't keep happening. You'll break down all barriers between my dimension and yours. Not to mention, I can guess the metaphysical changes are painful." Jikan was taking to a man wearing a brown trench coat, brown, awesome hair, a blue suit with a tie, and a pair of red converse sneakers. She was sitting on the top of a mountain with a big blue box in front of it.

"Terribly sorry, but the TARDIS seems to have used the power of the Time Vortex to surpass the parameters it has without the Eye of Harmony, most likely by reaching back into time to feed of the power of it before it was destroyed. There never seems to be anything wrong here, but I guess you're like the me of this dimension."

"I can see all of time, everything that is, will be, can be, and never can be. I can feel the turning of Ninjago, the heat of the sun, the impact of each and every conscious and unconscious choice on the path of time. One person choosing to make the simplest decision can change the course of history, and I have felt that happen. A boy getting a katana for his brother decided the fate of Ninjago, and I felt that."

"Yeah, that sounds like something an earlier regeneration of me said."

"I know, I've met him. Now, I have to keep using my Katana and Wakizashi of time to repair the damage, but I can't do it forever."

"Right, I'll be on my way then." He went back into his TARDIS, which then disappeared. She sat down and meditated.

"I must join the ninja. Kyria will need me to teach her how to control her powers, as well as Lloyd being taught to control his. Powers over time are highly unstable, and can cause great problems if not harnessed properly. But not yet. First, I must learn to control my own without the Katana and Wakizashi."

"Then why not give them to me?" She opened her eyes.

"Lord Garmadon. What a pleasant surprise."

"I can see that even one as ancient as yourself still has a sense of humor."

"More sarcasm than humor. What are you looking for?"

"Your Golden Weapons. In order to form the Mega Weapon, I must have all the Golden Weapons, even two that I never knew about." She stood up.

"And what in Ninjago makes you think that I'm going to hand over these precious weapons that your own father asked me to protect with my life?"

"Because, you know it is fated that I shall one day receive all of the Golden Weapons. Why not just give it to me now?"

"Because, the time is not yet right. I will give them to you, but only when I am supposed to give them to you. I will do what is best for you, Wu, and Ninjago, and nothing else. I make sure everything follows the path that it is destined to follow. Who do you think gave you the knowledge of the pain of three to escape the Underworld? And who gave you the proper herbs and words to complete the escape spell? Who gave you the Betrayal Blossom to make Kai turn on Kinzoku in the future? Who do you think gave you the Anger Dust that caused hatred in the villagers towards Bara? Who do you think gave you the directions to direct the Skulkin army to Tekko village so that you could kill Kaze's family? I was. It was in the best interest of Ninjago that you escape the Underworld and find Misako."

"You have quite a bit of blood on your hand then, and some guilt, don't you?"

"If I had not done what I did, then you never wou

"But why would that be in Ninjago's best interest? What would've happened if Wu hadn't sent me back?"

"Either outcome would've been the same. Even if you had stayed, the ninja still would've been gathered, and you still would've taken Nya. Both futures were the same, with the only difference being the setting of the battle for the Golden Weapons. I'm the Guardian of Time. And you had to escape, or else none would be able to stop you." He figured it out.

"You did it so that Lloyd and Kyria would be born?" She nodded.

"It was for the sake of the Balance. It has been my job to keep the Balance in check by keeping time in check. I will not let you throw the Balance off."

"But, if I don't, then my children, my brother, and my wife will all be on the opposite side for all their lives. I must turn Ninjago to my own image, and bring them to the side of evil."

"Is that really evil? It sounds more like love to me, and love is never evil, it can cause evil, but love itself is never the evil. If you want to rejoin your family, why don't you choose to be good once more?" He turned away from her.

"I am evil, and nothing can change that."

"Nothing but time."

"Time? Do you really think time can do everything?" He turned to her, but she was gone. "Fine, then time I shall use, but only to gain power to turn Ninjago into my own image."

**Far Away**

A woman opened the door to a very small apartment.

"This one bedroom one half bath is a cozy dream. Who needs extras when everything is in arms reach? Now wait until you see the lighting." She turned on a light bulb, but it burned out and fell down, breaking. "Uh, who needs lights when you have this view?" She opened some dusty wooden shades to show a building. They all walked in.

"Uh, why do I smell old people?"

"Look doll, I'm trying to work around your budget. This is all you can afford, short of one other property." Kyria's eyes widened.

"Are there cockroaches here?"

"Again, budget."

"No, I'm allergic to cockroaches! I get hives, and it's hard to breath, and-" Cole stopped her there.

"Okay then, we can't take this. Not only will none of us fit, we'll probably kill Kyria in the process. What about that other property you mentioned?"

"It's not that far from here."

* * *

"It's not much, but this little one floor house is perfect. It has two bedrooms, each about the size of the other property, with one kitchen and one bathroom. Who needs extras when you can get everything you need fit into a small space?" This small house was a bit better. There was definitely more room for the eleven people that it would need to house. The lighting and view was much better, but it smelled like cat piss and dog crap.

"This looks promising." Hana scrunched up her nose (if Lego's had noses).

"It doesn't smell promising. And I can't feel any connection to nature." Patty Keys looked confused.

"Well, short of the florists, you're not going to find much of any nature in Ninjago City. It's a city, what else do you expect?" They walked around. Kinzoku nodded.

"I guess we can make this work. We can probably split the rooms up into the girl's room and the boy's room, like we did on the Bounty." Jay shook his head.

"This is practically no better than the other place. It smells like an animal shelter here." Kaze lifted an eyebrow.

"Would you rather have that tiny apartment where none of us would have any room at all?"

"I'm just saying, we should be able to get better. We're heroes, and if we're gonna train these two properly, then shouldn't they at least only have to share a room with each other?"

"Hey, I'm trained." Kai rubbed the top of Kyria's head.

"Not properly kid. You need to learn to control your powers, and that can't be self taught." Kinzoku raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"Where we live has nothing to do with that. Why must you insist on having more?"

"It'd just be easier for everyone. I'm just thinking about Kyria and Lloyd."

"Really?"

"Well, I have another property that you might just be interested in seeing. It'd be perfect."

* * *

"This is the eight bedroom Hero Suite, floor to ceiling windows, digital wall television, and top of the line gaming consul." Cole looked nervous about it.

"Uh, it seems a little out of our price rang." Hana nodded.

"Cole's right. We can't afford this!"

"Oh, sure, it'll cost a little more, but you deserve it! I forgot to mention, there's also a dragon keep on the roof." Kai nodded.

"Nice." Jay looked pretty happy, and was practically drooling over the game consul.

"Maybe we can get a hero discount. After all, we are the ninja who saved the city."

"I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Please. He couldn't have saved the city if it weren't for us trapping the Great Devourer by turning him into an actual Ouroboros." Hana nodded.

"Yeah, and he's getting all the credit for my idea." Kai thought about a solution.

"We can get day jobs to pay for the extra expenses." Zane nodded.

"We always said we could use a little more responsibility." Kaze shook her head.

"We have to train Lloyd and Kyria." Patty Keys held up a remote.

"Did I mention the in house training facility?" She pressed a button and a wall pulled back, showing a training course. The boys were all excited.

"We'll take it!" The girls, on the other hand, shook their head, knowing that this would not end well.

**Montage!**

Jay got a job delivering pizzas all over the city, and got about ¥150 tips (I don't know what Ninjago currency is, so I'm going to go with ¥50 yen pieces, which is about 50¢ in US currency) with every pizza, plus the ¥900 an hour that he was already getting. Cole got a job as a guard at the bank, and stopped multiple robberies. Hana got a job at Ninjago's biggest flower shop, and it not only helped her, but also helped the plants, and any sick or dying plants were instantly healed by her touch, and earned ¥1000 an hour. Zane and Kaze both got a job at the same restaurant, in which they made a lot of good money, about ¥1100 yen an hour each. Kai worked kid's parties, which got him anywhere from ¥800 an hour to ¥1300 an hour. Kinzoku worked at a wrought iron company, and made about ¥5000 for every piece she made that got sold. Lloyd and Kyria were left to train themselves. It was pretty good at first.

But, then people stopped giving Jay his tips. Cole got paid less and less as bank robberies started to stop. Hana's flowers were so happy with her that they'd come and grow over to her, with the thorny ones scratching her up. Zane started having to cook food really fast. Kaze had to use her speed too, but made her muscles extremely sore. Kai started getting beaten up by little kids (he really couldn't just hurt them or defend himself against them, they're kids). Kinzoku had to start going so fast that she ended up burning her hands several times because she would forget her gloves.

When they got home, Cole put his feet in a tub of ice water, Hana put on a lot of cream for her scratches, Kaze needed a massage, Zane had to keep oiling his gear, then continued to massage Kaze's arms and shoulders, Kai looked severely beat up, but had to rub cream into Kinzoku's hands because hers were too sore to move, and Jay was so tired that he could barely get up. Kyria and Lloyd were punching a punching bag between each other, but Kyria punched it too hard and knocked Lloyd over, and because of that, it came back to quick and knocked her over too.

"My feet. I can't feel my feet."

"All those thorns! Did they have a vendetta against me or something?"

"There were so many of them, and they wouldn't stop."

"My gears locked up several times. I didn't even know my gears could lock up."

"My muscles won't stop screaming at me!"

"Uh, I don't even have enough energy to play video games."

"My hands feel like they're on fire! OW! Watch it Kai!"

"Sorry, doing my best." She looked a bit guilty.

"I know you are. Sorry." Kyria and Lloyd got up, coming out.

"I thought you guys were gonna train us when you got home." Hana looked sad.

"Sorry Garmadons, but these big boorish, brainless idiots decided we need all these extra features and sign the lease for this place. Now, we have to keep working until we can make rent. How close are we Jay?" Jay grabbed the jar, which had a little red line.

"We're almost there. It looks like we just need about ¥50000." Kinzoku shook her head.

"Rent's due tomorrow. I guess I can make some extra sculptures."

"I could take Carry's shift since she's been sick lately."

"Kaze and I could work overtime."

"I can sling some extra pizza pies."

"I can pull a double shift."

"And I can make a little extra if I do the Human Piñata." They all gave him a weird look as he kept rubbing Kinzoku's hands with the burn cream. "Ugh, don't ask."

"Then, our priority tomorrow is to make rent."

"What about us?"

"What can we do to help?"

"I'm out of burn cream."

"And could you grab me some more ice?"

**Far Away**

The Serpentine were all gathered together, inside of a cave by the destroyed Bounty.

"Serpentine, we have been exiled for the last time! Fear not, for I will lead you!" One of Scales's own kind doubted him.

"Lead us? Where? The City of Ouroboros is destroyed! We have no home." A Fangpyre nodded.

"You want to lead us so badly, why should we trust you?"

"Because I was the one who told you in the first place not to awaken the Devourer, but no, you listened to Pythor!" Someone walked up behind them.

"You want a home? I'll give you a home!"

"Lord Garmadon!"  
"Forgive me. I haven't been myself lately, but now that I have the Golden Weapons, short of only 1 element, it's time that I got back to my roots. If I'm going to rule Ninjago, I know I can't do it all by myself. The skeletons have served their purpose, but I've always been partial to snakes. If you want someone to follow, follow me!" The Serpentine cheered.

"You are to follow me, not him!"

"You want a home, I give you a home!" He used the Golden Weapons to recreate a darker version of the Bounty.

"The power of the weapons."

"I give you the Black Bounty." The rest of the Serpentine all cheered.

"Imbeciles! Do you not remember that he was just helping the ninja? Now you blindly follow him because of his wizardry? He's not even a Serpentine! Rule with me, and we rule as brothers!"

"Rule with me," he put the Sword of Fire up to one of the more snake like Hypnobrai's throat, "or else." The Hypnobrai nodded, and all of the Serpentine, short of the generals, followed Garmadon onto the ship.

"All hail Lord Garmadon!"

**Far Away/Time Skip**

The Serpentine had tunneled a path directly from the Fangpyres tombs into Ninjago's railroad network.

"Our fellow Serpentine follow Garmadon. We'll have to do something truly diabolical if we're going to earn their respect to win them back. Let's brainstorm ideas on how we can do that." The Constrictai general raised up his arms.

"Release the Devourer!"

"No you idiot! We've already done that." The Venomari general tried to grasp an idea.

"Release a swarm of evil bees?" Scales sighed.

"Where would we even get evil bees?"

"I don't hear you-"

"Offering any ideas." He sighed again.

**Far Away**

Jay was in front of the pizza place he worked for.

"Delivery for 21st and Union. Get it there in time or else it's on you." A guy with a big, burly beard handed Jay a box of pizzas.

"How much time is left?"

"Five minutes."

"WHAT?!" Jay hopped on his scooter and drove over there as fast as he could, while saving a woman from a couple of purse snatchers, gaining the new name Pizza Ninja.

* * *

Kinzoku was working with some of the metal.

"Kin, you should really take a break. You're going to turn your hands into nothing but scars if you keep working like this." She turned to the man, Mr. Steele. He was the owner, and a burly guy, but a softy.

"No, I need the money to make rent. My idiot roommates, well, the idiot boy roommates, decided to rent the Hero Suite at the Ninjago Apartment Multi Complex."

"Oh boy, why'd you let them?"

"Six people saying yes against three saying no? Never gonna happen."

"Okay then. Well, since Josh is sick today, could you finish these weapons? I don't know why, but some people on 21st and Union St ordered some."

"No problem. What's left?"

"A chigiriki, some ancient katanas, shields, and a couple of bōs."

"I'll get them done, and quickly." He nodded.

"Take them to 21st and Union. They paid in advance, so you don't have to worry about collecting the payment. But, when you make rent, you're getting a couple days off, so you can let those hands of yours heal." He walked away. Kinzoku turned to the weapons.

"I don't have time to make these. If I can just tap into my powers, even slightly, I can at least get them into a crude shape of what they're supposed to be." After a while, they looked vaguely like what they were supposed to be. She then used fire to make them look the rest of the way like what they were supposed to be, before leaving.

* * *

Kinzoku and Jay met up at 21st and Union.

"Jay?"

"Kinzoku?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza. You?"

"Weapons that someone ordered. I'm not sure this is the right place. I'm supposed to be at 21st and Union."

"That's where I'm supposed to be. We can't have both made the same mistake." They got off their scooters. "Hello? Anyone here? I brought your pizzas!"

"And your weapons!" They heard someone speaking.

"So, after you rob the bank, we embark on Phase 2! Ingenious!"

"But boss, when are we going to get pizza? I'm hungry."

"And what about-"

"The weapons we ordered?"

"Rob the bank?" Kinzoku gave Jay a look.

"We have to warn the others!" The Venomari general came up from behind them and grabbed them both by their heads, dropping the pizzas and the weapons down the manhole.

"Ooh! Pizza-"

"And our weapons!"

"Where do you think you're going you two? We haven't given you your tips."

* * *

The Serpentine generals drove through the subway on a serpent train.

"Come on! We can do this! We have to warn the others!" Jay and Kinzoku were tied up, and propped up against a wall.

"I have an idea. Jay, grab my phone from my pocket, but don't touch anything else!"

"Hey, why would I? Do you really think that badly of me?"

"No, just a warning. Now do it." She hopped around and turned around. Jay used what little room of his free hand to get Kinzoku's phone out.

"It's dead! What are we supposed to do?!"

"We don't have our Golden Weapons, but you're still a freaking Van de Graaff generator! Just try to channel the spark into the phone. It should work you numbskull!"

"Oh yeah." He tried, but he couldn't get it to stay on for more than a microsecond. "I can't generate enough power."

"Let's try and hop our way out of this. Hopefully, Cole can still stop the bank robbery."

* * *

Cole was leaning against the wall of the bank, asleep. His boss came out.

"Everything okay?" Cole woke up instantly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary boss."

"Thanks for taking the double shift." He went back inside.

"My pleasure. Now," he yawned, "beauty rest." He fell asleep again, but then the alarm went off. With a start, he woke up, and then ran inside to find most of the money gone from the bank vault, and a hole in the floor.

* * *

Kai was blowing up balloons in the park when he saw cop cars.

"Cops? Heading towards the bank? Sounds like they need me!" He started heading towards where the cops were going when a woman grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast! I still have you for another hour."

"But the bank, people are in danger!"

"Not until my son is done playing!" Like a ninja, he had switched his shoulder with the balloons and was running off. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

Hana was in the floral shop, tending to some roses when she saw the police go by.

"The cops? Something's wrong." She called towards the back of the store. "Nichole, I'm gonna take my break now!"

"Alright, be back in ten minutes, or you're fired!" She threw off her apron and left.

* * *

At the restaurant, Kaze and Zane were serving up food, when they saw cop cars going by. Kaze remained focused on her task, but Zane got distracted, and put an egg on a kid's head, who then started crying. The parents freaked.

"I'm sorry!"

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Sir, if you fire Zane, then I'll have to go with him. Family stick together, no matter what."

"I'm not going to have an employee that puts food on my customers. You're fired too!" They nodded and left.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!" When they all got there, Cole was pleading with his boss.

"No. Why don't you go home and get a good night's rest? Go ahead and sleep in. In fact, sleep in all day for all I care, because YOU'RE FIRED!" He went back into the bank. Cole sighed. Kai walked up to him.

"Looks like we're all in the same boat." Hana shook her head.

"Not me. I used my break." Just then, she got a phone call. "Hello? Nichole?" They could all hear Nichole, because Hana had to hold the phone away from her ear to keep from losing her hearing.

_"I TOLD YOU A TEN-MINUTE BREAK, NOT TWENTY! TAKE AS LONG OF A BREAK AS YOU WANT, BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED! You can collect your last paycheck and severance pay tomorrow."_

She closed her phone.

"Never mind."

"It's okay. I hated that job anyway." Kaze threw her mask up.

"Which way did they go?"

"Well, I overheard them saying something about taking the subway." Zane nodded.

"Good call. Let's go!" They started running off.

"NINJAGO!" They got into their full ninja suits, which included the visors and arm pieces. Cole realized something.

"Has anyone seen Jay or Kinzoku?"

**Far Away**

Jay and Kinzoku were hopping along the subway track.

"Hello?!"

"Can anyone hear us?!"

"We just have to keep going along the track. I hope we see someone soon." Kinzoku then fell over, on her face. "Really, really soon."

* * *

The rest of the ninja were looking into the tunnel through a hole Cole had dug. They saw a serpent train go by, which they all jumped on. The generals in the train heard their thuds.

"Sounds like we have company! Be ready boys." The Constrictai general looked confused.

"But I only heard five. Aren't there seven?"

"No stupid-"

"We caught two of them." On top, they were belly crawling on the train.

"Isn't there any easier way to get inside?" Hana shook her head at Cole's shout out.

"Not unless you've got a ticket." Then, the top opened with a hole, and she was pulled down.

"I believe I just found it." They all crawled over to it.

"Nindroids first." Kai was quick to respond to Cole's comment.

"I second that."

"I agree."

"Oh, you are such gentlemen and such a lady." Zane jumped into the hole, with Kai, then Kaze, and lastly Cole.

"Let me go you dirty snakes!" The Fangpyre and Constrictai general had a hold on Hana. The Venomari general came up to them.

"Welcome to the party! Care for a drink?" He shot venom at them, but with Kaze's quick thinking, she pulled out on of her regular metal fans and blocked it.

"No, I'd rather dance." She used her weapons to block the Venomari venom, and then, when there was enough that had collected on her fan, she flicked it back at the general.

"No, no! Thousands of mongooses! Thousands!" He cowered in a corner. Kaze then flicked the venom at the other two generals, who saw similar hallucinations.

"Don't throw into the wind what you're not prepared to take back." She took the anti-venom from the Venomari staff and put it on his eyes, letting him see clearly again. "Now talk, why did you steal all that money?"

"We weren't trying to steal anything. We were just distracting you long enough so that Scales could kidnap Lloyd and Kyria." All of their eyes widened.

"Lloyd and Kyria?"

"We could care less about the money. We just want to have the children." She flicked the venom back at his eyes, and having no more venom on her fans, she closed them. Hana looked like she might just scream, or run around like an idiot, or throw up, or possibly all of the above.

"We left them all by themselves at the apartment! They have no way to defend themselves!" Kaze realized she heard something.

"Cole, break that window!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" He punched he window and broke the glass. Kaze stuck her head out. "I hear Kinzoku and Jay. They're in the way of the train! We have to stop the train!"

* * *

Kinzoku looked in front of them and smiled.

"The way out!"

"We can get out of here!"

* * *

While the Serpentine generals were all hallucinating about mongooses, they ran into the control car, with Kai staying behind, because the venom was wearing off quickly.

* * *

Kinzoku realized something.

"I sense metal rushing at us! That's no light at the end of a tunnel! It's a train! RUN! Or, ah, HOP!" They started hopping away.

"Not good, not good!"

"I know, I know!"

* * *

Cole started looking around frantically.

"Where's the driver?"

"The train appears to be automatically operated!"

"It won't stop until it's finished its track!" They could see Jay and Kinzoku struggling to get away by hopping. Zane pulled a lever, with Cole, Kaze, and Hana helping him pull, but they weren't enough. The Venomari general came out of his hallucination.

"I can see clearly now ninja, and I can hear your friends trying to stop the train."

"We're not strong enough!"

"Kinzoku and Jay will get crushed!"

"I'm sure they could use your help, but what do I know?"

"I'm coming!" Kai ran into the control car, and pulled as well. Jay tripped.

"OH NO!"

"JAY!" Right before the train was about to hit Jay, it came to a stop. The Venomari general gave the others the anti-venom and they escaped.

"There you guys are! I, uh, could use a little hand here." The free ninja just smiled at Jay's goofiness.

"We're tied up! Kai, get your butt out here!"

**Time Skip**

They arrived at the apartment complex, after Kinzoku borrowed Hana's phone to call her boss, who didn't fire her for getting kidnapped by a bunch of psychotic snakes. The apartment was empty, with shattered glass on the floor. They assumed the worse.

"Lloyd? Kyria?"

"They're not here!" They all kept looking around. Kai looked disappointed in himself.

"Oh, we shouldn't have left them." Cole nodded.

"We shouldn't have taken those jobs in the first place. What were we thinking? Losing Lloyd and Kyria by far has been our greatest loss."

"But it could be your greatest lesson." Sensei Wu was there, with Nya and the Garmadon twins.

"Lloyd! Kyria!"

"You guys are okay!"

"We weren't going to be-"

"Until Nya and Sensei showed up at the last moment." Nya frowned at them.

"I go away for a day and everything falls apart. I thought you girls would keep this numbskulls in check." The girls looked exasperated. Kinzoku looked pretty mad.

"Well, we did tell them not to get this apartment." Hana nodded.

"Apparently, extras are everything to guys." Kaze nodded once.

"We don't need all this fancy stuff. I got along just fine for fourteen years with nothing but my culinary skills and the clothes on my back. Do you see me depending so heavily on technology?" Kai nodded.

"You're right. We don't need all this stuff. We just need each other." Sensei Wu nodded.

"Do you want us to help clean up?"

"Well, we are a team."

"Nya, I think it's time for another road trip." Hana shook her head.

"No need for that Father. I have a better idea."

**Time Skip**

They were all moving their stuff into the house they had looked at. Hana repeated what Patty Keys had said about this house before.

"It's not much, but this little one floor house is perfect. It has two bedrooms, each about the size of the other property, with one kitchen and one bathroom. Who needs extras when you can get everything you need fit into a small space?" Lloyd was carrying in a small table when he bumped into Kai and Jay carrying something big. They accidentally dropped it, and it landed on Kai's foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Yep, nothing's really changed. Just the setting." Cole nodded.

"And at least we get to stay in Ninjago City for a little while longer." Zane nodded.

"And now, without all of the distraction, we can put all of our energy into training Lloyd and Kyria." Lloyd couldn't see Zane when he said that.

"Who's there?"

"It's just Zane Nee-sama." She helped him carry it the rest of the way. Kinzoku realized something.

"Hey, what happened to all of the Serpentine?" Kai thought about it.

"Well, the generals got away, but I'm really sure what happened to Scales." Sensei Wu chuckled slightly.

"Oh, he found a home too, but it's not quite as roomy as here." Kinzoku got what he meant.

"Jail?"

"Precisely."

"Okay then. I wonder what Garmadon's doing right now. Something diabolical no doubt."

**Far Away**

Lord Garmadon was steering the Black Bounty.

"I see you can make use of the weapons without using mine." He turned around, not the least bit surprised.

"Jikan. What a surprise."

"I know that you were expecting me. Nothing is hidden from my sight."

"What about without those Golden Weapons of yours?"

"I had this ability even before the First Spinjitsu Master gave me these weapons. He created me, at the same time as he created Ninjago. Just as an entity of darkness was created by the creation of light, so was time, and so was I. It was the same for all of the ninja, but using my powers, I sent their powers back in time, at his request."

"Why would he want that?"

"They were nothing but physical embodiments of the Golden Weapons, and of the forces used to create Ninjago. He wanted them to be so much more. He wanted them to be Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Kaze, Hana, and Kinzoku."

"And you?"

"I remained the same. Time is ever changing, and to put this burden onto a normal human being would destroy them. It would destroy their mind, and they would die before they were even born."

"You're just using words. Why are you here?"

"To give you these." She pulled out her Golden Weapons.

"You're going to give them to me?"

"Since I am the original, and only, Holder of the Power of Time, I do not need the Golden Weapons to access my powers. They only enhance my powers. The rest of the ninja need them to access their powers because they are not the original holders. On your knees, I must pass the power onto you properly." Lord Garmadon, eager for the weapons, actually obeyed on got on his knees. She put the Katana of Time on his left shoulder, and the Wakizashi of Time on his right. "Lord Garmadon, you will know hold the power over time. It is your burden to carry. You may not be relieved of this gift, unless these two weapons are destroyed. I shall choose which gifts you may get, but you shall not know them. Do you understand?" He nodded.

"Yes." The weapons glowed with an orange light. She took them off his shoulders.

"Rise Lord Garmadon." He stood up. She held out the two weapons. "I no longer have any control over these two weapons. They are yours. Know that when you form them into the Mega Weapons, you will lose many of their abilities." He took them.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He went back to the wheel, and she disappeared.

**Song Of Hope: See, I told you! It's fifteen pages. Well, less than. Well, fourteen, and a line.**


	23. Episode 2 Season 3 Training of Time

**Song Of Hope: No Pirates Vs. Ninja, just a random self created chapter. I'm going put a poll up concerning this story. If no one votes, then I'll do the changes I have on there with out anyone's consent. R&R**

"Fans, while used as part of a form of dance, to show effeminacy, and style, are the most underestimated weapons of all time. If made from the right material, they can slice through anything with a single throw, not to mention, when something goes through a fan, if you close it, you can steal your opponent's weapon." Kaze was showing the Garmadons how to use a fan. She was doing formations. "A fan is easily concealable, and no one even thinks twice when they see a person with one, because it's so ordinary. But even the ordinary of things can be the most deadly." She flicked them from her hand, and they sliced two very thick pieces of wood cleanly. Both of the Garmadons were amazed.

"Whoa," was all they could say. Zane was not far past where the fans had landed.

"Zane, can you throw me back my fans?"

"Yes." He picked them up and threw them at Kaze. The Garmadons, thinking that the fans would hit them, screamed and put their arms in the way, but Kaze easily caught them and closed them. She smiled at Zane.

"Thank you."

"It was no obstacle in my daily itinerary." The twins looked very confused.

"Huh?" Kaze sighed.

"What Zane meant was 'it was no problem'. Zane, you gotta quit talking like that, you confuse everyone who doesn't talk like that, short of me, but that's only because I used to talk like that."

"My apologies." He walked away. Lloyd looked confused.

"You used to talk like Zane?" She nodded.

"Before I found my humanity."

"I'm confused." She sat down in the Lotus position.

"Sit with me, and I'll tell you my story." Kinzoku walked past. "It happened when I was six."

"Um, Kaze, you're sharing _that_ story, are you?" She turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, they are eleven years old! They are not ready for that kind of emotional scarring. I wouldn't tell these two that story just as much as I wouldn't tell Ane that story." Lloyd looked pretty confused.

"You talk about that Ane person all the time, but who is she?"

"She's my sister, Kiniro, that girl you saved from the Great Devourer, and the girl I threatened your life about if you kept flirting with her."

"What's flirting? I asked Kai, but he just said 'you'll find out when you're older,' so then I asked Cole, and he said 'you're years away from that squirt. Just know you don't have to deal with that for a while'. I asked Jay too, and first he asked if anyone else had told me, and when I said no, he said 'then they all agree that you're too young, so I'm gonna say the same. You're too young'. Finally, I asked Zane, but he said 'it is a more modern form of courtship, usually with verbal and bodily communication,' and that didn't help any. When I asked what courtship is, he said 'courtship is for people of a higher age, therefore, I shall not tell you'." Kyria nodded.

"Now I want to know too! What's flirting?"

"They're all right. When you guys are teenagers, then you can know."

"But how am I supposed to not flirt with your sister if I don't know what flirting is? I might flirt with her and not even know it. And she might flirt with me. But if I don't know what flirting is, how can I keep me or her from doing it?" Kaze looked at Kinzoku.

"You can't deny he has a point. People can flirt without knowing what flirting is." Kinzoku sighed, and then sat down in the Lotus position.

"Fine, but only to keep you from doing it, at least with my sister. Flirting is showing someone that you want to date him or her without directly stating it. And before you ask, dating is a romantic relationship between two people without them being married or engaging in martial activities. And I'm not going to explain martial activities. I hope no one has too until you guys are getting married." Lloyd looked disgusted.

"Dating? Gross! Girls have cooties! You know, short of you guys and Nee-chan." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Someday, you'll think differently, but it better not be towards my sister."

"Don't worry. It won't be towards any girl." There was a knock on the door. Kinzoku stood up.

"I'll get it." She opened the door, and was very shocked to see who it was. "JIKAN!"

"Might I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Kinzoku stepped aside so that Jikan could come in, but she had her hands over her ears, knowing what Kinzoku would do next. She closed the door, and then opened up her mouth. "SENSEI! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE YOU SHOULD MEET!" Sensei Wu walked over to them.

"You must be this Orange Kunoichi I have heard so much about. Tell me, why do you keep your mask up?"

"I have no reason to anymore." She threw her mask down. Revealing her long, brown hair that went down and swept over her right eye. "I am here to train Lloyd and Kyria, for I sense their Powers over Time will awaken soon. When they do, they will have absolutely no control over them. They will destroy the very delicate Fabric of Time. They must know how to control their powers before they awaken, or else it will be too late. It might seem selfish, but I must take all training involving Lloyd and Kyria into my own hands until I know that they can master their powers the instant their power awakens."

"This is a most serious problem. How will their powers cause so many problems when none of their others have?"

"While all forces that are controlled by the Golden Weapons are equal, none outweighing the other, Time is the most sensitive of the Elements. Like how Earth supports us, Plants feed us, Wind carries life throughout the world, Fire keeps us warm, Metal helps many of out crafts, Lightning gave us electricity, and Ice is essential to complete the life cycle, coming to winter and bringing the life that thrives in it's coldness, Time heals. But, if one cannot control this power, they might reverse the process and cause people to relive heartbreak, fast forward through their lives and onto the worst of their lives. It can go back and forth, until it has been wound and unwound so much that it falls apart. Time is no more important than the other Elements, but it is the most delicate, and the hardest to control. That is why I was chosen to be Ninja of Time, and inherit powers over Time. Now, Lloyd and Kyria both have those uncontrollable powers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"While I still have my powers, they each have all of my powers, Past, Present, and Future. Like me, they have no power to manipulate them, but by seeing into them is manipulation enough, for they can change their decisions. They can only see into major events, though, not minor, like in a battle. The Past is an open book, and the Present is controllable by your decisions here and now, but the Future is a puzzle with many pieces and different combinations. I'll need to teach them how to sort through these pieces. But first, I must meet these two." Sensei Wu nodded.

"Of course. But first, yo must have proper attire to train them. NINJAGO!" He used his Golden Spinjitsu to change Jikan's outfit. She now had a silver visor, silver arm thingamabobs, and silver armor on her shoulders (like Jay's, but without the silver on the arms).

"I thank you. May I please meet the Twins?" He nodded.

"Of course. I will go get them." Sensei Wu walked away.

"So, if you're the Kunoichi of Time, does that mean you wrote down the Green Ninja/Green Kunoichi Prophecy?" She nodded, throwing off her mask once more.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why did you leave out one of the Chosen Ones?"

"If you ever noticed on the scroll, there is a large empty space. That's where the other Green Ninja/Kunoichi drawing was. The scroll also has the word 'a' and 'and' replaced with 'one' and 'or'. So instead of 'A ninja and a kunoichi will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi, the ones destined to defeat the Dark Lord', it was 'One Ninja or Kunoichi will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja or the Green Kunoichi, the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord'."

"Time is very confusing."

"Indeed. That is why only I hold the power, and now Lloyd and Kyria."

"And how does the power of the Present work exactly? Wouldn't everybody have that then?"

"The power of the Present is being able to see anything ad everything going on in the here and now, not just what is going on around me. Like a mother, one might say I have eyes everywhere." Sensei Wu came back with Lloyd and Kyria.

"Hi Jikan! We haven't seen you-"

"Since Dad disappeared." She nodded.

"I know this. But more important matters are at hand. I must train you both in how to master both. Come with me. We must go to the Time Temple, one of the Elemental Temples. But," she turned to Sensei Wu, "I will only do this with your consent." He nodded.

"I can sense you are right about everything you have said. I shall allow you to take my niece and nephew to the Time Temple to train them to control this dangerous power. Are you two ready to accept this challenge?" Lloyd nodded.

"It's better than Kinzoku accusing me of flirting with her sister."

"What?" Kinzoku shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Kyria nodded.

"I'm ready too! I want to Time. That would be really cool!" Jikan shook her head.

"You must not take this new power for granted. And remember, they haven't even awoken yet. I'll strengthen the power of both in each of you, so that they are equal. Let us go." She left, with Lloyd and Kyria following behind her. Kinzoku closed the doors.

"Sensei, we don't even know her at all. What makes you think that it was a wise decision to let her take the Twins?"

"On the contrary, I know her very well. I had my suspicions when you said she wore orange and used a wakizashi and a katana as her weapons. After seeing her, this has confirmed my first thoughts on her identity. I had thought her long since dead."

"Who is she Sensei?"

"Patience Kinzoku. You will know soon enough, when the time is right."

**Far Away/Time Skip**

"This is the Time Temple." They were at the top of a mountain, which had nothing. Lloyd and Kyria looked around.

"Where is it?" Kyria looked confused.

"I don't see anything."

"That is because you don't know how to. Here, each of you grab one of my hands." They did. "I will not allow you to tap into your powers until they awake on their own, but I will allow you to borrow off of my powers. Concentrate. The Time Temple exists is all of Time, and none of Time." Lloyd gave her a weird look.

"At the same time?"

"No. It exists in all of Time and none of Time. It lives within a Rift, or a weak point in Time and Space, where things can slip through and travel through time. There are many of these in other worlds, but only one in Ninjago. I sealed all of the rest of them up completely. I left this one open for this purpose. Once I am done training you, I shall close the Rift forever, and the Time Temple will age like everything else. Concentrate. Try and see into Time." Kyria looked confused.

"How?"

"Imagine being able to see everything, all of Time. Imagine the small portal through which you can travel through to these events, and then imagine a grand temple building. Can you see it?" Slowly, a grand temple slowly morphed into view. They were amazed.

"Whoa."

"I will train you both here. Here, you will learn to refine your powers, and use them. I will teach you to read pasts other than your own, to see how your choices affect the here and now, and how to put the many pieces of the puzzle together. You will learn to figure out the differences between futures that can happen, and futures that can never happen. If you let these futures happen, then there are Laws of Time, controlled by one man, who will come and fix it himself, before another more terrible thing does. Do you understand me?" They both looked at her and nodded. "Good. Let us go into the temple." They entered in the temple, which then vanished.

**Far Away**

Kinzoku was outside, walking towards her job at the wrought iron shop, when she heard a voice call out to her.

"ANE!"

"Ane? Kiniro?" She turned around and was then tackled by a ten-year-old brunette.

"Ane, it's so good to see you!" Kinzoku got up, pealing her sister off of her.

"Nice to see you too squirt, but what are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad finally were able to move us to Ninjago City! We live here now!"

"What?!"

"Mom never took us off the waiting list. She and Dad have been saving up for a long time to get a house in Ninjago."

"But what about our house in Ignacia Village?"

"Someone bought it. Now we can live here! Come and see our new house!"

"I can't Ane. I've got to get to work."

"Work?"

"Even a kunoichi has to make money. I work with wrought iron, and make gates, sculptures, things like that."

"Can I come?"

"Obviously Mom and Dad don't now you're coming with me. I'll call them." She got her cell phone out. "Hey Mom, Kiniro just ran up to me. I live here in Ninjago City now. I'm heading to work and she wants to come. Where? I work at Ninjago Metal Works. Really? Well, if you say so. I'll stop by later. Love you too. Bye." She closed her phone. "Okay, Mom's totally okay with it, but Mr. Steele might not be. He's my boss. He's a great and well meaning guy, but I don't know what he thinks about kids." They started walking again.

"That's alright. I promise I won't get in the way. You can teach me how to make awesome sculptures like yours!"

"Mine aren't that good."

"You make the best sculptures Ane!"

"Yeah, well, I think I know two people who are going to become far better than me." She stopped walking, with the thought striking her heart. Kiniro kept walking, but then when she realized her sister wasn't next to her, she stopped.

"Ane, what's wrong?" Kinzoku shook her head and then smiled.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's keep going. Mr. Steele may be very understanding, but he hates it when people are late." Kiniro nodded.

"Right." They kept walking.

**Far Away/Somewhere in Time**

"First, I want to focus on a power that will awaken easily, and first, the Present. You must learn how to see everything going on in your Mind's Eye." They were in the Time Temple, which had a giant black circle, with a gold edge in it. There were twelve columns, one of each color of the rainbow, with two green pillars, one laced with silver, the other laced with gold, a gray pillar, two white pillars, and two black pillars. One white pillar was colder, but more of a comforting cold, and the other seemed to give off a sense of wisdom. One black pillar seemed to give a sense of stability and balance, but the other gave off more of a sinister feel, with it radiating an evil aura. The rest of the floor and ceiling was decorated in images of mostly orange. The twins were standing on the outside of the golden rim. "Once you can see the Present, you can show it to other people. This black circle is a Time Window, which allows you to see anything, anywhere in Time. Think of a person, the first person that comes to your mind. Lloyd, you go first. Stand in the center of the circle." He nodded, and walked to the center of the circle. "Sit in the Lotus Position, close your eyes, and empty your mind, or try to. It is impossible to completely empty your mind, so when you are close to doing so, a person will pop up in your mind. Focus on that person, and try to see what is going on around them." Lloyd did what she said, but the first person to pop up in his mind was not someone Kinzoku would've approved of. "You are trying to think of a different person. Do not do that. Focus on the person who appears in your mind. No matter how many times you repeat the process, you will get the same person, until you learn how to control this power and choose anyone you wish."

"I know, but Kinzoku would kill me."

"Kinzoku is not here. I don not plan on telling her. Do you?" She turned to Kyria, who shook her head.

"Not at all."

"Then focus on this person. No one outside of this temple will tell anyone. You chose whether or not Kinzoku should find out. Now empty your mind, and focus on what's left." He closed his eyes, and emptied his mind, until one thought, one person, remained. The circle slowly started filling with an image. It was swirling, but then slowly came into focus. Kyria was shocked.

"Kinzoku, and some girl?"

"Kiniro, Kinzoku's younger sibling to be precise. Kiniro looks up at her sister with great reverence."

"Oh, so that's the girl Lloyd isn't allowed to flirt with."

"Yes, I know that Kinzoku has forbidden Lloyd from courting Kiniro, but she may have no choice in the matter. From the Future I see, they are happily together."

"Lloyd… has a girl in his life?"

"Not yet. Do not become jealous of this Kyria. And it will not be until you both are grown. You will have another man in your life. It will affect Lloyd more than this will affect you. Big brothers, even if they are only older by a few minutes, are very protective. Little brothers are as well, but twins are the most protective of all, because twins have an extremely strong connection, even if they are fraternal, such as you and Lloyd."

"You talk a lot, and weirdly."

"This is how people used to talk back when Ninjago was made of warring samurai and ninja/kunoichi. I will keep the formal style of language how it was, before English took over."

"Wait, you're not speaking English?"

"No, I am speaking in the original language, Japanese, before there became hundreds of different languages that all melded into English. You hear English because of my powers over Time and your dormant powers over Time, you understand them, but not as Japanese. It is all in your mind."

"You make us sound like we're all crazy."

"No, you are not. You just need to learn to understand. Eventually, you'll be able to speak any ancient language and hear it as that language, but still understand it. It just takes Time." Kyria sat down and patted.

"What good is having powers over time if it still takes time to do things?"

"Patience. That is the best power over Time one can learn. Now, why don't we pay attention to what's going on down in Ninjago."

**Far Away**

"So Ane, who was that boy that saved me? You seemed to know him." Kinzoku turned off her torch and looked at Kiniro.

"Why are you asking?"

"He seemed really nice, and it'd be nice to have friends that weren't your age. I don't have any friends my age."

"Ane, you're ten, he's eleven."

"He's still close in age with me. What's the problem with him being my friend? You and Kai were friends before I was even born. Why can't I be friends with that boy?"

"Because, he's Lord Garmadon's son, and he's the Green Ninja. He's a dangerous person to be around."

"I think you're just making up excuses. Why can't I really be friends with him?"

"Because, he's not even here. He left with his twin sister Kyria to go with the Orange Kunoichi, Jikan, the Kunoichi of Time, to train. They're learning control over their powers over Time at the Time Temple. He could be in some sort of state of non-time passing or something and he'd still be the same age, but we're all twenty years older, or he comes back and he's in his twenties and we've all stayed the same."

"Fine, but can you at least tell me his name? Can you give me that much?"

"It's Lloyd. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

**Far Away/Somewhere in Time**

The circle turned black again, and Lloyd opened his eyes.

"Kiniro wants to be my friend?"

"Good. You did that for far longer than I thought you would. Kyria, your turn." Lloyd and Kyria switched spots. "Empty your mind, until only one things remains. Focus on that, and then try to project what you see to the circle." She emptied her mind quickly. Pleased with who she saw, she focused on them, and a picture of a boy working hard at school, wearing a white version of the Darkly's school uniform, filled the circle.

"Who's that?"

"A young boy who goes by the name of Giniro. Giniro is a student at Gladys School for Good Boys. When the two schools had the merger days, Kyria would be with him. He was the only person who would talk to her there, since she was Lord Garmadon's daughter. They have always remained close. Did you never notice any of the letters that she sends him? Did you ever think to ask her who was sending her the letters? It was Giniro, and it always has been."

"I don't like it."

"It is the protective brother instinct. You must know that Kyria can take care of herself. She is much like her grandmother."

"My grandma? I've never heard anything about her. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"You will learn in Time Lloyd. When you return to from once you came, you shall learn of this truth. I shall not explain any further." After a while, Kyria couldn't do any further. She opened her eyes.

"I can't see anymore."

"You did well. You both did the same amount of time. Now, see these twelve pillars? Each is connected to a major person in Ninjago. Each one is connected to a ninja, except for one of the white and black pillars. Can you tell me which one is connected to the ninja and which one is not?" Kyria walked over to the black pillar that radiated evil.

"The black pillar over here reminds me of Dad." Lloyd nodded, then walked over to the pillar that radiated wisdom and guidance.

"This one makes me think of Uncle, Sensei Wu." Jikan nodded.

"That one is connected to Lord Garmadon. The other is connected to Sensei Wu. Once, this black pillar was warm, and had an innocent white aura, but it became darker and darker the more he became corrupted, until he fell into the Underworld. With these pillars, you can see into the Past of those people. You may not use the sinister Black Pillar, the wise White Pillar, the Orange Pillar, or either of the Green Pillars. Those go into specific histories of those people. You cannot go into your own pasts, and you cannot go into my past, because my timeline is far too confusing to understand. But you may go into the past of any of the other ninja." Kyria felt uncomfortable about that.

"Isn't that prying? I don't want to pry."

"We will not go into any secrets. We shall only go and see events firsthand. Let us start with everything you missed while Pythor was holding you captive. Both of you sit in the middle of the circle in the Lotus Position. Focus on the faces of the seven ninja, other than myself, and match their faces with the pillars. Do not try to project the image into the circle. Just, try to envision what might have gone on, from the moment you last saw them during your capture." They did as she said. Jikan smiled. "Soon, you two will complete your training. This has gone much faster than I ever thought it would. You two were an excellent choice for the passing of the Ultimate Spinjitsu Masters powers. Soon, everything will fall into place. The Overlord will soon reawaken, and with that a darker, more formidable evil. You must both be ready to face that when it comes, and help keep Wu from falling down the same path as Garmadon."

**Far Away**

Sensei Wu was at the house, and took out two pictures from under his hat. One was of him, a woman, and Garmadon. Another was of him, a younger, non-evil Garmadon, his father, a woman, and a baby, whom the woman was holding.

"What's that?" He put it back under his hat.

"Nothing Nya. Just an old miniature painting."

"Okay then. Well, Jay said he's gonna take me somewhere really nice. I gotta get ready. See you tonight Sensei." She left. Sensei Wu pulled the picture out again.

"It's been a long time since life was like that. I wish so much to return to those days."

**Far Away/Somewhere in Time**

"Now, you have mastered the Past. Next is the future. Step to your own pillars. Lloyd, you are the green pillar laced with gold, Kyria, you are the green pillar laced with silver. Now, I shall make it so you cannot see anything too close into the future, but nothing too important. I shall show you only what you might have already guessed. You will borrow off of my powers for this. Now, stand by your pillars." They both stood at their pillars. They put their hands on them. Jikan stood next to them, with one hand on each shoulder.

**In Lloyd's Mind**

"Jake? Jake, where are you? Your mom wants you." Lloyd was looking around for someone in a very normal looking home, in a blue painted bedroom. "Hm, is he in the closet?" He opened the closet door next to him. There were some clothes hanging up in there, and sneakers. "No, I guess not." Lloyd turned around and pretended to start leaving. He was almost out the door when he heard a sigh. Using his training, he knew exactly where the sigh was coming from, so he looked up. "Jacob Alexander Garmadon, what have I told you about using your training to climb the walls and onto the ceiling?" Lloyd jumped up and grabbed the brown haired boy off of the ceiling, putting him over his shoulder.

"No fair Dad! We're playing hide and seek. That should be allowed!"

"I said your mother wanted you."

"You always say that to try and trick me."

"Well, she really wants you this time, and she looked pretty mad."

"Ane, Lloyd and I aren't having martial issues! I'm having trouble with my kids, not with him. Why do you always assume my problems are with Lloyd? He's not the one who got the beaters tangled up in Emily's hair. Now, you need to get over here, and help me untangle her hair. Yes, you can bring John and Sarah, I don't mind. But if John pulls on Emily's hair again, I don't care if you're my older sister and he's your son, I will spank him since you never do." Lloyd gave his son a weird look.

"You tangled your sister's hair up in beaters?"

"It was an accident! I was pretending that it was a Spinjitsu weapon, but then Emily scared me by sneaking up behind me, and I accidentally let go. Then they bounced off the floor, turned on, and got in her hair!"

"Regardless, you shouldn't have been playing with those kitchen appliances in the first place. Now, you're gonna get majorly punished.

"NO!" Jake tried to wrestle out of his father's grip, but he failed.

"I'd come up with the punishment myself, but I'm sure your mother can come up with a far better one. She was always the more devious one." Lloyd walked into the kitchen, putting Jake down, but holding him in place. "He tangled Emily's hair in the beaters?" The woman in front of him turned to him, enraged.

"Yes, and now he's gonna get the punishment of a lifetime! No TV, no computer, no desert, no sugary cereals, no training, and absolutely NO JUNK FOOD! Next time, you'll think before you go and tangle your sister's hair in the beaters! Now go to your room without dinner! You'll be getting the spanking of your life after dinner!"

"But Mom, it was an accident!"

"NOW!" She pointed towards his room. Jake, with a sad look, went to his room. A little girl, slightly shorter than Jake, with blonde hair tangled in beaters, ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy! It hurts!" She looked at the little girl and got a very soft look on her face.

"It's alright sweetie." She took the child up in her arms. "I'll take good care of you. I'll get those beaters out." Lloyd got down on his knees.

"Kiniro, it's alright. I'll do it. I have the better hand work."

**In Kyria's Mind**

Kyria was walking through a house, trying to maneuver around with her rather large belly.

"James? Where are you?" A little boy with black hair ran up to her.

"Yeah Mom?"

"I need you to go and find your father for me. I can't find him anywhere."

"He picked up an extra shift at work. At least, that's what he told me." She sighed.

"He promised he'd be here for when Lloyd stopped by."

"Maybe that's why he left."

"Probably. Nee-sama's always making threats on his life. He seems to forget that Kinzoku did the exact same thing up until Kiniro had Jake." The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it. It's probably Nee-sama." She went to the door. Lloyd was, indeed, on the other side.

"Nee-chan, it's good to see you." He hugged her tenderly, since she had her stomach.

"I'm glad you came. You always seem to come on my good days."

"I can see the future, remember? I know when your good days are happening and when your bad days are happening. And I'm your twin, I should know anyways. Kiniro and the kids went to Kai's house for the day, and Kinzoku's at some sort of welder's convention. I never knew that existed."

"Uncle Lloyd!" James tackled Lloyd.

"Hey squirt! You're getting big."

"Not as big as Mom's stomach." She slightly smacked him in the back of the head.

"JAMES!" Lloyd laughed.

"Jake said the exact same thing to Kiniro once. She was so mad, she nearly blew her top off."

"I was there Lloyd."

"Uncle Lloyd, lift me up and do the plane thing."

"What, you mean this?" He picked up James and started moving him around like he was a plane.

"WEEE!" Lloyd laughed.

"You know, this almost makes it worth letting that guy marry you."

"Lloyd, will you quit it about that? Kai stopped after Jay and Nya got married. Kinzoku only rarely threatens you. You threaten my husband every time you see him."

"Well, I'm glad he's not here then."

"Me too."

**To the Present**

They both retracted from what they were seeing.

"That was very good. I've never seen anyone retract from their visions that fast before, and I made sure you saw visions of bliss." Lloyd looked really scared.

"Kinzoku's gonna kill me! AH!" He started running around in circles.

"I'm gonna get really, really fat! AH!" Kyria started running around in circles. Jikan sighed.

"Oh First Spinjitsu Masters help me." She grabbed each of them by the shoulder.

"If you saw your future, then you were undeniably alive Lloyd. Kyria, you were not fat. You were with child. That sizable stomach goes away after giving childbirth. Now, you shall both calm down. Your training is done. You have learned to control your powers, before they were even awakened. I shall take you back home." Kyria gave Jikan a smile.

"Are you gonna live with us?" Jikan nodded.

"My place is now by the side of the ninja and the kunoichi, no longer here, as the lone Guardian of Time. I shall live with you." Kyria and Lloyd high-fived each other.

"Alright!" Jikan closed her eyes, and sat in the middle, focusing her power. Lloyd leaned towards Kyria.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know."

"I still have the ability to hear you. I am pulling the Time Temple to a period of time approximate for how long from when I brought you here to train to now." Kyria looked like her questions still hadn't been answered.

"How long has that been?"

"A few hours, about 5." Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Only five hours? How long did it take you to master your powers?"

"I had mastery of them since I was born. It is my only gift. Time is the most sensitive gift, but the easiest to master. That is how it stays in balance with the other Elements, by its sensitivity but ease to master. The other Elements are harder to master, but less sensitive. Everything must be in balance, or a great darkness will descend, but you will be hearing that story in the near Future."

**Far Away**

Lloyd, Kyria, and Jikan walked into the house. Sensei Wu saw them and smiled.

"Ah, you're back." Jikan nodded.

"Yes, we are. And, Wu, might I ask if it would be okay to board with you and help Lloyd and Kyria train further still? No one knows more styles of fighting than myself, other than perhaps you and Garmadon, and so I would be the best person to teach Lloyd and Kyria the more physical aspect of their training."

"It would be an honor. I will not hold you to calling me Sensei, as I do with my other students, since you never trained by me. You may call me Wu."

"That is alright with me."

**Song Of Hope: You know what happens next, so I'm not gonna bother with that part. Just know that added to the left side is a cloud like figure, and the handle looks like it's made from Golden vines wrapping around each other.**


	24. Episode 3 Season 3 Pirates Vs Ninja

**Song Of Hope: Spring Break! I'd be happier if my mom wasn't turning me into a maid and making us kids clean the entire break. Also, does ripping off an abridged series count as a copyright violation?**

A ship full of pirates was sailing across the ocean. Inside there was a pirate writing in a journal of some sort.

_"We have spent months searching for this fabled Island of Darkness, but all my eyes have seen is ocean. I fear my crew has given up, but I still hold out hope that it exists. Captain Soto."_ He put down his quill and then closed the book with his hook hand. He then pushed a button that opened up a compartment, put the book in it, and closed it again. Then he walked out onto the deck, where his crew was goofing around. "This is no time for fooling around! Who is steering the ship?" A very drunk pirate looked up.

"Don't worry Captain. No-Eyed Pete is behind the wheel!" He looked horrified.

"NO! Not No-Eyed Pete! He looked up at where the steering wheel is. A parrot was yelling at a pirate with two eye patches.

"Left! No, the other left!" They started coming to a land form.

"The Island of Darkness?" The Captain ran up to the steering wheel and pushed No-Eyed Pete out of the way, steering himself.

"No you fool! He's steering us back into Ninjago. All hands on deck!" The pirates started getting the ship ready for an attack by the Ninjago navy, but they came up to an escarpment. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The ship got rammed into it, and started sinking.

**Present Day**

Kyria and Lloyd were practicing their fighting with Kai and Kinzoku, who had oven mitts on their hands. Lloyd and Kyria would periodically switch their opponents, or both attack the same person.

"Keep it up." Kinzoku nodded.

"You need to work on your combination moves."

"Fists of Fury! You can't even see them move cause I'm so fast!"

"Feet of Fire! Yeah, I'm so hot right now, I'm flaming up." All of the adults, short of Sensei Wu, Zane, and Jikan, got the wrong idea. Kinzoku sighed.

"Kyria, never say that again. You'll understand why when you're older."

"I'm ready for everything, and so is Nee-sama!" They both kicked Kai and Kinzoku's hands. Kai laughed.

"Whoa grasshopper. You're not even ready to face my toenail clippings." Sensei Wu drank some of his tea.

"I see the student has become the teacher, or should I says, students and teachers. You will learn fast Lloyd, especially with lessons from the four ninja and the three, or, four kunoichi. I'm sorry Jikan, I am not used to you being here." Cole, for some Ood reason, was wearing a pot on his head.

"Great, now that that lesson is over, how about some target practice, on Kai?"

"Patience. You will all get your turn. But first, I don't want you to be late to your first lesson with Nya."

"Aw! But when will we learn Spinjitsu?" Kyria nodded.

"I want to learn really badly!"

"Patience. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." They both sighed and then left to go see Nya. Hana smiled.

"Let's see, does that remind you of anyone?" They all looked at Kai.

"Hey, I wasn't that whinny."

"Kai, you've been whinny since you were born. I would know. Our moms gave birth in the same hospital room."

"But I wasn't that bad."

"No, you were worse. I would remember. I trained with you. And you never stopped fighting with Kinzoku. I still can't see how you two got together."

"Life's thrown some pretty weird conditions at me and Kai."

"Speaking of conditions, I know we're trying to prepare the Garmadons for the Future, but it's hard to give them the best training in these conditions." Jikan nodded.

"Jay is right. And I know the perfect place to train them. There is a dojo, named Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. A peculiar man named Dareth has ownership over it. While he is very strange, he will, undoubtedly, let us train Lloyd and Kyria, or as you frequently call them, the Garmadons, at his dojo. It would be best, though, to wait until after Lloyd and Kyria have completed their lesson with Nya."

**Far Away (Not Really)**

Lloyd and Kyria walked up to Nya, who was taking care of the dragon.

"Now that I've given them their medicine, one for each head, they should be able to fly properly soon, but it's important to take care of them because one day, they'll be yours." Lloyd and Kyria spoke in sync.

"Ours? Really?!" Nya nodded.

"Sure. The Elemental Dragons were loyal to the four ninja and the three, or, four kunoichi, but the Ultra Dragon, they're made for the Green Ninja and the Green kunoichi to fly. But, since there are two of you, they'll only respond if you are both in perfect sync. Just the slightest off, and he'll stop in mid air."

"Whoa. Cool!" Lloyd smiled.

"I never knew that." Kyria nodded.

"Neither did I. It's a good thing we're in sync all the time." Nya smiled.

"See, even a Samurai like myself can teach you a thing or two."

"But, Nya, we have absolutely no idea at all whatsoever on how to fly."

"It's all in the legs. Soon, they'll be the fastest and strongest dragon in all of Ninjago." The Ultra Dragon Stood up and roared.

"Looks like he's already feeling better."

"They Lloyd, not he or she, but they. The Ultra Dragon is technically a boy and a girl. One half is a boy and the other is a girl. They're connected in a way that the boy half and the girl half function completely separately, which is why the Ultra Dragon needs two riders. Now, go try to get some air big guy!" The Ultra Dragon flew off.

**Far Away**

The Serpentine and Lord Garmadon (who, as I forgot to mention, lost six of his arms and now only has four, as a price for creating the Mega Weapon) were looking at the Mega Weapon, which was laid down on a table. The Venomari general looked at it curiously.

"What does it do?"

"The Mega Weapon possesses unspeakable powers." The Fangpyre general was getting impatient.

"Like what?"

"I told you fool, they're unspeakable!" The Constrictai general raised his equivalent of an eyebrow.

"It kind of looks like you don't know how to use it."

"Of course I know how to use it. I just don't have anything to use it on!" A Serpentine opened the door.

"Lord Garmadon, we've spotted something!" He grabbed the Mega Weapon and ran outside. He saw the Ultra Dragon flying around.

"Ah, the ninja and the kunoichi's pet. What better way to test out the Mega Weapon's power than that?" He turned to his Serpentine crew. "Keep up with him you slithering idiots."

"Actually, I think it's a he and a she."

"And how would you know?"

"It's a reptile. We can tell, since we're reptilian."

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T LET _**THEM**_ GET AWAY THEN!" The Serpentine went to try and fulfill Garmadon's wishes. "Eliminate dragon! Keeps it straight you fools! DESTROY!" They rammed up against the dragon, and tried to knock it out of the sky, but it didn't work. "FIRE! ANNIHILATE! STOP DRAGON! Work, pretty, pretty please!" He banged his Mega Weapon on the side of the ship. "I can't concentrate with us jostling around like this! I need a steady ship!" The ship stopped, and the dragon got away. "Obviously, if I had a proper crew that could actually fly this ship, I would've had a clear shot!" He turned to his snickering crew. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He walked past them and to his cabin, where he yelled in frustration. "They dare mock me!" He hit the Mega Weapon against a chest. "HOW DOES THIS WEAPON WORK?!" He hit it against the desk, and a journal came out of a compartment. "What's this?" He picked it up and read it. "Captain Soto, captain's log. The ship belonged to a pirate crew long before the ninja and the kunoichi ever had it? This crew sounds like they knew how to fly a ship. I wish they were here to show these scaly idiots how it's done." Suddenly, the Mega Weapons started glowing.

**Centuries Ago**

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Captain Soto yelled at his crew. They were then each encased in a golden light, which then disappeared, leaving the crew behind before the ship crashed.

**Present**

"What is happening?" The Mega Weapon, glowing mixed with darkness seeping out, drain Garmadon's power. "It won't let me let go of it!" He fell to the ground. "I feel weak."

"All hands on deck!"

"What has it done?"

"I am Captain Soto."

"Captain Soto?"

**Far Away**

"Stop the bus please. We shall be leaving right here." The bus stopped outside a dojo. "Thank you for taking us this far off your normal route." The bus driver smiled at Jikan.

"No problem Jikan. If you hadn't told me to get Sonia to the hospital when you said to, she might've not survived since we wanted an at home birth."

"Good day." They got off the bus. Kinzoku leaned over to Jikan.

"I thought you weren't supposed to mess with the time stream?"

"With her mother's guidance, that child will become the mayor of Ninjago City. Without it, they would have become the largest organized criminal Ninjago has ever seen."

"Okay then." They entered into the dojo. A man with brown hair in a brown outfit came out.

"Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I Dareth you to join my dojo. Ha-we-ya!" He did a ridiculous fighting stance.

"Dareth, must you always act so unusual?"

"Jikan? What are you doing here?"

"These two are the ones I mentioned that I needed to train, as well as these four ninja and three kunoichi with me. It is our duty to train these two to stop Lord Garmadon."

"Anything for you Jikan. If it was anyone else, I would have them defeat me first, but I trust you to do a good job and to take care of my dojo when training."

"I thank you Grand Sensei Dareth." He smiled and left. Hana looked confused.

"Okay, how did you do that?"

"Dareth is a well meaning man, but he is far too easily flattered, and by properly using that, I beforehand asked him if I could bring Lloyd and Kyria here to train. Once I, how you say, threw around some compliments, he was very easily persuaded to let me train them here, and he knew about you all as well with training the Garmadons." Kinzoku smiled.

"I think he likes you." Jikan shook her head.

"I do not see myself in any relationship at any period of time. As I do not age unless I wish too, I do not attach myself to those that do." Kaze sighed.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he doesn't like you. But I can tell you're forgetting something."

"Not forgetting. I choose not to mention it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I used Spinjitsu to convince him that I was worthy of training someone here. I did not use it on him, but I used it to show that I did have power."

"Okay then. Well, let's get started."

**Far Away**

The pirates and the Serpentine were arguing on the deck.

"When I wished to destroy the Ultra Dragon, it wouldn't, but when I wished for a better crew…the Mega Weapon does not have the power to destroy. It only has the power to create!"

"I still don't see how you got on our ship?"

"Yer ship? We built 'er, so why don't ya slither yerself off the plank?"

"I finally have a crew I can be proud of. Batten down the hatches fellas!"

"Who you calling fellas four arms?" Captain Soto held a sword to Garmadon's throat.

"Me, Lord Garmadon. I created you, you fools! I am your captain now."

"Created me? Last I checked, I was born like any other person, so you certainly didn't do nuttin. I be Captain Soto, Stealer of the Seas. Raise your weapon!" A Fangpyre leaned over to a Hypnobrai.

"The Mega Weapon must've created them, but now Garmadon's too weak to use it." Captain Soto turned to one of his crew.

"Take it from him." The pirate grabbed the weapon, but was then thrown back.

"Only I have the power to wield the Mega Weapon. It may have drained my powers for now, but when my strength returns, I'll deal with you.

"Too bad for you, because we are taking back our ship. Lock him and all his reptilian friends into the brig."

"Left!" No-Eyed Pete grabbed the Captain. "No, your other left!" He started grabbing Serpentine and throwing them in the brig, before he grabbed Garmadon and threw him in. Captain Soto and another pirate went to the brig.

"Someone has done something to my ship."

"She ain't like how we left her." They looked at the radar.

"This must be some sort of treasure map." He pushed _the_ button. The ship started flying up in the air.

"Flying! Brawk! Flying!" Captain Soto stood next to No-Eyed Pete.

"Your bird speaks the truth. A flying ship! Ho-ho, this is too good! Just wait till they get a load of us." They shot off towards Ninjago City.

**Far Away**

Kaze stood in front of Kyria holding silver fans. Kyria also had a pair of silver fans, but she was blindfolded.

"To harness the wind, one must have fleeting thoughts, and be free of any emotional weight. Trust the wind to tell you where an attack is coming from." Kaze threw her razor sharp fans, but Kyria dodged them easily. "Good, work on feeling the wind, sense it, and rely on it instead of your eyes." Cole stacked up some boards in front of Lloyd.

"You must strike with your fists. Concentrate. You may be small, but you're strong." He stood there for a little bit with his hands together, and then jumped up, breaking to boards in half, and cracked the floor, knocking everyone over short of Kyria, who hand ended up creating a tiny tornado to elevate herself to keep from getting knocked over.

"That's the power of the Scythe of Quakes and the Fans of the Wind." Hana nodded.

"You both harnessed those powers without a Golden Weapon." Zane stood up.

"That must be why you have the potential to become the greatest ninja and the greatest kunoichi. You both can harness all of the Elemental Powers." Kyria slowly stopped the wind to get down. Lloyd stared at his hand.

"Really?" Kyria looked psyched.

"Cool!" Sensei Wu drank some more tea.

"With this power, you must be careful. You must control it, before it controls you." Dareth came out with two kids behind him, each holding twenty-five boards.

"I must admit, not bad for a kid, but instead of ten boards, how about fifty? Stack 'em boys." The two students behind him put the boards on two concrete blocks. Sensei Wu sighed. "Perhaps if I, Grand Sensei Dareth, can break through all these boards, you will allow me to join your team as the Brown Ninja!" He threw up a brown piece of cloth that he cut a hole in and used it as a ninja mask. Jay could barely hold in his laughter.

"The Brown Ninja? You've gotta be joking." Cole nodded.

"Sorry pal, clubs already full." Hana nodded.

"It's fifty/fifty boys and girls. We can't throw that off, and there's only eight Elements, and only one Green Ninja and one Green Kunoichi."

"Okay, okay, then maybe this demonstration of my super human strength may persuade you. Jeffy, Phil, are you ready?" The two kids bowed in respect.

"Yes Grand Sensei Dareth." He stood in front of the boards.

"Observe. I call upon the greatest animal to give me strength, the dragon. HI-YA!" He smashed his hand into the boards, which made his hand turn red, and he didn't break even a single board. He cried out very loudly in pain and started hopping around while holding his hand. Everybody, short of Jikan, started laughing. Kinzoku walked up to Dareth.

"Nice try Brown Boy, but let me show you how someone with real super human strength can work." She lightly tapped the boards, and they all broke apart. "Strong as steel." He sighed.

"Beaten by a girl. That's so humiliating, especially since she's just a girl." Kinzoku's face started turning red. Kai looked a bit scared.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME BEING A GIRL?! I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR-!" The profanity Kinzoku then proceeded to spit out was so terrible that all of the ninja and kunoichi, plus Sensei Wu, had to cover the Garmadon's ears so they wouldn't hear any of it. Then, Kinzoku Spinjitsu'd Dareth and beat him up so badly that he ended up with a lot of bruises. Kai took his hands off of Lloyd's ears.

"She's always hated it when people say she can't do stuff because she's a girl. She almost beat up one kid in elementary school when he did that." Kinzoku nodded.

"And yet Rokudenshi still thought I was worthless."

* * *

A large, flying ship descended upon Ninjago City.

"What is this place Captain?"

"It's at the location of the Imperial City, but, since I see no samurai around, it is a place to plunder. Never have my eyes seen such treasures." He turned to his crew. "Boys, take whatever you want, money, food, women, whatever you want!" They started attacking everything, including a bus.

"When it surrenders, it gives us its loot! Have at it boys!" The ninja and kunoichi all walked out of the dojo. Jay pointed up at the sky.

"Look, that's our ship!" Kinzoku's eyes widened.

"There's a bunch of tied up women on board." Hana looked confused.

"Why do those people look so weird?" Kaze gave her a weird look.

"You've never seen a pirate before, not in movies, TV, anything?" Hana shook her head.

"I never had that at the monastery growing up, until Jay installed electricity and the video game system. Well, now I know what a pirate is." Cole looked confused.

"But pirates haven't been around for centuries!" Zane nodded.

"I sense Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this." Kai nodded.

"Probably, but let's go and catch a bus." Jikan put her fingers to her lips, and then she whistled very shrilly. Several buses stopped. Hana gave her a weird look.

"Do you know everybody in this town?"

"The Balance is being thrown off bit by bit, throwing off the timeline bit by bit. I must correct it, and that involves direct interaction with the people of Ninjago. For some reason, a lot of them tend to be bus drivers." She ran onto one of the buses, with the ninja and the kunoichi following behind. "Bob, can you follow that ship?"

"It was my every intention to follow it. They took my wife!" He put the pedal to the metal, knowing the police could care less right now. Kai looked uncomfortable.

"I don't feel comfortable with the kids coming along." Kinzoku nodded.

"Neither do I. It's way too dangerous."

"Hey, we can help!" Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, we have super special awesome powers." Zane nodded.

"Yes, but the powers inside you are too great, and too uncontrollable. You haven't even had your powers over Time fully awaken, and even with your training, you both still cause majors damages in Time, like when you wouldn't let the sun rise so you could stay asleep." Cole nodded.

"He's right. One day, you guys will be able to join us, but not yet." They sat down. The ninja and the kunoichi used one of the emergency exits to jump onto the top of the bus. Suddenly, the bus came to a stop. If it wasn't for Kai's quick thinking by using his sword to keep him anchored, and Jikan using her katana, then they would've fallen off. There was an old lady in front of the bus.

"Come on people! We're trying to save the city here!" Kaze whacked Jay in the back of the head.

"Don't yell at an old lady! Respect your elders!" Cole looked concerned.

"It's getting away!" The lady's grocery bag split open and all of her groceries fell out. They all sighed. Then, Kiniro ran up to the bus.

"ANE! ANE!"

"Kiniro? Ane, what are you doing here? This is dangerous!"

"They got her! The pirates took Mom!"

* * *

Dareth stood at the top of a building, slightly higher up than the ship.

"This is my chance to prove that they need the Brown Ninja. Let's do this." He ran off the side and landed on the ship. "Surrender, or face the Brown Ninja!"

"Pajama Man? Get him!" Pirates surrounded him on all sides. He started doing some pretty weird stuff.

"The wolf! The spider! The hippo!" The pirates looked at each other for a few seconds, and then started laughing. Captain Soto cut up his shirt. "Those swords are really sharp."

"How dare you call yourself a ninja?! My daughter is a far better fighter than you!" One of the pirates slapped the young yet gray-haired woman who spoke.

"Silence your tongue woman! It is not your place to speak unless you are given permission too. Women do not fight. You will curb your sharp tongue, or you will see far worse."

"I don't know where you came from, but this is the 21st century, not medieval times, or wherever you came from. Women have rights, and are in business, social media, even politics." Captain Soto went up to her and put a sword to her throat.

"Silence woman! Put her in my quarters! I show her later what a woman's role is!" One of the pirates came and took her away. "Now, tie up Pajama Man!" The pirates tied up Dareth.

"Ah nuts!"

"Mates, keep an eye out for any masked Pajama People."

"AH! PLEASE! HELP!" The ninja and the kunoichi were down below on the streets.

"Dang it Dareth!"

"That pirate slapped my mom! Those idiots are so gonna pay!"

"We need to get on board that ship." Jay turned around.

"There are other ways a ninja and a kunoichi can hide in plain sight." Jikan shook her head.

"There are no such things as women pirates. How would we get on board?" Kai sighed.

"You're gonna kill my Kinny, but we're gonna have to dress you up as a damsel in distress."

"WHAT?!"

"All of you."

**Ten Minutes Later**

The boys all came out dressed as pirates with pieces over their ninja suits, with the girls all wearing outfits that women would've worn back then, each in their respective color, with Kinzoku wearing a black wig to cover up her unnatural gray hair, and each wearing make-up. Kinzoku gave Kai a death glare.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is the only way to save my mom, you would so be dead right now Kai."

"I know, but let's focus on getting on board." They ran towards the ship. They leapt (the girls did the best they could) up till they got to the deck, where the boys then proceeded to tie the girls up, with Kai tying up Kinzoku loosely. Captain Soto was laughing.

"How about we make him walk the plank?" Kai leaned into Kinzoku's ear and whispered.

"Go, find your mom. We'll deal with the pirates." Kinzoku snuck away. Captain Soto edged him towards the end of the plank.

"You're making a huge mistake. Don't make me call upon the dragon!"

"We have to save him."

"We can't get close enough without blowing our cover." Kaze nodded.

"As much as I don't want anyone to die today, we can't blow our cover. And we can't plead with them. They're pirates, they won't listen to us, and you guys will blow your cover no matter what."

"Who wants to see him go splat?" Most of the pirates cheered. Jay used his best pirate voice.

"Who here wants to see him live?" The pirates all cheered until they realized what Jay had said, and then looked around to see who said that.

"The plank's getting shorter, huh?" Captain Soto held a sword at Dareth's throat.

"We don't need to do this fellas. I'm a lousy martial artist. What I do, I wouldn't even call it an art. I know I say I'm a brown belt, but I painted it, and all my trophies, they're all fake!" Kai and Jay facepalmed themselves. Captain Soto pushed Dareth off the plank. He screamed for a pretty long time, until Lloyd and Kyria used the Ultra Dragon to catch him.

"I called a dragon? I CALLED A DRAGON!"

* * *

"Mom? Mom?" Kinzoku was looking inside the ship she knew like the back of her hand.

"Kinny?" She took in a short gasp.

"MOM! Where are you?"

"In here honey!" She followed her mother's voice and found the room.

"I'm coming Mom! Don't worry!" She wiggled out of her ropes, and then opened the door.

"Sweetheart!"

"Mom!" They hugged.

"Honey, what happened to your beautiful hair, Just because it's naturally gray like mine doesn't mean you're getting old. When that happens, your hair will turn white."

"Mom, it's a wig. Why did they lock you down here?"

"I spoke out too much. I don't care what century they are from, they should know how to treat a girl!"

"It's alright Mom, I'm here now."

"But why are you wearing that?"

"It was the only way to get on the ship."

"BEHIND YOU!" Suddenly, a pirate hit her over the head with a frying pan.

"Whatever this tool be, it's certainly useful!"

"That was my daughter you-!" The next words Mrs. Hagane used explained where Kinzoku's colorful language comes from.

"Such language from such a delicate woman. You will be silent right now, for face even worse when Captain Soto gets here!" He hit her over the head with the frying pan too, and then dragged Kinzoku's unconscious form to the deck, leaving the door open.

* * *

The ninja and the kunoichi, short of Kinzoku, all used Spinjitsu to change into their ninja/kunoichi suits.

"NINJAGO!" The girls went and freed all the kidnapped women, who thanked them before jumping onto a nearby building.

"More Pajama People?"

"Where? I can't see!" Kai smiled under his mask.

"Ninja and Kunoichi versus Pirates! Who will win?" They immediately started fighting each other, with everyone messing up everyone on occasion. Finally, the pirate dragging Kinzoku came up.

"What's going on here Captain?"

"More Pajama People, who were dressed as our own kind. They had women with them too, who are fighting! Women do not fight! They cook and clean!" He ran towards his shipmate. "What is this?"

"This girl, apparently that woman's daughter, was trying to help her escape." Captain Soto smiled.

"These Pajama People seem to be here to stop us without hurting any innocent people, hence why they rescued all those women." He picked her up and held a sword to her throat. "No more Pajama People fighting, or this one gets it!" They all turned to Captain Soto. Kai looked horrified.

"Kinny!"

"She clearly means much to you. Drop your weapons, and I won't hurt her. You have my word." Kai looked disgusted.

"A pirate's word is no good! How do I know that you won't just kill her even if we drop our weapons?"

"You don't. You only have my word. But I will tell you this, if you do not drop your weapons, then she will surely be dismembered." Kai was about to drop his sword, but then something happened.

"NOBODY THREATENS MY DAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! HI-YA!" Mrs. Hagane rammed her head into Captain Soto's side, making him drop Kinzoku.

"You do not have that kind of skill! You are just a woman!"

"This is the 21st century. Things have changed since you were last around." Kinzoku woke up.

"What happened?" Kai helped her up.

"You're mom just saved you, now, why don't you wear something more suitable for this?"

"NINJAGO!" Kinzoku changed into her kunoichi suit. Lloyd and Kyria landed on the deck.

"NINJAGO!" They both knocked over Captain Soto.

"Pirate go!" He was about to strike them, but Hana got in the way by blocking the sword with her sais.

"You two need to get out of here! You're not supposed to be here! You aren't ready, you're too young!" She put them each in a barrel, and then proceeded to keep fighting. They managed to get themselves right side up after being put it the barrels headfirst, then head butted, or barrel butted Captain Soto.

"Don't underestimate us because of our size!"

"We're the strongest ninja and kunoichi ever!"

"Come here you blurry little shorties (AN: I know it says munchkins, but these pirates are from before the Wizard of Oz, so like they would actually know what that is)!" They both kept dodging.

"NINJAGO!" They both started spinning around, but then they both became green tornadoes, breaking the barrels off.

"Whoa, Spinjitsu!"

"We just did Spinjitsu for the first time."

"Cool!" They high-fived. Captain Soto knocked Kyria over the head.

"Hey, no one does that to my sister, not even me!"

"I will do the same to you then." He did the exact same thing to Lloyd.

"No one messes with the Garmadons and gets away with it!" They each made a ball of swirling green light, which shown around them.

"Lloyd, don't! Your powers are too uncontrollable!" They shot the energy at Captain Soto, but instead in knocked over the mast, trapping the ninja and the kunoichi underneath. Captain Soto chuckled.

"You lose Pajama People. No more warrior women, and no more Pajama People. It is time for you to walk the plank." Suddenly, there were loud thumps that shook the whole ship. It was Nya in the Samurai Mech suit. She used it to pick up the mast and knocked out the pirates, putting the mast back in its place. She then got out and used her double-sided scythe to rip the sail so she could get down, landing on Captain Soto. Jay smiled.

"Who wins between Pirates and Ninja/Kunoichi? It's samurai!" She chuckled lightly and Jay drooled over her.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Kim Possible (She Can Do Anything)**

The police were putting the pirates into cop cars.

"Good work team." Kai rubbed the head of Lloyd.

"Well, don't forget to include this guy." Kinzoku rubbed Kyria's head.

"Or this girl either." The officer noticed something.

"Eh, that your ship?" Jay nodded proudly.

"It sure it."

"Sorry! You snooze, you lose!" Hana looked enraged.

"Lord Garmadon!"

"Dad!"

"You're becoming stronger children, but you'll never be strong enough to defeat me, even with two of you! Give up, before it's too late!" Lloyd looked tempted, and Kyria looked far more so, but with reassuring looks from the ninja and the kunoichi, they held their ground. "Have it your way! Another day ninja kunoichi, another day!" The Bounty took off. Jay kicked the dirt.

"Oh great, Lord Garmadon is back and now he's got our ship." Hana nodded.

"Yeah, but at least he lost six arms. Now he's only got four, but it's still pretty creepy." Cole nodded.

"And at least we've got these little guys." Lord Garmadon laughed evilly as the Bounty flew off. Dareth, with his shirt still cut from earlier, tried to sneak up behind Kaze and attack her, but Kaze easily flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ah, come on guys. I Dareth you to forgive me!" Everybody started laughing, with Dareth joining in after a little bit.

**Song Of Hope: It didn't mention how pirates used to kidnap women, then return them to the shore when they were done. I'm guessing it's because this is made as a kid's show. Well, R&R**


	25. Episode 4 Season 3 Double Trouble Part 1

**Song Of Hope: Thumbs up for the awesomeness of Ninjago! As much as I hate ninjas (****They were cowards, sneaking around in their black pajamas, stabbing their victims with poisoned darts. I hate ninjas-they have no honor.****), I love this show. It's hard to ignore the whole ninja thing, but once I got past it, I started loving it.**

Lloyd and Kyria were each holding a light bulb, focusing to keep it lit.

"Focus Garmadons, to control the power inside you. When you feel a surge swelling up, harness it." They nodded.

"We understand."

"We are in control."

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Kyria's fizzled out, and Lloyd's exploded.

"I can't keep mine lit!"

"And mine keeps blowing up!"

"Stupid light bulb!"

"Can we have one more try?" Kai frowned.

"Sorry kids, those were the last light bulbs." Broken light bulbs surrounded Lloyd, and fizzled out ones that no longer work surrounded Kyria. Hana handed them each a broom.

"You can clean up, and we'll try again tomorrow when we have more light bulbs." They took the brooms, but instead of cleaning, they used them to hit the punching bags. Jay sighed.

"What am I doing wrong Sensei Wu? I can't seem to teach either of them to control their powers." The broom bounced off in a way that hit Lloyd in the face, and the punching bag hit Kyria.

"You dare to defy the Green Ninja?!" Kyria looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lloyd, why are you talking to a punching bag?!"

"Patience Jay. Sometimes, the greatest opponent we face is ourselves. That's especially true of Lloyd. Remember where he came from. He is the son of Lord Garmadon. It's going to take time for him to embrace the light. I also learned from a letter that Kyria never graduated Gladys early. She ran away because none of the other children would accept her since she was the daughter of the Dark Lord. The school board was even considering sending her to Darkly's School for Bad Girls since she was not doing well there. The only reason she came to me, to become good, was to prove all of them wrong." Nya opened the wall, holding two letters.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Nya."

"Hey Jay, wanna come by the auto body shop later?"

"Uh, the auto body shop?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I got a part time job there. Though I could fix the Ultra Sonic Raider in my off time. Maybe if you come over I can show you what I've been working on."

"Sure, hey, what do you got there?"

"Oh, um, these letters came for Lloyd and Kyria." Nya handed them to Sensei Wu.

"Hm, they're from their old schools." The ninja and the kunoichi walked over. Kaze had a smile playing on her lips.

"The Darkly School for Bad Boys and the Glady School for Good Girls?"

"Formerly Bad Boys and Bad Girls, but since the last time we were there, they have changed to the Darkly's School for Great Boys and Great Girls. They are a separate school from Gladys, and now they compete on which school turns out the best children." Kai laughed a little.

"Wait, they've turned good?" Sensei Wu looked at Lloyd's letter.

"It says here there's going to be a ceremony." Cole smiled.

"I love ceremonies! That means there's gonna be cake!"

"Lloyd's change inspired them. Now they've invited Lloyd to get an honorary degree in excellence." Kinzoku looked pretty curious.

"And what about Kyria's letter?"

"In Kyria's letter, it says that they are doing something similar, except Kyria is receiving a diploma. Although, these are both taking place at the same time."

"When Sensei?" Sensei Wu looked at the letters to respond to Kinzoku's question.

"This afternoon. Looks like we'll have to choose between the events."

"I was supposed to go to work at noon, but I can call Mr. Steele and let him know I won't be there this afternoon. He's a very understanding guy. We'll take Kyria, and the boys can take Lloyd."

**Far Away**

Lord Garmadon had gathered all of the Serpentine onto the deck.

"Sit tight! Can everyone hear me? Okay, so let's brainstorm on how to use my Mega Weapon to destroy the ninja and the kunoichi. Remember, the weapon can only create, never destroy. I can only use it once a day, as it drains all my strength. So, no such thing as a bad idea. Anyone?" A Constrictai raised his hand.

"What if you made more pirates?"

"Over the side!" A two-headed Fangpyre grabbed him.

"No, no, no, please! I was only, no wait!" He was thrown over the side and into the ocean.

"Anyone else? Don't be shy! No bad ideas." A Venomari missing an eye raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, what if you recreated the Devourer?"

"Over the side!" He was thrown overboard. "Instead of things that have already failed to destroy the ninja and the kunoichi, how about something new?" A Constrictai spoke out.

"Can you create a giant ham sandwich?"

"A poisoned giant ham sandwich?" The Constrictai rubbed his stomach.

"I should hope not. I'm so hungry!" He was thrown over the side.

"This is impossible! Those pesky ninja and kunoichi always come out on top! How do I defeat ninja and kunoichi who so rudely refuse to be defeated?" He looked at the Mega Weapon. "Weapon, answer me!" He saw his reflection in the Mega Weapon, and came up with an idea. "Wait, that's it!" A Hypnobrai behind him looked very confused.

"A giant ham sandwich?" Three Serpentine pulled out eating utensils, including plates and napkins. Garmadon kicked the Hypnobrai off the side of the ship.

"Even better. No more brainstorming! Gather me any ninja and kunoichi belonging left on this ship!" They went through the ship and found at least one of each of the ninja's suits and the kunoichi's, which they threw onto the deck, short of Jikan's.

"We could only find a piece of her clothing that must've torn off when the ninja and the kunoichi were fighting the pirates.

"It should be enough. Throw it in the pile." He did. "Ninja, kunoichi, today I wish for you to finally meet your match!" The Mega Weapon glowed, and the ninja/kunoichi suits, plus the one scrap of cloth, were raised up in a magical bubble, which burst, with red eyed and slightly paler versions of the ninja/kunoichi burst out from. "I have made you to be equal to the ninja and the kunoichi in all retrospect except for one. You are evil, and loyal only to me." They put their hands together and bowed in respect.

"Yes Lord Garmadon."

"Then I command you to find and destroy the ninja and the kunoichi!"

**Far Away**

They were all outside with the dragon.

"There's only one dragon, but we need to go to two different places." Lloyd a Kyria smiled.

"Nya taught us a trick." Lloyd nodded.

"Since the Ultra Dragon is two dragons, combined at one point, they can split into two dragons."

"And all we have to do is hold hands and say something in a weird language in synch." Kyria and Lloyd held each others hand, and the spoke at the same time.

_"__Shi to shi de tsukura reta chō ryū, hi ni wakare, chikyū, kōri, kaminari to kinzoku, shokubutsu,-fū, soshite jikan wa, watashitachiha ryōhō no hōkō ni idō shi, watashitachi ga shinakereba naranai michi o tadoru kanōsei ga aru koto."_ A glowing ball of green light formed in between them, which then went over to the Ultra Dragon, who then split into two dragons, one of the boys Elements and one of the girls. They smiled.

"Say hello to Meplawinti-" Kyria pointed at the female dragon.

"And to Rethingice." Lloyd pointed at the male dragon. The ninja and the kunoichi nodded approvingly.

"Let's go."

**Time Skip Sponsored by Gerald Butler**

The boys were flying through the sky on Rethingice. Jay smiled.

"Now that we can ride the dragon, or, half of the dragon, we should get to Darkly's in no time!" Kai turned back to him.

"That's if Lloyd can get us there in one piece." Lloyd smiled.

"Don't worry Kai. The Ultra Dragon only responds to Kyria and I moving in total synch. It's much easier for me to control just Rethingice since he doesn't stop suddenly when one of us gets out of synch. And besides, we're almost here!" They landed in front of the school. They all jumped off of Rethingice. They looked up at the sign, which said Darkly's School for Great Boys. There was a boy in the front, planting flowers.

"Lloyd?"

"Uh, Brad?"

"You came! So good to see you." Brad gave Lloyd a quick hug.

"It is? You put fire ants in my bed."

"Please forgive me. I wasn't myself, and I have learned the error of my ways. You must be the ninja."

"Uh, guys, meet Brad Tudabone." He shook each of their hands.

"Such a huge fan! Go good! Please, will you now follow me to see the principle?" He started walking into the school, with the ninja following him. Cole noticed how there were absolutely no kids in the classrooms, or teachers.

"Uh, shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"Actually, today is a new Darkly's school tradition, Ninja Day. We stay out of sight to honor the way of the ninja for showing us the light." Cole smiled as they reached a door at the end of the hall.

"This is a good school. I'm impressed." Brad opened a door, which lead into a waiting room of some sort.

"Principle Noble! Lloyd and the ninja are here for the ceremony." Cole put his hand on Brad's shoulder.

"That and the cake. By the way, do you know what kind it is?"

"I'll be with you in just a moment."

"I should get back to the flowers." Brad quickly left. Jay looked concerned.

"Um, has anyone seen a teacher yet?" Zane nodded.

"Indeed, their absence is most strange."

"I'll see you now. Come in, come in." They went into the office. A light turned on, revealing another orange haired student, and a skeleton with a wig and a pipe that had served as a proxy for the appearance of there being an actual principle.

"Welcome back Lloyd."

"Uh, Gene?"

"And welcome ninja, to the new Darkly's Boarding School for Worse Boys!" A bunch of kids came from behind the desk. Gene cut a rope that released a bunch of sandbags, which knocked them all out, but Lloyd struggled to stay conscious.

"Gene, I'm gonna get you for-" he was knocked out.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Clare Abshire**

Cole opened his eyes to see a bunch of teachers standing over him. He sat up, and the rest of the ninja soon followed.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened? Where's Lloyd? And who are all of you?"

"We're the teachers, and we've all been taken prisoner. We've tried to teach the boys how to be good, but they over threw us! They're monsters!" Jay looked confused.

"But I thought Lloyd was getting an honorary degree?"

"That was the boys trick to lure Lloyd here and convince them to be their leader. They got the idea after the Darkly's School for Bad Girls found out the Gladys School for Good Girls was giving Kyria a graduating degree so they could say she graduated from Gladys. The Darkly girls decided to set up a trap at the awards ceremony so they could take out the kunoichi and turn Kyria evil, to be their leader. The boys just made a modified version of that plan. They planned together to split you all up to make it easier."

"There's not gonna be cake?! THE CAKE IS A LIE?!" Kai facepalmed himself.

"Cole, you do realize that not only are we in danger, but so is Lloyd and the girls, including Hana?" Zane shook his head.

"My calculations tell me that Kaze would most definitely be able to sort out something was wrong. Her senses and detection skills are incredibly great. But for now, we must worry about Lloyd. I can sense that he's still here, in the building."

* * *

Lloyd was struggling against his ropes. Brad pulled a string that turned on a light bulb.

"Welcome to your ceremony Lloyd, or should I call it an evil intervention."

"Where are my friends?" Gene smiled.

"They're better off without you. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"You may have forgotten, but we're your true friends, and we want to help you undo the damage you've done to yourself, and our school's reputation. Be honest, doesn't a part of you miss being bad?"

**Far Away**

The Bizarro ninja and the Bizarro kunoichi, wearing sunglasses were walking through town, doing some pretty dang mean stuff to random people. Bizarro Cole even stole cotton candy from a skeleton.

"Remember, we must find the ninja and the kunoichi."

* * *

Sensei Wu was cleaning up the glass that Lloyd hadn't cleaned up earlier, as well as using his powers to fix the light bulbs Kyria had burned out. The Bizarro ninja and the Bizarro kunoichi walked in.

"Ah, you're back." Kai nodded, looking around.

"Yeah, it was great. We were having so much fun we almost forgot where we were." He stroked his beard.

"Hm, I bet Lloyd and Kyria had a blast." Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah, they had so much fun together." Sensei Wu's face grew suspicious at the word together. "They're still there, because there's something they want you to see."

"Mega Monster Amusement Park is no place for a old man such as myself."

"Mega Monster Amusement Park? Is that where we've been?" Bizarro Kaze facepalmed herself.

"The old man is lying!" Sensei Wu spun the broom around like a weapon.

"She is right. Lloyd and Kyria are not at the amusement park, they are at two different locations, and you are not my students!" Hana nodded.

"And you are not our master, or my father!" They started fighting, but Bizarro Zane pinned Sensei Wu to the wall with his shurikens. "Where are the ninja and the kunoichi?!" Cole Jay shook his head.

"He'll never talk. Especially since one of them is his precious 'daughter'. The only way to get him to talk is to read his mind, but we can't." The phone beeped.

"Jay, are you back yet? Can't wait to see you at the auto body shop. See ya then." The phone beeped again.

"Kin, it's Mr. Steele. I was wondering that since you dropped your shift this afternoon if you could pick up Zack's shift tomorrow. I know you're at Gladys School for Good Girls, but come back and respond ASAP." They all smiled. Hana walked up to Sensei Wu as the rest of them left.

"We may not be the ninja and the kunoichi, but we are the exact same except for in one retrospect. That's us being evil. And let me tell you something about your daughter. Hana never really loved or cared for you. She always thought that you were over demanding and expected far too much out of her. She only stayed because she had nowhere else to go." With that, she left.

**Far Away**

Zane had opened up his arm.

"Battering ram activated." His body stiffed and his arms straightened. The other ninja picked him up and bashed him against the door several times. Kai grunted in frustration.

"We're never gonna open that door! I hope they haven't turned Lloyd. I don't think things can get much worse." Zane's head started singing.

"That would be in incoming call. It's from Kaze." He pressed a button.

_"Zane…wrong…bad…Darkly…Gladys…ceremony…help!"_ The call was cut off. Cole glared at Kai.

"Thanks for jinxing us Kai. Now the girls are in trouble!"

"Look guys, don't worry. I told Nya I'd meet her at the auto body shop, and since I'm so punctual, if I'm even one second late, she's gonna suspect something is wrong."

**Far Away**

Nya was working on the Ultra Sonic Raider, and almost had it fixed, when Bizarro Jay walked up, humming. She turned around, still wearing her welding mask.

"Oh, there you are." She lifted up her mask. "I was starting to get worried. You're never late."

"It's a whole new me baby! Nice work. We should take it out for a spin. Bet we could make a lot of people jealous." Nya threw key keys around a bit.

"I should've known that spending time at Darkly's school would've made you a bad boy."

"Darkly's school, ah ha, is that where we were?"

"Just you boys. What's gotten into you-" Jay cut her off by dipping her and kissing her, grabbing the keys from her hand. He then put her down.

"It's a bad boy thing." He jumped in the Ultra Sonic Raider and drove off. Nya was still swooning slightly.

"Call me!"

* * *

All of the Bizarro ninja and the Bizarro kunoichi were in the ultra Sonic Raider. Bizarro Kinzoku was looking around for the right button.

"We need to split up, but there's only one vehicle. I don't know anything about this thing. My memories end after the original Kinzoku last wore this."

"Man, the original Jikan remembers everything, and can see every event throughout all of time and space. It's a wonder her brain doesn't blow up, or mine."

"I know. She's practically not human. And, judging by the circuits, I think this would be it to separate." Bizarro Jay pressed a button, and the vehicles split.

**Far Away**

The boys were trying to wedge the door open, but the stick they were using broke. Kai started walking around, looking for a way out.

"If we don't get out of here, they're gonna brainwash Lloyd, and undo all the lessons we tried to teach him."

"Not to mention never see Hana or taste cake again!" Zane walked over to the teachers.

"Principle Noble, how well do you and the teachers know this building?"

"We barely know it at all actually. We're new. The old teachers were highly committed to teaching evil, and quit in protest when the school went good. Most of the went to Darkly's School for Bad Girls, who's school board refused to go good."

"So if the school building was originally built for evil, don't we have to assume there are hidden passages, which none of you would even know about?" Cole nodded.

"Hey, you're right. It just wouldn't be an evil school without hidden passages." Zane nodded.

"My analysis of the room shows that there are three hidden switches, one lowers the ceiling, one puts spikes on the ceiling, and the other opens a passage." He walked over to one of the light fixtures. "I believe this is the correct one." He turned it, and it opened up a secret passage.

"Everybody in!" They followed Kai's lead into the passage. Jay started laughing.

"Cole, stop tickling me!"

"I'm not tickling you. Zane, give us some light." Zane's head started glowing, revealing a ton of spiders. Everybody screamed.

"AH!"

"I'm glad Kinny isn't here. She'd absolutely freak!"

* * *

"Come on, you guys can untie me. Really, this is just a huge relief. I couldn't stand being good. Thank you for saving me." Lloyd was trying to convince the others that he was evil again. Brad narrowed his eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying to us just to escape and help the ninja?"

"Well, if I'm truly good, I wouldn't be able to lying, which I'm not, but even if I was, wouldn't lying make me evil, thus giving you assurance that you can release me." Gene saw right through it.

"He is trying to trick us with mind games!" There was a loud noise outside.

"Someone's coming." They went outside to investigate. The Bizarro ninja leapt into sight. Brad turned to his fellow Bad Boys. "The ninja have escaped! Execute doomsday formations! Spitball brigade, step forward!" All of the boys skilled with spitballs came forward. "Fire!" They shot their ammo at the Bizarro ninja, who easily dodged it. "Smoke bomb brigade, step forward." All the kids skilled with making and or throwing smoke bombs stepped forward. "Fire!" They threw their ammo, but using their Spinjitsu, they cleared the air. "Dodge ball brigade! Ready, fire!" They threw dodge balls at the Bizarro ninja, but it still had no affect. In fact, they caught all of them.

"Our turn." Brad turned to the boys.

"RUN!" They threw them at the boys, hitting them every time. "RETREAT!" Brad got hit in the head, and was slightly out of it, but then Kai grabbed him by his shirt.

"Where are the ninja?" Brad looked terrified.

* * *

Lloyd struggled against the ropes that held him.

"Why do I always get tied up? You'd think I'd be pretty good with knot by now." He looked up at the light bulb and got an idea. "Okay, you can do this Lloyd." He used his power to make the light bulb burst, then rolled in the broken glass to cut the ropes. He jumped up onto his feet. "Ha, ha! Finally, I'm free!" The other boys came back. "Aw, no fair! I escaped fair and square." The boys started blocking the door.

"Your friends are pure evil." Lloyd looked pretty confused.

"What?"

* * *

Bizarro Cole was toting around Brad. He opened a door that lead into an empty room.

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"That's where they were, honest!"

"Time for another noggie."

"No, NO! Anything but that!" Behind them, a door opened, with the ninja coming out.

"Finally, a way out!" They all stopped in a line, with Kai being very confused.

"Guys, why are we staring at ourselves?" Principle Noble looked pretty freaked out.

"This is getting too weird for us. We're gonna stay in here." He closed the passage door. Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh, those who don't fight teach." The Bizarro ninja took off their sunglasses.

"Drop the boy, uh, me."

"He's of no use to us anymore." Bizarro Cole dropped Brad, who ran off. Kai glared at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"Your doom."

"My early assessment tells me that this must be Garmadon's doing."

"My early assessment tells me that you will be destroyed."

"NINJAGO!" They ran in to attack each other, but all of their attacks were mirrored or perfectly countered by the other. The others were watching from behind a corner.

"See, I told you my friends wouldn't turn evil. The evil ninja must be my father's doing." Gene was amazed.

"Fascinating. It's like fighting a mirror, where the reflection countermoves in perfect sync, and no one seems to be able to land a blow."

"Like when Kyria and I are training. But we have to help them." Gene smiled and turned to Lloyd.

"Just to be clear, which them?"

"Uh, my friends of course, uh, I mean, uh, the evil ninja." He laughed evilly, which kind of failed.

* * *

Lloyd struggled against his ropes again.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, evil son of the evil ruler Lord Garmadon, and I demand you release me!" They paid Lloyd no attention, and instead listened to what Gene had to say.

"Here's my theory on how to help the evil ninja destroy the good ninja." He climbed onto a ladder and started drawing so fast on a chalkboard that all you could see was the dust. "Look what happens when positive energy connects with negative energy. So, if an evil ninja manages to connect a single blow against his opposite, that same spark should be so powerful as to eradicate the good ninja." He jumped off the ladder. "Trust me. I'm quite an evil genius." Brad smiled.

"Okay, good enough for me."

"Alright, you win." They all turned to Lloyd. "I'm good, but guess what? So is Brad." Brad looked shocked.

"That's a lie!" Gene jumped off the desk. Lloyd smiled.

"Is it? Then explain why on the day we first met, you were nice to me. When I arrived here on my first day, I didn't know how things worked around here, and everyone made fun of me. Brad even put fire ants in my bed." Gene laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. That was evil."

"But, when everyone was gone, he said he was just trying to teach me how things go. After that, he took me under his wing, and taught me the art of revenge." Gene narrowed his eyes at Brad.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to get in good with his father." Lloyd shook his head.

"No, it's because deep down, he's not all evil, and Brad's not the only one. Face it, all of you have a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear, because it thinks it's alone, but it's not, and I'm living proof. So, who's with me?" Brad looked ashamed.

"It's true, and I love planting flowers."

"You what?!" Lloyd smiled.

"I know someone who you'd get along with really well then that can show you the ropes of being good."

"Yeah. The ninja also saved my life, a kindness I plan to return." He untied Lloyd. All of the other boys walked over to the side of Lloyd, short of Gene.

"Ah, my dad is gonna be so mad!"

"Yeah, join the club." Gene walked over to them. "Now, I have a plan. Who here can sow?"

"Sow?" He sighed.

"Kinzoku always made me fix my own ninja suit instead of fixing it when I asked her too, since she's good at sowing. I'll show you."

* * *

A little bit later, after a lot of sowing, they were all wearing ninja suits matching the colors of the present ninja, short of Lloyd and his Green Ninja suit.

"NINJAGO!"

* * *

The ninja and the Bizarro ninja were still fighting each other, trying to win.

"We're so evenly balanced this fight can go on forever."

"We can't give up! Keep fighting!"

"NINJAGO!" Lloyd and the other boys ran in.

"Hey, it really is Ninja Day."

"Ah, I see what they're doing. They're trying to confuse them."

"Yeah, but it's confusing me too." The kids tackled the Bizarro Zane.

"Keep your focus. NINJAGO!" He used Spinjitsu to eliminate his clone after the kids all got off.

"It works just as Gene says. If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated." Bizarro Cole was surrounded on all sides by little ninja, with one coming out from a closet behind him, kicking him towards the real Cole, who then punched him.

"Good riddance." Jay was facing his evil clone.

"Don't think you can get rid of us that easily. By the way, did I mention that I kissed Nya?" Jay looked like he was gonna blow up.

"WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!" Bizarro Jay laughed.

"Yeah!" Bizarro Jay tried to punch regular Jay, but regular Jay grabbed his hand and then leapt behind him, kicking him in the back and turning the Bizarro Jay into nothing.

"Nobody kisses my girl!" All the kids were tackling Bizarro Kai.

"Get back you ankle biters!" He shook them off and ran away. Kai threw one of Zane's smoke bombs in his face. "OH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Kai tapped him on the shoulder, and then punched him in the face.

"He ain't so bad." Everybody cheered.

"It worked Lloyd, you did it!" Brad threw off his Red Ninja mask.

"No, we did it!" The kids cheered again, and the teachers came out of the closet.

"Normally we'd punish you for holding us captive, but since you've all learned a valuable lesson, I suppose it's cause for a celebration."

"Ah, that wouldn't mean cake now, would it?" They all laughed.

* * *

On the way home in the Ultra Sonic Raider (well, half of it), with Rethingice following them and Cole riding him while eating cake, they were quite pleased with the day's outcome.

"What a relief it is to have the tank back!" Kai nodded.

"Can't wait to hear what Sensei says when he hears about this."

"Need I remind you that the girls could possibly still be in trouble?" Just then, Kaze's face came up on the screen.

"You guys there?" Jay nodded.

"We can hear you loud and clear. It is the real you, right, not some Bizarro version?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm guessing Garmadon sent evil clones to you guys as well?"

"Yep, but obviously, you guys are safe and sound, so we don't have much f anything to worry about anymore." The screen changed into Lord Garmadon.

"So, it's true then. You've defeated my evil clones." Kai nodded.

"Keep it coming Garmadon. Your tasks to stop us are only making us stronger!"

"But tomorrow is a new day ninja and kunoichi. Mark my words, I will find news ways to finish you off once and for-" his broadcast got cut off.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Nya will be displeased. She just repaired it, and it appears that it already has to go back to the shop."

"Na, it's not broken." Electrical light pulsed from Lloyd's hand and into the tank, turning the screen into a video game, which he pulled out a controller for.

"You did that? But it didn't blow up!"

"Eh, you go to school, and sometimes, you might pick up a thing or two." They all started laughing as they started heading back into town.

**Song Of Hope: I will do a Girl's Side of this story, but there will be a lot of repeated stuff, just FYI.**


	26. Episode 5 Season 3 Double Trouble Part 2

**Song Of Hope: This will directly skip to the parts that weren't in the last chapter. Also, I fixed a little error, called kunoichi. R&R**

Kyria landed Meplawinti outside of Gladys, which looked like Darkly's but brighter.

"We're here." She landed in front of the school. Outside was a brunette woman, wearing a white and pink woman's business suit, who had a triple black and white tomoe pendant around her neck. Kyria jumped off of Meplawinti.

"Miss Bonnie!" She hugged the woman.

"That'd be Principle Bonnie now." Kyria smiled.

"You're the principle now?" She nodded.

"The school board found the old one to be a bit, well, cruel, since she came up sending you to Darkly's. She actually got the school board to go with it. But, once you ascended to the level of the Green Kunoichi, the school board realized it's mistake, and voted to remove her from the staff." Kyria turned to the kunoichi.

"Guys, this is Miss Bonnie. She was my in first grade, but I guess now she's the principle. Even when I wasn't her student, she always tried to help me the best that she could." Miss Bonnie smiled and shook their hands.

"You must be the kunoichi. I'm a bit disappointed that the ninja didn't attend though."

"They're at another engagement with Lloyd at Darkly's." Principle Bonnie sighed.

"I don't trust those Darkly children. The new teachers I like just fine, a lot of them are even Gladys alumni, but the students are not going to easily accept the new curriculum. Especially since the girl's school refuses to change. But, let's not fret about that. Today is a great day. I'll lead you girls to the auditorium/gym." They entered the school, with all the girls still in their classes. Kinzoku raised an eyebrow.

"Um, if the school is having a huge ceremony, then shouldn't the kids be in the gym where it's happening?"

"They'll stay in class until everything is ready." They passed by a classroom full of girls. "Hm, I don't remember that class having kids in it. I thought that was just an empty room. Maybe the Chem Lab got sabotaged by the Darkly girls, and Misses Hydro didn't tell me about it again. The Darkly girls tend to prank Misses Hydro's class, because she doesn't tell me when things happen since it makes her job all the harder. Oh well. She always tells me eventually." What they didn't notice was that there was no teacher in the classroom. Principle Bonnie stopped next to a pair of double doors. "There's the auditorium. You girls can nab the seats you want before the rest of the students get here. The ceremony actually isn't for a couple hours. Please, do not leave the gym. The girls get easily distracted when there are people who are not students or staff who are here. Do you understand?" They all nodded, but Kaze looked a bit confused.

"Yes, but is it okay if I ask why we're here a couple hours before the ceremony?"

"I need Kyria to be fitted for her robes and such before she can actually start. Not to mention, I'm sure she'll want to prepare a speech. If you'll excuse me, Kyria, would you please come and follow?" Principle Bonnie started walking away, with Kyria following behind. The kunoichi just shrugged and went into the gym.

* * *

"Miss, er, Principle Bonnie, we never do graduation speeches. What's really going on?" She smiled.

"I guess you can say it's a sort of graduation test. Have you ever noticed how students who have passing grades sometimes don't graduate, and leave the school?" Kyria nodded.

"Yeah. I've always wondered about that."

"Well, they didn't pass their graduation test, and I'm not talking about the Ninjago regulated test. I'm talking about a true test, a test of heart. A test to see those who are truly worthy of this gift."

"What gift?"

"The Gift of the Miko."

"Miko?"

"It is said that a very powerful miko, or a Shinto priestess, formed our school. Shinto is a very old religion of Ninjago that most have forgotten. This Miko created Gladys, originally called Hikari's School for Girls. It was made to train young girls in the practice of Shinto beliefs. When the girls were done with their schooling, the Miko herself, to see if they were true and worthy of their titles as mikos, tested them. Although we no longer train girls in those, since you need far more than that to make it in today's world, we still impart these teaching subconsciously. It is said that even though the Miko's physical presence has long since passed, her spiritual one still remains with our school, to test the purity of her pupils. If she deems them worthy, she gives them a gift, and it is called the Gift of the Miko."

"What's the gift?"

"It's different for every girl. Sometimes, she gives them a small glimpse of their destiny, sometimes she gives them a special power, sometimes she gives them knowledge or wisdom, and sometimes, she just shows that her approval of them is enough. For you, it might be that she just gives you her approval. You already know your destiny, have amazing powers, and although you may not know it, you've shown wisdom since I first met you, just by choosing here instead of Darkly's to stay out of your father's path because of your hatred of evil. Although you have faults, such as your emotional sensitivity, your stubbornness, your sugar addiction, and your love of fighting, you still have one of the best and purest hearts I know." Kyria smiled.

"Thanks." They stopped at the end of the hall. Principle Bonnie took the pendant that was around her neck and held it in front of the wall. A section of the wall moved down, showing nothing but a small room. "What's in here?"

"It's where you're going to be tested. The Miko always tries to contact girls right here. This is the spot where the shrine to Amaretsu, the Goddess of the Sun, used to stand. It's long since been gone, but it's said that there's still a spiritual connection to the Miko here."

"Why do you keep saying 'it's said'? Wouldn't you know?" Principle Bonnie shook her head.

"I never actually went to school here. You don't have to go to the school you teach at. And before even a janitor is hired, they make absolutely sure that they're good people. The school trusts me with this. I'll go get a graduation gown for you. You just stay in here, and do whatever it is that you need to do." She walked away. Kyria cautiously stepped into the room, when the wall closed behind her. It was completely dark.

"Is this a joke? What am I supposed to do when I'm in the dark?"

_"You must be the light."_ A shimmering silver orb appeared before her, forming from a tiny speck of light into a decent sized orb.

"Who are you?"

_"I am Hikari, the Miko of this school. And you are Kyria Alexandra Garmadon, daughter of Lord Garmadon, and sister of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."_

"How do you know all of this?"

_"I am a spirit. I see all. You are here to see if you pass my test."_ Kyria nodded.

"Yeah. Miss, I mean, Principle Bonnie said that it was a Gladys school tradition."

_"I feel my test is not worthy of one with such greatness. You are a girl of incredible power, strength, and integrity, yet you doubt yourself. Why?"_

"My father is the person that Nee-sama and I are supposed to defeat. How can I do that?"

_"Your love of your father holds you back. Love can be a wonderful thing, but it can also be your greatest enemy. We cannot help whom we love. It is not in our power, and sometimes, we love people that cannot love us back, or that hurt us, emotionally or physically. But you must not let this get in the way of your destiny. You have a destiny far greater than anyone, Green Kunoichi. While ninja and kunoichi were dishonorable and brought such shame, you and your brother bring honor and respect to the titles ninja and kunoichi. There is a reason why the prophecy said that either a ninja or kunoichi, though it is truly both, would defeat the Dark Lord, even though when it was written, ninja and kunoichi were highly despised."_

"Why?"

_"Because, it is an example of turning something as shameful as Ninjitsu and Spinjitsu into the salvation of the world. You, the ninja, and the kunoichi have purified a thing of darkness. You show the trueness of Shinto, and that all can either be good or evil. But there is still a Balance between these that must be maintained, hence why there will always be wrongdoing within Ninjago. That cannot be helped. But even so, Lord Garmadon must be stopped. If he turns even a small portion of Ninjago into his own image, then the Balance will be tipped, and a greater threat will be unleashed. I ask Amaretsu that this will not happen. But, if it should, you shall need these."_ In Kyria's hand appeared two pendants that looked kind of like a gold comma and a silver apostrophe. _"Together, these are a double tomoe. They represent balance. The silver one is yours, and the golden one is meant for your brother. Pray to the kamis and your grandfather that you will never need them. You have my approval to ascend from this establishment."_ The orb shrunk until it disappeared. The wall opened back up. Kyria put on the silver one and tucked the golden one in her pocket. Principle Bonnie was standing outside of the opening, holding a silver gown. She smiled.

"I see you've gotten the approval of the Miko." Kyria looked confused.

"How can you tell?"

"You're hair has silver at the tips. That tends to happen when she approves of someone." Kyria grabbed a lock of her hair and saw that it had indeed turned silver at the tip. "If you're wondering, it's not gonna come out with anything except for some powerful hair dye. Now, I hope I picked the right size." She threw the gown over Kyria's head. "Perfect. Now, just the cap," she put a silver cap on her head too, "and we're good." They heard an evil laugh behind them.

"I don't think so!" They turned around and saw a girl with brunette hair in a white uniform. Principle Bonnie looked confused.

"Who are you? You're not a student at this school." She smiled evilly.

"That's right, because I'm a Darkly girl! And Kyria, you're coming with us!" She pushed a button on her wristwatch, and a net came out of it, entangling Kyria.

"You will release her right this instant!" The girl smiled.

"I don't think so." She pulled out a pellet and then threw it on the floor, creating a lot of smoke. Principle Bonnie started coughing heavily.

"Kyria!"

* * *

Kaze was getting antsy. They were sitting in the front row, about in the middle.

"I can't stand sitting here!" Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Then walk around. She said we couldn't leave the gym, not that we couldn't leave our chairs." Kaze practically jumped up and started walking around a lot.

"How can you all be comfortable just sitting there like that?" Kinzoku shrugged.

"It's really not all that hard. You gotta be patient. Geez Kaze, you're almost as bad as Kai." Hana nodded.

"Yeah. When did you start getting so antsy?"

"If you've ever noticed, I never stay in the same spot for more than a few seconds." Kinzoku smiled.

"Is that why you sleepwalk?" Kaze looked pretty mad.

"No one asked you!" Principle Bonnie's voice came over the intercom.

_"Students, please report to the auditorium for today's special ceremony. The boys will be here shortly to start."_ Kaze rolled her eyes.

"Great, now I've gotta sit down again!" She sat in her seat as the gym filled up with students. They all filled up the right half of the gym. After a while, a bunch of boys in the same uniform came in and filled up the other half.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" A brunette boy stood next to Jikan. She shook her head.

"No one currently holds position of that seat. You may have it if you want." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." He sat down. "You guys obviously aren't from school here. You must be the kunoichi. I'm Giniro." Kinzoku smiled.

"Nice to meet you Giniro."

"How's Kyria been doing? I haven't seen her since the last merger day. We've only talked through letters." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know Kyria was sending anyone letters. I wonder why she didn't tell any of us." He shrugged.

"I don't know." Suddenly, the security alarm went off.

_"This is an automated voice. Due to Emergency Protocols, we are locking everyone in the gym until this crisis is over. Please remain calm."_ Another voice came over the intercom.

_"Hello, this is your friendly neighborhood Darkly girl. We've taken your precious Kyria to turn her into our Dark Leader. We also have Principle Bonnie as a hostage. If you try and interfere, let's just say there won't be much left of her, and we'll still make Kyria our Dark Leader."_ The kunoichi present immediately stood up and pulled out their weapons. _"And kunoichi, don't even try and think about saving Kyria. Since she chose to be good by her own free will and not by destiny, we know she won't willingly become evil and lead us. No, we're going to use force, and I don't mean threaten her. What good would a threatened leader do? No, we're going to turn her evil. We've got a brain wave reverser, which will switch the way she thinks about everything, what's good, what's bad, who she hates, who she loves. Know who you're going to be facing against, because it won't just be Lord Garmadon that the Green Ninja will have to fight. He'll have to fight the Green Kunoichi too. Also, if you try and break through the doors, we'll attack Principle Bonnie, not to mention, we have several students in there, who have taken over the identities of other Gladys girls that we've kidnapped as well, so they can tell us, they're also trained to kill, so don't try anything. Bye!"_ The announcement ended. Jikan threw up her mask.

"We must find the group of Darkly's girls, and separate them from the real Gladys students." Kinzoku smiled.

"Bad girls are usually tomboys, right? And bad girls certainly would never watch really girly shows that teach lessons about being good, while a school like this would make the kids watch it. I have an idea." She turned to the crowd. "WHO HERE LOVES FLUTTERSHY?! RAISE YOUR HANDS!" Most of the girls raised their hand, except for a few. "WHO HERE HATES THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?!" All of them same girls raised their hands. "WHO THINK THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ARE THE CUTEST THINGS EVER, NEXT TO FLUTTERSHY?!" Again, all of the same girls raised their hands. Kinzoku smiled, and shouted out her last one. "WHO HERE LOVES PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS CADENCE?! KEEP YOUR HANDS UP THIS TIME!" Again, those exact same girls raised their hands. The other girls looked lost. Kinzoku turned to her team. "If there's anything a good girls loves more than being a good girl, it's watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. There's no way that the Darkly girls would watch it, or even know what it is, because it teaches things like honesty, respect, things bad girls ate. Let's get the girls, and then bust out of here."

"NINJAGO!"

* * *

"Now Kyria, you can do this the easy way, or you can do this the hard way." The girls had Kyria hand cuffed to a chair with extremely high-tech cuffs. The girl who had kidnapped her and Principle Bonnie was standing in front of her, still wearing her fake Gladys uniform. Principle Bonnie herself was tied up and unconscious. They were in an un-lived in dorm room, with the door sealed off by a lock that only Malin could get off with the right code.

"I'm not gonna do it either way, _Malin_."

"Quit using my name! I still can't figure out how you figured it out."

"That's easy to do. It's hard to forget the girl who tried to kill me in Little League Soccer."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm an evil genius who likes to rough it up. Now, either we can turned Principle Bonnie evil, and then turn you evil, or turn you evil, and then we let you turn Principle Bonnie evil of your own free will. I suggest the latter."

"I refuse to do either!"

"You won't have a choice. This little device reverses your brain thought process completely. It even turns someone from right-handed to left-handed. So, what would it do to a good person?"

"It'd turn a normal person evil, but I'm no normal girl. I'm the Green Kunoichi. And, you do realize that by now, the kunoichi have figured out who all of the Darkly girls are, right?"

"And how would they do that?"

"Kinzoku has a little sister. I'm sure she'd easily be able to find out a way to distinguish the Darkly girls from the Gladys girls."

* * *

Kinzoku was tying up the disguised Darkly girls, who were no match for the kunoichi, even with their skills.

"I'm calling Zane to let him know what's going on." She pulled out her cell phone. "Zane, were fine, but there's something wrong with Kyria, and it's pretty bad. The Darkly girls infiltrated Gladys and kidnapped her, and ruined the ceremony. If Lloyd's done with whatever he needs to do, then come help us and get your mechanical butt over here!" She closed her phone. Hana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mad at Zane about something?"

"Not really, but whenever I seem like I'm mad to him, he tends to be in a bit more of a hurry." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"Well, for right now, let's just go and bust," something started banging on the doors, "out…of…here. What on earth is that?" Suddenly, four kunoichi that looked exactly like them burst in through the door. They all took off their sunglasses, revealing their glowing red eyes. "Okay, this is super freaky!"

"This is super awesome!" Kaze pulled out her fans.

"We have to protect the children, even the Darkly children!"

"We have to demolish you!"

"I wish Father were here to try and help us figure out what the Underworld is going on!"

"I wish Father were here to help us annihilate you!"

"This is causing a rupture in Time."

"This is not causing any sort of rupture in time." Jikan narrowed her eyes.

"No, she is correct, these are not Time ruptures. These are Dark Paradoxes, us, but dark, so equal to us in every way, except for evil. Lord Garmadon must be behind this." Kinzoku thought about that.

"If they're Dark versions of us, then they're opposites, with opposite energy. If we can manage to land even just one hit, they should vanish, but if they manage to make a hit on us, then we'll be destroyed, but since we're the same person, no one will ever make a hit." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you figure all that out?"

"I'm smart, I'm just not a good reader. Now, let's try to land a hit, but don't let them hit you!" They started fighting, but the other countered every move one made.

* * *

"If you won't go the easy way, and let us turn you evil, then we'll turn her evil first, and let her take the honors of turning you evil."

"NO!" Then, Kyria remembered something. She closed her eyes, and focused her energy on the device, which then lit up, ready to fire, but then died. She then focused her powers on her handcuffs, which squeezed tighter, but she ignored the pain, and when she was done, instead of just no longer working, they released. Malin didn't notice, but gave Kyria an evil smiled as she pressed the button on the remote, but then the device didn't work.

"What?!" She pressed the button over and over again, but it was the same result every time. "But how?!" She turned to Kyria to glare at her, but she was already gone, along with Principle Bonnie. There was a note on the chair.

_'Dear Malin, you're an idiot. Next time, don't lock me up in my own room, or, I guess I should say my old room.'_

"KYRIA!"

* * *

Kyria, having safely ran towards the gym, which had the doors busted open.

"What?" She ran into it, and saw the kunoichi fighting darker versions of themselves, with the rest of the gym empty. Kaze looked over and saw her.

"Kyria, see if you can get the ninja! We need their help! I think that these are darker versions of us, created by Garmadon!"

"Then wouldn't the ninja be having the same problem?!" Kinzoku nodded.

"Probably. These kunoichi are exactly like us, but negative instead of positive," she dodged one of Bizarro Kinzoku's hits, "if we can land a hit, they're toast, but if they land a hit, we're toast!" Jikan nodded.

"It is true. We must find a way to land a hit, but because they are us, and we are them, they know exactly what we will do and counter it, but then we anticipate that, and counter their counter. This battle could go on for all eternity!"

"No it won't." Kyria turned to the voice.

"Giniro!" He smiled at the Green Kunoichi. He had a legion of mini kunoichi behind him, as well as a legion of ninja. Giniro, though, was still wearing his regular uniform.

"Hey Kyria. While those guys were fighting, we snuck off, and made these." He pointed at the others. "Now, Gladys kids, we fight for what's right! ATTACK!" The ninja and kunoichi all attacked the Bizarro Kunoichi. Kaze looked horrified.

"No, get away from here! You shouldn't be attacking! You'll get hurt!" Giniro looked confused.

"Why is she freaking out?"

"She used to have a little sister. Now, she's really protective of kids." The Bizarro Kaze smiled.

"I remember, you're little sister was murdered by Samukai, isn't that right?" She picked up on of the girls dressed up as Hana with one fist. "I wonder, how would you react right now?" The child looked terrified.

"Help me!" Kaze became enraged.

"NO ONE THREATENS A KID WHENEVER I'M AROUND!" Using her Spinjitsu, she easily defeated her Bizarro self. Hana blocked Bizarro Hana's punch.

"You know, I wonder why you never told Father how you really felt." Hana's eyes narrowed in anger, and her eyebrows shot up.

"What did you tell my father?!"

"Oh, just that you never really loved or cared for him, and how you thought he was over demanding, but never left because you had nowhere else to go."

"WHAT?!" In complete rage, she easily hit her darker self. "You're lucky I only needed one hit to make you disappear, otherwise, you'd be in so much more pain than that!" Kinzoku and Jikan then easily defeated their Bizarro selves. Once that happened, the entire gym cheered, short of the Darkly girls, who snuck out of the school.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Kagome Higurashi (If You Know Who That Is, You're Too Old For This Show, Like Me)**

Kinzoku, Jikan, Kyria, and Hana were on their way home in the Ultra Sonic Raider, or their half of it, with Kaze riding Meplawinti. Kaze was driving.

"I'm gonna call the boys and see if they're alright." She brought up the screen, which had Jay's face on it. "You guys there?"

"We can hear you loud and clear. It is the real you, not some Bizarro version."

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm guessing Garmadon sent evil clones to you guys as well?" Jay nodded.

"Yep, but obviously, you guys are safe and sound, so we don't have much of anything to worry about." The screen changed into Lord Garmadon.

"So, it's true then. You've defeated my evil clones." Kinzoku nodded.

"You should just give up right now. Everything you do only makes us, the Green Ninja, and the Green Kunoichi stronger."

"But tomorrow is a new day ninja and kunoichi. Mark my words, I will find new ways to finish you off once and for-" The screen went blank. Hana smiled.

"What, I can't hear you!" Jikan looked like she always did, but her voice sounded a bit different.

"Nya will be most displeased, since she has spent so much time on the repairs of the Ultra Sonic Raider."

"Na, it's not broken." Electrical light went from Kyria's hands and into the tank. The screen turned on an episode of My Little Pony. Kinzoku was surprised.

"You did that? But, it didn't stop in its tracks!"

"Eh, you go to school, and sometimes, you might pick up a thing or two." They laughed as they went back into town.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Levrage**

Lloyd and Kyria were on the Dragon's Keep, with everyone else back at the house. They put their hands together.

_"Shi, hi,-do, kōri, kaminari no hitotsudeari, hito no hitori ni, kinzoku, shokubutsu,-fū, soshite jikan, sai ketsugō shite, issho ni chō ryū no yō ni, wareware wa michi o tadoru koto ga dekiru yō ni wareware wa, suru hitsuyō ga arimasu."_ Meplawinti and Rethingice turned back into one dragon. They smiled at each other.

"Darkly kids are weird." Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, I would know. So, what happened to your fair? The ends of it flair out a little now, and they're silver. What's up with that?" She went into her pocket and grabbed the golden pendant.

"A spirit known as just the Miko gave me her approval to graduate Gladys, originally a school to train Mikos. Apparently, all the graduates get this. She also gave me this," she showed him her pendant, "and one for you too." She handed him his pendant. "She said to pray to someone called Amaretsu and to our grandpa that we won't need them."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I trust her." Lloyd took his and put it around his neck. Suddenly, the ends of his hair turned golden.

"Cool!"

"Let's go back. Now that Meplawinti and Rethingice is the Ultra Dragon again, we need to head back." Lloyd nodded, and headed back with his sister.

**Song Of Hope: Another one bites the dust! R&R**


	27. Episode 6 Season 3 Ninjaball Run

**Song Of Hope: You just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump up do it again! Ninja! GO! Ninja! GO! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip! Ninja! GO! Ninja, come on, come on, come on and do the weekend whip! Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! R&R**

Lloyd and Kyria were both standing upside down on one hand.

"Focus. In order to bear the fate on Ninjago on your shoulders, you must first bear the weight of all of us." Lloyd had the ninja and Sensei Wu on his feet, while Kyria had the kunoichi on her feet. "Focus!" Jay looked a bit worried.

"Uh, Sensei, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Hana nodded.

"Yeah Father. They're just a couple of kids."

"In order for them to succeed, we must all trust in one another. You should know this lesson best of all, Hana Wu." Suddenly, a wrecking ball came in and crashed through the front of the dojo, knocking everyone over, and Kaze on top of Zane.

"Zane! I am so sorry!" She quickly got off.

"Do not be apologetic. It was merely an accident." Cole held his head.

"What was that?" Dareth came running in.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"Tomorrow? Let me see that order!" A guy in orange handed the guy in a suit a destruction order. "Oh yeah, my bad! Sorry about that. We'll be back in the morning." Dareth looked sad as he picked up one of his trophies, now bent. They all walked over. Kinzoku had a look of confusion written all over her face.

"Uh Dareth, what in Ninjago is going on here?"

"Well, I fell behind on some of my payments, and now some developer named Darnagom Enterprises is buying up the entire block to put in some stupid Frisbee Golf course. They say if I don't come up with 50,000 by tomorrow, the dojo is gone."

"We already lost the Bounty! We can't lose the dojo now!"

"My trophies! All my fake trophies!" He started crying over them. Kinzoku looked at the sign, and then leaned over to Kai.

"Kai, you know how I'm really good at anagrams because of my dyslexia?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's an anagram for Garmadon! I'm willing to bet good money that he's behind it." She spoke up. "Hey guys, when you rearrange the letters, it spells-!"

"O Grandma?" Kai shook his head at Jay's stupidity.

"No! Garmadon!" Jay laughed nervously.

"Right, heh he, that would make more sense." Lloyd and Kyria looked up at Kai, with Lloyd looking pretty sad.

"Our dad is behind this?" Cole looked concerned.

"If he destroys the dojo, where will we train the Garmadons?" Dareth looked half jokingly, half hoping at Sensei Wu's teapot.

"Any chance you got 50,000 in that teapot of yours?"

"Worry not Dareth. You are not in this alone. We are all with you."

"Did someone say 50,000?" Jay looked hopeful.

"You didn't happen to win the lottery?" Nya walked forward.

"No, but I heard about Ninjaball Run."

"Ninjaball Run?"

"It's the biggest road race in Ninjago, with the price of 100,000 big ones, and it's tomorrow." Dareth looked a bit sad.

"I thank you little lady fighter, but you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers even stand a chance at surviving it, let alone winning it."

"Nya, you have made a few "upgrades" on the Ultra Sonic Raider recently, right?" Nya nodded. Jikan smiled. "Then perhaps we shall stand a chance."

"And I can enter with Meplawinti!"

"And Rethingice! You did say we needed the practice." Sensei Wu nodded.

"So it is agreed. You will all enter this Ninjaball Run to save the dojo." Nya walked over to a crying Dareth.

"Are you still crying?" He nodded.

"Yes, but these are happy tears."

**Time Skip Sponsored by Britain's Hair**

"Welcome everyone to the 14th annual Ninjaball Run!"

"The Grand Pri where it doesn't matter how you get there, just as long as you get there first." Sensei Wu and Dareth went to take their places in the stands.

"Now, let's take a look at the racers!" The Ninjago Mailman was fondly stroking his bike

"Up at the Starter's line, we see a few familiar faces." The Ultra Dragon landed next to the Ninjago mailman.

"Hey! Watch it you big oaf!"

"If my clipboard is correct, then there should be two dragons with one rider each, but I see one dragon with two riders. Perhaps someone switched the numbers around." Lloyd and Kyria smiled as they hopped off of the Ultra Dragon and joined both hands together.

_"Shi to shi de tsukura reta chō ryū, hi ni wakare, chikyū, kōri, kaminari to kinzoku, shokubutsu,-fū, soshite jikan wa, watashitachiha ryōhō no hōkō ni idō shi, watashitachi ga shinakereba naranai michi o tadoru kanōsei ga aru koto."_ Glowing green energy came from their hands and went to the Ultra Dragon, who started spinning around and separated into Rethingice and Meplawinti.

"Whoa, that dragon can split into two! That's pretty cool!"

"And it's fixed our numbers to be the correct ones." Hana looked up at Lloyd and Kyria.

"You Garmadons alright? You look pretty nervous." Lloyd smirked.

"Nervous? Maybe for you guys in the race." Kyria gave a similar smirk.

"You don't have awesome dragons to ride." Kinzoku sighed.

"Don't remind me." Nya jumped off of the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Now, one last thing. I installed a pretty cool upgrade. If you're ever in a really tight spot, just pull those levers. There's two since the Ultra Sonic Raider can split into the Ninja Tank and the Kunoichi Tank. What it does is-" she was cut off and unheard because of Darkly boys and Darkly girls revving up their engines t make it too loud to hear her. Kinzoku put her hand up to her ear.

"IT'S LOUDER THAN JAY OUT HERE! WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Nya started repeating herself, but they still couldn't hear her.

"Alright racers, the race is about to start, and anyone who isn't in the race must leave."

"That's my cue. Gotta go! Good luck!" She ran off. Kai's eyes widened as his sister ran off.

"Wait, Nya, we couldn't hear you!" The Royal Blacksmiths drove up in their tour bus while singing. Cole smiled.

"Look, it's my dad." His dad caught sight of him.

"Hey Cole, how are you and your girlfriend doing?!" Hana blushed instantly. Cole looked pretty embarrassed.

"DAD!" Jay's parents drove up. He sighed. His mom stood up.

"Jay! JAY! Oh look, he sees us Ed."

"I see him Edna. You don't have to embarrass the boy." Jay moaned in frustration.

"Is there anyone we don't have to compete against?!"

"ANE!" Kinzoku sighed.

"Nope." She turned around and saw her family in their little minivan. "Mom! Dad! What are you thinking, bring Ane to the Ninjaball Run?" Her mom smiled.

"You didn't think we were just gonna leave her at home all by herself, now did you?" Kiniro stuck her head out the window.

"We're totally gonna beat you Ane!"

"In your dreams Ane!" Another car with a lot of flowers on it and three people drove up.

"BARA!" Hana looked confused.

"Mom?! Dad?! Toge?! You guys are entering too?!" Her mom nodded.

"Any chance we can get to spend more time with out daughter, and we heard you were entering." Toge waved at her.

"Hey sis!" An old lady drove up.

"GRANDMA?!" She smiled and waved at Kaze.

"Hello Kazarina! You're in this too?!"

"GRANDMA! You're an old lady! Why are you racing?!"

"I've won this race for the past three years. I'm not gonna give up so easily!" She sweat dropped.

"Really Grandma?"

"You aren't afraid that I'm gonna beat you, are ya?" Kaze smiled.

"No way. You're gonna regret going up against your own granddaughter Grandma." Hana sighed.

"I agree with Jay's earlier statement. Is there anyone we're not up against?"

"Well, there is the Doctor. He is from another universe, but, sometimes, he comes here on accident. I always send him off again and have to fix the rip in the universe that he creates. I would say the skeletons too, but they are about to appear." A vortex appeared, and Cruncher and Knuckle appeared on a giant truck. They all sighed.

"Wait a minute! It appears some skeletons have crashed the party! Is this against the rules?"

"Rules? There's only one rule in Ninjaball Run, and that's to cross the finish line first! Let's take a look at the course. The first thrilling leg starts on the streets of Ninjago City and empties out into the treacherous Sea of Sand. Racers, look out for the dangerous tread away known as Crash Course Canyon, where the slightest mistake can be your last! The next two legs of the race takes place in the winding maze known as the Birchwood Forest, then, through the perilous and icy Glacier Barrens. Finally, in the forth and final leg, racers must beat the desert heat in the Badlands, which then takes us back to the Finish Line here at the heart of Ninjago City!" Kai looked at the competition.

"I don't know guys. If we're gonna save the dojo, we're gonna have to beat some pretty stiff competition." Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah. We've got to do our best to try and win everything. That small house we have is barely large enough for five ninja, five kunoichi, a teacher, and a samurai. There's no room there to train Lloyd and Kyria."

"One final word, let's have a good, clean race!" Two boys from Darkly's tried to unscrew the tires, but Kinzoku turned to Jikan.

"Pop open the hood. Someone's messing with our vehicle." She did. She leapt out and in front of the two boys. "Hey, you know an old saying I learned? Cheaters never win, and only cheat because they're too stupid to win. Well, messing with a metal object while a Kunoichi of Metal was right there, who, by the way, can sense where metal is and how it moves, was a dumb idea!" They looked pretty terrified. "Now, SCRAM!" They ran off as Kinzoku fixed what they did, jumping back in. "Okay, now let's go!"

"So, good luck to everyone!" Everyone started revving up their engines. "On your mark, get set, NINJA-GO!" They all raced off.

The Walkers were right next to the pirates, who were threatening something or other, so the Walkers flipped a switch that put cool bumpers on the sides that knocked away the pirates, and soon, they raced forward and bumped everyone else out of the way. Lloyd was having a hard time controlling Rethingice.

"Whoa, wrong way! We're going the wrong way!" Kyria clutched onto the reins pretty hard.

"Don't go off path. If you follow all those cars, I'll give you ten pounds of Cole's special bacon that he hides underneath the fruit drawer of the fridge! And he though I wouldn't notice!" Meplawinti liked that idea, and stayed right over the Walker's car. Cole had somehow heard what Kyria said.

"Wait, you're the one who's been eating my special bacon?! You're gonna pay for that Kyria!" Hana looked back at Cole.

"You have special bacon?" Everyone started cracking up.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Just focus on winning!" Kinzoku nodded.

"Whatever Bacon Boy!" Jikan sighed.

"How will embarrassing Cole about his strange bacon make our vehicle go any faster?" Cole nodded.

"Thank you Jikan. Now, let's get a move on!"

**Far Away**

A Serpentine bus had a chain attached to the back of it and to the bar of a prison cell window. The bus revved up and went forward, pulling out a good section of the wall. Pythor came out of it, jumping onto the bus and then onto the ground.

"It's about time!" He brushed past the Venomari general to get onto the bus. "Let's get outta here!" They drove away while the police chased after them, and soon, they were in the middle of a race. "What is going on?"

"Ooh, things just got interesting, and it seems some new competitors have entered the race!" Kaze looked outraged.

"They can't just enter in the middle of a race! That's gotta be against the rules somewhere!" Hanako drove up next to them.

"That's just the racer in your blood Kazarina! You're a born racer! WOO HOO!" She speed off. Kaze facepalmed herself.

"My grandmother is going faster than us! MY GRANDMOTHER! We need to speed up!"

"I'm on it!" Kai put the pedal to the metal, and they roared off, passing Hanako and a few others.

**Far Away**

Garmadon was holding the Mega Weapon, looking pretty dang proud of himself.

"Now that the dojo will be destroyed, we will crush them before Lloyd ever becomes a true ninja, or Kyria a true kunoichi." The TV was on, and it drew their attention to look at the screen.

"We are here live at the Ninjaball Run, where everyone is getting pretty dirty already, with the attempted sabotage of the Ninja and Kunoichi that failed due to the Gray Kunoichi finding and stopping the sabotage. Now, everyone is going full throttle to win this year's massive cash prize!"

"They're trying to save the dojo?! Will they never quit?! Set sail for the race at once! I can't let them win!" The ship changed course and started heading towards the Ninjaball Run.

Far Away

The Walkers were making it impossible for anyone to pass them as they came upon Crash Course Canyon. They got rid of their bumpers (which whacked the poor, poor Ninjago mailman without taking him out of the race, and nearly hit Hanako, but she easily dodged them), and deployed spikes on their tires. The pirates shot cannonballs at the Darkly kids (both boys and girls), which enraged Kaze.

"Kai, pop open the hood right now!"

"Okay." He did. She got out and threw her fans at the canons, but instead of slicing the cannon, it knocked to cannon over.

"Uh oh." The cannon shot at the person who was originally aiming it, and it caused them to crash into the side of the entrance to the canyon.

"And the pirates are out of the race!"

"But is using a weapon legal," asked the capped announcer as Kaze smirked while catching her fans (they're like Sokka's boomerang).

"Technically speaking, the weapon itself did not cause them to be knocked out, but the combination of the backfire of their own weapon and the sudden loss of weight, therefore making them lose control and crash! Not to mention, their driver is blind."

"I guess that's legal then." Captain glared at No-Eyed Pete.

"Why do I let you drive?" He yelled in frustration. The Royal Blacksmiths were singing at him about how he got knocked out of the race, only making him be more frustrated. Jay started cheering.

"We've almost gotten ahead of my parents! Things are looking up!" Just then, Garmadon reared up behind them.

"Oh no! Garmadon!" Kai then glared at Jay. "You just had to open your mouth!"

"Lord Garmadon, are you going to use the Mega Weapon?"

"What's the point? Look at them? They're trapped like rats. Set all cannons to fire." The Serpentine started preparing to cannons. Hana looked back at them.

"They're going to shoot at us, but there's a lot of racers around, and we won't be able to get past them all and far away enough! Someone's gonna get killed!" Cole groaned in anger and frustration.

"Then we'll have to fall behind just until Lord Garmadon runs out of ammo." The Ultra Sonic Raider started pulling back.

"What are the Ninja and the Kunoichi doing? Are they dropping out of the race?"

"Let's get a closer look so see what's going on." The screen closed in on that part of the racetrack. "Oh, it seems as if they're trying to protect the other racers. The flying ship that just joined is aiming cannons at them." The announcer with the long hair looked at his clipboard.

"It seems as if a lot of family is in there. That might be why." Garmadon laughed.

"They're letting themselves fall behind to protect those people. How pathetic. Now, because of that, they're right in our sights!" The cannon was lit. The long haired announcer kept relaying his personal feelings on this.

"I would not want to be on the Ultra Sonic Raider right now!" The other announcer covered his eyes.

"Ugh, I can't watch!" He uncovered his eyes. "But you, the fans, can, in glorious high definition!" Nya looked pretty nervous.

"They can't get out of the way without hurting the other racers!" Dareth covered his eyes.

"I can't bear to look!" The Black Bounty got closer to the Ultra Sonic Raider as they aimed a cannon at it.

"Good-bye ninja and kunoichi!" He started laughing as Meplawinti and Rethingice started heading towards them.

"NO, THAT'S NOT COLE'S SPECIAL BACON MEPLAWINTI! WE'RE MILES AWAY FROM IT! STOP, STOP!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Both dragons crashed into the Black Bounty, causing the cannon to misfire, then into each other. Both riders managed to get control (of some sort) over their dragons once again. Lloyd, though, had dropped his reigns, so when he went to get them again, he was flung off of Rethingice, and Kyria's grip slipped so Meplawinti caught her in her claws, so they were both in front of the Ultra Sonic Raider. Cole looked pretty happy with the Garmadon twins.

"You saved us!" The two siblings looked at each other.

"We did?" Then they realized what happened. "We did!" Kyria smiled at them.

"Hey, what'd ya say we work together?" Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah! Because of Garmadon, we went into practically dead last instead of in a close second." Jay nodded.

"Let's show them what we ninja and kunoichi are all about!"

"NINJAGO!" Garmadon started shouting at his Serpentine crew.

"They're getting away!"

"Why don't you use your Mega Weapon?"

"Because I can only use it once before it zaps all of my energy. Then who's going to slap you around and get this ship moving?" He slapped the Hypnobrai. "Get this ship moving!" The Serpentine turned to face the other Serpentine on the ship.

"Okay, you heard the evil lord! Full speed ahead!" The Black Bounty started speeding up.

"No one shall defeat me, even in competition. I will win this race!" Back in the stadium, Nya and Dareth were cheering while Sensei Wu looked rather pleased.

"Looks like our leaders are just about to enter the second leg of the race, into the Birchwood Forest." The tour thing (AN: I'm honestly not sure what to call it, but it certainly isn't a bus), hit something while going through the Birchwood Forest, making it veer off the path and crash into a giant snow pile. They were still singing before they even got their heads out of the snow.

"Too late (too late) too slow (too slow)! We had the lead but let it go!" As the Ultra Sonic Raider tore through, Cole couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Oh man." Kai kept his eye on the prize.

"We'll never be able to get through those trees to catch up!" Lloyd shouted down to them.

"We'll find a shortcut." Kyria nodded.

"Yeah that's right. Up girl!" Meplawinti flew upwards.

"Up boy!" Rethingice flew up into the sky. "Whoa, you actually went up." Kyria smiled at him.

"Great! Now let's find that short cut!" They both found a shortcut.

"Follow us!" The Ultra Sonic Raider started following the two Garmadons while Lloyd kept cheering at his new found control over Rethingice. Jay smiled.

"Whoa, he's getting the hang of it." Hana nodded.

"And they've both helped us make up that lost time!" They caught up to most of the other vehicles. Knuckle saw that Lloyd and Kyria were working with the ninja and kunoichi.

"They're working together!" Cruncher didn't look very happy.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Knuckle climbed to the top and launched a skeleton hand at Rethingice, and dragged him down, making him and Lloyd crash land. The two skeletons kept laughing until the chain made them spin around a tree like a tether ball, until they hit the tree itself, but in their spinning they also ended up hitting Meplawinti and knocking Kyria out of the race. The long haired announcer cringed.

"Oh, a nasty crash followed by another and then followed by another! More racers are out of the race! Hope they're okay." The other announcer's face showed sympathy.

"Yeah." The sympathy immediately disappeared. "But if they're not, stay tuned for the slow motion replay!" Knuckle and Cruncher started fighting with each other about whose fault it was. Lloyd took off his mask and went to get close enough to touch Rethingice.

"You okay there fella?" Rethingice roared quietly and nodded. Kyria did the same as Lloyd.

"Same for you girl?" Meplawinti also roared quietly. Lloyd looked over at Kyria.

"At least we got them back in the race." She nodded.

"Yeah." Dareth was about to burst into tears when he saw what happened to Lloyd and Kyria. The long haired announcer was shoving a microphone in his face.

"Excuse us, but you're all friends of the boy and girl dragon riders, aren't you? Tell us how you feel."

"Oh, I feel terrible. This is all my fault. The only reason those two kids, the ninja, and the kunoichi entered this race was to help save my dojo. If they don't win, developers tear it down, leaving all my poor kids without a training center to help enrich their tiny little lives." Jeffy and Phil (who were sitting right next to Dareth apparently) looked pretty sad. The entire crowd 'awed' and started chanting the words 'ninja and kunoichi'. The announcer down there felt pretty stirred by that.

"I don't know if you can feel it up there, but down here, it seems as if the crowd has found their favorite racers, the ninja and the kunoichi!" The one with the cap nodded.

"Oh, I feel it alright, but they'd better buckle their seat belts, because next is the most dangerous part of the race, the Glacier Barrens." Two little Eskimo children were having an innocent snowball fight when several cars started tearing through the area. Scales wasn't able to get rid of the police chasing after them.

"I can't shake them!" Suddenly, the police tore ahead of their serpent bus. The Venomari general figured it out.

"They aren't interested in catching you." Scales nodded.

"Those coppers want to win the race!" They tried to get around the Ninjago mailman, but because of the terrain, they ended up flying into someone's igloo instead. The Ninjago mailman himself ended up getting knocked off by a snowman, but strangely enough, the snowman managed to stay on the bike. The Hasu's were trying to pull ahead of Hanako, but because of a bump, Hanako went flying and landed on the Hasu's windshield, making them spiral out of control and lose the race. Kai looked and saw how they pulled ahead to the front and that they were speeding up quickly.

"Finally! Nothing can stop us now!" Then, the car started slowing down. Zane was worried.

"Oh no! We've used up almost all of our fuel! We're not going to make it to the finish line." Kinzoku glared back at Kai.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Kai?!"

"Eyes on the road Kinny!" Jay looked hopeless.

"I don't wanna say it guys, but I think our goose is cooked!" Suddenly, the Walkers pulled up to the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"You guys look like you could use a hand there! We heard on the radio there that you're all trying to save Dareth's dojo." Edna nodded.

"Oh yeah, we're so proud of you son!"

"Thanks Mom, but, we're outta gas."

"Oh, then take ours!" Kinzoku shook her head.

"The Ultra Sonic Raider is made of two different automobiles, the Ninja Tank and the Kunoichi Tank. Each one uses its own independent fuel supply! We can't run with only one tank!"

"Then take our too Ane!" Mr. Hagane drove up to the Ultra Sonic Raider with Kiniro sticking her head out. Mrs. Hagane wasn't very happy about that.

"Kiniro, get your head back in the car this instant!" She did what she was told. "Anyways, Kiniro is right! Take ours! We've got plenty, and we only entered because we wanted to get some new stuff, but this is more important!" Jay shook his head.

"But how? If we stop, we'll lose the lead!" Ed held up a hose.

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way son. Edna, where's that other hose?"

"Right here Ed."

"Take the wheel Edna!" He took both hoses over to his tank and stuck one in, then Jay came out of the car, so he handed the other one to Jay. "Put this hose in our other tank!" He tossed Jay one of the hoses.

"Got it!" Kinzoku turned to Jikan.

"Hey, take the wheel!" She got out of it and Jikan jumped up to grab the wheel.

"Here, take this!" Jay handed her the hose. Kinzoku turned to her parents.

"But who's gonna get out of the car to help?!" Her mother smiled.

"You got that fighting skill from somewhere hon! You have to have some sort of natural ability before you can train." Her mother opened their car door and clambered onto the top of the car, climbing from there to the back. "Toss me the hose!" Kinzoku did. Mrs. Hagane then opened the tank and stuck her side of the hose in while Kinzoku did the same with her side.

"Ready Mom!" Jay looked over at his dad.

"Ready Dad!" Both parents pulled a lever on the hoses, transferring the gas. The Black Bounty was behind them, and Garmadon as getting pretty pissed.

"We're not fast enough! We should be pulling away!" The Serpentine tried to keep Garmadon happy even though what he was saying wasn't so happy.

"We're up to maximum speed!"

"Then get rid of the excess weight!"

"What excess weight?" Garmadon punched him off of the ship, along with several other Serpentine. Some landed in the snow and others landed on the Serpent bus.

"I order you to slow the ninja and the kunoichi down!" The Serpentine started heading towards the Ultra Sonic Raider. Cole looked back at them.

"We've got company boys and girls!" One of the Serpentine looked down and into the windshield of who was driving the bus.

"Scales?"

"Get off the windshield! I'm trying to win a race!" He used the window wipers to remove the unwanted Serpentine. Two Serpentine jumped to where Jay was.

"NINJAGO!" He easily knocked them off.

"I need some help guys!" Zane and Cole came out and were heading towards them.

"We've got your back. NINJAGO!" Zane used his Spinjitsu to knock off the Serpentine that were on the top of the Ultra Sonic Raider. One Fangpyre tried to pull out the hose, but Cole saw them.

"NINJAGO!" He knocked it off of the vehicle. Three Serpentine attacked Kinzoku, but she also easily got rid of them.

"I need a little back up here too!" Kaze and Hana were coming out.

"Don't worry, we're coming! NINJAGO!" Kaze used her Spinjitsu to knock away three Serpentine, while Kinzoku protected the hose. Hana jumped onto the Hagane's car and protected that side of the hose while Mrs. Hagane climbed back into the front seat of the car. That left Zane and Kaze alone with a Hypnobrai.

"Look into my eyes ninja and kunoichi." Kaze couldn't help but look, while Zane managed to just turn his head around. "That is so gross!" Cole made a snowball.

"Hey, looked down here!" He and Jay threw a snowball in each of its eyes. Jay cupped his mouth.

"Zane, Kaze, now!" Zane turned his head back around.

"NINJAGO!" He used Spinjitsu and then simply kicked off the Serpentine, which then landed in the seat of Ed and Edna's car, but Edna simply pushed it off. Zane turned to Kaze.

"Kaze, you were immobile there. Is something the matter?" Then, he noticed her eyes. "Oh no!" Hana looked over to him.

"Zane, what's wrong?"

"It's Kaze, she's under the Hypnobrai's spell! She never received any commands, so she's not doing anything!"

"Then kiss her!" He was shocked.

"What?!"

"That worked when Cole was under their spell! I kissed him and he woke right up!" Cole was shocked about that.

"Wait, you did what now?!"

"We'll talk about it later! But right now, Zane, oh for God's sake kiss the girl!" He shrugged and pulled off his mask, and then pulled of hers.

"Please, forgive me for this Kaze." He brushed some of her hair off to the side slightly and then kissed her. She blinked a few times with her eyes still red, but when Zane stopped the kiss, her eyes were back to normal. Zane put his mask back up before she saw. She held her head.

"Zane, what happened?"

"No time to explain. Just put your mask back on and don't forget to close your eyes when you see a Hypnobrai!"

"Why is my mask off?!"

"No time to explain!" Two more Hypnobrai came onto the vehicle. "No, not again!" He immediately Spinjitsu'd them off of the vehicle, each landing on a different car. The Hagane's couldn't see and lost control of their minivan, and the Serpentine landed on Edna herself so she couldn't control the car. All three cars started spiraling, as well as knocking out the Darkly kids, and hitting another Eskimo's igloo. Out in the stands, they all looked pretty worried, especially Nya.

"Not again!" Dareth covered his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!" The Ultra Sonic Raider managed to make it out okay. They came to a stop so that everyone could get back in. Jay started looking around.

"Wait, stop!" Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah!" Jay jumped off and ran over to his parents, while Kinzoku jumped off and ran over to her family, as well as to get Hana. Jay sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Ed smiled.

"Oh, we're fine son. I just wish I could say the same for the old Jallopy." Edna nodded.

"Yeah. Shame she didn't make it to the finish line." Jay looked for something to get off of it, which he found. He jumped up and grabbed an odd looking part.

"Well, I'll make sure a part of her will!" Jay ran back over. "Kinzoku, hurry up!"

"Hey, my family went into a snow bank!" She finished pulling out Kiniro while Hana ran back to the vehicle. "You guys all okay?" Kiniro nodded.

"Yeah. What you did back there was awesome!" Kinzoku smiled.

"Thanks Ane." Kiniro pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here, take this!" She grabbed it.

"Why are you carrying a recorder?"

"Mom said we'd only do this if I promised to practice more, so I decided that practicing during the race would be good too. Take it." Kinzoku smiled and rubbed the top of her sister's head.

"Will do Ane." She ran back over and put the recorder into the body of the ultra Sonic Raider. "Let's go! We've got a dojo to save." They went racing off. Ed and Edna waved them off.

"Go make us proud son." Kiniro shouted happily at her sister.

"Show them all how cool you are Ane!" The ninja and kunoichi were now in the Badlands, not far behind from Garmadon on the Black Bounty. Cole smiled underneath his mask.

"Looks like it's just us and Garmadon." Kai nodded.

"This time, let's make sure that the good guys don't finish last!" He and Kinzoku each pushed a stick that seemed to control the speed of the Ultra Sonic Raider, pulling ahead of Garmadon, who didn't see them at first and was laughing to himself.

"NO! I hate those ninja and kunoichi! It's time! You think you can beat me ninja and kunoichi?! This race is mine!" He looked at his Mega Weapon. "Hear me Mega Weapon. I wish to rip open Ninjago, and create an insurmountable obstacle that they can never surpass!" The Mega Weapon started glowing as he pointed it outside. Suddenly, there was a huge crack that turned into a ginormous chasm that they had to halt to a stop at. Jay got pretty mad.

"Oh, that's totally cheating!" Jikan shook her head.

"There _are_ no rules within the Ninjaball Run. Anything goes." Kaze nodded.

"Yeah." Zane used his robotic head to calculate the size of the chasm.

"Guys, it's impossible to cross that divide!" Garmadon was on the floor, but he started laughing as the Mega Weapon stopped glowing.

"I did it! I win! Their dojo is doomed!" Hana got really mad.

"Why does my uncle have to be such a jerk, and so evil? We're not gonna win now!" Kai realized something.

"Wait a minute, this ain't over." He looked over to Kinzoku, who seemed to get the message.

"You're right! It isn't over!" They moved in synch.

"Everybody, hang on!" They start racing forward. Kaze looked shocked.

"Kinzoku, Kai, what are you guys doing?! We're gonna get killed!" Kai just looked straight ahead.

"I haven't had time to think it through, oh, what was it that Sensei said? You've gotta have trust!" Cole looked up at him.

"Yeah, in each other, not in miracles!" Hana looked up at Kinzoku.

"You can't seriously be going along with this, can you?!"

"Kai is right, and we're not putting our trust in miracles! We're putting all our trust in Nya!"

"Alright Nya, don't fail us now!" They pulled up to the cliff. "Alright NOW!" Kai and Kinzoku both pulled their levers, making them both fly up in the air in separate vehicles.

"NINJAGO!" The other three ninjas and other three kunoichi used their Spinjitsu to jump high enough top land on the tops of the two new flying vehicles. Both vehicles caught up to the laughing Garmadon pretty quickly. He looked at his screens and then saw the two vehicles, one carrying ninja, the other carrying kunoichi.

"No. No! NO!" The whole crowd started cheering. Nya smiled.

"They pulled the levers!" The crowd started chanting.

"Ninja! Kunoichi! Ninja! Kunoichi!" Both were pulling up at equal speed rather quickly, getting to be at the same place as Garmadon. The long haired announcer looked very excited.

"It looks like its gonna be a photo finish!" All three vehicles tore across the finish line, with the ninja and kunoichi making a bumpy landing. The crowd lifted them all up on their shoulders when they got out of their vehicles, chanting their names. Garmadon jumped off the ship.

"I won. I won! Clearly I passed the finish line first!"

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" They all turned to the screens. "Technically, we have two, but since they're both apart of the same racing team, they both win!" There was a red circle around the small part of the Jallopy and a red circle around Kiniro's recorder. "The ninja and the kunoichi have won!" The whole crowd cheered. Jay took out that one small part of the Jallopy.

"Yeah, I knew it would bring us luck!" Kinzoku pulled out Kiniro's recorder.

"Even though she can't hardly play this thing, it still came into good use!" Garmadon was exasperated.

"No, that's not fair! Neither of those were even a part of the vehicle in the first place! It's not even street legal! My ship-!"

"Your ship?" Lloyd, Kyria, and the Ultra Dragon were on the deck of the Black bounty, soon to once again be the Destiny's Bounty. Kyria smiled down at him.

"I believe this belongs to us!"

"NO NO NO!" A bunch of police cars came up to arrest Lord Garmadon.

"Alright Garmadon, you're coming with us." Scales pulled up with his Serpent bus.

"Look who needs who now!" He quickly ran onto the bus, which then sped off. Nya turned to Sensei Wu.

"Somehow Sensei, I don't think that's going to be the last we see of them." Dareth was extremely happy.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE SAVED THE DOJO! Look what I can do! CANNON BALL!" He jumped into the trophy, filled with the prize money. Cole walked over to Hana.

"Now, about that kiss you mentioned. What the heck were you talking about?" She blushed.

"Um, long story." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I've got time." The long haired announcer smiled.

"And it seems that everything turned out okay in the end. Let's take some looks back at the race." The other announcer nodded.

"I think one of the best parts was that random kiss in the middle of not only the race, but a fight on the race track!" Kaze looked confused, while Zane was panicking.

"Kiss? When did that happen?" The long haired announcer nodded.

"Let's get a look at that kiss again." They showed a clip of Zane pulling off Kaze's mask and kissing her. She freaked.

"When the Underworld did that happen?!" She looked at Zane for an explanation, who looked very uncomfortable.

"My apologies to you Kaze. During that fight, a Hypnobrai hypnotized you, and Hana told me that my actions would break the Hypnobrai's spell, so I did what I had to do. I am sorry for doing such a discourteous action. Please accept my apologies." She blushed.

"I-it's okay Zane. You did what you had to do. No harm done." Cole walked over to them after hearing Hana finish her explanation.

"Well, it's not as bad as not knowing about it until way later, like, a really, _really_ long time later." Everybody started laughing at that.

**Song Of Hope: I'll try to update faster, okay? R&R**


	28. Episode 7 Season 3 Child's Play

**Song Of Hope: Sorry! When I updated the story with the major change (adding the word kunoichi in) I accidentally update chapter 20 as chapter 12. It's been fixed. R&R**

Down in Jamonakai Village, a bunch of kids were balling with a ball. One kid kicked and another kid against a wall tried to stop it, but the ball hit the wall, which was apparently the goal of the game because a few kids cheered while other kids looked a bit upset, but like they were still having fun too. Down in the village, there were also some girls outside braiding each others hair, putting beads in them, giving each other "make-overs" with that kid make-up that little girls play with. Both Kyria and Lloyd looked onto those scenes wistfully.

"Lloyd. Kyria. Garmadons!" Both looked over to their fire tempered ninja teacher. Their cool and collected icy teacher smiled at them.

"Now that we have the Bounty back in our possession, we can train you both more affectively, but you both have to focus." Kaze nodded.

"Yeah, if you don't focus, then you're not going to learn what you need to know." Kinzoku nodded and smiled.

"Besides, I've always found training to be pretty fun. One more time!" Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But we've been training all day!" Kyria nodded in agreement to Lloyd's statement.

"Can't we take a little break?" Cole got closer to him.

"It's all getting you ready to face your father." Hana nodded.

"We don't have time for breaks. You can take breaks for eating and bathroom until bedtime. Now, in position!" They both sighed as they walked to the front of the deck. Ninja put on their masks and got in a position ready to fight while Lloyd and Kyria yawned. Lloyd got in a loose fighting stance.

"Whatever." Kyria nodded.

"Do whatever." Kai and Kinzoku went to kick their respective Garmadons, but both easily blocked them. Jay and Zane jumped up to attack Lloyd while Kaze and Jikan jumped up to attack Kyria.

"NINJAGO!" They both used their green Spinjitsu to fling away their opponents. Then, Hana and Cole both attacked them from behind, and flipped them over several time before they landed on the deck. Lloyd looked up.

"You're right Kinzoku, that was fun." Kyria nodded.

"Are we done now?" Jay took off his mask.

"Oh, come on, you're better than this! What's on your guy's minds?"

"Well, the new issue of Star Farer came in at Doomsday Comix, a limited run, so if I don't go out and get it, it's gonna sell out." Kyria nodded.

"And the new My Little Pony movie Equestria Girls is coming out on DVD, and it's a limited run too, so if I don't go to see it in theaters, I might never get to see it!" Jikan sighed.

"The fate of Ninjago rests on your shoulders. As the Green Ninja and Green Kunoichi, you have a giant responsibility to hold. Neither of you have time for such childish things." They both walked over to the side of the deck and looked at the two groups of kids sadly. Lloyd looked pretty frustrated.

"Other kids get to play and have fun! All we ever do is train!" Kyria nodded.

"Why can't you guys let us just have one day doing normal kid stuff?" They looked pretty sad at hearing that, but they all knew what had to be done. Just then, Nya ran up to them.

"Guys, there's been a break in at the Ninjago City Museum of History, and the security camera's picked up you know who!" Jay looked confused.

"Lord Voldemort?" Kinzoku whacked him in the back of the head.

"No you dolt! Lord Garmadon!"

"Oh, that would make more sense." Jikan pulled up her mask.

"We must stop him before he tries another plot to destroy us." Kyria and Lloyd looked excited for a second, but they realized automatically what they would say. Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's safer if we stay here and train."

"And we also can't go to get those comics or see that movie." The ninja and kunoichi nodded.

"Mm hm." The two Garmadons folded their arms and sighed.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Someone (I'm Out of Ideas)**

Kai was in the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"We'll meet up at the Bounty as soon as we're done." Nya looked down at her brother.

"We'll be waiting for your safe return." Kai closed the hood up the Ultra Sonic Raider and zoomed off. Lloyd sighed.

"Too old for comic books, and too young to fight. When are they going to make up their minds?" Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that Kinzoku has a hidden stash of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs under her bed, but she won't let me go and see the movie. I'm betting that she still wants to see it herself!" Nya smiled at them.

"Come on pint sizes, show me what you've got." They both yawned and walked to the center of the deck."

**Time Skip Sponsored by Someone (I'm Still Out of Ideas)**

The ninja and kunoichi were on top of the museum building. Jay threw down a rope that they climbed down to get to the second story window. They ran quietly through the halls until they came upon one of the main exhibit rooms. The Serpentine generals entered, each with a flashlight. Scales flashed a light upon a portrait that was supposedly of the Serpentine.

"Boy did they get that wrong." They kept slithering around. The Venomari general was getting impatient.

"Why would we come to a museum if we weren't going to steal anything from it?" The Fangpyre general rolled its eyes on both its head.

"Because Master Garmadon-"

"Has another plan to destroy the ninja." Scales got a bit mad at that.

"Master Garmadon?! Ha, he's no master of mine. He and his so-called Mega Weapon has failed every time. I don't see why we don't call our own shots."

"Because this time I will not fail!" The sudden appearance of Lord Garmadon made him drop his staff and his flashlight, which then shown directly at him. The other Serpentine immediately bowed down.

"Yes Lord Garmadon!" Scales bowed down, but was mentally cursing himself for doing so.

"Yes Lord Garmadon." He walked over to one of the bones exhibits.

"Behold, Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalicus, otherwise known as the Grundle! Although now extinct, in its time, it was the most dangerous and feared creature in all of Ninjago, with claws that could slice through steel, heightened sense that could detect its prey from miles away! It could track the stealthiest of ninja and kunoichi, and once it had picked up your scent, there was no hiding from it." Jay was pretty nervous yet glad.

"A Grundle? I've heard of them. Boy am I glad that we don't live in an age where we have to deal with those things." Jikan nodded.

"You are quite lucky. I, on the other hand, had to deal with them, constantly. Things have wandered many times into the Time Temple that I had made my home. The Grundle had taken a liking to trying to come and get me, but it never succeeded. I may have possibly been the reason why they went extinct." They turned back to the exhibit when Scales started talking.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but what are we going to do with a pile of bones?"

"I am going to make it so the beast shall walk again!"

"Yeah right! Well show us then!" Garmadon turned to the exhibit and lifted up the Mega Weapon.

"Rise Grundle, and feel the power of the Mega Weapon! I wish to create the power to make you young, to turn back the clock so that you are no longer extinct, but hungry, hungry for the ninja and the kunoichi!" A purple smoke started coming out of the glowing Mega Weapon, and the Grundle bones started shaking. Hana looked scared.

"Oh no! Those things feed on sneaky prey, AKA us! They're intelligent creatures that like a challenge. It won't stop until it eats all of us! Garmadon's gonna get us all killed!" Zane shook his head.

"Not if we have any say in the matter!" They each pulled out their weapon and jumped onto the railing of the second floor. Garmadon heard them.

"The ninja and the kunoichi! Stop them!" The Serpentine started throwing their spears at them, but they all easily dodged as they ran towards the other side from the second floor.

"Rise Grundle, rise!" Cole got the closest to it.

"We can't let him finish!" He jumped down onto the bones, as well the others.

"Stop them!" The Serpentine started throwing weapons at them. Hana glared at her boyfriend.

"Great idea Cole!"

"Hey, it's al that I had!" They all ended up falling off, short of Kai and Kinzoku.

"Feeling pretty alone up here!"

"Hey hothead, I'm right behind you!"  
"Oh. Still need some help!" Kai found an opportunity to throw his sword at the Mega Weapon, thus knocking it out of Lord Garmadon's hand and stop glowing.

"Not again! Not again!" Scales held his staff out to him.

"And you said it wouldn't fail."

"Retreat!" Lord Garmadon ran and grabbed the Mega Weapon as they all ran off. Jay jumped up in the air.

"Ha ha, we stopped him!" Kai got pretty happy too.

"It didn't work!" Lord Garmadon looked back at them.

"Curse you ninja and kunoichi!" He ran out as Kaze smiled.

"Well, I think we handled that well." Jay noticed something.

"Hey, hey, hey, they're trying to steal the golden sarcophagus!" The four Serpentine generals ran out with it. The ninja and kunoichi started chasing after them. Hana noticed something.

"Um, guys." None of them even looked at her or heard her.

"After them!" The Serpentine generals came upon a sewer drain.

"That's our way out of here." They tried to shove the sarcophagus down, but it wouldn't fit, which the Constrictai general vocalized.

"It won't fit!" Scaled dropped his corner.

"Forget it! Let's get out of here!" They slithered down the sewer drain and out of the ninja and kunoichi's reach. Hana was still trying to get their attention.

"Guys!" Jay groaned as everyone (short of Hana) peaked out from behind a corner.

"I can't believe couldn't catch up to them. I'm usually faster than that." Kinzoku nodded.

"Man, I feel like I have as much strength as when I was ten!" Jikan nodded.

"It seems as if we have lost some of our strength." Hana got mad after nobody would listen to her.

"LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS!" Kinzoku rolled her eyes while turning around.

"What did you pick up a new look along the way or, wait a minute. Hana, did you get taller?!" She shook her head.

"No, you guys shrunk! You're little kids, probably no older than Lloyd and Kyria." Jay screamed.

"WE SHRUNK!" Kai was freaking out.

"We're kids!" All of them were screaming, even Jikan.

"This should not be possible! I should be in control of my age and appearance!" She closed her eyes and concentrated, but she remained the same. "Because of the Mega Weapon, which has my Katana and Wakizashi of Time, I cannot counter its affects! If anything else had bent time, then I could, but because of that, I have no power to undo this transformation!" Cole was majorly freaking out.

"Oh, it's impossible! We must be dreaming Zane! Tell me we're dreaming!"

"Kai, tell me if this hurts!" Kinzoku punched him pretty hard on the arm.

"OW! Yes, it hurts!" Kinzoku punched Cole's arm.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Well, you're the one who asked, and so just to make sure, I punched your arm too!" He punched her arm. "OW! Hey, don't hit a lady!"

"You're no lady! You're a female menace!"

"What'd you say?!" Hana got in between them.

"Stop it you two! You two are acting like, well, little kids! You guys are, in reality, adults, so act like it!" Zane figured it out.

"Perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock, but instead of reviving the Grundle, it only affected us!" Jay walked over to him and started pointing at him.

"Yeah, but nindroids don't turn into kids! Explain that genius!"

"I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing is coming up! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!" His eyes twitched and sparked a bit. Kaze thought of something.

"Hana, why didn't you turn into a little kid like the rest of us?" Hana thought about that.

"Probably because I drank that Tomorrow's Tea, and so instead of turning me into a little kid, it just undid the affects of it, so I'm sixteen again." Zane looked relieved.

"Okay, at least something about this that computes!" Cole looked frustrated.

"Okay guys, we're all in this together!" He got mad and walked away from the rest of them. "But I can't be a kid again! I hated being a kid! You can't drive, nobody listens to you!" He stopped and realized something. "Oh no! BEDTIMES!" Hana looked pretty mad.

"You think that bedtimes is the worst thing about this?! You're a little kid and I'm a teenager!"

"So what?!" She whacked him in the back of the head.

"Cole, think about that really, _really_ hard and then say that nothing's wrong!" Cole thought about that.

"Wait that means-" She nodded.

"Yeah!" Suddenly, police cars were coming. They stopped in front of the ninja and kunoichi, getting out of the car.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like we caught our culprits to the museum heist. Who would've thought it was just a bunch of brats. What have you got on apple dumpling gang, pajamas?" They started laughing. Obviously, they hadn't seen Hana, so she used this to her advantage.

"Officers, oh thank goodness!" She went over and hugged them. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" They were confused.

"Hana, what are you-" She glared at Kai, who then shut up. She turned and faced the police officers.

"I'm so glad you found them! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bara, their babysitter."

"So you're in charge of these brats? Why'd you let them steal this sarcophagus from the museum?" She laughed.

"Oh no officers, that's not what happened. You see, they like to think that they're all the next ninja and kunoichi group to defend Ninjago City. I was with them not far from here and they saw something taking this. This one here," she pointed at Zane, "said that someone was taking a golden coffin, and so they all ran out to stop the _real_ thieves before I could stop them."

"Oh yeah? Why were they up so late?"

"They were supposed to be asleep," she glared at them, "but I guess they were just waiting for a chance to be little heroes, hence why they're in their pajamas. I myself was trying to sleep, but one of them set off the house alarm, which I turned off before it could send a false alarm to you."

"But we're not-" Kinzoku elbowed Jay, and gave him a glare that told him to shut up, so he did. One of the officers scratched his head.

"Well, that story actually makes quite a lot of sense. Okay, I'll let you off the hook, but can you tell us who was really trying to take it?" Jay nodded.

"It was Serpentine!"

"The Serpentine?! Why would they want that?" Jay shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Officer," he turned to face Hana again, "if I might borrow your phone, I'd really appreciate it. I need to call their parents, and mine is at the house."

"Sorry, but I don't have my phone on me, and the local payphone are down right now, but I've been told they'll be up again tomorrow morning. I have one last question though. Any idea where those old bones went?" Jikan's eyes widened.

"Sir, did you just say the word 'bones'?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Some bones were taken from the museum too."

"My apologies sir, but we only saw the Serpentine taking the sarcophagus. We never saw anyone taking any bones."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." They got back in the car and drove off. Cole looked up at Hana.

"What are we gonna do? We can't get back to the ship, and none of us have anywhere to stay for the night." Kaze smiled.

"There's a shelter here. I stayed at that shelter once before when I was still a drifter. We can stay there for the night, and then we can go and use the payphones to call Nya or Sensei Wu on the Bounty."

**Time Skip Sponsored by Someone (I NEED IDEAS!)**

Lloyd was reading a comic book and Kyria was brushing the hair of a Fluttershy toy while Sensei Wu and Nya were by the railing of the Bounty's deck.

"They should be back by now."

"I fear something horrible has happened to them." He turned to the younger ninja and kunoichi. "Lloyd, Kyria!" They dropped what they were doing and grabbed their study books. "You two are in charge of the Bounty while Nya and I have a look around town."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing!"

"We promise we'll do it Sensei!" Sensei Wu and Nya left. Lloyd smiled as he picked up his comic book.

"Okay Fritz Donagan, looks like it's just you, me, and the Imperial Sludge!" Kyria picked up her Fluttershy toy.

"Now we can play all day Fluttershy, as well as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie! Maybe we can have Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence in with the fun too!"

**Time Skip Sponsored by…Oh, Just Forget It!**

"Thank you for letting us stay the night Mrs. Smith." A kind old lady smiled at Kaze. People in beds surrounded them.

"No problem. This shelter was made for everybody, and even if you've just been locked out of your house, we'll still help you. Quite frankly, you also remind me of a little girl who stayed here. Poor thing, didn't have the slightest clue what had happened to her before, but eventually, she remembered that she had run away when she was three! Three years old and living on the streets alone! She must've been very blessed by someone to still be alive! Now, back to the subject, do you need something to eat?" Jay nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Kaze whacked him on the back of the head.

"We have a home where we can get food! These people here don't! They need the food, we have money to get some!" She turned to Mrs. Smith. "No thank you, we don't need any food." Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Well, you're welcome to come back if you ever get locked out of your house again." There was a TV on in one of the rooms. "Oh dear, why would they want to watch that? Those are the Joneses. They lost their house to do theft, but because they weren't insured on anything, they lost everything. Why would they watch something about a robbery?" Jikan's eyes widened.

"A robbery?" Mrs. Smith nodded.

"Yes. Someone broke into the Ninjago City Museum of History and took the Sarcophagus of Toki and the bones of an ancient creature, what was it again?" She put her hand on her chin. "The Grudge Girl? The Gun Holder?"

"Might you be thinking the Grundle?" Mrs. Smith nodded at Jikan.

"Yes, that's it! The Grundle!" They were all pretty worried looking. "Why, is that familiar to you?" Kai grasped for an excuse.

"Um, we studied it in school." Hana smiled at Mrs. Smith.

"Well, thanks for letting us stay here, but I need to find a payphone and call all of their parents to let them know what happened. They'll probably fire me, but at least the kids are alright." Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Alright then. Have a nice day." They quickly got out of there. "Although, now that I think about it, we have a free telephone that they could've used. Oh well, they're gone now, and I don't have the strength I once had to go and catch up to them. They seemed to be in a hurry." Suddenly, she heard some pretty heavy breathing, and some loud thumping. "What in Ninjago is that?" She went outside to look, and saw a huge monster on the top of the roof of the homeless shelter. "A MONSTER!" She fainted.

* * *

They got to an area close to a payphone. Jay was freaking out.

"The Grundle is loose, the Grundle is loose, THE GRUNDLE IS LOOSE!" Kinzoku covered his mouth, looking annoyed.

"Jay, shut up." She took her hand off his mouth. "What we need to worry about is the fact that we're kids. Lloyd and Kyria can barely handle their Spinjitsu, so what about us? Can we even use it now?"

"Let me try. NINJAGO!" Kai tried and managed for half a second, but ended up flinging everyone else away and getting knocked out. "No, it doesn't work!"

"Here, I'm still older, let me try. NINJAGO!" Hana tried to do it as well, but her Spinjitsu didn't work either. "Mine isn't working either!" They were freaking out. Cole remained pretty calm though.

"Okay everyone, calm down! We can fix this! We just have to, to-" Hana figured it out.

"Call Father! He'll know what to do! He can probably get some of that Tomorrow's Tea that we need." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out some coins, making a call to the Bounty. "Collect call please."

* * *

The phone on the Bounty was ringing while Kyria and Lloyd were facing each other in a video game.

"Nii-san, answer it."

"You answer it!"

"No, then I'll lose my lead!"

"I'm in the lead!"

"I have thirty thousand more points than you! Just answer it!" Lloyd whacked it off of the hook. "That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever! Destiny's Bounty."

"Lloyd! Where's Father?!"

"Hana? Where are you guys? Sensei and Nya went out looking for you guys." Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, Nya was getting so worried I though she was gonna puke!"

"Apparently, I wasn't authorized to give parental permission so they could ride the bus, so we can't get out of the city!" Lloyd looked confused.

"Uh, what?" Kyria nodded.

"You're not making any sense Hana."

"Just ignore that. Jay says to meet us at Buddy's Pizza in twenty minutes, and I'm telling you to bring our weapons." Lloyd started reaching for the phone.

"Weapons? AH!" He fell out of his chair. Kyria smiled because the game was done with at that point.

"YAH! I WON!"

Hana put the phone back on the hook.

"Great, now we have Lloyd and Kyria coming, but we still need clothes. Our ninja and kunoichi suits are too conspicuous." Zane thought about that.

"About 3.7589 blocks away, there should be a clothing store where we can grab some clothes. Hana, how much money do we have left?" She looked in her wallet.

"About ¥20,096, but Father said it was strictly for emergencies!" Cole looked at her bewildered.

"This doesn't qualify as an emergency?"

"Fair enough."

**Time Skip Sponsored by No One**

Lloyd and Kyria walked into Buddy's Pizza, Lloyd holding the ninja's weapons and Kyria holding the kunoichi's weapons. They heard someone talking, but weren't paying attention.

"Really, of all places, you picked this place?"

"Hey, Jay's the one who told me to say that!"

"What, I like their pizza."

"Yeah, but their service stinks!"

"Psst! Lloyd, Kyria." They both turned to face a kid that looked like Kai. Both of them also saw a kid that looked like Cole and a kid that looked like Zane. They were all wearing smaller versions of their regular outfits.

"We're over here too!" On the other side they could both see a kid that looked like Kinzoku, a kid who looked like Jikan, and a kid who looked like Kaze. Like the boys, they were wearing smaller normal outfits.

"Beat it brats, we're on a mission."

"We've got responsibilities to take care of." The kid who looked like Kai grabbed Lloyd's arm.

"Lloyd, it's me! Kai!" The gray-haired girl nodded.

"And I'm Kinzoku!" They looked at them for a while and realized that they were the ninja and kunoichi, therefore dropping their weapons in shock. Lloyd couldn't believe it.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kyria nodded, looking at the kunoichi.

"You guys are small now!"

"Not all of us." Hana poked her head into view. Kyria's eyes widened.

"Okay, now that's just weird. Why are all of you except for Hana little kids?" Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kai explained it.

"Your father's Mega Weapon not only turned us into kids, but unlashed a creature who's sole purpose is to hunt down ninja and kunoichi!" Hana nodded.

"I had previously drank something called Tomorrow's Tea, which ages things, so instead of turning me into a little kid, to just reversed the affects and made me sixteen again. No one will believe anything we say, so whenever someone thinks we're making it up, I have to make it look like it was their imagination and have to pretend to be a babysitter." Lloyd and Kyria started laughing. Kai didn't look very happy about that.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I guess you now know what it's like to be treated differently." Kyria nodded.

"Now you know how hard it is to be a kid!" They plopped the weapons down on the tables. Kinzoku glared at them both.

"This is no laughing matter! The Grundle hunts ninja and kunoichi, so if we don't get back to normal so that we can fight it, we'll be eaten!"

"Well, what about us? We know Spinjitsu!" Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, we can easily take on the Grundle." Jikan shook her head.

"You would not have the power to defeat the Grundle. I was barely able to do so, and I never used any force, only my powers over time to send them to where they cannot survive. I do not have my powers at full strength because of the way Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to affect us, so I cannot do that. We need someone who is well versed in the ways of creatures and know their weaknesses." Lloyd and Kyria were looking over at a kid who had a Star Farer comic book. Cole looked frustrated.

"You two have to focus!" Lloyd looked at them.

"I am. I think I know just the guy." Kyria nodded.

"I think we're thinking the same guy too."

**Time Skip**

They all walked into Ninjago Doomsday Comix. Kyria and Lloyd looked at each other.

"We were thinking the same guy!"

"Alright!" They high-fived each other. Cole looked pretty mad.

"You brought us to a comic book store?!" Lloyd smiled at him.

"Trust us. If there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, we know just the guy." Kyria nodded.

"He knows everything about things that don't exist." Kinzoku rolled her eyes.

"So he knows everything about nothing?" Kyria's temper flared up a little.

"No, nothing would mean he doesn't know anything, but this guy even knows how to defeat a Changeling or how to stop Discord!" Lloyd nodded.

"I don't know about those, but probably." Kai grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not going to pick up your stupid comic Lloyd! This is serious business!" Jay noticed a comic on the shelf.

"Oh look! A First Edition Daffy Dale! I used to love that nut growing up!" He laughed until he saw the looks on his companions' faces. "So juvenile." Kyria and Lloyd got behind the group and ushered them to the back of the store.

"Fellas and gals, meet Rufus McAllister, AKA Mother Doomsday."

"Why, if it isn't Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon and Kyria Alexandria Garmadon. Lloyd, sorry if you came in for the latest Star Farer, I'm all sold out, and Kyria, sorry if you're here for any of the Equestria Girls movie DVD's, I'm all sold out of those too."

"WHAT?! SOLD OUT?!" Both the twin shouted. Mother Doomsday nodded.

"Yep. In fact, that girl over there just bought the just DVD." He pointed over to the MLP section (he was a total Brony, so he had MLP merchandise too). Kinzoku couldn't believe it.

"Ane?!" Kiniro was sitting there with a transportable DVD player watching her brand new DVD and holding a stuffed Fluttershy toy. Kinzoku was about to go over to her sister, but Kai grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you want your sister seeing you like this?" She stopped. Lloyd continued what he was gonna say.

"Actually Mother Doomsday, we need help."

"Well, color me intrigued."

"We have a problem. There's a Grundle on the loose, and we need to know how to deal with it."

"Ah, a theoretical question." Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, theoretical! Can you help?" He lowered his chair and stepped off of it, walking over to one of the shelves and taking off a comic with a picture of a Grundle on it.

"Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalicus. Although extinct, there have been a plethora of film, television and comics exploring the mythology around the Primordial predator. Supposedly, they always get their prey." Jikan rolled her eyes.

"That is what you think." Kyria elbowed her.

"Please, continue Mother Doomsday. Can it be stopped?"

"First thing you need to know is that it's invincible, thick, shell like hide is invincible to things like swords, even something as sharp as a katana or wakizashi, scythes, nunchaks, shurikens, sais, fans, and chigirikis, so your cheap imitations will do nothing to slow them down." Cole looked bummed about that.

"Swell."

"Second of all, it's nocturnal, and will only hunt as night." Jay looked pretty happy.

"Oh, good! It's still daylight, so we can relax for a bit!" Mother Doomsday looked confused, so Kai elbowed Jay. "I meant theoretically."

"The only way to defeat it is with light." He walked over to a special display case. "Like with a vampire, with enough light, it could potentially destroy him." He went to open a case with some fake light up swords. "If I had my weapons of choice, may I recommend the Illuma-Sword? These are authentic replicas, created only by the creators of the ones from the comic it was made for, that would come in handy, were you to live long enough to face the Grundle." He closed the case and walked over to another display with lances that looked like a twisted horn of some sort. "Of course, these would also be excellent weapons of choice as well. These are the Alicorn Lances, made based off of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. These lances are each modeled after a different princess of Equestria, one for each of the four princesses, made more for the older fans than for little kids. Like the Illuma-Swords, they light up, but these will match the color of the alicorn's magic rather than the color of the horn itself. And, if you're going to fight anything, might I recommend an authentic ninja and kunoichi Gi, each one signed by the respective ninja and kunoichi who saved the city." Kinzoku started reaching for the purple Alicorn Lance.

"We'll just take the lances and the swords." He closed the case.

"Not so fast. This Star Farer combo pack and that My Little Pony combo pack can only be won in their separate competitions, the Fritz Donagan Trivia Battle Royal and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Trivia Battle Royal. Do you have what it takes to be the best?" Jay put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"You can do this Lloyd!" Kaze smiled at Kyria.

"You too! You have the stuff." Lloyd and Kyria smiled.

"Sign us up."

**Time Skip**

Sensei Wu and Nya had returned to the ship, only to find Lloyd and Kyria gone, and the phone off the hook. Nya put the phone back on the hook.

"Great, now Lloyd and Kyria are missing. What's next?" The phone started ringing again, but instead of being an actual call, it was just a voicemail. Nya hit a button so she could hear the message.

"Sensei, we're at Doomsday Comix. Dad's turned the others into kids, Hana's apparently a teenager again, and we're about to face a real life Grundle! If you get this message, this isn't a prank, come quick!" The message ended there. Sensei Wu looked worried.

"Oh dear. Well, there's only one person who could help the ninja return back to normal."

**Time Skip**

Nya drove her scooter, with Sensei Wu in the sidecar, up to a teashop. They walked in to see that same old woman tending it. Sensei Wu smiled at her.

"Hello Mistake. We need some Tomorrow's Tea, and a special ingredient, but I only need enough for one."

"Special ingredient, you're a fool!"

"This one is to counter any affects of Tomorrow's Tea."

"Oh, I have some of the tea in the back, I'll get it. I think I have some of the ingredient you're looking for, the Ever Root. I'll bring them both here up front." She went to the back of the store. Nya looked confused.

"Sensei, what do you need this Ever Root for?"

"In order to make them older, and to deal with the Grundle, it will end up hitting all of them. Unlike the others, who went back as many as possibly ten years, Hana only went back four, so she stayed relatively the same size while the others became much smaller. Because she is also older, she would already age more than the others, and because she is much bigger, she would also be hit by far more Tomorrow's Tea than the others. I fear that the combination of these two could possibly age her into an old woman far before her time. To keep this from happening, I need that Ever Root so that her age will not change."

"But Sensei, won't that make Cole older than her again?" He sighed.

"Yes, and I also fear that she may never forgive me for this, but the alternative is too much for my old heart to bear."

**Time Skip**

"It's down to the final two in each category! For the Fritz Donagan Trivia Battle Royal, this question is for Lloyd." The ninja, kunoichi, and some of the other people were cheering for Lloyd. "What is Fritz Donagan's famous catchphrase?"

"Fair? Fair is not a word from where I come from."

"Correct! We're all tied up." They cheered for that. "Now, to the My Little pony trivia, this question is for Kyria." They were chanting for Kyria, short of Kinzoku. Kai gave her a weird look.

"Why aren't you cheering on Kyria?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"I can't take sides for that one! We may need Kyria to win, but her opponent is Ane, who is my _little sister_! Could you pick a side if it was Nya up there?"

"I guess you're right." They turned back to the trivia battle.

"Kyria, for your question, what is the original version of Starswirl the Bearded's unfinished spell, and what was Twilight Sparkle's revision of it."

"Starswirl's version was _'__from one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled,'_ and Twilight Sparkle's revision was _'from all of us together, together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end'_."

"Correct! We are tied here as well!" They cheered. "Final question for Fritz Donagan. The first person to answer this will win. In the latest issue of Star Farer, how did Fritz Donagan escape the Imperial Sludge?" Lloyd panicked.

"But I haven't read the latest issue!" The other kid answered it.

"By reversing the polarity of the ship's gravity transducer!"

"We have a winner!" Jay was freaking out.

"We're gonna die!" Kaze elbowed him.

"Shut up! There are a bunch of kids here! We don't want to freak all of them out. Besides, Kyria can still win the Alicorn Lances."

"Because to the My Little Pony Trivia, the same goes. This is the final question, and whoever gets it right wins. If neither gets it right, then we'll ask another." He turned to the two. "In the My Little Pony movie Equestria Girls, how did Twilight Sparkle defeat Sunset Shimmer and regain her crown and her Element of Harmony?"

"But I never got a chance to see the movie!" Kiniro smiled.

"By connecting with the Elements of Harmony back in Equestria through the girls who were alternate dimension versions of her friends, and using her connection to the Element of Magic to undo al the damage Sunset Shimmer had done and returned Canterlot High students back to normal."

"Correct! We have our two winners!" Suddenly, building was shaking as the light turned off. "Who shut off the power?" Suddenly, part of the roof was torn off. Jikan looked serious, well, more serious.

"It has arrived." Mother Doomsday looked confused.

"What's here?" Jay kinda nervously laughed.

"You know that theoretical discussion we had earlier?" The head was now visible.

"Not the-" the Grundle stepped on part of the glass roof, cracking it.

"RUN!" Zane looked scared.

"We've got to get out of here!" They ran over to the door, but it was blocked. Kaze was starting to freak out.

"The door is jammed! We can't get out!" Jay turned to it.

"Look, it's coming!" It took a few steps and then fell through the roof. "We're doomed!" Mother Doomsday agreed with that sentence.

"Doomed as Princess Softskin in issue 4 page 15!" Kiniro glared at it.

"I'm not scared of you! My sister will totally kick your butt!" It flicked its tail at her, knocking her into the corner where the desk was and knocking her out.

"ANE!" Kinzoku got mad. "NOBODY, AND I MEAN _NOBODY_ HURTS _MY_ BABY SISTER!" She was about to charge at it, but Kai grabbed her arm.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! We need those swords and lances!" Jay nodded.

"Quick, this way!" They ran to get to the weapons and the suits. Cole got its attention after they had gotten the suits one and the weapons lit up.

"Hey Mc Nasty, I thought ninja and kunoichi were on your menu!" The Grundle turned to face the ninja and the kunoichi. They flashed their light up weapons it it and it started rearing back. Hana was pretty happy about that.

"It's working!" They started getting closer to it. Jay jumped up and whacked it with his sword, but it bent and stopped working, so he got flung away. They all tried, but only Hana's Princess Celestia lance and Cole's Illuma Sword were still working. Kaze looked concerned.

"We have a problem!" The Grundle used its claws to smack them away, towards where Kiniro had landed. The Grundle came towards them and they started screaming. Lloyd and Kyria both came over to the Grundle.

"Not to worry, we'll take care of this."

"Lloyd? Kyria?" They both tried to make spheres of light with their hands, and while it worked for a little bit to make the Grundle back up, it just used it's tail to knock them both over. Kyria ended up landing on Kiniro, waking her up.

"OW! Could you please get off of me?"

"Sorry!" Kyria got off of her. "Just to let you know, we're about to be eaten by a Grundle."

"My sister can stop it!" Lloyd shook his head.

"She's turned into a little kid, no older than us!" Kiniro's eyes widened.

"Then, this is the end, isn't it?!" Just then, Nya kicked the door open. She shouted to the store while Sensei Wu walked in.

"EVERYONE OUT!" They all did as they were told, short of those who were cornered by the Grundle. Sensei Wu held up a glass container.

"Use this!" He threw it to them, and Jay caught it.

"What is it?!"

"It's Tomorrow's Tea. It'll turn forward the hands of time, turning you older and turning the Grundle back to dust and bones, but be careful! There's no turning back! Hana, take this!" He threw her a small bit of something, which she caught.

"Father, what's this?!"

"It's an Ever Root! Put it in your mouth! It'll keep the Tomorrow's Tea from affecting you, but there's only enough of it for one person to use. If you let yourself be affected by it, you might turn into an old woman! I can' take that chance!" Jay was about to throw the jar.

"Grundle, prepare to be extinct!" Cole stopped him.

"Wait!" He held out the light up sword to keep the Grundle at bay for a little bit. "But what'll happen to Lloyd, Kyria, and Kiniro. They'll all grow old too." Hana tried to give them the Ever Root while holding out her still lit up lance.

"You guys don't deserve to be robbed of your childhoods. Kiniro, you're not even a kunoichi!" They all didn't take it. Kiniro's eyes showed that she would stand firm.

"You need it more than me. I don't have the risk of turning into an old woman. Maybe I'll even become as old as Ane, and then Mom and Dad will finally let me stay with her like I've been begging too!" Hana shook her head.

"But it's still not fair!" The Grundle whacked away the light up weapons and landed the Tomorrow's Tea in Lloyd's hands.

"Fair, fair is not a word from where I come from. Hana, put the root in your mouth!" She finally did it. Lloyd stood up and threw the jar, which broke on the Grundle's face and released the Tomorrow's Tea, which touched all eleven that were in range, twelve if you count the Grundle. It slowly started turning back into dust and bones, as well as aging the ninja and kunoichi (short of Hana, who remained sixteen). They all stood up. Kai threw off his mask.

"What happened?" Kinzoku examined herself.

"We're back to normal!" Cole nodded.

"We're not kids anymore!" Nya looked pretty happy.

"It worked!" Mother Doomsday (who appeared out of nowhere) looked pretty happy about it, and excited, but stunned as well.

"They are the real ninja and kunoichi."

"But what about the twins and Kiniro?" Lloyd stood up, his hair much longer than before.

"I'm… older." Kyria stood up as well, now being much taller, with much longer hair, and with a different figure than before (which she'll have to learn about).

"I'm…full grown."

"The time for the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi to face their destinies has grown nearer." They all looked at each other, and then Lloyd and Kyria looked at each other.

"We're ready." Kinzoku looked pretty concerned.

"Wait, where's Kiniro?!" She looked behind the desk. Right there was a full gown woman with a shirt too small for her, as well as a _way_ too short skirt, and really long hair. Kai was about to look over.

"Is she okay?" Kinzoku shoved him away.

"Don't look at her! Her clothes are too small now! She needs something to cover herself!" Nya handed Kinzoku a red blanket, which she used to cover her sister with. She lifted her up and over her shoulders. They all started to leave, but Mother Doomsday stopped the Garmadon twins.

"Lloyd, you can have my copy of Star Farer, and Kyria, you can also have my copy of the Equestria Girls movie. You two deserve them." They smiled at him.

"That's okay, but we already know how they end." Kyria nodded.

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer." They walked out.

* * *

Hana was on the deck of the Bounty in her purple and lighter purple stripped pajamas.

"How is it that I just knew that you would be out here?" She turned to the voice.

"Cole. How is it that I just knew that you would find me?" He smiled and stood next to her, leaning against the railing.

"I can tell something's bugging you. Don't try and lie about it, last time you tried lying to me, you ended up dying before you told me, and I don't want to go through that again. So, what's up." She sighed.

"Cole, I'm sixteen again, and you're twenty again. You're too old for me now, and I'm too young for you now. There's no way in Ninjago that anyone's going to let us be together now." Tears started falling down her face. He reached over and wiped them away.

"Come one Hana, that's no way for a Spinjitsu Master to act. You're one of the strongest people that I know, at lest emotionally. It's a four year age difference, not a ten year age difference. We'll work through this, and besides, it's just a two year long bump in the road. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Sensei Wu won't mind as long as we keep some sort of limits." She turned to him and smiled. She hugged and and let her head rest on his chest.

"What would I do without you Cole?"

"I'm not sure. I'm honestly really bad at comforting people, but comforting you just comes naturally."

"As the plants nurture the earth, the earth also nurtures the plants."

"I guess, something like that."

* * *

Sensei Wu was looking into the spirit smoke, and saw his brother facing off against his own children and sighed.

* * *

There comes a time when we all must grow up. When that time comes, it is important not to forget the lessons of our childhood, because our childhood is the greatest training that one can have. Yes, the time until the final battle has grown shorter, but the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi have both grown much stronger.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, there you have it for this chapter of Ninjago: Master of Spinjitsu Redone. R&R**


	29. Episode 8 Season 3 Damages of Lost Time

**Song Of Hope: Some slightly mature things, but if you're in fifth grade or up, then you've probably watched **_**THE**_** Movie, and therefore probably know about it anyways. If you don't, well, I get you're gonna get a lesson in a female's anatomy (but only a small part of it, and it'll still be pretty dang vague!). R&R**

Zane was doing his usual morning meditation when he heard a scream.

"OH MY SPINJITSU I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING!" He instantly recognized it as Kyria's voice.

"Kyria!" He got up and ran over to the girls' room. "Is everything alright?! I just heard Kyria scream about bleeding!" Lloyd came running.

"KYRIA!" Kinzoku opened the door slightly and slipped out.

"Guys, it's nothing to worry about. Kyria's just having her first "time of the month". Obviously, no one ever told her about it, because she was majorly freaking out. Kaze's managed to calm her down and so she's explaining to her what's happening." The Green Ninja and the nindroid both looked confused.

"Time of the month? What's that?" Kinzoku sighed.

"Of course neither of you know, Zane's a nindroid and you were just a little boy not that long ago. Zane, do you remember how sometimes, Sensei Wu would let us off the hook for training for a few days?"

"Yes. That was always quite an enigma to me."

"Well, that was because we were on our times of the month." Lloyd looked confused.

"That still doesn't explain what it is."

"Ask one of the other guys to explain that you. I'm sure one of those three can explain to you what that is." She opened the door slightly. "Just don't make Kyria mad. Be very sensitive towards her emotions today. She's the Green Kunoichi, so she probably has the power to easily rip your throats out if you make her mad enough." She slipped back into the room. Lloyd gave Zane a look, but he merely shrugged.

"There is nothing in my databases about a woman's "time of the month". Perhaps asking one of our ninja brothers would be wise." They went off to talk to the other three Spinjitsu masters.

**(AN: Warning! All boys might want to skip this part)**

"And this is gonna happen every month?" Kaze nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Your period sucks, but its something you'll have to learn to live with, at least until you're somewhere in your fifties, but that's a story for a different time." Kaze handed her some stuff. "Now, put this on the bottom of your underwear and change it every now and then. Nya's already gone into the city to get some more "supplies" for you, and we'll possibly also get a new set of pajamas for you and for me if the stain doesn't come out. She's also getting you a bra now."

"What's a bra?"

"It's something you wear underneath your clothes to use to support your boobs, you know, those things on your chest that girls have when they're older. That's why we had to do those measurements last night. They were for your bra size. Kinzoku's are a bit too small for you to keep wearing them." Kyria groaned.

"Being grown up sucks!" Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah, but it's also awesome at the same time. Since all of us are very deadly, the boys will do anything we want when it's this time of the month. Plus, we get an excuse to sit around and eat junk food for a while. Of course, I can't actually do that, because my body wants me to exercise and train more than it wants me to relax." She thought about it. "But, you know, you only grew up just a few days ago. I'm betting Kiniro is going through the same thing, poor thing. Well, at least she knows that it's just her period, because I taught her well about it before she even entered 5th grade." Kaze thought about that.

"Then maybe we should make sure Kiniro is alright. I mean, the first is always the worst, with the cramps, and the cravings." Kyria looked worried.

"Cramps? Cravings? What are those?!" Kaze sighed.

"Cramps are pains that you get in your lower areas, and cravings are just when you really, _really_ want a specific thing to eat."

"So, the fact that I really want some chocolate is just a craving?"

"Yeah. You also might want to eat some bananas, they help the cramps." Hana gave Kaze a look.

"You were probably still drifting when you had your first, so how did you know what to do?"

"That's simple enough. I was in a homeless shelter at the time, and one of the lady workers saw it staining the bed covers. She woke me up asked if I needed some 'supplies' and when I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about, she brought me into a bathroom and put the sheets in the wash. She then asked me if I knew what a period was, and when I told her that I didn't, she explained to me what exactly a period was, and then gave me some pads to use. How did you learn about it though? You grew up with only Sensei Wu, so how would you have learned about that?"

"Well, Father may be a man, but he still knows of this stuff. He was pretty uncomfortable when he had to tell me, and it was _**extremely**_ awkward for the both of us, especially since I was probably about eleven when I had my first, and so I asked him if he had that too, and then asked him to explain why he didn't go through that." Kinzoku and Kaze burst out laughing, Kinzoku wiped away a fake tear.

"You really asked him that?!"

"It's not that funny!" Kyria looked confused.

"Why's that so funny? Why don't guys go through that?" Then, they all looked pretty uncomfortable, short of Jikan, who had remained silent. Kinzoku was grasping for an answer.

"Because, um, you see, uh…" Kyria glared at her.

"I'm probably around the same age most of you guys are, so I'm probably about 20 now! I need to know this kind of stuff!" So from there, they had a very awkward conversation explaining the differences between guys and girls.

**Simultaneously (This part is fine for guys)**

Cole, Jay, and Kai all spat out their toothpaste, not because they needed too, but because of what Lloyd and Zane had asked them. Cole turned to the two.

"What?!" Jay was in complete shock.

"Neither of you know what that is? Guys that are younger than you, maybe even younger than Lloyd was yesterday, knows what that is!" Kai nodded.

"Jay's right. I learned about that forever ago, and let me tell you, when a girl is on that, she is _not_ very pleasant to be around." Cole nodded.

"How could you not know about that?" Lloyd thought about it.

"Well, they never really taught us about that stuff in Darkly since it was an all boys' school. They explained what happens to boys, but never said anything about girls." Cole sighed in relief.

"Okay, so we don't have to teach you that. Zane, now that I think about it, you really don't need to know this anyways. You're a nindroid, you don't go through puberty." He went back to brushing his teeth. Zane still looked pretty curious.

"That may be true, but I am still quite curious." Jay rinsed out his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to know Zane? From what I know about your programming, you don't have any way to delete memory, just temporarily turn it off, and even then, you forget everything, not just specific stuff. And Lloyd, you don't have any way to forget it."

"Well, I at least have to learn sometime."

"And it will do no harm for my to add something new into my databanks." So they had a very awkward conversation explaining the differences between guys and girls, with both Lloyd and Zane wishing they had never asked.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Trunks (Thank you Jewelbunny)**

After breakfast, which was extremely awkward, Kyria was on the deck with Nya, because she started having really bad cramps and was excused from training for the day. Kyria was sitting next to the phone, which started ringing. She picked it up.

"Destiny's Bounty."

"Is Kinzoku there?!" Kyria looked confused at the lady's voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her mother of course! Now where is she?!"

"She's helping Lloyd train."

"Well tell her to get over here! There's something wrong with Kiniro, and trust me, it's not her time of the month! This can't just be that! She's getting really sick! Get Kinzoku down to our house this instant!" There was silence for a while, but it seemed like Mrs. Hagane heard something on her end. "Don't worry honey! I'm coming!" Then, she hung up. Kyria looked up at Nya, worried.

"There's something wrong with Kiniro!" Nya looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure! Kinzoku's mom just called and started yelling for her, then told me there was something happening far worse than her time of the month, said she was going to help someone called 'honey', and then she hung up!" Nya pressed the intercom button.

"Kinzoku, your mom just called, there's something seriously wrong with Kiniro!"

* * *

Kinzoku's face filled with worry instantly. They were on the deck training. Lloyd had just dodged Kinzoku's punch, so her fist was right in Jay's face. He was frozen in position while Kinzoku freaked out.

"What?! What's going on?! How do you know this?!"

"Your mom called and totally freaked out Kyria!" Kinzoku looked towards Sensei Wu.

"I know that we're supposed to be training, but Sensei, please!" He nodded gently.

"Nya, set a course to over the Hagane residence. We'll all go to support your sister Kinzoku. Your family is our family, so we will all support each other." Cole nodded.

"Sensei's right. We're a team, but more than that, we're family. We'll help you and your family if you need it." Jay nodded, pumping his fist after getting around Kinzoku's.

"Family sticks together! Kinzoku, you'd do the same for me, so I'll do the same for you." Zane nodded as well.

"You've been there for us, why should we not be there for you?" Hana nodded.

"We'd never turn our back on you. If Kiniro needs help, then we'll just release the whole cavalry!" Kaze smiled and nodded.

"You've been one of the most loyal of all of us. What kind of family would we be if we turned our backs on you when you needed us?" Jikan nodded.

"You are indeed a good friend and sister to us. I shall help as well." Kai put his hand on her shoulder.

"I made the mistake of turning my back on your once, but I'm never going to do that again. I have your back too." She smiled at them.

"Guys, thank you all so much!" Sensei Wu smiled at her.

"We are a family, an odd family, but a family of sorts, and family sticks together. Besides, I think I might be able to determine what is wrong with her." Kinzoku teared up.

"Thank you so much." She looked out towards the city. "Ane, I'm coming!"

**Time Skip Sponsored by Cell (Again, thanks Jewelbunny)**

Kinzoku burst into the new residence of the Hagane family.

"Mom! Dad! Ane!" Her mother rushed out to meet her. She hugged her elder daughter.

"Kinzoku! Thank goodness you're here!" She looked her daughter in the eye, her hand still on Kinzoku's shoulders. "There's something wrong with your sister. I don't know what, but she's really sick! This way!" Her mother led all of them into the living room. "She's so sick, I'm afraid to even move her from the couch! She collapsed there a few minutes after she came down from her room a few days ago! I thought made she was just really tired, because, you know, she did grow up in one night, but she's still not waking up! She can't eat anything right now! I'm not sure what's going on with her, but it can't be good!" Kinzoku immediately got to the couch, where she saw her sister in some of her old gray pajamas, but very, _very_ pale and looked very much like she was in pain.

"Ane! Are you alright?!" Kiniro's only response was her own breathing.

"She doesn't look so good."

"SHUT UP JAY!"

"Move! Let me examine her!" Sensei Wu moved everybody else out of the way. His eyes widened. "Oh dear. This is far worse than I had feared." Kinzoku was about to grab him by the shoulder and demand and explanation, but he stopped her with his Bō staff. "Let me explain before you start asking demanding questions. Kiniro was hit by the Tomorrow's Tea like the rest of you, correct?" Kinzoku nodded. "Then it is a simple problem. She is taking negatively to the affects. Her body is forcing her to sleep, and if not helped, I fear that sleep could be permanent. If I'm correct, she aged ten years in only a few seconds. This is very energy draining, and not to mention, not meant to happen. You were being restored to your proper age, while Kiniro had yet to go through certain changes yet. Had she already gone through these changes already and then aged like Hana, then maybe she wouldn't be taking so badly, but because she did not, her body is taking the sudden changes very badly. These things are meant to take place over time."

"How can we save her?! HOW?!" Jikan, for once, lost her temper.

"Kinzoku, enough with the shouting! Yelling at him will _not_ help your sister's health recover! It will only waste the precious time that we need to use to help her!" That shut Kinzoku up.

"Thank you Jikan, but I think I can handle this on my own." He turned towards Lloyd. "Lloyd, please come over here." He cautiously walked over.

"Y-yeah Sensei?"

"Please take Kiniro's hand."

"You want _him_ to hold hands with_ my_ baby sister?!" Sensei Wu put his staff to her mouth, shutting her up.

"I said enough already! We are trying to save your sister! Lloyd, take her hand!" Not sure who to listen to more, he defaulted with Sensei Wu's command and took Kiniro's hand into his own. "Good. Now imagine two great bodies of water, let's say, two great lakes, connected by a river, but one is much smaller and almost empty, and the over much larger and almost over flowing, and the only connection to the two is blocked. Then imagine whatever is blocking the flow disappearing, and the overflowing lake water flowing into the almost empty lake." Lloyd imagined that happening in his head. Suddenly, he felt something leave through his hand into Kiniro. He almost let go, but realized Sensei probably wanted that to happen, although he wasn't sure what was going on or why.

"Sensei, what's going on here?" He smiled.

"You are the Green Ninja Lloyd, so you have energy unlike any other in the world, short of your sister. Your body's changes are not as drastic as Kiniro's so you still have plenty of energy. Her spirit will seek to borrow that energy and make it her own." Kyria stepped forward.

"Anything I can do to help Sensei? I'm the Green Kunoichi, and you just said that our energy is unlike any other." He shook his head.

"You've just undergone the same extreme changes that Kiniro went through. You need all that extra energy." He turned back to Lloyd. "It will take a while, though, for her to take all the energy that she needs. You will, of course, still have plenty of energy left, and eventually recover your lost energy as well. For you, it would be like a glass of water out of a full water tower."

"How long exactly?"

"It's hard to tell, a day at the least. At the most, it could be for a full week." Kinzoku was about to say something against that, but Sensei Wu covered her mouth without even looking. "No arguments Kinzoku. This is her best chance. Now, the rest of us must get back to the Bounty. Lloyd, you need to stay here." Kinzoku pushed away Sensei Wu's hand and Bō staff.

"Sensei, please-"

"Kinzoku, you must come with us. Your sister needs Lloyd, and Ninjago needs you to watch out for it in case of Garmadon. You must come back with us. She sighed, and then turned to glare at Lloyd.

"If anything happens to her, so much as a little paper cut, Green Ninja or not, I hold you, and you alone, personally responsible, and I will end you, you got that?!" He gulped and nodded nervously. "Good." They all walked out. Kai put his hand on Kinzoku's shoulder.

"Kinny, just calm down. He's only trying to help her. What's wrong with that?"

"She's just a kid! I don't care if she's about my age now! In her head she's probably still just a kid! And as her big sister, it's my job to protect her!"

"She's in good hands. Trust me, even without your threat, Lloyd wouldn't try anything. We had to tell him the difference between boys and girls earlier. He's still in the 'girls are icky except those in my family' stage of life. He probably didn't even want to hold Kiniro's hand. There's nothing wrong with her, but he's just still in that state of mind. Kiniro will be fine." Kinzoku sighed.

"I know, it's just hard to switch off the big sister over protective switch sometimes." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, all the time." She looked up at Nya and Jay on the deck of the Bounty. "How do you manage to live with this? They even live in the same place!"

"I manage. I know Jay, and I know he would never do anything to hurt Nya on purpose. He might do something on purpose, but the purpose of it wouldn't be to hurt Nya. He'd probably be trying to do something really nice for her and mess it up on accident." Kinzoku laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I also remember that Nya's old enough to make decisions for herself now. Kiniro may have just been a little kid a few days ago, but I'm willing to bet good money that you taught her about the world very well." She nodded.

"Yeah, I know I did. I also taught her some self-defense, although all of it involved hitting a guy at his weakest place. If Lloyd tries anything though, she can still use it." Kai laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, we need to get up there before Jay starts making up wild stories about what we're doing." She laughed as they headed up to the deck of the Bounty (AN: I don't know how they do it, don't ask me!).

* * *

"Lloyd," he turned to face Mrs. Hagane, who was holding a chair, "why don't you sit down. You can't just stand there all day, or your feet are going to be pounding the instant you sit down. You never really know how much your feet hurt until you get a chance to sit down." He nodded and smiled.

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks Mrs. Hagane." She smiled and set he chair down behind him so he could sit down.

"I'll just go and call her father and let him know what's going on. He's at work, so hopefully he won't freak out too badly." Lloyd looked confused.

"What does he do?"

"He's an accountant. It'd look bad if he freaked out in front of a client."

"That'd be weird, that's for sure."

**Time Skip Sponsored by Morgan Freeman**

Garmadon laughed very loudly. They were in an underground location.

"This is perfect! Out of all of my plans, this is the best one by far!" He turned towards the Fangpyre general. "Do you have the control?" He held it up, nodding with both heads.

"Everything-"

"Will go-"

"According-"

"To plan." Garmadon smiled.

"Perfect. Before the day is over, the ninja and kunoichi will have fallen, and Ninjago will be mine without them being able to train my children! Unlike the Grundle, this will not fail to work from the beginning before I have a chance to enact it! They will be destroyed once and for all, but not by my hand, and they won't even be able to stop the ones who will destroy them!" He laughed evilly.

**Time Skip Sponsored by HetaOni**

Kinzoku was on the phone, calling her mother.

"So, she's not much better?"

"Not really, but she is far less pale, and her face isn't so quit contorted in pain. I'm afraid Lloyd'll have to at least stay here for the night." Kinzoku wanted to shout profanity, but the person on the phone was her mother, so she tried to restrain herself.

"Okay then. How's dad taking to this?" Her mother chuckled.

"Let's just say he's a bit more upset than you. He says that if Lloyd's still here tomorrow night, then he'll be putting spy cameras into the living room. He doesn't trust Lloyd to be alone with Kiniro in her bedroom, so we haven't moved her back there yet."

"Good. I honestly don't want him in there alone with her either."

"Why? Is he really that bad." She sighed.

"No, it's just the big sister switch. It's really hard to turn off. I'm just a bit paranoid about this whole thing. Lloyd just turned into an adult out of nowhere. His hormones are probably going crazy, and maybe even Kiniro's. I just don't want anything to happen. I'm always worrying about her."

"I know sweetie, but eventually she's going to have her own boyfriend, have a husband, her own kids, oh shut it Bill!"

"What did Dad say?"

"He just shouted 'not if I have anything to say about it,' but honestly, you're already dating, and even if we're still not all that fond of Kai, we know that he cares about you, and your father's accepted that. It's just really hard on him, because he literally just lost his little girl overnight. One minute, she was a happy, ten year old girl, the next she's a full-grown woman. You can imagine how hard it is for him to accept that." Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah. And I saw it happen too."

"He missed out on actually getting to see her grown up, and didn't have the chance to help her become the woman she is right now. Now he could easily be giving her away within the next few years."

"I know Mom. It's hard for me too. I guess I wasn't a good enough big sister if I couldn't stop this."

"Honey, there was nothing you could've done, unless you wanted your friend Hana to become an old lady. How was Sensei Wu supposed to know that Kiniro would be there? If it's anyone's fault, it's Lord Garmadon's so make sure to kick his butt so hard that he wishes he had never even known the Hagane family." She smiled.

"Don't worry. I will. Make sure Lloyd gets fed though. Lord Garmadon still deeply cares for Lloyd and Kyria, and Sensei Wu does too. I'd hate to see what they could do if they actually agreed on something." Her mother laughed.

"Don't worry. He's gotten his food. He's got the stomach of a teenager, that's for sure. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye." Kinzoku hung up the phone. "I swear, if he lays a finger on her-"

"You really need to chill out over this. Besides, he can't help but lay a hand on her. He has to hold her hand in order to transfer his energy to her." She turned around and saw her ninja brothers and kunoichi sisters, and well as Kyria. She glared at Cole.

"Lloyd is spending the entire night with Ane, and you except me to be okay with that?" Jay tried being nice.

"Kinzoku, we understand that she means everything to you, but you're getting a little too overprotective. You're practically smothering her with that attitude."

"Smothering is what Kai does with Nya!" Kai got mad at that.

"Not as badly as you! At least I let Nya make her own choices. So what if Kiniro and Lloyd start liking each other? You can't control who she likes, just as much as I can't control who Nya likes." Kaze nodded.

"He's right Kinzoku. And besides, maybe Lloyd would be good for her. He'd certainly be able to protect her, and with his nature, he'd never let any harm come to her."

"What if he betrays her?! What is he says something so unspeakably horrible that she practically can't forgive him?! What if he breaks her heart into a million pieces?! She's still a little girl at heart! A little girl's heart is so fragile, so easily thrown into heartbreak!" Hana realized what Kinzoku was really talking about.

"This isn't just about Kiniro's heart, is it? It's about keeping the past from repeating itself, isn't it?" Kinzoku started tearing up.

"When that horrible thing happened, and I ran home, I went to Kiniro's crib. She was only a couple months old, but then and there, I swore I'd never let any guy get close enough to her heart so that they'd be able to do that. I don't care if Lloyd's the Green Ninja or not! I won't let him or anyone hurt her!" Jikan shook her head.

"Lloyd would never hurt her. It is not in his nature. He may be a twin, but he is the elder of the two. As a big brother, he will have protective instincts. He would never let anything hurt her, not even himself."

"Kai's a big brother too! That didn't stop him from betraying me! I thought that I would never be able to trust him again! That was the worst thing that anyone could go through! I'm not gonna let anyone get close enough to her to do that!" She started to run out, but Zane grabbed her shoulder.

"Lloyd is not Kai. He would never willingly hurt someone."

"You just don't get it! You're not me, and you don't know Ane as I do!" She wrenched her shoulder out of Zane's grasp and ran off.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Munto**

Lloyd had fallen asleep on his chair, but was still managing to hold Kiniro's hand. She started stirring and then opened her eyes.

"Why am I in the living room?" She sat up and looked over to Lloyd. "Hey, what are you doing here?!" He woke up. Kiniro was freaking out, but Lloyd, it still being dark, didn't see her face very well, so he didn't realize that she was freaking out.

"Kiniro? Oh, thank goodness you're waking up. I was afraid that you wouldn't."

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?! Why are you holding my hand?! Let go of me!" He looked confused. She tried to get her hand out of his grasp, but due to him being stronger and her not being up to full strength anyways, she couldn't.

"Kiniro, don't you remember? It's me, Lloyd." She shook her head.

"No, you can't be Lloyd! Lloyd is my age, and he's a lot younger than that! Who are you really? Let me see your face!" He used his free hand to create a small green energy orb that also acted as a light. He held it up to his face.

"I'm Lloyd, trust me! And we're still the same age! Look at yourself!" She looked down at herself and noticed that she had parts that she didn't have before.

"Oh my God I have boobs!" Lloyd blushed a little.

"You didn't need to say that out loud." He stopped blushing, focusing on the fact that Kiniro didn't even remember anything. "I can't believe you don't remember the Grundle incident."

"Did you say Grundle?" He nodded.

"Yeah." She tried thinking about it, and then remembered what had happened.

"Ane and the others were fighting one at Doomsday Comix, weren't they?" Lloyd nodded. "Garmadon had done something to turn all of them but Hana into kids. I got knocked into a corner, and they got backed up into that corner too. Then, Ane's teacher came and gave Jay something to turn them older and get rid of the Grundle, and Hana something to keep it from affecting her. Jay didn't use it at first because of us and that other girl. Then, because Jay dropped the jar, and you had no choice, you threw it at the Grundle and it broke. I remember purple smoke, and then, nothing after that."

"You were affected by it too, but you were knocked out because of it. Kinzoku got you home and your parents took care of you after Kinzoku explained everything. That's all I know."

"Okay then. One last question."

"Sure, what?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" He blushed a little.

"Well, um, Sensei Wu said that you weren't taking well to the affects of the Tomorrow's Tea, the stuff that aged us, because you, you know, barreled through the, um…"

"I get the picture Lloyd." He sighed in relief.

"Okay then. Anyways, you had burned up almost all of your energy so that your body could catch up with itself, and Sensei Wu, Kinzoku's teacher, told me that my energy would be enough to save your life. He told me to hold your hand, and imagine us as two lakes, on almost empty, one overflowing, and that our hands were like a river that connected the two lakes, but was blocked. He had me imagine breaking that block, and it allowed my energy to flow into you." Her eyes widened.

"So, you pretty much saved my life by holding my hand?" He shrugged.

"I guess." She smiled.

"Well, I think that's very sweet of you." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush for the third time. "I'm really tired though. Promise not to wake me up?" He nervously nodded. "'Night Lloyd." She fell back against the couch and fell asleep. He used his free hand to touch the stop where Kiniro had kissed him on the cheek (luckily, it was on the same side as his free arm). He remembered the vision that Jikan had shown him, which he had forgotten in all of the busy training and his mind on Fritz Donagan and the Imperial Sludge. After Jikan said if he saw that vision then he was alive, he kinda stopped thinking about it. Now, he started thinking it over again. He nervously looked at Kiniro while she was sleeping, but eventually, sleep overtook him as well.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Dr. Drakken (Wait, What?)**

Kiniro yawned and stretched when she woke up. She looked at Lloyd, freaking out a little but then remembering last night and then giggled as she realized that they were still holding hands. She then realized then that she really needed to pee. Since Lloyd was still asleep (it was barely even dawn, so probably somewhere around five o'clock in the morning), his grip wasn't very strong, so Kiniro got out of it and headed upstairs. She didn't have any problems until she suddenly collapsed and fell down the stairs, the noise of which woke Lloyd up. He realized Kiniro wasn't there.

"Kiniro?" He heard a moaning. "KINIRO!" He ran over towards where he heard her from and saw her at the bottom of the stairs. He picked her up and carried her back over to the couch. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"What were you thinking by doing that?!"

"I was thinking that I like my privacy when I'm doing certain things." His brain connected the dots, which made him feel very awkward.

"Um, well, uh, you could've at least let me walk you to the door, or, uh, something."

"I hate feeling so dependent on people. Depending on my parents or my sister is one thing, but being so dependent on someone else is so hard!" He smiled.

"You're a lot like your sister, you know that?" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"I am?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you're stubborn, but, like your sister, you have people who care about you, like Kinzoku herself, your parents, Kai, and Nya."

"What about you Lloyd?" He blushed slightly. The longer and longer this went on, the harder and harder his heart beat.

"Um, yeah, me too, in a way." She smiled.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone care for me like that." He was shocked.

"I'm sure your family really cares for you Kinzoku never stops-"

"No, Lloyd, that's not what I meant. I know my family cares for me. I said I don't think I've ever had anyone care for me the _way_ you do." Lloyd looked confused.

"What are you getting at Kiniro?" She smiled.

"Just close your eyes and trust me." He wasn't very sure, but he did it. The next thing he knew, there was a pair of warm lips on his own. He was extremely shocked, and in that shock he ended up pulling away from her, opening his eyes to see a heartbroken Kiniro.

"What'd you do that for?!" She looked really upset.

"You didn't feel it?" He was confused.

"Feel what?" She put her hand over her heart.

"When I was younger, and I mean not as in a few days ago, I asked my mom how she felt around dad and why it was different then how she felt around other people. She said that every time she was around him, she felt something swell up inside her chest. I asked her what it was and she said I'd find that out when I was older, but that it felt really warm, and made her feel good. Well, I think I know what she's talking about, or, at least, I thought I did." She looked away from Lloyd, tearing up. "How could I have been so stupid? I'm not anything special, why would I think you felt that too?" He shook his head vigorously.

"No, it's not that I don't feel that way!" Her tears stopped and she looked at him. At this point, he was blushing again. "It's just, I'm not really sure what to do. I mean, I've never been in this kind of situation before. I was just a kid a few days ago. Now, I'm suddenly an adult, and now this is happening."

"But do you feel that way too?" His blush deepened.

"Y-yeah." She smiled, wiping away her tears with her free hand.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if we did that again, would you?"

"But, what about Kinzoku? She said she'd _kill_ me for doing this!" Kiniro giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're probably far stronger than her at this point, and she's not here anyways. She won't know if we don't tell her." Lloyd looked pretty shocked.

"Could you really keep that from your own sister?" She nodded.

"I've kept secrets from her before. This is nothing knew." She slowly leaned in, and this time, Lloyd was ready for it. When they kissed, Lloyd felt something strong that he'd never felt before. He was surprised when he realized he was nipping at her lips, but even more surprised when he realized that she didn't mind it. What Kiniro found shocking was that she felt like she was feeling better and better as they kissed. After a while, they stopped, with a small line of spit trying to snap them back together, but sadly, it was spit, and not a rubber band. They were both panting slightly. Lloyd smiled as he pressed his forehead against Kiniro's.

"That was definitely something." She nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Then, Lloyd realized something. He didn't feel the energy transferring from him to her anymore.

"Kiniro, I think you're all healed now. I don't feel my energy leaving my anymore." He left go of her hand, and she stood up. She smiled.

"You're right! I don't feel queasy anymore!" In celebration, they hugged, but then they realized what that meant and stopped hugging. "That means you have to leave."

"Well, it's probably 5:17 in the morning, it'd look really bad if I left now." She raised an eyebrow.

"5:17? That sounds awfully specific." He shrugged.

"I'm rounding the seconds. I'm really good with time. I'm still pretty tired though." He sat back down and yawned. "I've still got at least an hour and 42 minutes of sleep." Right after that, his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. Kiniro smiled at him as she lay back down on the couch and fell back asleep herself.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Bruce Willis**

Kinzoku woke up at around 7:30 that morning. As soon as she was up and ready, she ran to the phone to call her sister. A sleepy voice picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this? It's not even eight yet!"

"Ane! Thank Spinjitsu that you're okay! Sensei Wu said you might never wake up again!"

"I'm fine. I kinda woke up in the middle of the night and was really freaked out because I didn't remember what had happened, but Lloyd calmed me down. I didn't believe that he was Lloyd at first, you know, being older and his voice having changed, but then when I realized I was older, I thought maybe I had been sleeping a long time, until he helped me remember what had happened. Then he told me why he was there in the middle of the night. Once I was calmed down and knew everything, I was able to actually sleep."

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

"What? Oh, goodness no! Lloyd's too nice to try something like that."

"Good, because then we'd be short one Green Ninja during the Final Battle."

"I don't think your teacher would be very happy about that." Sirens started going off on the ship.

"Listen Ane, I've gotta go. Tell Lloyd, if you're perfectly all right now, that he needs to get back to the ship as fast as he can! Bye!" Kinzoku hung up the phone, and then ran to the bridge.

"What's up?" Kaze looked absolutely pissed.

"Garmadon has just made himself the worst person to ever live!" Zane covered her mouth.

"Garmadon has been tampering with children's products." Nya nodded.

"Take a look at these images from the falcon." Nya started pushing buttons. "As you know, two days ago was the Ninjago City Annual Toy Sale. Ever story in Ninjago puts all their toys at dirt cheep prices to get rid of them so they can get the shelves ready for the wave of new toys that come in." Jay nodded.

"I remember those! I got the coolest action figures on those days!" Nya glared at him, making him shut up so she could continue with her debriefing.

"Well, take a look at these!" She brought up some pictures of the children. Their eyes were unfocused, and they were all just standing there, doing nothing. "If you take a look at these children and the pictures from security cameras during the toy sale, every single one of these kids got a toy from the sale, or were there in between when you guys left for the museum and then! I think Lord Garmadon did something with the toys to do something with the kids!" Suddenly, the many different windows with pictures of kids started moving. The kids were all heading towards somewhere.

* * *

Lord Garmadon was speaking into a device of some sort while standing in front of a computer screen, all of them showing different pictures from different people's perspectives.

"Children of Ninjago City, go to the Destiny's Bounty! Find the ninja, the kunoichi, and their allies. Destroy them, but leave the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi alone."

* * *

"Kiniro, what are you doing?" Kiniro was walking out the door, still in Kinzoku's gray pajamas. Lloyd was following her. "Kiniro!" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to see a look on her face like she was spacing out. Her eyes were very unfocused.

"You are not my target. My orders are to leave the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi alone. My targets are the ninja, the kunoichi, and their allies." Lloyd looked upset, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Kiniro, but you leave me no choice!" Rather than fighting her, when she turned to walk away, he put his arm around her neck in a choker hold. After just a few seconds she was out. "I really didn't want to do that, but I didn't want to actually hurt you. I'll get you to Sensei Wu. He'll know what to do!" He picked her back up and put her over his shoulder, running as fast as he could to the Destiny's Bounty.

**Time Skip Sponsored by Clara**

Hana looked at the kids coming towards the Bounty on the screens.

"What are we going to do?! We can't fight a bunch of kids!" Jikan nodded.

"This is most troubling. They are not aware of what they are doing, and not to blame for their actions. We cannot attack them, especially since a majority of them are children, although, it seems as if Lord Garmadon snagged a slightly older crowd too." There were also some teenagers and adults too, but most of the older groups were made of guys. All of them were wearing pony stuff of some sort. Kinzoku looked worried.

"Those older people are Bronies! Some of the girls prefer Pegasisters, but mostly it's made of Bronies. They're probably the only ones we can fight, but Bronies are really known for their fighting skills." She pointed at one of them. "That's the leader of the Ninjago City Bronies Division! What if Ane was affected?" Kai shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. She's been sleeping since the Grundle incident. How could she have gotten one of the toys?" Cole nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, she saw her the day Nya says the kids started coming in contact with these. It's kinda impossible." Kinzoku nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Just then, Lloyd came in with Kiniro unconscious over his shoulder.

"Guys, Kiniro just went crazy all of a sudden! She started talking about having you guys as targets." Kinzoku freaked.

"SHE DID GET AFFECTED!" Lloyd turned to Sensei Wu.

"There's gotta be something you can do!" He shook his head.

"No. The Mega Weapon may have created this, but I have a feeling that it goes beyond Elemental powers, and is something on more of a well-studied level. Perhaps Nya can figure out something." She nodded.

"I think I know a way to look and see what's going on in her head, and once we do, then we'll be able to see what's happening." Nya cleared some mechanical tools and blue prints off of a table.

"Put her right here! Cole, Kai, get Kinzoku out of here! I've gotta run some tests on her, but I can't do that with Kinzoku around." Cole looked concerned.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! D it!" Kai and Cole each grabbed an arm and put a hand on her stomach.

"NO! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER! KAI, LET GO OF ME! THAT'S ANE! COLE, STOP IT!" They managed to get the very worried Kinzoku out of the room and restrained using an extremely flexible material that snapped back in place, so she couldn't get out of her restraints. When Kai and Cole got back, Nya and Jay had managed to rig up a machine that was looking directly into Kiniro's head. She had a bowl with wire coming out of it and flashing light of different colors. Nya was looking at her brain activity on the scanner.

"It seems like her brain is showing activity in only the seeing, hearing, and motional portions of her brain. There's usually at least a little other activity somewhere, like when you're thinking, but according to this, she's not even thinking, she's only doing. Hold on." She walked over to Kiniro, put her hands to her mouth and whistled very loudly and shrilly. Everybody covered his or her ears while Nya looked at the brain scan. "That can't be right! It's like she didn't register that. There would be a slight spike in brain activity, especially in the area where your brain processes sound." Jay looked confused.

"Nya, how do you know all this?"

"Um, my mom, she was a neurosurgeon. She taught me a lot. Now, back to this, I think if I can get a more solid image by changing what I'm using to see her brain, and see if that could give me a little more detail." She hit several buttons, and then Kiniro's brain changed to an X-Ray format, with a small white spot. Cole looked a bit concerned.

"Aren't white spots on those usually tumors?!" Nya shook her head.

"No, take a closer look at the shape. It's geometrical, which a tumor can't do. The closest it can get is a circle of an oval. That's a square." Nya closed in on it. "It's gotta be a microchip of some sort! There's no way anyone would be able to get those out with the way these people are acting unless they're knocked out like Kiniro." Sensei Wu walked up.

"So, this _is_ on a scientific level. He must've thought that we'd try a more no scientific approach to this. Plus, with this method, it is directly affecting the brain, where as a more unscientific approach would be easier for the person to break out of if they have a strong enough will."

**Far Away**

Lord Garmadon was laughing.

"This is perfect! The ninja and the kunoichi will be destroyed because they will not be able to stop those who are attacking them! And I have direct control over the minds of those attacking them! My victory in this fight is assured!" The Venomari general noticed something.

"Lord Garmadon, one of the soldiers is either unresponsive or knocked out! It's one of the older units, most likely a Brony or Pegasister." He stopped laughing.

"What? Bring me up visuals and audios from when I activated the commands until this unit went out of commission!" The Constrictai general did so. There was a visual on the screen showing someone walking out a door.

_"Kiniro, what are you doing?"_ Lord Garmadon was shocked.

"Lloyd? No, it can't be! That's a full grown man's voice! He was just a little boy the last time I saw him!" The screen showed that the person was being turned around, and it showed Lloyd.

_"Kiniro!"_

"No! It is Lloyd!" A girl's voice flowed through, telling them who the unit was.

_"You are not my target. My orders are to leave the Green Ninja and the Green Kunoichi alone. My targets are the ninja, the kunoichi, and their allies."_ Lord Garmadon saw the look on his face.

"He's fallen for someone as well?! No, this can't be! He should still be just a boy! He can't be going through this yet! It's not fair to me or him!"

_"I'm sorry Kiniro, but you leave me no choice!"_ Lloyd disappeared, and then, after a few seconds, the screen went blank.

"If Lloyd was there, then he'll bring that girl to Sensei Wu, and since I used the Mega Weapon already to create some of this today, I won't be able to use it to stop him! No, no, NO!"

**Far Away**

Sensei Wu looked at Nya.

"Nya, if these microchips were to receive a certain amount of electrical shock, then would it be possible to disable them before removing them?" Nya nodded.

"Yeah. It wouldn't have to be much, but a little bit more than your brain generates. It'd have to be carefully targeted though, because if you just let it lose, it's affect the brain's electrical patterns and cause some serious damage, or even something way worse and completely permanent." Sensei Wu turned to the two Garmadon twins.

"Then you two will have to do it. Connect with Each other, and send the power of Lightning through Kiniro and destroy that chip! It's her only hope!" They both nodded. After taking the thingy off her head, they held each others hands. Electricity was pulsing from where their hands connected as both Kyria and Lloyd held her free hands over her head, closing their eyes.

Kinzoku was struggling with her restraints.

"I'm not gonna let them do anything to my baby sister!" She managed to stretch them enough so she could get out. She ran into the bridge again, only to see Lloyd and Kyria electrocuting her sister. "NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Cole grabbed her from behind, as probably the only one there strong enough to restrain her.

"She'll be just fine if you let Lloyd and Kyria continue with this!"

"HE'LL KILL HER!" Zane slapped some duct tape on her mouth.

"My apologies, but they will need your not to be screaming in order to try and help your sister." While Lloyd and Kyria were doing this, their hair stood up and they started floating. Jay smiled.

"The electrostatic energy is causing them to be repelled from the floor at this point, because now the charge is even, but negative. Impressive." After a few more seconds, they opened their eyes and fell to the ground. Lloyd smiled.

"I think we did it!" Kyria nodded.

"I'm positive we did! Alright!" They were going to high-five, but they were shocked by each other. Sensei Wu nodded.

"Now, to do it with all of those other people." They nodded as they ran outside. Seeing the swarms of people, they put their hands together, fighting the shock, and electricity went from them, going out to all of Ninjago City. People's faces were returning to normal as they wondered what they were doing and started heading home.

**Far Away**

The Constrictai general saw the screens starting to go blank.

"All the soldiers are turning back to normal." One of the screens had managed to get a glance at something.

"Wait, close in on there!" The screen closed in and showed a floating Kyria and Lloyd. "No! That can't be! They've both grown older?! They're both adults now! No, no NO!" Scales slithered over to Garmadon.

"What shall we do now oh Great and Powerful Lord Garmadon?" Not in a very good move, he glared at Scales.

"I'll ignore that comment for now. Get the vehicles ready! We're heading to Ouroboros as soon as possible! I want you to start training your Serpentine to fight! They've gotten lazy with lack of fighting!"

**Far Away**

Lloyd and Kyria walked back in. Kyria looked especially happy.

"We did it! Everyone's returned back to normal!" Lloyd's face only showed concern. He saw Kinzoku holding Kiniro, her face filled with worry. His face mirrored that concern as he walked over to the two.

"Is Kiniro okay?"

"I'm not sure! I don't know what's going to happen! Nya broke it down for me, but she's still not waking up." Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"That's kinda because I had to knock her out." Kinzoku was about to pounce on him and strangle him. "But I didn't actually hit her! I just held down a couple pressure points that knocks someone out!"

"If she doesn't wake up Lloyd, then you're not gonna wake up again either!" Just then, Kiniro's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Kinzoku enveloped her little sister in a death hug.

"Thank the First Spinjitsu Master you're alright! I was afraid I was going to lose you!"

"Ane, you're smothering me! Quit smothering me! I'm an adult now, I can handle myself!" Something about the way Kiniro said that made something click in Kinzoku's head. She let go of her sister.

"You're right. I'm sorry that I've been so overprotective. I just didn't want what happened to you to happen to me, but you're older now. You've gotta go out into the world and these things will happen sometimes, but it's not something I can stop." Kiniro looked confused.

"What? I just didn't want such a tight death hug." Kinzoku smiled and shook her head.

"It made me realize so much more than the fact that I was suffocating you. It's a long story that maybe I could tell you later."

"Well, you might be able to tell me now. Before I collapsed that morning, I asked Mom if I could stay on the Bounty with you guys, and she said she didn't mind, but I don't remember anything after that." Kinzoku smiled.

"Well, it's really not my choice, it's Sensei Wu's. And, he's my Sensei, not my teacher. Sensei?" She looked over to him.

"I have no problem with her staying on the Bounty." Kyria smiled.

"Well, welcome to the Bounty then." Kiniro looked a bit confused.

"Okay then, but I have one question. Who are you?" Everybody laughed while Kiniro kept saying how she was serious about that question.

**Song Of Hope: I had this hours ago, but my computer/flashdrive didn't save the whole thing, so I had to rewrite about two pages worth of work. Also, I might just stop updating for a long time. I don't hate you, but I'm moving to Texas, from my little Midwest town, but the computer's staying up here with my dad until he gets down here. We also just might not get it back too, and then we'll have to get a new computer. Oh, and COLE'S A LECHEROUS MONK! R&R**


End file.
